The Secret
by rredrover
Summary: After the fall of the Dark Lord, a mourning Severus Snape finds himself the tutor of the rich and bratty Valentina Corleone.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**"We have Potions this morning," Ginny Weasley groaned. Her ears were still red from the howler her brother Ron had gotten that morning.**

**"What's wrong with that?" her friend, Valentina Corleone asked, pouring a sickening amount of syrup on her pancakes.**

**"Snape," Fred Weasley replied in a serious tone.**

**"And he hates Gryffindors," George Weasley, his twin, added in an equally serious tone.**

**"Oh, he can't be that bad," Valentina mumbled. She took a quick peek up at the staff table. He was there, reading the Daily Prophet, oblivious to the world. _I wonder if he's missed me as much as I've missed him_, Valentina sighed.**

* * *

><p>Six Years Ago<p>

Severus Snape was bored. His long, pale fingers drummed a silent tune on Albus Dumbledore's large desk. The headmaster himself, who was now stroking the feathers of his great phoenix, had summoned him from the dungeons just as he was packing away his belongings for the summer. It had been six years since the Dark Lord had fallen. Six years since he lost her. Six years since any expression besides a scowl had graced his pale face.

"A dear friend of mine is in need of a private, live-in tutor for his child," said the great Albus Dumbledore as he finally turned to face him. "Just for the summer."

"And you need me to find a suitable candidate?" Severus replied distractedly, staring out the window towards the Great Lake. The year was coming to a close and Severus was anxious to return home. Though quiet and solidary his summer was, he thoroughly enjoyed every second of it.

"Actually, I was hoping that _you_ would be able to." The Potions master looked up at the twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"I owe no favors to anyone besides you," Severus said softly, eyes narrowing. "And if you insist, I will not argue." Dumbledore smiled.

"If you would be willing. I would not want to force this upon you, but I think it would be quite an interesting task." Severus willed himself not to sneer; Dumbledore had an odd definition of 'interesting'.

"I will accept the... request," Severus said, standing up. "I shall send an owl immediately." He paused thoughtfully. "Who shall the letter be sent to?" Dumbledore folded his hands upon his desk and studied Severus before answering.

"Silvanus Corleone," the headmaster replied. Severus turned to head out the door before Dumbledore could see the surprise in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Severus Snape," a man greeted as Severus stepped away from the lawn-gnome portkey. The man's accent was Spanish—not that he wasn't expecting that. "I am entirely grateful you accepted the position. I am Silvanus Corleone," Severus shook his hand; he had already known who the man was. Who wouldn't? The Corleone family has owned large companies in the wizarding world for as long as anyone could remember. They were among the richest pure-blooded wizarding families in the world. And it didn't hurt that most of the Corleones were blessed with aristocratic good-looks. Silvanus himself was a large, muscular, middle-aged man; his black hair had begun to turn silver at the sides, but it complemented his handsome, strong-jawed face. "My wife," he said, motioning to the beautiful blonde woman beside him. "Flavia Corleone." Severus took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and bowed her head graciously. "And your pupil," Silvanus stepped aside to reveal his daughter, an exceptionally cute girl no older than five or six. "Valentina Corleone." To Severus's surprise, the little girl looked at him distastefully, as if he were a disgusting bug, and immediately rolled her eyes.<p>

"This is Master Snape, your new tutor," Silvanus said to his daughter. Valentina, with her arms folded, cleared her throat and began to speak, as if reciting from a blackboard.

"Good morning, Master Snape," she drawled in a very strong American accent. "My name is Valentina Comnena Corleone and I'm five years old. My previous tutor, Master DiManci, has taught me reading, writing, and the fundamentals of mathematics." She stumbled over 'fundamentals of mathematics' but went on. "With you, I'm hoping to learn Latin, magical herbs and ingredients, magical beasts, and Occlumency." _Ah_, Snape thought. _This is why the Headmaster asked me to take this job_. She continued. "I intend to be an aspiring pupil and I will do my best to learn as much as I can from you." She hadn't bothered to hide her sarcasm in the last sentence and Severus bit his tongue to keep from saying anything about it.

"We shall see how you do, then," Severus said softly, studying his pupil. Valentina was obviously trying to sum him up as well, but before either one could come up with anything substantial, Flavia snapped twice and two well-groomed house-elves appeared on either side of Severus.

"Please take our guest's belongings to his room," she said, also in a thick Spanish accent. The house-elves bowed deeply to their mistress, took Severus' bags, and disapparated.

"We shall have the utmost pleasure in giving you a grand tour of the Chateau De Leon, Severus," Silvanus said to him, leading the small group.

"Forgive him if he gets carried away with his lengthy family history," Flavia whispered to Severus with a wink.

The Chateau, though marginally smaller than the Malfoy mansion, was the epitome of exquisite. Everything from the hedge animals to the staircase was delicately and extremely well-made. The interior of the house was strangely larger than its appearance from the outside; Severus mentally applauded this spectacular example of architectural magic.

In the large library, Silvanus gestured to an old, metal shield. "The first English ornament bearing the official family coat-of-arms," he said proudly. He then began explaining the parts of it. "The supporter is the golden lion, of course. The cadency symbol in front of the chevron shield design is a golden file, symbolizing the duty of every firstborn. Only the main branch, or my part, of the Corleone family has the cadency symbol behind the capital C. Otherwise, it is just the C over the chevron design. It was forged here in England, given to my ancestor Christiano Ferdinand Corleone for his allegiance to the Queen during the Spanish Armada. The muggles think it was luck that the winds favored the English." Silvanus' laugh echoed in the large room.

"If I may ask," Severus began slowly. "Aren't the Corleones originally from Spain?"

"You're a sharp one, Master Snape," Silvanus grinned. "It was said that the Spanish king was getting a bit greedy with his gold, leaving his people close to poverty. Either my dear ancestor had a heart of gold, or he knew he would get an incredible amount of it if he switched sides." He paused. "I would hope it were the former than the latter." With that said, Silvanus continued his tour.

"My great-great grandfather acquired this piece—" He picked up a black wand with a red handle from a small pedestal and handed it to Severus. "—made for the firstborns of the main Corleone branch. A gift from Higalvo Rene, the Spanish wand-maker. I had stopped using it when Valentina was born." Severus inspected it, studying the Corleone coat-of-arms at the bottom of the handle. He waved it once, testing it. A brilliant shower of flames erupted from the end, falling like flower petals and assuming the form of a strange beast.

"A hair from the mane of a chimaera?" Severus asked thoughtfully. "How... Fitting." With a flick of his wrist, the flaming chimaera disappeared. He replaced the wand back on its stand.

"Higalvo was known for his interesting but effective creations," Silvanus said shortly. They continued through the house, stopping here and there to show Severus ancient heirlooms and such. Now and again, Severus would glance at the young Corleone. Valentina had inherited her father's thick, wavy black hair and intelligent brown eyes; from her mother, fair skin and delicate features. Had she been smiling, she might have been a sight to behold, but the scowl she wore seemed almost permanent. She had not said a word since that morning but looked positively bored as she followed her parents and tutor around the house.

"And here is your suite," Flavis announced, opening the grand doors to an empty suite. The lavish furniture were of cherry wood, complete with a great fireplace and a crystal chandelier. "Bedroom is the door to the left and if you need anything, just ring the bell for a house elf."

"Thank you for your most generous hospitality," Severus said.

"It is always a privilege to house a trusted friend of Dumbledore," Silvanus replied. "Lunch will be served at twelve. However," his eyes darted to his daughter for an instant, then back to Severus. "My wife and I shall not be attending. We are scheduled to return to Spain for a business meeting, sadly. Afterwards, I need to oversee building constructions and operations in America and Australia." His eyes again glanced at his daughter. Her scowl deepened, but she remained silent. "I reckon Flavia and I will not return until the end of July."

"That is unfortunate, though understandable," answered Severus. "I'm hoping to start lessons after lunch, if that is within reason, and by the time you and your wife return, Valentina will be quite educated in her studies."

"Splendid! All I ask is that Fridays are reserved for her piano lessons. Other than that, the schedule is up to you." He paused. "Well, we shall leave you to yourself until lunch," Silvanus shook his hand again, and the Corleones walked out, leaving Severus alone in his suite.

He found his suitcases already in his bedroom, looking slightly worn and out-of-place in the extravagant room. Sunlight was streaming out of the windows, filling the room with wondrous light. The four-poster canopy bed was grand, fit for a king. He took his wand out and muttered an incantation, conjuring a large bowl filled with a glowing, liquid-like substance. He placed the memory of that morning into it. Then the bowl—his pensieve—flew into a mirrored cabinet, which immediately shut itself. With a flick of his wand, he was soon unpacked and looking out the window. He watched Flavia and Silvanus bidding farewell to their daughter and disapparating. Valentina stared at the spot they had been standing and then turned, angrily stomping back into the house. Severus looked out towards the distance, towards the forest surrounding the Corleone estate.


	2. Chapter 2

It was thirty minutes past 12 and Severus had complimented the elf-chef who had prepared the lunch. Usually, the compliment would have been unthought of, but the lunch had been quite delicious; he couldn't help himself. Valentina sat across from him in the beautiful dining room. She had ignored her meal and gone straight for dessert, to the disapproving eyes of the kitchen elves. She was indeed eating, but looking thoroughly miserable. Severus felt annoyed above all feelings he had toward his new pupil. The child obviously had everything. Even her parents, though gone, had enough sense to keep her busy with useful arrangements.

"If you were to choose the schedule," he said suddenly, jolting the young Corleone into attention. "Would you prefer one subject a day? Or four?"

"One subject a day, DUH!" she snapped.

"I see," he said, gritting his teeth. His patience was waning. He wasn't sure how her parents would react to him disciplining their daughter. Her last tutor obviously failed to do so and was regarded highly by them. The room was silent again, save the clinking of china. _Well_, Severus thought. _If she's this quiet, even with her hostile attitude, I believe I won't have trouble teaching her._

* * *

><p>"Papa," a boy said to his father. "Why can't we go past the stream? Guillion says they got the best blueberry bushes in the whole county."<p>

"Don't be listenin' to everythin' that boy says, Balthazaar," the boy's father snapped. "That 'alf-blood can't tell 'is right from left." He spat on the ground angrily. "We don't go past the stream 'cause that's Corleone land."

"Corleone?" the boy repeated questioningly.

"Don't you know nothin', boy? That high an' mighty family that stole land from our ancestors so they can make their giant mansion. Now the land grows nothin' but trees and nettles and shite." The boy's father spat once again.

"Why don't we ask for it back, papa?" Balthazaar asked innocently. Balthazaar's father, Donovan Draconius, eyed his son and sneered.

"'Cause they be greedy bastards and I want nothin' to do with 'em." His voice suddenly became gentle. "Now come 'ere and let me talk about this." He held up the letter Balthazaar had gotten that morning. It bore the crest of Hogwarts and filled him with so much happiness. "I can't let you go, son." Donovan said finally. Balthazaar felt as though his heart had stopped.

"Papa..." He began, looking down at his dirty, worn-out boots through the tears that had begun to form.

"Balthazaar, we jus' can't afford to 'ave you leave. It's almost harvest and your ma is sick as ever. Your sisters are still so young..." Balthazaar wasn't listening anymore. His whole life was barely a scratch of existence. And now, he realized that he would never amount to anything more than a poor farmer, just as his ancestors were. His father had turned to look at the forest edging the Corleone land.

"If fate were jus' a bit fair," Donovan muttered, shaking his head. After a moment, he turned and walked back towards their old farmhouse. Balthazaar had continued to look at the large trees until he forced himself to trudge after his father.

* * *

><p>"Latin... The root of the Romance languages," Severus began. "Portuguese, Romanian, French, Italian, and Spanish or Castilian are the most spoken of them. Knowing Spanish, Latin won't be so hard to learn."<p>

"I don't know Spanish," Valentina said, her voice was a mix between annoyance and embarrassment. Severus sneered.

"Perhaps you'll just have to keep up, then." She glared at him but said nothing. He continued the lesson.

"Now, if you would turn to page seven and follow my dictation..."

"Unus, duo, tres, quattuor, quinque..." Valentina recited after an hour of lecture. Severus took note on which numbers she stumbled on so he can reprimand her later. She had gotten to fifty when he stopped her.

"Spell octem," he barked. She flinched and then glared at him.

"O-C-T-E-M," she spelled, rolling her eyes as she did so. His eyes flashed in return.

"If there is an E in octem, why do you omit it in your pronunciation? Is there something wrong with your tongue?"

"There's nothing wrong with my tongue!" She snapped.

"Ahh... Perhaps your being raised in America has left you too lazy to pronounce each syllable correctly?"

"What's wrong with the way I say it?"

"It is pronounced ohk-tem. Not awk-tum."

"OCTEM!" She yelled. "Are you happy now?"

"No," he said calmly. "Begin again." They glared at each other until Valentina looked towards the ceiling to start the recitation of numbers once more.

After Valentina's Latin lesson, she stood up to leave.

"And where are you going?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. Valentina turned to him, glaring.

"We're done, aren't we?" She snapped.

"Are you under the impression that we are?"

"At lunch, you said we're only going to learn one subject every day!"

"You misunderstood me," he drawled, sneering. "I had asked, 'If you were to choose,' but you've done nothing to deserve such a privilege."

"I AM A CORLEONE!" She shouted.

"You are also my pupil," he snapped dangerously. "Now sit down unless you want to spend the rest of the day writing lines." With that, he conjured up five chalkboards. She stared at them for a moment and then turned her narrowed eyes at him.

"I'll tell my mother and father..." She threatened.

"By all means," he replied coolly. "If you think I enjoy wasting my summer teaching a stupid, ungrateful brat like you, then you are sadly mistaken."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Prove it, then. Sit down, hush up, and do what I tell you." She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. Severus watched as she walked back to her desk and sat down, fuming but silent.

After two hours, Severus was beginning to think he had knocked some sense into his pupil; she had been suspiciously silent and attentive during her next two lessons. He hoped the last wouldn't be a problem.

"Occlumency is the art of defending the mind against external penetration or influence," he began. "It comes from the latin words 'occulto', which means 'to hide', and 'mens', which means 'mind'. Now tell me in your own words what Occlumency is." For the first time that day, his pupil was not glaring at him or even frowning. She looked thoughtful.

"It's... Learning how to protect my mind from people who are trying to get inside it," she said finally.

"A rough translation, but correct. It's a way to defend your mind without looking suspicious. Being a skilled occlumens allows you to make eye-contact with a person and still block your mind from them. A person who is able to look into your thoughts and emotions is one who studies legilimency, or a legilimens." He paused as the young Corleone took notes. "Now, stand up and close your eyes." Confused but obedient, she stood up and shut her eyes. She was still frowning, however. He took his wand out and commanded, "empty your thoughts and emotions." She continued to frown.

"So be it," he whispered. "LEGILIMENS!" Her eyes flew open as he caught glimpses of her mind. She was dressed lavishly as she stood in the middle of a grand ballroom. A maid gently bumped into her and Valentina started to scream furiously until a pair of tall wizards dragged the befuddled maid away. Suddenly, the scene changed. He was at Hogwarts, staring across the great hall as two wizards argued furiously with each other. However, his pupil was nowhere to be seen. Severus abruptly jerked himself out of her mind, and they were back in the study. Valentina was staring at him strangely.

"What... What was that last one?" He asked her.

"It's a dream I get sometimes," she replied, shrugging. Severus' mind raced. He didn't want to believe the thought that had sprung up in his mind.

"This lesson is over," he said suddenly. "For your assignment, write the numbers from zero to one hundred in Latin." With that, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>How dare he force me to write the numbers from one to a hundred? <em>Valentina thought furiously. _Especially after forcing me to recite them a million times. _At the moment, the little heiress was in the grand guestroom, looking for something to steal and sabotage while her Master was taking a stroll of the grounds. She looked through the drawers and, finding nothing of interest, moved to the cabinet. Her upper lip curled as she found something interesting: his pensieve. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was something of value. On tiptoe, she watched the contents swirl and cloud over. The young girl then bravely touched the glassy surface with the tip of her finger and was immediately thrown into it.

Valentina found herself at the base of a grassy hill. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself. _This is not part of the Corleone estate._ Her eyes wandered until they found a couple at the top. As she glided towards them in a dream-like state, she caught whispers of their conversation.

"I can't wait until we get back to Hogwarts," the boy of about ten or eleven said to his companion.

"Neither can I," replied the young woman. The young Corleone crept up near them and nearly gasped as she realized the boy seemed to resemble her very hated tutor—a very young version of him. He had the same dark hair and soulless eyes...

"I wonder what we'll be learning in defense against the dark arts," her young Master said. "I mean, we've done quite a lot of reading these past two years. I just want to get on with the practical magic."

"'Patience is a virtue', Severus," laughed the girl. Valentina had gotten a good look at her and was surprised her Master was able to find a female friend as pretty as she. The girl's red hair looked like soft flames dancing in the wind. Her green eyes sparkled as her smile reached them. The girl's young Master was glancing at the young woman with a strange look in his eyes-the same look her father would have in his eyes when he danced with her mother. The feeling of wonder and awe towards the little scene had begun to falter as the young Corleone's usual haughty and self-centered disposition returned to her. She stood up and marched right in front of the couple.

"Master, my mother and father are not paying you to talk to girls," she snapped. The couple didn't move-they didn't seem to notice her at all. Taken aback, she quickly recovered to launch another verbal attack. "Master Snape, you tell me what is going on right now! Take me back to the Chateau de Leon!"

"I know it is quite hard to believe," said an amused and unfamiliar voice behind her. "But you are still in the Chateau de Leon. Actually, you're still in the same room!" The voice laughed and the young heiress turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentina turned around and realized she was still standing in the corner of her Master's room. The owner of the mysterious voice, however, was nowhere to be found. Though, she couldn't remember if the bedroom's fireplace had been blazing before she went into the pensieve. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the guestroom entrance to the bedroom. Valentina hurriedly got on her stomach and rolled herself under her Master's bed just as the door flew open.

"And how has your first day gone?" A voice chuckled. Valentina peeked a bit from under the bed skirt as she recognized the voice from when she was in the pensieve. The head of an old wizard was sitting in the fireplace with twinkling eyes and a hint of amusement on his lips. This bit of magic didn't impress her. She had seen her mother and father do this sort of thing on multiple occasions.

"Headmaster," Snape began. "I'm sure you know as much as I do-"

"But of course," the headmaster interrupted. "She is my goddaughter. I was the one who recommended Occlumency to her parents. I took the child in my arms on her Christening day in Madrid and was secretly shown a very clear and peculiar memory... She's also quite bright, is she not?"

"Quite," Master Snape echoed. "I can safely say she is probably more intelligent than the dumbbells I have to put up with during the school year—and they are more than twice her age, I might add." The young Corleone blinked once. Twice. A feeling had come from within her. Gratitude, perhaps? She didn't know. Of all the times she had cleverly eavesdropped on her tutors, none of them had said one good word behind her back besides the fact that her family was the the oldest and one of the richest in the world. Strange, new feelings towards her new tutor had begun to develop.

"However, her intelligence does not disguise the fact that she is an argumentative, self-centered, spoilt brat," her Master finished. Valentina hurriedly pushed the new-found feelings into the back of her mind and glared from her hiding place. The old wizard chuckled.

"She is but a child, Severus. In time, she will grow into a fine, young woman. Until then, I believe reprimanding her a few times may be quite helpful." The young heiress wasn't sure what "reprimanding" meant, so she ignored it.

"That aside," Master Snape said slowly. "Her memory was—"

"Now, now, Severus," the old wizard said gravelly. "What you've seen was a private memory shared between a pupil and her Master. I believe the specific contents of that memory should not be spoken aloud to another, as to uphold the trust between both individuals." For a second, the old wizard seemed to be looking directly at her, hiding underneath her Master's bed. Strangely, Valentina felt her face turn hot. She had done many bad things before, but this had been the first time she felt an ounce of shame from it.

"Fine," her Master replied coolly. "But this brings up the question—and not to be rude, headmaster—but why could you not tutor her youself?"

"Ahhh... An interesting question. The Corleone family is an old, but large and powerful family with many clans existing in different parts of Europe. These clans, since early centuries, have fought for the right to be recognized as the main Corleone branch. As a result, spies from each clan have been watching this child since the day she was born. I had already been identified as the Godfather of the newest heir by the whole Corleone family. Therefore, there are spies watching my every movement as well." He said this chuckling, amused, as if he were only telling Severus the weather. "Having tutors at this age may be a bit suspicious, but having myself as a tutor would be flat-out ridiculous. Consequently, if I were to be suspected of teaching Occlumency to my goddaughter, the clans would know there is something peculiar about the Corleone heir." He paused, then added in a serious tone, "This would, of course, put Valentina in danger."

"They are family, are they not?" Master Snape said after a long pause.

"The lust for greed and power is a dangerous vice," the old wizard said sadly. Valentina knew what he said were true. She knew the Chateau de Leon was protected by old spells and enchantments. This was the safest place, save for the Corleone Manor in Spain and the Corleone Mansion in the States. Her father and mother, when neither in the Chateau or the Manor, would always be escorted by powerful aurors just to stay protected. She was never really allowed to play alone with her cousins for that very reason. She had to meet them, of course, for to know them would be the key to her survival. However, she didn't understand why her Master and the old wizard-her Godfather, as he proclaimed-were fussing over the fact she had to learn Occlumency. She had reasoned her parents had learned it as well to protect their minds from the other clans. After what was being said about learning Occlumency and her dreams, however, her theory was not connecting with theirs.

"Well, I had better be going," her Godfather exclaimed. "I had been invited to a little get-together at Hogsmeade. If it suits you, please write to me about what you think her memory is a result of. I'm more than willing to hear of it." Snape grunted a reply and the head vanished, winking at her as it went. She froze and hoped her Master had not seen that.

Valentina watched him walk over to his cabinet and she let out a silent sigh of relief. He then took out his wand and placed it at his temple, pulling a white, glowing substance from it. She heard the old wizard's voice from within the strand speaking as if he were still in the room, "The lust for greed and power is a dangerous vice." Master Snape placed it into the pensieve, shut the cabinet, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Your penmanship is atrocious!" Severus said to the young heiress as he checked her Latin numbers. "And what are these numbers next to your spellings?"<p>

"One through one hundred," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Yes. They are, however, Arabic numerals. You are learning Latin. Therefore, you numbers will be Roman numerals. You will repeat this assignment for tomorrow... Neat, legible, and correct."

"Yes, Master Snape," she sighed. He glanced at her, expecting an argument to ensue, but his pupil merely sat and rolled up her parchment. He sneered and continued to the next lesson.

"The chimaera is one of the most deadly creatures in Europe," he began. "Never is it hunted for ingredients. However, a fresh chimaera corpse will have hair from its mane taken as Dark Magic ingredients." His pupil raised his hand. "Yes?"

"My father's wand... The one with the chimaera hair. It doesn't have any dark magic, does it?" He frowned at the strangeness of the question.

"I believe not. Though unusual, it worked quite well."

"Oh." She said simply, writing something in the margin of her notes. He continued his lecture.

* * *

><p>"Have you progressed in learning how to empty your mind?" Severus asked his pupil as he rolled up his sleeves, preparing for the Occlumency lesson.<p>

"Just a bit," she replied.

"Just so you know, it is the tutor's duty to give knowledge... But it is the pupil's duty to accept it. LEGILIMENS!" Severus, in the doorway of what he assumed was one of the Corleone estates, was standing behind Valentina as she watched her parents briskly walk out of the mansion and into a black ministry car. The scene changed and, again, he found himself at Hogwarts with the two arguing wizards. He was, however, much closer than he was before but their faces were still hazy. The scene changed once more and he was in a closet standing next to Valentina, who was peeking out from between the closet door and the jam into the classroom beyond it. There was an elderly wizard and a middle-aged witch talking in hushed, gossipy tones.

"That Corleone brat is a pain in the ass to teach," said the old wizard in an American accent. "She's very easily distracted and sharp-tongued. If she weren't a Corleone, she wouldn't amount to anything—"

"NO!" His pupil screamed, jolting them both back into the present-day. She was sitting on the floor with her face in her hands.

"And that is why you should learn to empty your mind," he said nonchalantly. "Now get up." Slowly, she obeyed, her hands set into fists at either side of her. _Stubborn child_, he thought. "LEGILIMENS!" At first, nothing happened. Suddenly, he felt himself being violently thrown into one of her memories. He found himself in a mosque-like cathedral. Valentina was sitting on a pew with a fair-haired boy of about nine who had grabbed her small chin with his large hand.

"You know if I get rid of you," the boy whispered menacingly. "I will be the heir to the Corleone fortune."

"STOP!" Again, they were both jerked back into the present. His pupil was standing... Barely, that is. Her knees were shaking so badly and tears were streaming down her face.

"Your homework is to rewrite your Latin numerals, sketch a diagram of a chimaera, and learn to CORRECTLY empty your mind," Severus said coldly. He strode past her frozen form and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sat in his guest chamber, writing to Dumbledore about what he knew to be true. _Surely, though_, he wrote. _It is but a muggle belief... _He paused_. Mostly, if not entirely, based on superstition_, he added as an afterthought.

"I hate him!" The young Corleone screamed as she burst into the kitchen. The house elves froze for a moment, then recovered quickly at the sound of the head-house elf's whistle.

"A thousand pardons, Mistress," bowed Zelfy, the head-house elf. "If there were anything we could do-"

"POISON HIS DINNER!" She yelled as she threw a porcelein saucer at the furthest wall. Zelfy pursed her lips. She was under strict order of Silvanus not to take any commands from Valentina that would result upon any illness, danger, or death of her tutor. Silently, she quickly repaired the broken saucer and polished the crest upon it.

"What is he doing, bossing me around anyway?" She continued to rant. "While my parents are away, this is MY chateau! I should... I SHOULD BE THE ONE BOSSING HIM AROUND!" She began to throw more glassware at the walls.

"Young mistress," started Zelfy, but her mistress had already stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing a small but heavy saucepan as she went. "Oh, dear..." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Severus tied the letter to the tawny owl in the study, sending it off to the headmaster. As he watched it disappear in the distance, he heard the creaking of wood behind him.<p>

"Expelliarmus," he said lazily, turning around and pointing his wand at the source of the sound. He watched as a small saucepan flew out of his pupil's hands, hitting the far bookshelf. "Did you really think you could succeed in causing any harm to a fully trained wizard... with that?" He sneered. She looked at him with pure loathing. Her lower jaw twitched as she gritted her teeth. "You really are a stupid girl."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The young Corleone shrieked.

"I will not leave until my benefactors, your parents, have asked for my leave. In this agreement, you are but the heavy burden I must bear with while I'm here." Valentina glared then suddenly turned and ran out the door, slamming it shut as she passed.

* * *

><p><em>If he won't leave<em>, she thought. _Then I will. I'm going back to Spain. _Valentina grabbed the family wand as she ran past it and thumbed over the Corleone coat-of-arms on its handle. She silently ran through the back door and pushed the gate open, rushing past the edge of the estate and into the forest. Though she had been living in the estate for almost a year, the young heiress had never explored beyond the gate of the Chateau de Leon. Despite this, she pushed on through the dense forest, noisily shoving thin branches out of her way.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, she found herself quite lost but deep within the woods. Sunlight strained through the thick blanket of trees, but it was still quite light but getting darker as the day passed. The wand in her hand seemed useless, as she wasn't quite sure how to use it yet. To top things off, it had started to drizzle; the sun and clouds fought for reign over the sky. Thankfully, however, she wore a red hooded cloak. She adjusted her rose-gold brooch, engraved with the family's coat-of-arms, pulled up her hood, and went on her way once more. She had heard something behind her. Quickly, she turned around and pulled out her wand but saw nothing. _Probably a deer or something_, she thought.

The sun had begun to set, giving the surrounding forest an ethereal glow. The young heiress stood to rest under a large tree and watched the sky. She heard soft but distinct footsteps from her far right.

"My, my, what a pretty, little lass," said a deep voice. She turned to the direction of the voice and gripped her wand from inside her pocket. A grinning figure stepped out from behind a tree. Like her father, the stranger was a large man. Unlike her father, however, the man's grey hair grew wildly about his head, his clothes were shabby, and he seemed to be in desperate need for a shave. Despite his outward appearance, his blue eyes were shining with intelligence. "You're ways away from the nearest town, child." Valentina's heart pounded from beneath her velvet cloak. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Ah, but how rude of me!" He laughed, his eyes glinting. His voice reminded her of a growling dog. He bowed mockingly. "My name is Fenrir Greyback. And you are?"

"You... You shouldn't be here," she finally said, ignoring his question.

"Oh? And why not?" The sky grew darker as the sun retreated and the drizzle evolved into heavy rain.

"You're trespassing." She straightened up, a bit of her pride giving her some courage. The man, Fenrir, simply laughed.

"Trespassing? On whose land?"

"Mine!" She snapped, glaring at him. She had expected him to apologize, or even cower under her glare as all the people in her life had done before. He, however, did neither.

"I should've known," Fenrir said. He took a step towards her, eyeing her attire and noting her attitude. "Your accent is foreign. You're not one of the children from the town."

"Of course not!" She scoffed. "I don't want to be seen with those dirty children. Wizard or Muggle."

"Strange," he began, laughing. "I've never known a child quite like you. Are you on your way home?"

"No," she replied uncertainly. She wasn't sure how much to tell this stranger.

"A runaway?" He guessed. Her eyes betrayed her. "Your parents must be worried sick." She stayed silent and he took another step forward. "Do I have the honor of knowing your name, child? I think we have spoken long enough for me to indulge in such a simple request." There, she felt it. It was a familiar feeling that arose now and again. She simply referred to it as _the feeling_, keeping it secret from everyone including her parents. Was it intuition or her conscience? She didn't know. But she did know not to tell him her name.

"You are trespassing on my land," she repeated.

"What a stubborn girl!" He laughed. His laugh now, though, was more malicious than amused. His eyes, staring into hers, made her feel dirty, violated. Impulsively, she attempted to empty her mind in case he was trained to look into it. He didn't seem to, however. "Let's make a deal. You come with me out of the forest. In that way, you'll know I'm off your land and you won't be lost anymore."

"I'm not lost!" She cried indignantly. He grinned, his teeth looking unusually dangerous.

"Come now, child. You can't lie to me. Do we have a deal?" What choice did she have? She couldn't go back to the Chateau... Back to her no-good tutor. Anger rose up inside her as she remembered his sneering at her, looking at her as if she were just a common child from town instead of the wealthiest child to have ever been born into this world, as she was.

"Fine," she replied. _The_ _feeling_ felt even stronger now, as if it were scolding her. She ignored it.

"Excellent!" Fenrir growled, giving her a look she had yet to understand. "Follow me, then." Strangely, he looked up at the darkening sky before he set off into one direction. She followed him.

* * *

><p>Valentina felt as if they were walking in circles. The sky, now dark as ever, and the pounding rain were adding to her impatience and frustration.<p>

"Are we there yet?" She snapped. He looked at her over his shoulder, grinning.

"Almost there," he replied, glancing up again. They finally came to a rushing river when he stopped. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We've been here already," she snapped. "I don't think you even know where we are!" The rain had stopped now. Before she could say anything else, he turned around, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pinned her against a tree.

"Don't you know the story of Little Red Riding Cap?" he laughed. His face was inches from hers. She bit her lip, frozen in fear. "I'm going to have a fun time with you." Suddenly, he roughly kissed her cheek and released her, stepping out from beneath the canopy of the forest and into the light of the moon.

Valentina watched, transfixed, as he began to grow in size. He tore off his shirt and began to claw at his chest. Thick, grey fur replaced his skin. _The feeling_ was taking form inside her, filling her veins with a strange, unknown force. Strangely, her body began to move on its own. She stood up, her tiny hand gripping the handle of her wand. She raised it towards the sky, keeping her eyes on Fenrir's transforming figure, and yelled, "ANIMADVERTO FELIS MAXIMUS!" Red fire burst forth from the end of her wand and into the sky, forming a flaming lion. It let out a great roar, shook its fiery mane, and disappeared.

Fenrir, completely transformed, fixed his blue eyes upon her and pounced. Valentina dodged but not fast enough. His claws deeply scratched into her left upper arm, drawing blood. She screamed, grabbing her wound as Fenrir crashed into a tree. Immediately, her vision began to blur and her mind became foggy. Out of the corner of her eye, a cloaked figure came from above the trees and stepped in front of her nearly-unconscious form. Fenrir had recovered and howled at his new opponent. The masculine figure drew his wand and violently slashed forward, sending Fenrir off his feet and into the river. The werewolf howled and fought to swim back, but the current was too strong. It carried him away, his howl fading into the night.

Valentina was shaking violently. She struggled to keep her eyes open as the figure picked her up and pocketed her fallen wand. _The feeling_ did not protest against it, so she didn't fight. "I'm sorry," the figure whispered. Delusioned, she believed the figure to be her father and threw her arms around his neck. With that, she finally lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Werewolf," Severus said nonchalantly to Zelfy as he stepped into the Chateau. His pupil's arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck. Zelfy's eyes were as large as dinner plates as she caught sight of the gashes on the young Corleone's arm.

"Y-Y-Young... M-M-Mistress!" Zelfy gasped. "Attacked... by a werewolf?" She looked close to fainting.

"Pull yourself together, house elf," Severus snapped. "I don't need you fainting on me as well. She wasn't bitten, only scratched. And if we do this right, there won't be a scar remaining." He stormed into the young Corleone's chambers and tried to place her on her bed. Her grip was unusually strong, being in the unconscious state she was in. Realizing that he might hurt her if he tried to pull her arms apart, he decided to sit on a nearby armchair and tend to her wounds from there. Severus was not a trained healer, but he knew enough to get by. Zelfy nervously watched as he conjured up a large piece of ice, a boiling kettle, a clean piece of cloth, and a roll of bandages.

"Elf, I'm in no position to clean the wound, so you must." Zelfy gulped, but nodded determinedly. "Take the cloth and pour the hot water directly on it. Now cover the wound entirely with it." Zelfy obeyed, watching the white fabric turn pink from the young Corleone's blood. She felt faint. "Do you see the claw marks from behind the cloth?" She nodded. "Take the ice and rub it on them." She took the ice and began to rub. "Gently, elf," he said sharply. "Do not push against the wound too much. Now take the cloth off and wrap her upper arm with the bandages." Zelfy carefully wrapped up the arm of her mistress and let out a slow sigh. Valentina had stopped shaking, but her grip did not loosen.

"That will be all, elf," Severus said quietly. Zelfy curtsied and quickly disapparated to the kitchen for some tea. Severus glared at the moon out Valentina's window. _Werewolves_, he thought. _How the world would be so much better without them._ He listened as Valentina's ragged breaths became regular once more, as if she were just sleeping now. He felt strange, holding a child as if it were his own. He thought about sweet, fire-haired Lily and whether they would be blessed with children had they been together.

"Tea, sir?" Zelfy had apparated into the room, holding a silver tray with tea.

"Later, perhaps," he replied. "Had any owls come in?"

"None, sir."

"Is this estate protected from the Ministry of Magic?"

"In what way, sir?"

"Could underaged magic be detected here by the Ministry?"

"Of course, sir! I remember when Master Silvanus was just a young wizard. He had stolen the family wand and played a rather nasty prank on his father. The letter had come quite quickly from what I recall."

"I see," Severus said simply. But he had already known why the Ministry hasn't written.

The clock struck midnight when Valentina's grip began to falter. Severus took this opportunity to gently pry her arms apart from behind his neck. He placed her on her bed and walked out as Zelfy began to get clean pajamas for the young Corleone. Valentina's head had been against Severus' shoulder for so long, he felt strangely cold in her absence.

* * *

><p>"That a very foolish thing to do, running into the forest like that." Valentina opened her eyes and found herself on a lake in a small rowboat. To her left was a large man. His image was distorted, as if he were an old projection.<p>

"Where am I?" She demanded. "And who are you?"

"Control your temper, child," his deep said gently. There was a strange mix of amusement and authority to his command. "And your questions will be answered in due time."

"Fine," she mumbled. She decided to ask another question. "Why am I here?"

"That's a better question. You're here because you need a good talking to."

"If you're going to tell me off-"

"On the contrary, I wanted to thank you for not fighting my way of assisting you."

"What?"

"_The feeling_ you keep referring to."

"That was you?"

"Precisely. Now your Master knows and will tell Dumbledore. Even in these times of seeming peace, an ally is always appreciated."

"What are you talking about?" Valentina asked, annoyed. What annoyed her most was that the rowboat was not moving. To her surprise, the man laughed heartily.

"I keep forgetting... Though you're exceptionally bright, you are but a child."

"My Master is a stupidhead."

"My point exactly. And-seeing as you won't remember otherwise-perhaps I should tell you it was your Master who saved you from the werewolf."

* * *

><p>Valentina awoke to the sunlight pouring in through the windows. She faintly remembered being on a boat, but the exactly details were hazy. <em>What was that dream<em>? She asked herself as she sat up. Standing up to dress, she noticed the dressings on her left arm. A flood of memories rushed her, leaving incoherent words in its wake.

Forest. Fenrir Greyback. Werewolf. Master Snape.

Valentina covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. _He saved me_, she said to herself. Her heart pounded as she recalled his whispering, "I'm sorry," into her ear.

"Zelfy," she called out. Immediately, the obedient servant appeared.

"Young Mistress!" The house elf bowed low, tears in her eyes. "We've been so worried about you..."

"We?"

"Me, the other house elves, Master Snape-"

"Master was worried?" She felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Of course!" Zelfy told her everything that happened as soon as Master Snape had entered the Chateau de Leon with her that evening. The young Corleone blushed a deep crimson as the house elf told her that it had been midnight when her Master was finally able to put her to bed.

"He must have been annoyed by me," Valentina finally said. A note of bitterness laced her voice.

"Er... On the contrary," Zelfy said slowly. "He seemed rather... At ease. He had tended to your injury since the incident and had asked about you every hour when he wasn't here himself." Zelfy noticed her young charge's eyes had glazed over and a faint, pink tinge had colored her cheeks. The house elf knew that look all too well. "Young Mistress," the house elf said rather crossly, jerking Valentina back to reality. "I do urge you never to leave the premises again unless you have someone to accompany you." Zelfy had expected the young heiress to argue and scream for talking to her in such a tone. However, Valentina looked at the floor guiltily, rubbing her hand over the bandage on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Zelfy," she said finally. The house elf let out the breath she had been holding.

"Well, come here, Young Mistress. Let me change your bandages and make you look proper for breakfast."

* * *

><p>Severus was reading the Daily Prophet, as always. Sometimes, there would be mention of the Dark Lord in an article as a passing comment. Nothing serious, though, and nothing serious now. The Corleones were mentioned in the business section as they discussed a possible merger with Nuttleswink, one of the leading American wand companies.<p>

"Good morning, Master Snape." Severus looked over his paper at his young pupil. Before settling herself at the end of the long table, she had curtsied and formally greeted him-something she had never done before.

"I trust your two-day nap was relaxing," Severus said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What?" She said, perplexed.

"Today is Friday. If you hadn't spent so much time on your hair and attire, perhaps you could've glanced at a calendar." He paused, taking in her surprise look before lifting the newspaper to its original place. "Furthermore, I advise you to say 'I beg your pardon?' Instead of 'what?'. It is a rather nasty habit. And it makes you sound uneducated."

"I'm sorry, Master Snape. Thank you... For correcting me," Valentina said softly. Severus lowered the paper once more and narrowed his eyes. For a few seconds, he watched her pour an abnormally disgusting amount of thick syrup on her pancakes. She then sprinkled a spatula-full of sugar on over it. Abhorred by her breakfast, he concentrated on her face. There was no anger marring her brow. No frown of defiance on her lips. She was merely eating her sugar-filled breakfast as if the conversation had not existed. Severus stood, folding his paper.

"I shall see you at lunch," he said nonchalantly. "I trust you won't leave the premises again as you did that afternoon. We can do without any trouble from now on." And with that, he exited, leaving the young heiress to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Wrong," said a bored voice. Valentina was having her weekly piano lesson from an old but beautiful-and bewitched-grand piano. Its ivory and ebony keys sang perfect notes that would melt a cold heart and bring tears to an empty soul. At the moment, however, it blurted incorrect keys and made the house elves cringe noticeably when they passed by or came in to dust the room.<p>

"Wrong again," the piano sighed. From what Severus could see as he watched, Valentina's short fuse was beginning to reach its explosive point. He tsk-tsked as he watched her grab her books and stomp out of the drawing room screaming about how she was going to have her father turn the piano into firewood. _Such an unattractive temper on that child_, he thought to himself. _But that piano shouldn't be so_- Severus stopped himself from completing the thought. He didn't want to symphathize with his pupil; he believed discipline was the key to learning. And she wasn't going to learn if he "babied" her like all her previous Masters had done.

He sat in his bedroom and opened the cabinet to his pensieve. He picked it up to move it to the table near the fireplace when a small prayer card coincidentally-magically, even-fell from the bottom. He had taped it onto the bottom of the bowl a long time ago. It was worn and bent around the edges but the message shone clearly. It read:

"If a child lives with criticism, it learns to condemn.

If a child lives with hostility, it learns to fight.

If a child lives with ridicule, it learns to be shy.

If a child lives with shame, it learns to be guilty.

If a child lives with tolerance, it learns to be patient.

If a child lives with encouragement, it learns confidence.

If a child lives with praise, it learns to appreciate.

If a child lives with fairness, it learns justice.

If a child lives with security, it learns to have faith.

If a child lives with approval, it learns to love itself.

If a child lives with acceptance and friendship, it learns to find love in the world."

Severus was not a religious man. Lily was. She had given the small card to him one day for no reason. But he had hidden it away after she had died. The first line was the epitome of him. Criticized he was, and condemn he will. But, Valentina... Severus closed his eyes and imagined how she would be like a young woman. Tall, like her father. Full-figured, like her mother. Black loose curls would frame her pale face. Cold brown eyes would stare mockingly and red lips would curl into a sneer- He opened his eyes suddenly. There was something in his heart telling him it should not be so. She was not to be raised as he was. He realized instantly that he had never seen her laugh or smile. It was a sad thing to notice in a child. Though she seemed to have everything, Severus realized that she had nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Valentina had awoken to the sound of the piano. But it was not playing its usual beautiful but lifeless songs. This was different. Clad in a red cotton nightgown, the young heiress padded softly down the stairs and peeped into the drawing room. Master Snape was at the piano. His pale, slender fingers danced over the keys, flirting with them, merely making enough contact to produce the notes. The piece itself was sad, depressing. But the way her Master played the piece gave it life. Made it beautiful. She listened and watched, enraptured. Valentina felt a pang of disappointment when it finally ended.<p>

"My word," the grand piano sang. "What a beautiful piece! Is that Rhinsporter? Fyverny?"

"No," he replied. "It was Moonlight Sonata and was composed by a muggle by the name of Ludwig van Beethoven."

"Ahh... How interesting indeed." The piano sounded unusually eager. "When a song is played only once on my keys, I am able to play it myself right after." Valentina's Master said nothing, so the piano continued. "I must learn more pieces like that. That was... Beautiful. Excellent."

"I think a little bargain is in order," her Master finally said. "You don't seem too keen on teaching your pupil."

"Of course I don't! That child has no talent!" The piano argued. Valentina felt her heart drop. She desperately wanted to play. Her Grandmother Rosalinda had met her Grandfather Romeo at a ball where she played a single piece to win the heart of the handsome Spaniard. It had been her Grandmother's idea to have her children and grandchildren learn to play. None have, however. "She's a Corleone! If she's anything like her father-"

"Valentina and her father are two different individuals," her Master stated firmly. Besides her parents, no one had ever said her first name before. It sounded strange coming from him, but she loved the sound of it on his lips. "You can't base a child's worth on such stupid things. Don't treat her like a Corleone. Treat her as you would any student." The grand piano tuned itself as it thought.

"Very well, Master Snape," it said finally. "But I better get some songs in return."

"You shall get songs when I see my pupil progressing. I'm off to bed now. I feel ridiculous arguing with an old piano."

"Well, I'll be-" Her Master slammed the door behind him as he swept past. Valentina hid herself behind a pillar just as he walked by. Her heart was racing. There was a new, peculiar feeling she had towards her Master. She welcomed it and stood there until her heartbeat slowed to its normal pace.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like a filler, but this is important and leads up to the main plot. Criticism is welcome. Please do tell me if I misspelled something. It's a pet-peeve of mine. Thank you and happy reading. =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Blind-Saint: Lmao! It's a bit immoral, then. I didn't think he'd be THAT old... I mean, yes, 21 years IS a big gap, but Catherine Zeta-Jones and Michael Douglas made it work. lol I'll see if I can make Snape more... youthful to disregard that fact.

* * *

><p>"Leave your things and follow me," Master Snape said briskly after her first three lessons the following Monday. Though confused, Valentina followed obediently. She followed him out of the mansion to the east garden where the sun was shining quite happily and the tulips were in full bloom. They neared the large east fountain, where a statue of a great lion stood. Its open mouth let out a roar of cool, clear water. He had her sit on the fountain's ledge and told her to close her eyes and empty her thoughts. Devoid of the previous hate she felt towards her Master, she found it quite easy to do so. She thought of nothing and felt nothing.<p>

"LEGILIMENS!" She heard him say. She felt her mind spin and she fought for control. The blanket of black nothingness around her was beginning to lighten and take shape. She could vaguely tell where she was. Again, she found herself sitting in the_ Catedral de Santiago de Compostela_ in Spain with her cousin Pierre Coeur de Lion who was visiting at the time. She didn't want to go through the painful memory again, but the more her fear grew, the more clear the memory became. Pierre had turned to her. His cold, icy blue eyes were fixed onto hers. She quivered with fear. Suddenly, the memory left as fast as it was conjured. She opened her eyes to face the wrath of her Master but found him merely gazing at her with a nondescript expression on his face.

"You have experienced how it feels to be in control," he drawled. "For a painfully short time, that is." He added, just to show himself that he could still criticize her a bit.

"But, Master Snape," Valentina said, ignoring the slight jab. "How do I keep my mind empty? The moment I knew which memory was coming up..." Her voice trailed off.

"Have you been practicing?" He asked softly, accusingly. She lowered her gaze.

"Not as often or passionately as I should, Master," she replied softly.

"Perhaps if you-" he stopped himself, cleared his throat, and began again. "The skill of emptying one's mind is difficult, yes, but not impossible. It takes practice to master Occlumency. If you wish to learn, you will learn."

"I-I'd like to try again, Master Snape," she stammered, pulling back the sleeves of her red cloak. He raised an eyebrow at her but only nodded. She stood on the ledge of the fountain and closed her eyes, emptying her mind once more. Again, the familiar blanket of darkness enveloped her mind.

"LEGILIMENS!" She heard his voice but he sounded far away. There was a faint tugging at her mind but she ignored it, choosing the more passive approach against her mind's intruder. A shimmer of light appeared and voices began to be heard, but Valentina struggled to manipulate the darkness to cover up the light and mute the sound. Seconds ticked by in silence as she held the darkness, but she began to grow weaker and weaker and-

"Valentina!" Master Snape yelled, jolting her awake. He held her as they teetered haphazardly at the edge of the fountain. She had almost fallen in during the exercise and realized that he had gone up onto the fountain's ledge to prevent her from falling in. His annoyed face was inches from her own, and she wondered why he hadn't used magic. Impulsively-and with a mischievous grin-she kissed his pale cheek. Her Master, genuinely surprised, lost his balance. In a blur of red and black, laughs and curses, pupil and master fell noisily into the fountain.

* * *

><p>The summer was coming to a close. Severus had packed his bags and placed them by the guest room door. His pupil had learned quite a lot in a very short time and, given her young age, it was quite a feat. He felt a strange feeling growing in the back of his mind. <em>Would I ever see her again?<em> No. He pushed the question back into the far corner of his mind. Valentina Corleone was a clever young witch, the soon-to-be heir of a great fortune. He was merely Severus Snape, her temporary tutor and the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Despite this, they had become more than student and teacher. They never talked about personal matters, but he felt as though they had become... friends. And this would probably be the last time he would see her. He was going to miss her annoying New English drawl, the way she jutted her chin out in defiance, the way her bright brown eyes sparkled with mischief... Two house elves suddenly apparated.

"Are you ready, sir?" One asked. He nodded and all three apparated to the front of the mansion. Valentina was awkwardly standing off to the side, refusing to look at him. Severus conjured a small, covered cage and walked to his pupil. He knelt down to look at her face-to-face.

"Valentina," he began, giving her the cage. "I—er... This is for you. I thought you might need it for when you finally do go to school. I wasn't sure if the species were allowed, but I'm sure you will find it quite fitting.." Valentina lifted the cover of the cage to find a young American bald eagle.

"He's beautiful..." She breathed, staring at the young but magnificent creature.

"His name is Avian. He's about 3 years old and—" Valentina threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Please come to America with me," she whispered urgently. "We have twenty guest rooms and you can pick any of—"

"Stop," Severus said curtly, gently pulling away from her embrace. "I have duties here. In case you have forgotten, I am a professor at Hogwarts." She knew he was merely telling her the truth, not trying to be mean. But even then she felt hurt. "Take care of Avian," he instructed. "And write to me." Her face lit up.

"And you promise to write back, Master?" He nodded. Before he stood, she grabbed her shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks. Hiding his embarrassment, he stood quickly and patted her head.

"Be a good girl. Take a handwriting class. Your script still looks like chicken scratch. Study well and listen to your teachers. And for pete's sake, control your temper." Silvanus and Flavia appeared in front of them. Severus shook Silvanus' hand and kissed Flavia's.

"And how was everything?" Silvanus asked Severus as he picked up his daughter.

"All has been well," Severus replied. "You will find that Valentina has completed all her studies and has mastered the basic fundamentals of Occlumency."

"Excellent!" Flavia beamed. "I had already sent the gold to your bank account yesterday, so if you want to check before we go-"

"That won't be necessary," Severus said gently. Flavia looked faintly surprised at first, but recovered with a gracious smile. After a short session of farewells, Severus quickly glanced at his young pupil. Valentina gave him a weak smile but her large brown eyes were filled with sadness. Before he could change his mind, Severus grabbed the portkey and found himself in Spinner's End.

* * *

><p>"Professor Lind?" Graham Lind looked up at his 11-year-old pupil. She was a very pretty witch. Her black hair, usually tied back in a red ribbon, was let down today. The black waves curtained her pale face. She looked troubled, contrasting with the eager grins of the students in the hallway of Rothsbane Magical Academy.<p>

"Yes, Miss Corleone?" He grunted, sitting back down. The year was at its end and he was eager to leave.

"I was looking through my final and, well... You gave me a perfect score," she said. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I really don't see a problem-"

"I checked it together with Bayards and Comley," she interjected. "According to their tests, I have five wrong."

"Bayards and Comley are... Either way, your grade will not change!"

"I'm aware of that, Professor, but I still think I should be graded honestly!" Professor Lind snatched the paper out of her hands and marked the incorrect five.

"Satisfied now, Miss Corleone?" He said in more of a sarcastic statement than a question. She took it back from him.

"My father is arriving from Spain today," she said coldly. "I'm going to talk to him about where I'd be going to school next year." Before he could say anything, she turned and walked away.

Valentina felt someone's arm link with hers as she walked out of Professor Lind's classroom.

"Hey, pretty lady," a familiar voice greeted. Valentina gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile at John Nuttleswink, the son of the president of the Nuttleswink wand company. He was a good-looking boy, four years her senior. She thought him incredibly shallow and amazingly stupid.

"Hey, Johnny," she replied curtly.

"So, my friends and I are gonna hang out in Switzerland for the summer. You down?"

"No," she said simply, lengthening her stride. "I'll be in Spain."

"That's not too far off," he argued, matching her pace. "I can talk to your dad about it. I'm pretty good with parents." She whirled around to face him, throwing his arm off her.

"I don't want anything to do with you and your stupid friends," Valentina snapped. "Don't talk to me, don't talk to my parents, and keep your hands off me!"

"You know, if you weren't so rich, you'd probably be on my dick every fucking day." Valentina blushed, unaccustomed to such profanity, but recovered quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. If I could find it," she laughed mockingly. With that, she walked away with John yelling obscenities at her back.

* * *

><p>Silvanus was getting old. At 40, his hair had grown increasingly grey and lines began to form on his handsome face. He paced his study, looking at the mirror every time he walked past it.<p>

"Daddy!" He heard Valentina yell. Silvanus turned to see her happily running to him. He grinned and lifted his beautiful daughter into an embrace. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, _mija_," he whispered. He looked down at her radiant face. "I heard you've received full honors this year. What would you like as a present?"

"I can have anything I want?" She asked slyly.

"Anything." He meant it. He knew how hard she worked to be the top of her grade.

"I was wondering... Can I go to Hogwarts next year?" He almost dropped her.

"_Que?_" He asked. "_Porque?_" Valentina filled him in on what happened that afternoon between her and Professor Lind.

"Well, I'll just explain to him that you want to be treated equally..." His voice trailed off as he looked into her sad face. He knew it wouldn't work. She wouldn't be treated like the other students were, and they both knew it.

"Please, daddy?" She begged. "There isn't tuition at Hogwarts. There wouldn't be any reason for the teachers to be biased towards me." He hesitated.

"I'll talk to your mother about this, Valentina," he finally said. "Go unpack and we can go wherever you want today." His daughter beamed at him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you, daddy!" With that, Valentina skipped out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Blind-Saint: I knew I should've made it more clear she's not 5-years-old when they fall in love. Now it seems I support pedophilia. lmfao. Awk.

* * *

><p>Silvanus Corleone tossed a handful of floo powder into the large fireplace, stuck his head into the green flames, and called for his wife Flavia.<p>

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Flavia exclaimed. "And for such a wonderful reason as well!"

"I know, but..." Silvanus was still a little suspicious about the relationship between his daughter and her old Master. Both he and Flavia knew the two were corresponding, but Silvanus-at first-had felt there was something more. When Valentina was 7, he had snuck into her room to read a few posts from Master Snape only to find small packages of sweets and letters containing Latin definitions and generic responses to her little girl babbling on about the latest gossip. He had felt guilty about snooping then and found himself feeling guilty about his suspicion now.

"Dumbledore is there," Flavia added as an afterthought.

"I suppose," Silvanus agreed at last. "I shall contact Dumbledore this evening. But if there are any problems, she's coming back to attend Rothsbane Academy."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Daddy!" Valentina squealed, she jumped on her bed and launched herself towards her father.<p>

"Valentina, one—"

"Oh, I promise to be good! I'll work hard and write to you every day and—"

"—so try to be good and write to—"

"—I hope they'll be okay with my accent—"

"—and give my regards to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"My godfather?" She asked absentmindedly.

"What? How did you know?" He asked, surprised. She shrugged and watched him hide a faint smile. "Yes. Your godfather."

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts, huh?" John sneered. His yellow eyes locked onto Valentina's. They seemed almost predatory. She looked away.<p>

"Yeah." It was a grand going away party. Schoolmates and family friends gathered at the Corleone Mansion. The ballroom and gardens were filled with a plethora of witches and wizards in their best dress robes. Valentina wore a white, lace-lined dress robe. Her hair was put up in an elegant updo. She was easily the prettiest witch there. If the eye of the beholder said otherwise, one would think her at least a sight to behold. John wore a dark green robe with his brown hair flirting with the tips of the collar. Though he looked very handsome indeed, Valentina thought he looked like a walking slab of moss. And she had told him so earlier.

"Ah, young master Nuttleswink," Silvanus greeted, walking by the two.

"Señor Corleone," John said, bowing low. "I was wondering if I may have a dance with your beautiful daughter."

"Of course, of course," Silvanus answered distractedly as he continued to walk by. Valentina sighed loudly. John ignored her and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Your dear mother and mine are such good friends," he began. Valentina loved dancing and was quite good at it. Tonight, however, she was just not in a dancing mood. "Señora Corleone invited me to visit you at Chateau de Leon after your first year. Most of us were invited, actually." Valentina knew he meant his rich and shallow friends. She also knew they were only invited because they were heirs to rich companies and her parents were trying to expand relations and keep the company on good standing.

"Really?" She said coldly. "The house elves are very good there. Let's see how long it takes for them to rid the estate of _trash_." She felt his grip on her waist tighten.

"Be grateful you are the wealthiest of us all... for now," he whispered dangerously. He released her and walked to the gardens, leaving her alone on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Why am I staying at the Malfoys' mansion?" Valentina asked her father as they walked to the grand mansion.<p>

"The Coeur de Lions are staying at the estate," he replied slowly. "I don't want them to know you are already here. Just for a week or so, _mija_. Lucius is a good friend of mine. His son Draco is nice. You may like him."

"Yes, daddy." She responded. The door opened to reveal a tall man with long, white-blonde hair, a women with cold blue eyes and blonde hair. The boy standing between them had his mother's cold blue eyes and his father's white-blonde hair. Valentina smiled warmly as introductions were made. The boy-Draco-looked at her up and down, seeming impressed.

"Draco," Mrs Malfoy said. Her tone was sharp. "Take Miss Corleone to the guestroom."

"So you'll be at Hogwarts this year?" He asked as they walked through the mansion to the guestroom she would be staying at. The Malfoys' mansion was certainly bigger than Chateau de Leon, but it lacked warmth. Valentina nodded. "That place is crawling with mudbloods and blood traitors," he spat. Valentina hid the surprise on her face. She didn't personally know any muggle-borns, but she had nothing against muggles or anything of the like. She felt _the feeling_ stir inside her. "It's that crazy Headmaster's doing," he continued. "He allows filth to waltz into the school and make a mess of it. This year, I hope things do turn out... Right." A glimmer of a smile graced his lips. Valentina supressed a shiver. She decided she didn't quite like Draco, but she didn't want the relationship between Lucius and her father to weaken because of her. Although she didn't fully understand the strain between her branch of the family and the others, she knew her branch needed as many wealthy allies-in places besides Spain and America-as they could get.

"I heard Harry Potter is in your year," Valentina said, changing the subject to keep _the feeling_ from getting stronger. Draco made a face.

"Potter... He's no different from a common muggle. He hangs out with mudbloods and blood traitors. How does he stand the smell of rubbish?"

"I wouldn't know. Tell me about the teachers. Who's your favorite?"

"Professor Snape." Valentina's heart fluttered at the sound of his name. "He's the head of my house, Slytherin. I do hope you end up in Slytherin," he added with a smirk.

"Of course," she said nonchalantly. "Tell me about Professor Snape. What's he like?"

"He's strict—well, if you aren't in his house. He teaches potions. We Slytherins usually take that class with those Gryffindor ninnies, but Professor Snape makes it worthwhile."

"Gryffindor?" Valentina asked. He gave his opinionated version of the four houses. _The feeling_ reared back in rage as he described the other three houses. She managed to continue keeping a straight face as he talked.

"Anyway, Professor Snape loves picking on the Gryffindors, especially this one useless lump, Longbottom." She vaguely remembered the name from somewhere. "I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? DOBBY!" Immediately, a house elf appeared. Valentina's eyes widened. She was so used to her house elves looking sharp and well-dressed, that the state of this poor creature made her sick.

"Yes, master?" The house elf—Dobby—replied, bowing. He bowed to her as well.

"Valentina Corleone is a guest here. Whatever her command is, you obey. Understand?" The elf nodded. "She and I want drinks right now!" He snapped.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." The house elf disapparated.

"Useless elf," Draco muttered. Valentina bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. Dobby returned with two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you," Valentina said as she took the cup. She was about to take a sip when Draco suddenly threw his glass, pumpkin juice and all, at the house elf.

"This is warm!" He screamed. "Why would I want a warm drink when it's hot as dragonspit outside? Valentina, throw your drink at-"

"It's fine, Draco," she insisted. "I don't drink cold things. Sensitive teeth." Valentina grinned at him weakly to strengthen the lie. He nodded.

"Well?" He said to the house elf. "Go!" He kicked the house elf into the dark hallway. Valentina flinched as though she herself were kicked, too. _I hope I make it out of here alive_, she said to herself.

* * *

><p>"I gave your father a tour of the Ministry of Magic," Lucius Malfoy announced during supper. "He enjoyed it very much. Arthur Weasley spent a lot of time talking to him, however."<p>

"Who's Arthur Weasley?" Valentina asked curiously.

"He's a filthy muggle lover-" Draco began. Lucius gave him a look.

"Quite a vocabulary you have, Draco," Lucius chuckled darkly. He turned to the young Corleone. "Arthur Weasley works with... Muggle Artifacts."

"What a useless job," Valentina lied dismissively, focusing her attention back to her plate. Lucius smirked approvingly.

* * *

><p>Valentina lay awake in her bed. The guest room, though quite hospitable, seemed like a prison. She surely missed the comforting fireplace in her bedroom at Chateau de Leon. A flash of anger towards her French cousins, the Coeur de Lions, raced through her veins. She didn't approve of them wandering around the estate. <em>At least I brought the Corleone wand<em>, Valentina thought to herself. Lighting a candle, the young heiress decided to write a letter to Master Snape. She wanted to tell him that she was here, in Britain, and that she would be going to Hogwarts. She turned to Avian who was sleeping in his roost and decided not to. _I guess it is a bit late_, she thought.

Suddenly, with her unusually keen sense of hearing, Valentina heard Mr Malfoy's and another man's voices coming from the west staircase and moving further away. Curious, she crept out of her room towards source of the voices. She soon found herself in the study, hiding behind the great door. She peeked through the little sliver of space and saw Mr Malfoy speaking to a man whose face was hidden by his black hooded cloak.

"Are you sure, Malfoy?" The man asked gruffly.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Mr Malfoy said evenly. Valentina could detect the anger in his voice.

"Not at all. I had not been informed of this and I'm just curious as to what it will accomplish."

"Though the our Master has fallen," Lucius began slowly. "His plan for an ideal future will still be carried out. Our Master had told me of an incident that happened 50 years ago... Involving the Chamber of Secrets." He held something up but Valentina wasn't able to see it. "This will open the Chamber and rid my son and Hogwarts of filthy mudbloods." Valentina's knees were shaking in fear, but _the feeling_ inside her roared with anger.

"You also said this is concerning that Potter boy—"

"Ah. Once it is opened again, our Master will indeed return. He will cleanse the school and have another chance at getting rid of that boy and—" Lucius stopped and looked in Valentina's direction. The young Corleone felt her heart stop and her blood run cold. Lucius silently walked towards the door she was standing behind. She closed her eyes, anticipating something-anything.

"DOBBY!" Lucius barked. He flung the nearby armoir open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Dobby hobbled out of the armoir and hung his head.

"Forgive Dobby, master!" Dobby said softly. "Dobby heard master approaching and didn't want to be in master's way."

"There are things far worse than death," Lucius whispered dangerously. "And I will see to it that you know exactly what I mean if you dare speak to anyone about what you've just heard." Lucius grabbed Dobby by the neck and flung him out of the study. He turned to the cloaked man. "Let us go." Valentina heard their footsteps echo down to a lower floor of the mansion. She let out a sigh of relief and snuck back into her room, her head spinning from what she just heard.


	8. Chapter 8

"It has been quite a long time since we've last spoken." Valentina found herself, once again, on a small rowboat in the middle of a lake with the large man. His image was as hazy as it were before. However, strange lights could be seen far beyond the lake.

"Oh. It's you," she said simply.

"No demanding questions this time?" He laughed. Valentina had enough grace to flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled.

"There is no need for apologies," he chuckled. His tone became serious. "You're putting your Master in danger, writing to him."

"Am not!" But she then saw the error of the impending action.

"Your Master is still young, rash. He himself will try to prevent the plan from carrying out."

"Whose plan is it?" In her mind, she already knew.

"It was a dreadfully short period of peace," the man sighed. "He is not gone. Not entirely." The silence between them grew thick.

"What am I supposed to do?" Valentina asked finally.

"That, my dear, is entirely up to you."

"Please, sir. Who are you?"

"You shall know in due time." She remembered his words from before.

"All right... When are we getting there, though?" She pointed towards the lights in the mist.

"Soon. Quite soon. Perhaps one question will answer another."

* * *

><p>Valentina had found herself on the cold floor. She lay there for a long time, thinking. <em>There has to be a way to do something about this<em>, she thought. _They can't kill Harry Potter. He's the boy who lived! He defeated You-Know-Who when he was only a baby! But... What can I do?_ She replayed the whole night's events in her head over and over. Lucius, the hooded man, Dobby- DOBBY! She stood up and shook the dizziness from standing up too quickly.

"Dobby?" She called out softly. In an instant, he stood next to the bed and bowed.

"Yes, Mistress. Dobby is here to do—" Valentina shushed him.

"They might hear us," she whispered. "You know what your Master is planning?" Dobby made a strangling sound and began to violently knock his head against her nightstand.

"You stop that right now!" She commanded in a whisper. He immediately stopped. "I know what your Master and that man are planning and I won't ask you to talk about it with me or anyone else... I may be able to boss you around, but you still have to obey your Master." Dobby stared up at her and nodded. Her tone became gentle "You need to save Harry Potter. He's important to you, right?"

"Mistress," Dobby whispered. "Many of my people were liberated when Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He paused and shuffled uncomfortably. "Most of us, anyway..." Valentina looked away. "Dobby wants to help save Harry Potter."

"And you can help him!" Valentina whispered hurriedly. "Draco said that you must do whatever I tell you to." Dobby looked up at the young Corleone with hope in his large eyes. Valentina sought for an idea. "And I want you to... Hmm..." She paused for a moment. "Keep Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts." Dobby's large eyes blinked once, twice, the house elf suddenly broke out in a grin.

"Dobby and the young mistress will save Harry Potter!" He squeaked.

"Shut up, Dobby!" Valentina whispered, exasperated. The house elf covered his mouth, his delight still showing in his eyes. Valentina couldn't help but grin. "You have try and to tell me whenever you go so I can cover for you." Dobby nodded. "And be quick about it." Dobby nodded again. "And not a word of me. I don't want my family thrown into this business." Dobby nodded once more. "All right then. Uh... I'm going to bed." Dobby bowed low until his long, pointed nose touched the floor.

"Many thanks, young Mistress." Dobby disapparated.

* * *

><p>"You seem a bit... distracted." Valentina looked up at Draco's pale, pointed face. It had been a month since she first came to the Malfoy mansion. Dobby had been going back and forth from Number 4 Privet Drive to the mansion almost every day. When Valentina had asked him what he was up to, all he could say was, "Post." Valentina let him be. She trusted that he knew what he was doing.<p>

"Sorry." She grinned and winked at him. "I'm thinking about where I'll be staying for the winter."

"Ah... Well, my father's—er—friends are coming this afternoon for tea. And their sons will be here also. A pity there aren't any girls."

"It's fine."

"Just an inquiry... Aren't you eleven?" Valentina gave him a bemused look before answering.

"Yes. I'll be turning twelve in November. Rothsbane takes in students from age ten."

"I see. You missed Hogwart's cut-off. What a shame. You would've been in my year."

"Quite a shame." They heard the guests downstairs.

"We're having tea in the garden," Draco said, holding out his arm for Valentina. As they descended down the staircase, Valentina spotted Dobby giving her a wink before disapparating.

* * *

><p>"This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint," Draco introduced, pointing to each. "You lot, this is Valentina Corleone." Valentina gracefully curtsied, but none of them seemed to give her a second glance. <em>Boys<em>, she thought to herself. Surpressing a huff of her usual conceit, Valentina sat on one of the garden chairs. _Even the sun at the Malfoy mansion seemed gloomy_, Valentina thought.

"So the Nimbus two-thousand-and-ones are in?" Marcus asked Draco. Valentina resisted the urge to scrunch up her face in disgust. Marcus' voice sounded like a mix between a cough and a grunt.

"Yes. Father purchased the seven last week," Draco smirked.

"Well, then, you've earned your spot on the team!" Marcus clapped Draco on the back. The two—Crabbe and Goyle—merely grunted with approval.

"Where is that blasted elf?" Draco complained. "I'm parched."

"Quidditch? You've made the team? Congrats!" Valentina beamed. Draco, motivated by her enthusiasm, went on to explain the Quidditch Cup.

"And we'll keep the Quidditch Cup this year," he said snidely. "You know the other teams are still on Cleansweeps and Comets? Potter's got the older Nimbus, but it's just not as fast as the newer ones." He paused. "Where has that useless little lump gone?"

"Potter's on the team?" Valentina asked innocently.

"Yeah," Marcus replied with a smirk. "But he hasn't been much use. Gryffindors haven't won the Quidditch Cup in ages."

"When I get my hands on—"

"Tea, sir?" Dobby appeared at the table with a tray of tea and sweets. Draco looked beyond furious.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Are those chocolate frogs?" Valentina exclaimed with genuine delight. Draco glanced at the young heiress, traces of his anger ebbing away. He grabbed the bowl of sweets off the tray to give her. She was taken aback by his politeness, but smiled and accepted, giving Dobby a surreptitious wink. She got one back in return.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Draco and Valentina walked out of Gringotts where both had filled their money bags to complete fullness.<p>

"A shame that I haven't gotten my letter yet," Draco complained. "I really don't want to come back here to Diagon Alley." They walked into Madame Malkin's shop where Valentina was fitted into new school robes.

"Your robes must be black!" Madame Malkin exclaimed.

"But they look so depressing," Valentina whined. "Do you have any red robes? Or color-changing robes?" Madame Malkin clicked her tongue and went out back to check. "The uniforms are so boring. If I don't get red robes, I'm going to buy a million red skirts." Draco, amused, shook his head.

"You might as well. They won't be hard on you, seeing as you're a Corleone." Valentina's expression went from jovial to nondescript. Madame Malkin returned with an armful of magnificently red robes.

"I don't want them anymore," Valentina said coldly. "I want 10 sets of the uniform. But if I'm going to wear them, the robes and skirts better be as black as sin. The finest fabric as well."

"Oh, honestly!" Madame Malkin drew her wand and whisked away the robes. Valentina looked at them longingly before turning away.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Draco!" A fairly plain-looking girl walked up to the shopping duo. She looked at Valentina up and down with a critical eye. "Your friend?" She asked.<p>

"Valentina Corleone," he introduced. The girl's eyes widened a bit. "This is Pansy Parkinson."

"Pleased to meet you," Valentina greeted, performing her usual, graceful curtsy.

"Mmhmmm," Pansy replied. "Well, it seems that you're busy, Draco. I'll see you in school." She walked away in a huff.

"Girlfriend?" Valentina asked Draco.

"Admirer." He gave her an amused sideways glance but said nothing more. They entered the bookstore where posters of a handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed wizard smiled down at them from every corner of the room.

"What the heck...?" Valentina chuckled.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Draco repled. "They went a bit mental with the posters, I think."

"At least he's good-looking." Hurriedly, she bought her books and they left, both feeling a bit self-conscious from all the smiles of the posters. After buying ingredients and materials for Potions, the two ended the day at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Draco complained about the mediocrity of the ice cream, whereas Valentina downed about three different bowls of assorted flavors. All in all, it was a good day.

* * *

><p>"A pity you can't stay longer," Draco sighed. Valentina didn't know whether or not he actually meant it.<p>

"We'll see each other at school," she replied with a grin.

"I'll find you on the train."

"Please do. I don't want to be seen with the wrong company so early in my Hogwarts career." Valentina sighed dramatically as Draco smirked. Valentina heard her father talking to Lucius at the entrance. "Meet me downstairs. I need to finish packing up," she told him.

"Dobby?" She called out when Draco left. The house elf appeared, bowing low.

"Young Mistress," he squeaked. "Dobby's task is finally complete. Harry Potter will not be at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is safe!" Valentina grinned and raised her hand for a high-five, but drew it back quickly when Dobby gave her a blank look.

"That's great, Dobby." _The feeling_ suddenly filled her. Surprised, she braced herself for another black-out, but nothing happened. _The feeling_, however, still sang loudly through her veins. She ignored it.

"Well," she said, standing up. "I'll—uh—see you around sometime, Dobby." She stuck her hand out to shake Dobby's hand. Dobby tentatively reached out to accept the handshake. As soon as their hands touched, a brilliant red fire erupted around their hands and promply disappeared. _The feeling_ was gone.

* * *

><p>"She's going to Hogwarts," the Headmaster said. Severus kept his expression nonchalant but Dumbledore knew better. He chuckled. "I just thought you ought to know." Severus was troubled by the fact she hadn't written about it in her last letter. <em>Not that I care<em>, he thought. _She's just going to be like any other student_.

"It is of little importance," Severus finally replied.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hogwarts Express looked every bit amazing as Valentina imagined.

"Will you miss me, daddy?" The young Corleone asked her father. He gave her a surprised look and drew her in for a hug.

"Your mother and I miss you every second that you're not with us, _mija_," he said. "Write to us when you can. Be careful." He kissed her forehead and watched her go.

* * *

><p>Valentina searched the cars for Draco. She finally spotted him with the Parkinson girl, his arm casually draped around her shoulders as he talked and laughed with his friends. Thankfully, none of them had seen her. Hurt, and a little jealous, Valentina quickly walked to the back of the train. She entered a car occupied by a strange-looking girl and a small, fidgety boy. She ignored them, shut the door behind her, and sat down.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley, excited for her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dragged her trunk down the narrow hall of the train. She had finally found a car of first years near the back; there were two girls and one boy. The girl nearest her had dirty blonde hair that reached her waist. She was reading The Quibbler, a newspaper that was known for its unusual content. The sandy-haired boy across from the girl was small and was holding a large camera. The last one was a very pretty girl with long, wavy black hair tied back with a red ribbon and dark brown eyes. She had been looking out the window before Ginny walked in.<p>

"Room for one more?" Ginny asked shyly. All turned to her.

"Plenty," replied the pretty witch. She gave Ginny a warm smile, showing perfectly straight, white teeth. She looked familiar. The boy nodded and made room for her. The other girl merely studied her from the top of her newspaper.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way," she said as she lifted her trunk above her seat.

"Luna Lovegood," replied the newspaper girl in a dreamy tone.

"Colin Creevey," said the sandy-haired boy, shaking Ginny's hand.

"Valentina Corleone," said the pretty witch, also shaking Ginny's hand. Ginny decided to sit across from her.

"Corleone?" Ginny said, thinking. "Where have I heard that name?"

"Didn't really think my family would be known here too well," she explained, her American accent becoming more apparant. "We're a household name in Spain, where my family is from, and America, where my parents went to school." The way she said it was neither gloating nor boastful; it was as if she were merely telling Ginny the weather.

"Now I remember!" Ginny exclaimed. "Your family owns those wizarding companies. I saw a picture of you with your parents in Witch Weekly last year." Valentina wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, I remember that one, too," she said rather stiffly. "Rita Skeeter interviewed me for that article. She made it seem as if I were a stuck-up rich girl."

"Are you?" The newspaper girl, Luna, asked. She had moved the Quibbler so they could see her face clearly. Ginny thought Valentina would be angry, but she merely studied Luna before answering.

"Not even close."

"That's good," Luna said in the same dreamy tone. They stared at each other for a moment until Luna broke eye contact to resume her reading.

"What's Witch Weekly?" Asked Colin.

"It's a popular magazine usually... Er... Read by witches," Ginny replied. Colin thought for a moment.

"And you were in it?" He asked Valentina, oggling at her.

"Well, yeah," she laughed. "But not by choice. You see I—" Colin had taken a picture of her, stopping her in mid-sentence. She and Ginny blinked, surprised by the brightness of the flash.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I'm the first in my family to go to Hogwarts. My parents are muggles. My dad's a milkman. I want to meet as many people as I can."

"You're muggle-born?" Valentina asked curiously. Ginny studied her expression, but the girl kept her face non-readable. Colin nodded excitedly.

"My parents were really surprised. It's something to get used to."

"I'll bet," Valentina said simply. Ginny caught a hint of a smile.

"Is that yours?" Colin suddenly asked Valentina. He was pointing at the sleeping bird in the cage. It wasn't an owl.

"Yeah. His name is Avian," she replied. "He's an American bald eagle. My tutor gave him to me."

"I don't think we're allowed to have those," Luna said from behind her paper.

"I'd like to see them try to take him away," Valentina scoffed. Nevertheless, she covered the cage with a red cloth. A bushy-haired girl suddenly opened the door.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione replied. "Have you seen Harry or Ron?" Valentina's head suddenly turned towards them.

"I'm pretty sure we all came in through the barrier," Ginny said, thinking. "I went in before them, though. They should be around here somewhere." Hermione sighed, thanked her, and left. Ginny glanced over to find Valentina looking at her suspiciously.

"Harry... Potter?" She said. Ginny nodded.

"He and my brother are best friends," Ginny explained. "They brought Harry over from his house-"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Colin asked. All—even Luna—-stared at Colin in disbelief. Ginny, a bit shy to go on about the topic of Harry Potter, listened as Valentina told Colin the story of the Boy Who Lived. When she finished, the boy's eyes widened.

"Do you think he'll let me take pictures of him?"

"He's very nice," Giny blurted. She immediately turned red. No one noticed except Valentina, who looked at her pointedly before looking away. For the rest of the train ride, Colin asked question after question about Harry Potter. She had answered the first dozen. Valentina, who had answered the rest, asked Colin questions about muggles. Ginny drew a comparison between her father and the young witch before her. If her father were there, he would be listening as raptly as Valentina, who tried unsuccessfully to hide her eagerness. As the food trolley came by, Valentina had bought them all a handsome amount of sweets. But Ginny was taken aback by the amount of candy she bought herself.

* * *

><p>As the sky grew dark, the girls kicked out Colin from the compartment to get dressed. Ginny glanced enviously at Valentina's uniform. Her robe, tie, and skirt, made of the same fine material, were as black as the wearer's hair. Her ankle boots displayed a silver anklet with little animal figurines attached. Her vest was a perfect shade of grey, contrasting sharply with the crest on it.<p>

"That's not the Hogwarts crest," Ginny pointed out. Valentina looked down at it.

"Yeah. That's my family crest. I have the Hogwarts one on my robes, though," she winked. Ginny laughed. She didn't know what to think of Valentina, but she sincerely hoped they would be in the same house.

* * *

><p>As they walked off the train, Valentina heard snippets of conversations. "Potter... Weasley... Flying car..." Valentina glanced at Ginny, who had not heard any of this, and decided to stay quiet.<p>

"Firs' years!" A loud voice yelled out as Valentina stepped off the train. She spotted the source of the voice. A large man stood in the distance with an equally large lantern. First years began to gather in front of him. Valentina followed suit, Ginny at her side. The large man introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid and led them to a lake shore where a dozen or so rowboats were waiting. Valentina, Ginny, Luna, and Colin hopped into one and chatted amongst themselves as everyone got settled.

"Everyone in the boats?" Hagrid asked loudly. "All right. Let's go!" Valentina felt a sense of deja'vu as they flitted across the lake. She looked out beyond the fog and stared unblinkingly at the spectacular sight in front of her to where a magnificent castle sat. There was a light behind every almost every window, making it seem so ethereal.

"That's Hogwarts?" Valentina breathed. _The feeling_ stirred inside her, a mix of mournful longing and satisfaction.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luna said dreamily.

"Beyond words," Valentina replied. They finally reached the shore. Hagrid led them into the castle and had them wait for one of the professors to bring them in. The first years looked at each other and their surroundings nervously.

"Do you know what house you'd want to be in?" Ginny whispered to her.

"Not really," Valentina replied. "You?"

"Well, all my brothers are in Gryffindor. I'd like to be there, too."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Six."

"Holy—-" A strict-looking witch walked down the stairs with a parchment in her hand. The crowd immediately hushed.

"Good evening," she began unsmilingly. "I am Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted into your houses shortly." She briefly explained the four houses and then the importance of the House Cup and the points in order to earn it. "Well, follow me." They entered the Great Hall. As they walked, Colin tripped on the back of his robe. Valentina grabbed his arm before he could fall.

"Thanks," he whispered. She gave him a wry smile. She locked eyes with Draco at the far table. He gave her a friendly smirk and she winked at him. As Valentina turned to the front, she searched for her Master at the staff table. He was nowhere to be seen. But before she could think about being depressed, the sorting began.

* * *

><p>"Valentina Corleone," Professor McGonagall called out after five students were sorted. <em>I might as well flaunt my Spanish charm<em>, she said to herself as she playfully tossed back her long ponytail. Valentina gracefully walked to the front as murmurs erupted within the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Her ankle boots clicked smartly with every step and her robe billowed behind her like a gown of a princess. With a smile playing on her red lips and her sparkling brown eyes on Dumbledore, she curtsied and-in her unmistakeable American accent-said, "Regards from my father," to which he nodded and smiled. Before she sat upon the old stool, the Sorting Hat did the most curious thing. It heaved a great sigh and lowered the top of itself, almost as if it were bowing. Valentina stared at it blankly and turned to Professor McGonagall with a questioning look on her face. The murmurs became louder.

"Students, please settle down," Professor McGonagall said, casting an anxious glance at Dumbledore. "Miss Corleone, if you will."

"Sorry, professor." Valentina sat upon the stool. Before the Sorting Hat could be properly placed upon her head, it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" A roar of cheers erupted from a nearby table with polite applause coming from the rest. As she sat at the Gryffindor table, Valentina once again locked eyes with Draco. His eyes were wide with surprise. She shrugged and looked away to where Colin was about to be sorted. A flash of black robes passed by the Great Hall's entrance. _Was that..._? She shook her head and waited for Ginny to be sorted.


	10. Chapter 10

"The food is marvelous!" Valentina told Ginny, who sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. They had just been in the company of Nearly Headless Nick, who had been forced into entertaining them with his nearly-headlessness by the older Gryffindors.

"Ginny, how rude!" Exclaimed a red-haired boy in front of them.

"You bring a friend to sit near us and you don't even introduce us?" Exclaimed his twin. Valentina turned to Ginny, laughing heartily. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Valentina," she sighed. "These are two of my brothers Fred and George. Fred, George, this is Valentina." Valentina shook both their hands and burst into a fit of giggles as they shook each other's hands. The bushy-haired girl sat on the other side of Ginny with a scowl on her face.

"How can you both be so calm when you know Harry and Ron are-"

"Hermione," One of the twins began. "It's Harry and Ron."

"So?" She argued.

"They're trouble-makers but they've done their bit for the school last year," the other twin replied. "Dumbledore would never let them get expelled."

* * *

><p>The common room was bursting with excitment when they had climbed through the portrait-hole. The Gryffindors were waiting for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to show.<p>

"Do you think Harry Potter will let me take a picture of him?" Colin asked Valentina excitedly.

"Hopefully," she replied. "You should really start carrying that camera of yours around with you all the time. Just in case tonight doesn't work out."

"I don't have a strap for my camera," he said, crestfallen.

"I think I do. I'll go check right now." Glad for an excuse to get some time alone to think, Valentina crept up the stairs to the first year girls' dorms. She spotted Avian's golden cage at the foot of one of the four-poster beds. She sighed with relief as she uncovered the cage to find him still in there. He opened his golden eyes at her and cawed loudly. The young heiress opened a window to let him fly out. Avian stretched out his impressive wingspan as his talons left the ledge; he flew through the night skies, soaring majestically. She then took the Corleone wand-her wand-out of her pocket and pointed them at the hangings around her bed. The white fabric became thick, red velvet with gold tassles embellishing the trimming. Satisfied, she unlocked her large trunk and unpacked.

* * *

><p>"I brought something up for you," Ginny said to Valentina, handing her a plate of cookies. Valentina grinned and ate one, savoring the sweet taste of it. "Fred and George snuck some food up from the kitchens."<p>

"Thank you. And-sorry," Valentina said. "I'm uncomfortable around crowds." She laughed nervously. "I got settled in, though." She indicated to the empty cage and her customized four-poster. Ginny smiled and began to unpack her things as well. The other first-year girls started to enter but none gave Valentina so much as a backwards glance. _Maybe I overdid the Spanish charm_, Valentina said to herself.

* * *

><p>As it neared way past midnight, everyone had already unpacked and were sleeping soundly. Quietly, Valentina crept down to the empty common room. The fireplace still burned warmly. She curled up on the couch near it with her still-full plate of cookies. She stared into the fire while she thought about Harry Potter and how he managed to come to Hogwarts.<p>

"Young Mistress," a voice at her elbow whispered. Valentina covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Dobby!" She whispered scathingly. "What is the matter with you? You don't sneak up on people when they're eating." She put a hand on her chest to feel her heart racing. "I could've choked and died!"

"Many many pardons, young mistress," Dobby said sadly as his ears drooped. "Dobby will remember to punish himself tomorrow for frightening the young mistress."

"Really, that's not necessary," Valentina winced. "I wasn't frightened. Only startled." She paused. "That's not the point. What is Harry Potter doing here? How did he get here?" Dobby's large ears drooped further still. "What exactly have you been doing all summer?" Dobby, with tears in his eyes, told Valentina about the mail he stole, the dessert he bewitched, and the platform he closed. Valentina made a face.

"Pretty harsh stuff, Dobby," she finally said.

"Dobby has failed the young mistress," Dobby sobbed. Valentina shushed him with a look.

"It's fine," she mumbled, thinking. "Do you know if there's any way to get him... Kicked out or something? I mean, it's better than getting killed." Valentina felt guilty. "Nevermind. Don't do that. I'll just have to try and watch him while he's here. You can... um... Stay home. I don't want to get you in trouble with your Master for leaving all the time." Dobby bowed.

"Young Mistress is too kind to poor little Dobby," he sobbed. "But Young Mistress is should let Dobby protect Harry Potter because Dobby has failed."

"Hush! You'll wake everyone."

"Young Mistress must let Dobby will watch over Harry Potter," he insisted.

"All right, all right." She handed him a plate of cookies. "Want one?" Silent tears streamed down his face. "What is it? Allergic to chocolate?"

"Mistress is so very kind. Dobby wants to know if mistress treats her own house elves the same way."

"Of course. My family takes pride in caring for their house elves. They stay even when I give them clothes," she laughed. She glanced at him and the laughter left her face. "You're a good elf, Dobby. You'll get your freedom soon. In the meantime, have the rest of the cookies. I'm off to bed." Dobby reluctantly but gratefully accepted and promptly disappeared.

* * *

><p>"We have Potions this morning," Ginny groaned. Her ears were still red from the howler her brother Ron had gotten that morning.<p>

"What's wrong with that?" Valentina asked, pouring a sickening amount of syrup on her pancakes.

"Snape," Fred replied in a serious tone.

"And he hates Gryffindors," George added in an equally serious tone.

"Oh, he can't be that bad," Valentina mumbled. She took a quick peek up at the staff table. He was there, reading the Daily Prophet, oblivious to the world. _I wonder if he missed me as much as I've missed him_, Valentina sighed.

"Hey, Colin!" She called over to the small boy. He looked up and caught the camera strap she tossed at him. He thanked her, beaming.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape had been lecturing for about ten minutes. Yet the students-knowing the rumors about the strict, cold-hearted Potions Master-were listening to every word.<p>

"Potions is one of the most difficult classes you will ever take," said Professor Snape. "One mistake can lead to a disastrous outcome. For example-" He suddenly pointed at Valentina, who sat at attention.

"Miss Corleone, what are the two main ingredients to the Pepperup potion?" Valentina paused before answering.

"Bicorn horns and mandrake root?" she replied uncertainly.

"And what happens when you add a small amount more of mandrake root than required?" Again, Valentina paused before answering.

"The potion backfires, causing the drinker to get sicker than before," she answered a bit more confidently.

"First of all, do not answer questions with questions. Second," he paused, locking eyes with her for the first time since she was five. "A hesitation can also disastrously change the outcome of an event. And that can be applied to things beyond Potions." He turned away. Patience Ross, a Slytherin, turned around to sneer at her from across the room. Valentina felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"What an arrogant bully!" Ginny exclaimed to Valentina as they walked up the stairs from the dungeons. "You even got the answers right! He just wanted to find something to criticize."<p>

"It's fine," Valentina sighed, stretching. She had successfully made a cauldron of Forgetfulness potion and she saw what she took as a satisfied look from Master Snape. "It was my fault anyway." Ginny looked at her incredulously before shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Severus looked up from grading essays as someone knocked on the door to dungeon seven. He glanced at the clock. <em>Almost seven-thirty<em>, he thought to himself. _Dinner should have ended._

"You may enter," he said loudly. Valentina Corleone walked in, quietly shutting the door behind her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She had really grown since the last time he had seen her.

"Long time no see," she said quietly, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Quite," he replied simply, reverting his attention back to the essays. She walked closer to his desk, studying the shelves as she passed. "Don't touch anything," he said.

"I wasn't going to," she laughed. "And really? That's all you have to say?" Appalled by her bold question, he put down the essay he was reading and clasped his pale hands together on the desk.

"And what, pray tell, would you like me to say?" He asked evenly.

"I don't know... Maybe the reason why you didn't reply to my last letter," she scoffed sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"I was busy. And although you like to think so, you are not the most important person in the world."

"Not yet, anyway."

"You're as childish as I remember," he said coldly. She looked at him with feigned surprise.

"Childish?" She then launched into her story about her professor at Rothsbane Academy and how she chose to come to Hogwarts so she could be "challenged to reach her academic potential and evaluated honestly," as she put it. Seeing as she continued on telling her life story, Severus went on grading the essays.

"-and I basically told him to get lost. I knew his father's company was failing and that he only wanted to try and get with me so he can take over the Corleone corporation and keep his disgusting last name in the papers. Like, really? Nuttleswink?"

"How interesting." Severus, finished with the essays, rolled them up and placed them in a drawer. "So you would rather marry someone whose company is rich and thriving?"

"No," she said exasperatedly. "I'd rather a guy not use me just to get hold of my father's company." Severus held back a smile. Greed was certainly not one of her vices.

"You'll have extreme difficulties finding someone who's not interested in your inheritance," he smirked.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "Have you met Professor Lockhart yet?" Severus pursed his lips.

"That man is not qualified to the class," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He's an idiot."

"Well, sorry we're not all as smart as you, Master Snape," Valentina laughed. "But he's so good-looking!" He frowned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Quite a shallow way to judge people," he stated.

"Don't be jealous. I think you're attractive too, Master." Frowning, Severus looked at the clock.

"Unless you plan on earning a detention from me, I suggest you return to your dormitory."

"But Master Snape," she whined. "I didn't tell you about-" Severus stood up, wand in hand. Valentina, giggling maniacally, sped out of the dungeons.

"Goodnight, professor!" She called out, looking back before the dungeon door slammed shut. Severus let out a long sigh. _"Go easy on her," you said_, he mocked to himself. _And now she's walking all over me._

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Valentina called. Draco was with a group of second-year Slytherins. To her surprise, Draco looked at her coldly as the rest of his gang leered threateningly at her.<p>

"Well if it isn't the little Corleone," the homely-looking girl Pansy Parkinson laughed.

"I didn't call for you, Parkinson," Valentina snapped.

"Well, Draco doesn't want to be called out by _you_," she snapped back. Valentina was taken aback by this. She was not a fan of Draco's cold disposition towards muggles, but she had grown to enjoy his company during her stay at the Malfoy mansion.

"Oh, so we can't be friends because I'm not in Slytherin?" She asked quietly, locking eyes with Draco. He turned away.

"Let's go," he said to his friends. They left her standing in the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>"Balthazaar!" A girl called. The seventeen-year-old wizard turned to the muggle girls who were calling him over. Seeing as he wasn't able to attend Hogwarts, Balthazaar took it upon himself to become educated the muggle way. He had been enrolled in a muggle school since he was eleven and was now in his last year of high school. Quiet and reserved, he would've easily been as noticeable as the school's decor. But his rugged good looks, muscular build, and grey eyes had caught the attention of many girls. Reluctantly, he walked to them.<p>

"Who will you take to the Halloween dance, Balthazaar?" One of the girls crooned.

"I dunno," he replied shyly. Another girl was holding on to his arm.

"Well, you can pick any of us," one giggled, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'll have to see if I have to work," he blushed, gently disentangling himself from the one girl. An hour later, he finally arrived home.

"Wha' took you so long, boy?" Donovan spat.

"Sorry, papa. I was held up a bit," Balthazaar mumbled. Donovan's hard expression softened.

"Forgive me, son. I'm jus' nervous 'bout this year's crops." Balthazaar was nervous, too. If ther harvest went well, the farm didn't have to worry about food or money for the winter. But if not... He didn't want to think about it.

"I guess the dance is out of the question, huh?" Balthazaar said dryly.

"What was that?" Donovan asked, distracted.

"Nothing. I'll go to the field to check on the pumpkins." Balthazaar met up with his little sister Griselle, who was sitting on the fence, daydreaming.

"Thaz," she grinned, motioning for him to sit next to her. He opted to lean against it instead. "Wouldn't it be lucky if a prince came by and wanted to buy our land?"

"How is that lucky?" He asked incredulously. "Where would we live?"

"Well, the prince would let us stay in the palace with him, of course."

"Of course," he repeated. Griselle was strange indeed. He went over to the pumpkin patch and checked on the young crops for any unusual growths. He saw none and sighed, relieved.

"Have you ever seen a Corleone?" Griselle suddenly asked. He looked up to find her gazing at the land across the river.

"Never," he replied, bemused. "Why do you ask?" She shrugged and hopped off the fence, heading back to the house. He followed suit, looking back at the thick cluster of trees across the rushing river.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Tomorrow, some of my buddies are dragging me to the middle of nowhere Wisconsin for a week or so, so if I get hold of a computer, I will indeed update... If not, I owe yall the next 4-5 chapters when I get back.

Misplaced Levity : Thank you so much for your review! I like to think people are appreciative of my amazing spelling and grammar. lol I've just finished writing a million-paged research paper on genetic mutations, and I'm still in the "writing phase". Trying to not waste it by writing some fiction for a change. =) Thank you again!

* * *

><p>Nearly-headless Nick, Ginny, and the Weasley twins watched, repulsively transfixed, as Valentina covered her toast with a mountain of sweet strawberry jam. The young Corleone, oblivious to the stares, happily took a bite out of it.<p>

"And to think I was longing for a taste of jam this morning," Nick said sadly, floating towards the other end of the table.

"I wonder how Professor Lockhart's class will be," Ginny wondered aloud.

"Professor Snape doesn't like him very much," Valentina said.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked her suspiciously.

"Eavesdropped," the young heiress replied with a grin.

"Well of course he wouldn't." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Snape's been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for years!" George added.

* * *

><p>"How about a little quiz on the first day?" Professor Lockhart grinned, his perfect white teeth gleaming. "Just to see what you know already." <em>Darn<em>, Valentina groaned. _I'm going to fail. I hardly know anything about practical magic._ He passed out the test and Valentina stared at it unblinkingly. 'What is the color of my favorite travelling cloak?' was the first question. She glanced at Ginny, who also looked at it strangely.

"Is this... For real?" Valentina suddenly asked. Everyone turned to look at her. Her professor, still smiling, also turned.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. "I didn't give you the wrong one, did I?"

"Yes—I mean, no—I mean... I'm not sure." She looked at everyone, pleading with her eyes for help. Getting none, she said, "My bad. Forget it." And returned to her quiz, a slight frown on her face. After ten minutes, Professor Lockhart collected the quizzes and graded them on the spot.

"Tsk tsk... My birthday is December 12, not August 12..." He said aloud, chuckling at what he thought were obvious mistakes as he continued through. "And-oh? Miss Valentina... Corleone?" He looked up, surprised.

"Yes?" She answered.

"As in the daughter of Flavia and Silvanus Corleone?" He asked. Valentina noticed some students scoffing at each other and rolling their eyes. She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment and annoyance.

"From what I know, yes," she answered icily.

"It seems that you haven't answered anything on your quiz." Valentina opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it immediately. She didn't know what to say. "Fear not," he laughed. "You probably haven't started reading my books and didn't want to fail miserably, am I right?" He didn't give her time to answer. "We'll talk about a make-up quiz after class. Don't worry." His blue eyes twinkled. "Now, let's _really_ begin class." For the next hour, Valentina listened to his lecture about his travels throughout the world but wasn't sure whether or not to take notes. _This is all about him! _She thought.

"I'll meet you in Herbology later," Valentina said to Ginny at the end of class. She nodded and gave her a comforting smile before she left. Valentina gathered her things and walked up to Professor Lockhart's desk, where he was busy arranging the flowers from his many admirers.

"Umm... Professor?" She coughed quietly.

"Hmm?" He turned around and grinned. "Oh, yes! Miss Corleone!" He sat on his desk and studied her, nodding as if thinking.

"About that make-up quiz—"

"Oh, don't worry about that," he laughed.

"So I'm not failing right now?"

"Of course not! I wanted to talk to you about something much more important," his blue eyes twinkled._ He's even more good-looking up close_! Valentina thought to herself. _Maybe he's going to give me some Defense Against the Dark Arts tips_.

"Yes, yes. I've been meaning to get my books published in Spain and America. All my fans there have been begging to have the Corleone company sell them in their bookstores..." He droned on about how he wanted his books to be read by everyone in the world. Valentina's smile faded slowly as he talked. "...and I wanted to know if you would like to come to my office after dinner for a little interview you can send to your parents." She blinked and forced herself to speak.

"Sorry, Professor," she answered. "I have detention with Professor Snape after dinner."

"Ahh... I should go have a little chat with him." He thought for a moment. "Yes, yes. I'll see you in the dungeons after dinner to collect you from him."

"That'd be fantastic." Valentina said with a hint of sarcasm. She then quickly walked out of the classroom before he could say anything more.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Valentina sat in Dungeon five, silently watching her Master frown and sneer at the six years' essays on the importance of Fluxweed.<p>

"Professor Lockhart's on his way," she said finally.

"What was that?" He said, not looking up.

"Professor Lockhart's on his way to 'collect me' as he put it." Snape glanced up at her, a frown on his face.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing! He just wants me to do stupid stuff for him. I told him that I have detention with you." Just then, Professor Lockhart burst through the dungeon doors, smiling ear to ear.

"Ah, Severus. What a—" he looked around the dark room. "—lovely atmosphere." He spotted Valentina, who gave him a half-hearted smile. "Ah, yes! The young Corleone. She and I had a talk this afternoon concerning my books and her parents and it's a very long story if you would like to hear it."

"No," Master Snape replied, still grading the essays.

"Of course, of course," Professor Lockhart said, unaffected by the lack of feedback. "Anyway, if I could just borrow the little heiress for a just a teesy-" Snape finally looked up at him, eyes flashing.

"Are you implying that her punishment with me is less important than your money-making affairs?"

"Well... no, but—"

"Then I suggest you drop this whole matter. And now, because of you, I'm giving her a whole year of detention."

"Really, Severus it's only—"

"I believe Mr Potter is on his way to your office right now to serve _his_ detention. I suggest you never come back here to challenge my authority over the students, lest you would like the Headmaster to join us in our next conversation."

"No, no," Professor Lockhart said, chuckling nervously. "That's not necessary. I'll just be on my way now." He quickly walked out of the room, the heavy door slamming behind him. Valentina let out a sigh of relief.

"That was awesome, Master Snape!" She said.

"And you," her Master looked over at her. "You have a lot of work, seeing as you'll be here every day after dinner for a year." She gaped at him, incredulous. "Those supply cabinets need to be organized for inventory... Without magic."

"But, Master—" she stopped and sighed. "All right, fine." She stood up reluctantly and headed for the large wooden cabinets. _I should've seen this coming_, she groaned as she opened the cabinet doors.

* * *

><p>Severus occasionally glanced up from the Fluxweed essays to where Valentina was working diligently.<p>

"Obviously, you've never organized anything in your life, have you?" He sneered.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong with it'?" He snapped. "How are you organizing those potions?"

"By bottle size," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And how am I supposed to find the potions I need?"

"By... Uh..." She frowned.

"Exactly. They belong in alphabetical order." Slowly, she took them all out again. After an hour, she stood up, finished with the first of many supply cabinets.

"Tomorrow," Severus said without looking up.

"I know," she headed for the door, stopped, and turned around. "Sorry for... using you to get rid of Professor Lockhart." He looked up at her for a second.

"No one likes being used," he replied, referring to Gilderoy. She gave him a small smile.

"And you were right. He _is_ an idiot."

"I'm starting to think you doubt my impressions of people," he said nonchalantly. Valentina laughed.

"Goodnight, Master Snape," she said as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Valentina silently climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except for Ginny, who was sitting in a red armchair, her back turned. Valentina looked over to see she was scribbling furiously into a small book.<p>

"Diary?" Valentina said suddenly. Ginny jumped and immediately closed the book as she turned to her.

"It's nothing," she said guiltily.

"I used to have one," Valentina stated reassuringly. "I practiced my handwriting in it. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Ginny gave her a weak smile. "I'm off to bed now, I guess," Valentina added, walking up to the dorms. _What was that all about?_ She asked herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Valentina had to plead and beg Ginny to come with her to watch the Gryffindor's first quidditch practice.<p>

"_He'll_ be there, too," she whispered with a wink. Ginny blushed.

"I dunno what you're talking about," Ginny muttered. But she eventually decided to join her at the pitch. Colin, who had overheard that the Gryffindor team would be practicing, also joined them. Valentina looked down from the stands and finally got a glimpse of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He was an ordinary-looking wizard. His brown hair stuck up unnaturally, but it gave him a sort of rugged look. Slyly, she glanced over at Ginny who was staring at the young seeker unblinkingly. Before the Gryffindor team could take off, however, a small group of green-robed wizards strode to the middle of the field.

"Look at their brooms," Ginny breathed. The Nimbus two-thousand-ones glinted in the sun.

"I don't like them," Valentina said curtly, pinning her attention to the imaginary lint on her robes. "They're silver. I think gold would look so much better." Colin gaped at her admiringly.

"But they're faster than the Nimbus two-thousands," Ginny explained. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had then strode onto the field. Valentina could see Draco sneering conceitedly. Granger had stepped forward to argue. She then heard Draco utter the distinct words, "...filthy little mudblood." Ron Weasley had drawn his wand, but was thrown back a second later.

"Who hexed him?" Valentina asked quickly.

"He broke his wand when he and Harry drove into the Whomping Willow," Ginny groaned. The two girls squealed with disgust as Ron spat out a big, fat slug.

"Blimey!" Colin exclaimed, snapping pictures like a madman.

"You better not show me those pictures, Colin," Valentina threatened. The young Gryffindor merely laughed. Ginny and Colin had left the stands when the team walked off the pitch, but Valentina opted to stay out of curiosity. Ginny was right. The new brooms made the team almost invisible during practice. As the rising sun signalled the height of the afternoon, the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, dismissed the team. To her surprise, he got on his broom and flew to where she was in the stands.

"Corleone, right?" He asked, making her flinch. She hated the sound of his voice. It reminded her of nails to a chalkboard or metal against porcelain. He flew around her lazily, showing a significant amount of attention towards her-more than he had shown at the Malfoys' mansion.

"Mmhmm," Valentina replied boredly. She adjusted her red scarf so the coat-of-arms was proudly displayed.

"You're going to the first match of the season-the Gryffindor and Slytherin match, right?"

"Of course. Everyone is going."

"We should get together after the match." He was looking at her funny.

"No thanks," she scoffed.

"Draco may have been stupid to ignore you, but I know better," he winked.

"You think it's smart to insult your _benefactor_ like that?" She sneered. "And I'll be busy after the match anyway."

"Doing what?" He frowned.

"Celebrating our first win of the season, of course," she answered innocently.

"What makes you think the Gryffindors are going to win?" In an instant, he had flown behind her. "We're faster."

"I agree with what Granger said." Valentina didn't turn around. "The Gryffindor players didn't have to buy their way in. You'll be up against some fierce competition."

"You blood traitor," he hissed into her ear. She whirled to face him, glaring.

"My blood is more pure than all the Slytherins' blood put together," she snapped. "You don't have the right to call anyone a blood traitor." Marcus Flint glared at her and flew back down to the field. She watched him storm to the locker rooms under the stands.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for cheating the Gryffindors of their practice, Master," Valentina drawled sarcastically as she walked into dungeon three. Severus sneered at her.<p>

"It's called 'friendly competition', my dear," he said in an equally sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>For the rest of September, Valentina and Ginny only had time to chat during meals and in-between classes. Valentina, because of her daily "detentions" with her Master, had little time to talk to Ginny, whom she frequently found alone in the common room, writing in her diary.<p>

"You shouldn't use that bathroom," Valentina said to Hermione as she walked past her with Ginny after breakfast. Valentina had brought a handful of bacon with her.

"What wrong with it?" Hermione asked, looking at the door suspiciously.

"No one goes in there. A ghost haunts it," Valentina replied. "Moaning Myrtle. She's all right, I guess... But you'd feel a bit self-conscious in there." Hermione made a face and walked up a staircase to the third floor. Valentina and Ginny met up with Patience and her gang of first-year Slytherins on their way to the dungeons for Potions.

"Are you going to bring those rashers to class, Corleone?" Patience sneered.

"Rashers?" Valentina looked at her blankly.

"The bacon rashers in your hand," Ginny whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, the bacon strips? Sorry. I wasn't familiar with the English term." Patience and her gang laughed meanly.

"I guess you really are a typical, stupid American," Patience sneered. "And you should really stop eating so many sweets and junk food. You've gotten a bit... fatter since the beginning of the year."

"She has not!" Ginny argued.

"That's right," Valentina agreed. "I'm still about one hundred pounds. But it doesn't matter... Two-hundred pounds on Earth is about eighty pounds on Mars."

"Pounds?" Patience asked, confused.

"I'm forty-five kilograms," Valentina said simply, shaking her head. "I'd like to think I'm not _that_ stupid." Ginny laughed as they headed down to Potions.

"Would you like a bacon strip, Ginny?" Valentina asked. "You're looking a bit pale. And you haven't touched your breakfast this morning." It was true. Ginny's usual rosy complexion was replaced by a sickly one. Dark shadows were developing under her eyes and her freckles stood out even more against her now pallid skin.

"I'm all right," Ginny replied, giving her friend a weak smile. Valentina stared at her for a second and shrugged.

"The cold's been going around," she said, chewing an another rasher of bacon. "And mumblemumps."

"Who do you know that's got mumblemumps?" Ginny laughed.

"Katie Bell. She looked absolutely bored up in hospital wing." The two Gryffindors gossiped more until they finally reached the dungeon.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Severus waited for his young "detentionee" to arrive. The dungeon door opened exactly at seven-thirty.<p>

"Sorry, Professor," she said. "I thought you'd be in dungeon five-"

"Some third-year dunderheads covered the whole ceiling with frog brains," Severus muttered, disgusted. "It doesn't matter." He conjured up two large cauldrons. "Madame Pomfrey is in need of Pepperup potions. There seems to be a cold epidemic among the students." For an hour, Severus and his student worked on the potion. In addition to making the potion, Valentina spent the hour having a one-sided conversation about the latest gossip and everything on her mind.

"You are the epitome of a quidnunc," Severus stated after she launched into her story about her morning breakfast.

"What's a quidnunc?" She asked, laughing. Without a word, he conjured up an ancient dictionary. She looked through it and laughed heartily. "But my gossiping doesn't bother you," she said, pouting her lips with exaggeration. "I'm just so charming."

"A burden you alone must bear," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not getting fat am I?" She suddenly asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Patience Ross said I've gained a couple." Severus didn't even bother to look at her.

"You should start ignoring that sweet tooth of yours," he said simply. He looked up to see her staring at him, a horrified look on her face. "Whatever is the matter with you?"

"I _am_ getting fat, aren't I?" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Pay attention to your potion," he snapped, annoyed by her sudden change in emotion. "You should give it one counter-clockwise stir every five minutes." In silence-save the occasional sniffling from his superficial pupil-they finished brewing two cauldrons of Pepperup potion.

"May I have a vial for Ginny Weasley?" She asked him quietly. He handed her a vial of the potion and dismissed her. She left without bidding him goodnight.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Percy," Valentina called to the older Weasley brother. He strode over to her, his Prefect badge glinting in the near-empty common room.<p>

"Yes?"

"If you see Ginny, can you have her take this?" She handed him the vial. "It's Pepperup potion. She seemed a bit sickly these past few days. I can't find her, either." Percy, a worried look in his eyes, thanked her and headed out of the portrait hole. She was suspicious of where Ginny was when she wasn't in the common room, but the thought left her head when Colin Creevey ran up to her to show her the picture from the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p>During breakfast the next morning, Valentina watched boredly while Percy was trying to persuade Ginny to take the Pepperup potion. The delicious food on the table looked strangely unappetizing to her. Suddenly, the owls flew down to deliver the morning post. She heard a bit of excited chatter from the tables and looked up to see Avian swoop down with a small package.<p>

"What type of owl is that?" Tristan Reagan, a fellow Gryffindor, asked her.

"It's not," Valentina replied. She untied the package from his golden talon and watched him take off, playfully scaring the smaller owls on his way out. The note on the package read, "Vos es decorus." _You are beautiful_, it read from Latin. She blushed noticeably. A bright flash from Colin's camera startled her.

"What's that mean?" Colin asked as he took a seat next to her.

"It's from my parents. They miss me," she lied, opening the package. A dozen of assorted sweets sat neatly is a handsome red box. She bit her bottom lip and forced herself to look up at the staff table. At _him_. He was reading the Daily Prophet but his eyes weren't moving. She looked away, her blush becoming a deeper red and butterflies fluttering excitedly in her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Wisconsin... in T minus 3 hours...

XoXMaximumculleNXoX : Thank you! And I will try. =)

Jennjenn : Haha! Thanks!

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly for the Halloween festivity. Live bats fluttered above the students' heads. The smell of delicious food wafted throughout the room. The students chatted merrily and watched the troupe of dancing skeletons that Dumbledore had booked. Yet Valentina felt lonely at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny said she had an errand to run, none of the Gryffindor girls in their year made any effort to befriend the young heiress, and Colin was chatting animatedly with Tristan who had been helping him develop his pictures. She piled a small mountain of food onto her golden plate and ate half-heartedly. She looked up at the staff table and watched her Master talking with one of the other teachers. Reaching into her pocket, Valentina felt the small note that he had sent her almost a month ago. She never brought it up; they never spoke of it. <em>Tomorrow's my birthday<em>, she realized with a sigh. She looked up again at the staff table and locked eyes with her Master. She blinked stupidly and quickly looked down at her plate, blushing furiously. As the feast drew to a close, Colin had Tristan take pictures of the both of them. She smiled her usual, charming Corleone-esque smile as she posed with Colin, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"I sent a lot of the photos to my parents already," Colin explained as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"That's cool," she replied nonchalantly. She felt as though the crowd had begun to slow down in front of her.

"My parents think you're really pretty. I have a little brother Dennis-"

"-You'll be next, mudbloods," Valentina heard the unquestionable voice of Draco say. _The feeling_ pulsed in her veins. _Something's not right_, she thought. Grabbing Colin's arm, she pushed through to the front of the crowd and stared at the terrible sight in front of her. Filch's cat hung frozen on a scone. The red words 'Enemies of the heir beware' glinted angrily off the stone wall. Harry Potter, the bushy-haired girl Hermione Granger, and Ginny's brother Ron were standing next to the gruesome scene, being yelled at by the hysterical caretaker. Colin raised his camera to take a picture but Valentina impulsively forced it back down.

"I don't think you should, Colin," she whispered. _The feeling_ lurched out inside her in despair. Finally, the teachers made it to the scene. Dumbledore, looking troubled, ordered the prefects to bring the students to their houses. She shot a glance at her Master before turning away. He was glaring suspiciously at the Gryffindor trio and didn't notice her. _It has begun_, she thought with a sinking feeling.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the whole school was gossiping about the previous night's events. Valentina had filled in the details to Ginny, who had been sleeping in the dormitory when she got there. Ginny looked troubled-more troubled than anyone, actually. Valentina had stayed up to summon Dobby in the Gryffindor common room the night before to tell him about the night's events. It took her quite a bit of effort to keep the house elf quiet after that. Before she could add more sugar to her cinnamon roll, the owls bustled in to deliver the usual post. Her father's silver falcon flew down, dropping a large parcel onto her lap. Before she could do anything, it quickly flew away. <em>I never liked that dumb bird<em>, she thought to herself. Avian, showing off his impressive wingspan, stuck his wings out and landed gracefully on her arm. He, like the silver falcon, also carried a large parcel.

"Is it your birthday?" Ginny asked, horrified. "I had no idea!" She looked near tears.

"Forget about it," Valentina replied, brushing off the question. "I really don't like birthdays. Getting old annoys me." Ginny made a sound between a laugh and a sob. Valentina winked at her just as a handsome, but unfamiliar owl came down with a parcel. Avian puffed his chest up proudly but the owl ignored him and took off just as she untied the package from its talon. He took off to follow it.

"Want to go open these with me in the dormitory?" Valentina asked Ginny, who shook her head apologetically.

"I have to do something for Professor Sprout," she explained.

"Would you like me to wait-"

"No! Just open your gifts. It's fine, really. Happy Birthday, Valentina." With a small smile, she left the Great Hall. Valentina sighed and headed for the dorms with her three packages.

* * *

><p>The first present, from her parents, were beautifully hand-woven scarves, mittens, and cloaks. Each article bore the Corleone coat-of-arms. Valentina fingered the skillfully stitched lion holding the crest. An ivory-carved box bore a ruby brooch. In gold, the Corleone crest was etched into it. The next one was from her Master. She opened the red box gingerly and peeked in. Blue rose petals filled the box to the brim. Reaching in, she pulled out a large music box shaped as a grand piano. The letter that came with the box merely read, "Middle C." She pressed the small middle C key on the miniature keyboard and the music box played the familiar tune she heard so long ago in the sitting room at Chateau de Leon. She let it play as she opened her final present. It was neatly wrapped and came with no note whatsoever. She opened it and brought forth a dozen or so large... muggle books. It wasn't the first time muggle books were sent to her from the same, unknown source. She opened the first book, fascinated. For most of the morning, she listened to ten songs from her music box and read most of the first muggle book. It was a book of poems. <em>Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday after all<em>, she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Master! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Valentina crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Her Master had been in his office reading for half the day. He stepped aside, rolling his eyes, and gestured for her to come in. She grinned and curled up onto a green leather armchair.<p>

"Oh, do make yourself at home," he drawled sarcastically. He poured her a cup of tea and conjured up a chair across from her. Valentina spotted Avian sitting on the perch next to her.

"So you'd rather stay with Master than with me, huh?" She asked it, making a face. The magnificent eagle cawed loudly in response.

"I wanted to thank you for the birthday gift," Valentina said, turning to her Master. "I really like it. I've been listening to most of the songs all morning." He grunted in reply as he took a sip of his own cup of tea. She took it as a grunt of appreciation.

"You know, Professor Lockhart has really been avoiding me since... You know," she laughed. Again, she updated him on the latest gossip and rumors going around the school. This time, however, he silently listened, refraining from sneering or adding his own snide comments. As the clock struck eight, he stood up.

"Well that was quite fascinating," he said without emotion. She studied him. He hadn't really changed in appearance since she was young. His black hair was as dark as hers; it framed his pale face which seemed to be frozen in a permanent scowl. But she knew better. She had seen those eyes soften and his cheeks turn the lightest pink. She had heard his voice become gentle, speaking kind words. She realized his eyes had been watching her. Her heart stopped pounding. Her breath got caught in her throat.

"Master Snape..." She whispered, standing up. He slowly walked over and stopped right in front of her so they were mere inches away from each other. His face was an unreadable mask, just as hers was. She took in the clean scent of him, soap with a surprising hint of mint. Impulsively, and for only a fraction of a second, Valentina unblocked her mind from from her Master. She detected a trace of surprise on his face but it happened so quickly that she wasn't quite sure. He reached down towards her hand. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered furiously. To her dismay, she felt him gently tug the teacup from her fingers-all without touching her. He stepped back, finally breaking eye contact.

"You should get to bed," her Master said briskly. He strode to his desk and began organizing the papers there. Her hands still shaking, she adjusted her uniform and walked to the door. _That was stupid_, she scolded. _So stupid of me_.

"Goodnight, Professor," she said softly.

"Valen-Miss Corleone," he said. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I'll expect to see you at dungeon five no later than seven-thirty. Don't expect you'll receive the same treatment tomorrow as you did today." Valentina was about to open the door when she realized he was-in his own way-saying Happy Birthday. She whirled around, her brown eyes sparkling and her full lips forming a smile. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in an embrace.

"You impulsive little girl," he hissed dangerously. Before he could push her away, she let go and calmly walked out, grinning, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>A parcel lay at the foot of her bed. The dormitory was empty, as everyone was in the common room lounging about. She opened it and pulled out two pairs of the magnificent red robes she had almost purchased at Madame Malkin's. <em>Draco<em>, she whispered to herself as she felt its velvety texture tease her delicate fingers. She closed the box and slid it under her bed.

* * *

><p>To smite her for last night's outrageous behavior, Severus picked on Valentina mercilessly during her Potions session. She took it well, answering every question without fail and taking every critical comment with an apologetic shrug. Since the night before, he knew of her pathetic crush and it annoyed him that he was caught off-guard by the expression behind her eyes. <em>She's still young<em>, he told himself. _Soon she'll meet a dashing young, rich Spaniard and grow out of this foolish phase_.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," he heard Patience Ross say to Colin Creevey, shoving him into Valentina.

"Maybe if you weren't such a fatass, he wouldn't have to," Valentina snapped, taking a step forward.

"I'm fine, Valentina," Colin mumbled, gently tugging on the sleeve of Valentina's robes. She ignored him and continued to walk up to Patience. They stood exactly at eye level. The small Colin stood behind his taller friend, trying to pull her away.

"Say that again, Corleone," Patience growled.

"Fat. Ass." Valentina spat. Before either one could grab her wand, Severus whipped out his own and muttered an incantation, forcing the two to either side of the room.

"One more disruption and I will be forced to give you a detention, Miss Corleone," he drawled, narrowing his eyes at her. "Stay after class to clean up all the cauldrons." Patience smirked and returned to her potion, while Valentina returned to hers, not making eye contact with him.

"I thought I taught you better," Severus said quietly, when all the students had left.

"Did you hear what she called him?" She asked, whirling around to glare at him.

"It wasn't your battle to fight," he snapped.

"He's my friend," she argued. "And I don't care if you're going to punish me for standing up for my friends." Severus said nothing, so she turned to continue her after-class punishment. _Gryffindors are all the same_, he thought as he watched her.

"You shouldn't curse, you know," he said as Valentina reached the dungeon door. She turned to look at him curiously. "It doesn't suit you. It's not... Ladylike." He wasn't sure why he said it; he felt stupid for saying it. She cursed, of course, but it didn't seem right when she did. She merely chuckled and shook her head as she finally walked out.

* * *

><p>"Er... Valentina?" The young heiress looked up from her plate of food. The Great Hall was beginning to fill up for the afternoon feast. Three first-year Gryffindor girls stood around her.<p>

"Yes?" Valentina replied tentatively. They looked at each other, nervous.

"Well," said one girl, Helena Portgas. She had short black hair, green eyes, and freckles. "What you did today... In the dungeon-"

"That was fantastic!" Exclaimed the short, chubby, hazel-eyed, blonde girl named Flora Motts.

"It was really sweet of you to stand up for poor, little Colin like that," said the soft-spoken girl, Heather Laine. She had very curly brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"It was nothing, really," Valentina mumbled, surprised at the sudden change of attitude the girls showed towards her.

"Can we sit with you?" Helena asked, turning to the other girls who nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, sure!" Valentina grinned.

"To be perfectly honest, Valentina," Heather began as the three sat. "We kind of thought you were..." She looked at the other two for help.

"We thought you were a stuck-up snob," Flora finished, taking a bite out of the large sandwich she had put together.

"Me?" Valentina said, feigning shock. The girls looked at each other guiltily. "I have my moments," she finally said. They all let out relieved sighs and laughed. _I guess I'm finally making friends_, Valentina thought happily. _And I didn't have to flaunt money to get them either._


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Lake Geneva is such a beautiful place... it can't beat the cheese factory, though. Back and ready to update. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Severus bumped into an overly jovial Valentina as he headed down to the dungeons from Professor Sprout's greenhouses. He had been checking on the growth of the mandrakes for the Mandrake Restorative Drought.<p>

"Good evening, Master," she greeted, beaming ear-to-ear. He was suspicious of her tone.

"What have you done?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She laughed heartily as they entered dungeon three.

"Nothing! Well..." Valentina cast him an anxious glance and flew into her story about making friends with the three Gryffindors in her year. Severus studied her. Her brown eyes sparkled with a new kind of delight. Her plump, youthful cheeks were flushed with excitement. A feeling reared up inside him-the familiar feeling of resentment mixed with jealousy. _Because you've never been able to make her that happy?_ He asked himself.

"Get started on those cupboards," he said coldly-more coldly than he had wished. Valentina looked at him with surprise and hurt in her eyes. He ignored her and went through his inventory of potions and magical ingredients. He knew it was childish to treat her so coldly after she had been so happy, but he couldn't help himself. He had grown accustomed to it just being his young student and himself. Both worked diligently in the awkward silence. It was only until the clock struck eight when Severus finally spoke.

"You are excused from your detentional duties for the year," he stated without looking up. _I might as well_, he assured himself bitterly._ It would be selfish of me to keep her here when she could be socializing like any other girl her age_.

"But I like being here," Valentina said softly. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I like being around you. You don't really say much, but I know you listen when I talk-and I like that." She fidgeted nervously. Without raising his wand to her, Severus couldn't tell whether or not she was lying. He had taught her Occlumency well. He reverted his attention to the supply lists without replying.

"Goodnight, Professor," she said as she walked out of the dungeon. There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

* * *

><p>"The Gryffindor Quidditch match against Slytherin is tomorrow!" Heather stated as Valentina collapsed into an armchair next to the trio.<p>

"Really?" Valentina asked nonchalantly, hugging a throw pillow to her chest. Heather nodded.

"Where do you go after dinner every night?" Flora suddenly asked. The three girls leaned in, ready to take in the new information. _And he called me a quidnunc_, Valentina said to herself, amused. The feeling of sadness hit her hard when she remembered that he no longer wanted to have her around.

"Valentina?"Helenasaid, breaking the young Corleone from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I serve detention with Professor Snape." They all gasped in unison and began talking all at once about how unfair he was towards anyone who wasn't in Slytherin-most especially Gryffindors.

"And he always picks on Valentina!" Flora exclaimed with a pout.

"At least he never takes points off her," Heather said thoughtfully. She turned to the young Corleone. "I really thought he was going to this morning when you were arguing with Patience Ross."

"Are you saying he just likes picking on her?" Helenalaughed. "Valentina always answers his questions correctly. There's no fun in that." Valentina frowned, thinking hard. _Why does he pick on me_? She asked herself. _Master Snape knows I learned all of this with him_... The girls had already changed the subject.

"Demetrius Farrell-he's in Ravenclaw, mind you-took my Transfiguration book today _just to get me to talk to him_," Heather said. Despite her look of exasperation, she said it almost gloatingly.

"Boys," Helena and Flora sighed in unison. Valentina suddenly broke into a grin.

"Hang on," she said to the three girls. "I forgot something in the dungeons." Without looking back, she rushed out of the common room.

* * *

><p>Valentina threw open the door to her Master's office, surprising him and earning her a loud defiant caw from Avian.<p>

"You're such a child!" She exclaimed with a frown. She had her hands on her hips.

"What the devil are you talking about?" He scowled.

"I'm coming to organize those cabinets for detention tomorrow night and every night for the rest of the year," she proclaimed. "And you can't stop me," she added in her old, self-centered way. She watched her Master narrow his eyes at her with suspicion.

"Is that so?" To her surprise, he looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. _I guess Master Snape likes me after all_. She felt relieved.

"Yeah," she replied, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Off to bed with you now," he snapped. "Before I take points off for annoying me." She rolled her eyes walked out, a triumphant song ringing through her ears.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, Valentina decided to wear the red velvet robe that Draco had bought her, fastening it with her ruby brooch. She studied the crest's etching as she brushed back her wavy black hair and tied it up with a silk red ribbon.<p>

"You're so pretty, Valentina," Flora sighed as they ate breakfast. "And how do you not get fat? You eat more than I do!"

"Snape probably has her running around the dungeons like a common house elf,"Helenacrooned sympathetically, patting Valentina's shoulder. Valentina almost choked on her scrambled eggs with laughter.

"Do you think he'd let me have detention, too?" Flora wondered thoughtfully. Heather and Helena exchanged amused glances.

* * *

><p>"For pete's sake, Colin!" Valentina barked as she pulled the back of his robes. It had been the third time she had saved him from falling out of the stands. To Colin's insistence and Valentina's dismay, the two Gryffindors sat in the last row on one of the stands so Colin could get a wide view of the field with his camera.<p>

"I'm sorry, Valentina! But I really want to get good shots of this!" He gave her an excited grin. "It's my first quidditch match." She hated how he manipulated her with his muggle-born naivety.

"At least bring some rope next time," she muttered dismissively, trying to hold back a smile. "And tie yourself to a bench or something." She watched as he teetered dangerously over the side to get a good shot of the Gryffindor team as they flew up. The Slytherin team followed suit. Looking through her binoculars, she spotted Professor Snape sitting next to Mr Malfoy, who had come to watch Draco's first match. Her Master looked utterly bored. Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and the match began. As the game went on, the audience started to realize that one of the bludgers seemed to unnaturally follow the Gryffindor seeker. Before they knew it, the score was zero to fifty; Slytherins were winning. Marcus Flint scored another ten points and-to her disgust-looked in her general direction and winked. This made her desire for Gryffindor to win even greater. She reached for her wand to try and un-jinx the murderous bludger, but she felt someone nudge her wrist unexpectedly. She looked down and held back a gasp.

"Dobby!" She whispered, looking around to make sure that no one could see. Colin had run up in front to catch a shot of a dangerous dive by one of Gryffindor's chasers. "That mad bludger's not your doing, is it?" The house elf merely smiled, put a finger to his lips, and disappeared. She took a deep breath and released it. _Oh, what have I done?_ She asked herself. Suddenly, she watched in horror as the bludger smashed into Harry Potter's outstretched arm. _To hell with Dobby's plan. That bludger's going to kill him!_ She whipped out her wand but was immediately stopped by the wild cheers from the Gryffindors. Harry Potter had grabbed the snitch with his other hand.

"We won, Valentina! We won!" Colin cheered as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the stands. Valentina looked down just as Hermione obliterated Dobby's jinxed bludger. She let out a sigh of relief and broke into a grin as she saw Marcus Flint yelling angrily at Draco.

* * *

><p>Despite the absence of the match's star seeker (due to the incompetence of Professor Lockhart), the Gryffindor tower hosted the most exciting after-party Valentina had ever been to. Fred and George snuck a plethora of food from the kitchens, and-as she sat and chatted with her friends-Valentina lazily sent colored balls of light around the common room to add flavor to the atmosphere.<p>

"What a strange bit of magic that is," Fred complimented with a wink.

"It might come in handy for us one day," George added after Valentina had shared the incantation with them.

"Valentina," Colin said breathlessly, running up to her. "If your friend were sick, what would you bring him?"

"A fruit-basket," she replied without hesitation. "Why? Where are you going?"

"To give Harry Potter a fruit basket," he said with a grin.

"Colin, it's after-hours. You'll get caught."

"Come with me then!"

"Dammit, Colin, let's bring it to him tomorrow," she said, exasperated. He shook his head and went off to make a quick fruit-basket.

"Where's little Colin going?" Heather asked.

"Hospital Wing to see Harry Potter," Valentina answered, making a face. "I swear, if he gets points docked off Gryffindor, I'm going to strangle him with that camera."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Valentina opened her eyes gingerly and immediately shut them tight. The light of the morning sun stung her eyes.<p>

"Who drew my bed curtains?" She groaned, turning over. "It's Sunday. Let me sleep in."

"It's about... Colin." Valentina suddenly opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" She looked over to see Flora standing by her bedside with a worried look on her face.

"Professor McGonagall asked for you to come to Hospital Wing after breakfast. I'm not sure what happened." Valentina jumped out of bed and hastily threw on her uniform. Without grabbing a pair of robes, fixing her hair, or eating breakfast, Valentina sped down to Hospital Wing where Professor McGonagall stood next to a heavily-curtained bed.

"Professor," she began, out of breath.

"I'm sorry to have called for you so early in the morning, but..." The stern-looking witch pursed her lips and moved the curtain aside. Valentina stepped forward and felt her heart stop. "Mr Creevey seemed very taken with you. Likewise, you appeared to be very close with him... I didn't know who else to call for." The young Corleone looked down at her friend. He was frozen in his usual picture-taking form. His skin was pale, deathly pale. She felt her hands shake.

"Colin," she whispered, angry tears filling her eyes. _Why didn't I go with him last night?_ She asked herself bitterly. _He would've been safe with me, but I was too busy... doing nothing_. "He's not dead, is he?" Valentina asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Thankfully, no," the deputy headmistress replied. "He's been petrified just like... The caretaker's cat. Professor Snape will produce a Mandrake Restorative Drought as soon as Professor Sprout's mandrakes mature." Valentina said nothing so Professor McGonagall continued.

"I told Madame Pomfrey that you've been given permission to stay here," Professor McGonagall said. With that, she left. All morning and afternoon, Valentina stayed with the petrified Colin. Some students had come in to see if the rumors were true or just to take a quick peek, but were met with Valentina's murderous glare.

* * *

><p>"I believe a bed would be much more comfortable, Valentina," a familiar voice said. It was almost time for the evening's feast and Valentina had fallen asleep in the chair next to Colin's bed. Her head was propped up by one arm and her other hand tightly gripped Colin's frozen wrist, as if she were afraid he would be stolen as she slept. Valentina looked up to the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster-her Godfather. He assured her that Colin would be safe from any further attacks, and she, very reluctantly, followed him out of the Hospital Wing.<p>

"It's all my fault," she whispered, biting her bottom lip. "He asked me to come with him, but I didn't. I-" he patted her shoulder gently.

"My dear, there are times in life when we must blame ourselves. However, there are other times when things happen beyond our control-this is one of those times."

"He's like a younger brother to me," she said after a pause. "I wish I could do something to help... To make it up to Colin, at least."

"Ahh... There is something you can do," he replied. "Just as you assisted the house elf Dobby in warning Harry Potter about the Chamber of Secrets, you can prove useful to Professor Snape with the Mandrake Restorative Drought."

"Do you think my Master will obje-" she stopped and looked at him incredulously. "How'd you know about Dobby?" The headmaster offered a small smile.

"Using words to describe magic is like using a screwdriver to cut roast beef," he said.

"Tom Robbins?" She said quizzically. He nodded and her eyes widened with realization. "You're the one sending me those muggle books! Oh, don't get me wrong, Professor," she added hastily. "I really do enjoy reading them. I learned a lot about muggles. I know what a screwdriver is, for example." The headmaster chuckled.

"Though his heart lies in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, he is rumored to have been very fond of Muggle Studies," Dumbledore stated as they reached the double-doors to the Great Hall.

"Pardon?" Valentina asked, bemused. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"The evening feast is about to begin," was all he said before walking into the Great Hall himself. The young Corleone, utterly confused, tied her long black hair into a messy bun and followed him in.


	14. Chapter 14

"Blimey!" George yelled, surprised, as he stared at the tip of Valentina's wand. She exhaled slowly and lowered the elaborately-carved heirloom.

"What'd you go and do that for?" Fred said, laughing at the look on his twin's face.

"Why'd you jump at us from behind that statue?" Valentina snapped as she held onto to Ginny's arm. Ginny, like her, had been startled as well.

"Trying to cheer up our dear little sister, of course!" Fred replied. Valentina opened her mouth to speak but opted to glare at the laughing duo instead.

"It's all right, Valentina," Ginny said. "Come on, we'll be late for class." They walked away just as Percy rounded the corner to threaten the twins with a letter to Mrs Weasley.

* * *

><p>"Fancy a protection amulet, Corleone?" Patience sneered. Valentina ignored her. It had been almost a month since Colin's attack. "It might save blood traitors like you, but I guess it's a little too late for your mudblood boyfriend." The young Corleone was about to launch herself at the Slytherin girl, but Ginny grabbed her wrist.<p>

"Professor Snape is looking at you," Ginny warned. Valentina glanced over at the Potions Master who was indeed looking in their direction, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Valentina looked away and continued with her potion. _Let's see just how patient Miss Patience Ross is_, she said to herself snidely.

"Do you have an amulet that can keep Marcus Flint from throwing himself at me all the time?" Valentina said to Patience out of the corner of her mouth. It was rumored among the first-year girls that Patience fancied the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Valentina glanced at her rival who had taken a small mallet and pounded her scoop of red spiders harder than necessary. "Because I just might have to say yes the next time he asks me out," she added with an air of pompousness.

"Marcus would never ask you out, you filthy blood traitor," Patience hissed dangerously. The young Gryffindor detected a hint of uncertainty and played on it.

"Who_ wouldn't_ ask me out, blood traitor or not?" Valentina sneered. To the young Gryffindor's luck, Patience had accidentally poured a second cup of octopus powder-an ingredient which strengthens potions-into her own Exploding Potion. Valentina grabbed Ginny's arm and both ducked behind Valentina's cauldron.

"What's wrong-?" But Ginny was cut short by a loud explosion. They peeked out and held back satisfied smirks they saw a soot-covered and very furious Patience Ross.

* * *

><p>"It's quite interesting how Miss Ross managed to make a mess of her Exploding Potion this morning," Severus stated nonchalantly. "She's usually quite good with easy potions." Valentina pursed her lips.<p>

"I guess she's not as good as you thought," she replied coolly. They were both in his office. Severus had simply let Valentina take inventory of his supply closet today. _I'm not being lenient with her_, he assured himself. _She is simply in need of a less strenuous day_. He studied his young pupil who, unlike the rest of the students, seemed rather calm despite last month's attack on her fellow classmate. But he knew there was a plethora of feelings hiding behind her guarded eyes. She glanced up unexpectedly, catching his eyes watching her. Her expression remained nondescript, but her cheeks had become a faintly pink.

"You-uh," she stammered. "You're out of bicorn horn and boomslangsk—"

"How are you?" Severus asked. She blinked, perplexed by the sudden question.

"I'm all right," she replied slowly. Her eyes were still guarded, but he knew the truth.

"Don't lie to me," he said evenly. "I taught you Occlumency well, but your actions betray you." She lowered her gaze to the ground but said nothing. He walked closer to her. "You're angry that you couldn't stop Mr Creevey from being attacked."

"Stop that," she snapped as she looked back up to glare at him, but he continued.

"You're blaming yourself for it. Your mind is breaking down because of it. You haven't been doing well in your classes." They were mere inches apart. His looked down at his pupil as she glared up at him.

"Don't act like you know what I'm feeling," she said.

"Valentina," he sneered. "I know you better than you think."

"Excuuuuse me," the unmistakable voice of Gilderoy Lockhart sang from behind the office door. He opened it and stared at the two glaring at each other. "I hope this isn't a bad time," he said.

"Not at all," Severus said, turning to him. Valentina had adjusted her robes and went to feed Avian.

"Well," Gilderoy began. "I've gotten permission from the headmaster to start a dueling club." It was clear Lockhart expected more of a reaction than a blank stare. He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I'm a bit curious about your experience with dueling." Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Valentina turn to look at him.

"I know a bit about dueling," Severus replied simply.

"Excellent!" Lockhart grinned. "Then would you agree to be my assistant next week?"

"No." Before the latter could argue, Valentina spoke.

"I think you should, Professor Snape," she said. They both looked at her.

"Ahh. How sweet of Miss Corleone to want her dear Potions Master experiencing first-hand how a master duelist performs."

"Uh-yeah," she grinned. "Exactly." Severus noted the sly, mischievous glint in her eyes-the same glint he had seen before they both tumbled into the fountain so long ago. It was comforting to finally see some kind of spark since her friend had been petrified.

"Fine," Severus answered, gritting his teeth. _But only for her_, he added to himself.

"Excellent!" Lockhart repeated, happily shaking Severus' hand. "I shall see you in the Great Hall next week." He grinned and left the room.

"You lied," Valentina said suddenly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

"You're good at dueling. Really good."

"How would you know?"

"I can tell," she smirked. "I know you better than you think, Master." She handed him the inventory list and added, "Show him how a real master duelist performs." She winked at him and left him alone in his office, wishing he had asked her to stay a little while longer.

* * *

><p>A blizzard struck on the day of the dueling club's first meeting. Ginny had errands to run for one of the teachers, so Valentina had to ask her new friends to accompany her to the dueling club. It didn't take much asking, as she only told them that Professor Lockhart would be there when they all unanimously agreed.<p>

"Oh, look! There he is!"Helena squealed excitedly. The handsome and grinning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher strode onto the stage, followed by the blank-faced Potions Master. Professor Lockhart wore a strange hue of purple, contrasting sharply with her Master's usual black attire. She felt her heart beat a bit faster as she watched his black robes billow out from behind him.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Heather breathed, obviously talking about Professor Lockhart. Valentina studied her Master's confident stride, the way his long fingers held his wand. She had remembered watching those same, delicate hands play the hauntingly beautiful song on the grand piano at Chateau de Leon.

"He's beautiful," Valentina said before she could stop herself.

"I didn't know you fancied Professor Lockhart," Flora whispered. The young Corleone watched as her Master glared venomously at Professor Lockhart during his pompous introductions.

"What can I say?" Valentina smiled weakly. "I have such a great taste in guys." The two Professors went into their dueling stances and began. Her Master immediately yelled an incantation, sending red sparks shooting out the end of his wand. They watched in amazement as Professor Lockhart flew across the room. Valentina fought the urge to cheer with the Slytherins.

"I do hope he's all right," Heather said nervously. They huddled together as Professor Snape came their way to pair them up.

"Corleone and Ross," he barked. The three Gryffindors looked at the young Corleone sympathetically. Valentina paired up with Patience, who looked almost eager to begin. The two girls bowed to each other stiffly. Patience sneered and drew her wand. Valentina did the same, curiously going into a dueling stance she was not familiar with, but was quite comfortable in.

"On the count of three," Professor Lockhart called out as soon as all the students were paired.

"Fumos!" Patience yelled before Lockhart could count to three. A dark, grey smoke shot out from the tip of her wand. Valentina squinted through the dense fog and pointed straight.

"Accio wand!" She cried out. Patience's wand flew through the air and landed in Valentina's outstretched hand. The smoke instantly cleared, but as soon as it did, Patience hurled herself towards the young Corleone. The Corleone wand and Patience's wand flew out of her hands and the two wrestled, trying to cause as much physical damage to each other without the use of magic.

"You... Little... Brat..." Patience forced through clenched teeth. Valentina wildly threw a punch, hitting her rival squarely on the jaw. Patience, however, kicked hard at Valentina's stomach in retaliation. The young Corleone doubled over in pain as Patience scrambled up to pick up her wand. She pointed it at the young Gryffindor.

"Disarm only!" Professor Lockhart exclaimed, sounding a bit worried.

"Depulso!" Patience yelled. Valentina flew across the room, slamming hard into the wall. Her head spun. The wind was knocked out of her. She spotted her wand and grabbed it.

"CONFUNDUS!" She screamed, pointing her wand at her opponent. Patience gave her a blank stare and dropped her wand, confused. Valentina stood up on shaky legs as Professor Lockhart called for attention. Everyone looked terrible.

"You're bleeding, Valentina," Heather gasped. Valentina put a hand to her head and drew it back. She stared at the blood, dazed.

"Take her to Hospital Wing before she faints," she heard her Master tell Heather. Valentina felt _the feeling_ pulse through her veins. Thankfully, she didn't black out until she was in one of the beds in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Valentina was no longer on the boat in the middle of the Black Lake. She and the large man, who was still as blurry as before, sat at the shore, Hogwarts to their right. Strangely, it didn't seem like the castle she had been familiar with for the past four months.<p>

"You're a natural at dueling," the man said.

"Thank you," she replied. "I've watched my father duel a few times. But you probably knew that already."

"Yes, I did. It must run in the family." There was a long pause.

"I suppose you can't help me stop the attacks," she said suddenly. "Or even tell me where the Chamber of Secrets is."

"My dear," he began calmly. "If I knew how to help, I would. It pains me to see students suffering for not being pure-blooded or being scared in a place they once thought was safe. Even so... it is not your destiny."

"What do you mean" She asked irritably. "You know what happened to my friend, don't you?"

"Help when and where you can," he said simply.

"That's not fair," she argued. "I want to rush in and just... be in the middle of it all. Do you know what I mean?" To her surprise, the man laughed.

"My dear, there is a clear difference between being brave and being foolish. But your war is not here." There was another long pause.

"So I have my own war?" She asked. The man nodded.

"It is not your destiny to fight here," he replied. "But you are the key to turning the tides. And already, you have set the wheels in motion."

"Are you talking about my helping Dobby warn Harry Potter?" She asked in realization. "It's Harry Potter's war, isn't it? How can I help him?"

"You must help when troubles present themselves," he replied. Before she could argue, everything began to darken and blur until she found herself in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Quite a nasty bump you had there," Madame Pomfrey said briskly as Valentina sat up.<p>

"How long have I been out?" The young Gryffindor asked, stretching.

"Nearly an hour," the nurse replied. "Drink a bit of this tonic and you may go." She left to attend to other students who had come up from the Dueling Club. Valentina obeyed and stood up just as her three friends entered the Hospital Wing.

"You really had us worried, Valentina!" Flora pouted. As they walked together to the Gryffindor common room, the girls filled her in on what happened between Harry Potter and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"And everyone's saying Potter's the heir of Slytherin," Helena finished. Valentina frowned.

"That's not right..." She said, her words trailing off.

"So you don't believe it?" Heather said, surprised. Valentina wasn't sure. _He's a parselmouth_, she said to herself. _But that doesn't mean he's the heir of Slytherin... but that itself is quite a rare gift_.

"Did the snake attack Justin?" She asked.

"Well... It looked like it was going to," Flora said thoughtfully.

"But then Professor Snape got rid of it before it could do anything," Helena added. _Colin was going to see Potter before he was petrified_, Valentina thought. She shook her head. _No. It's not him. The man in my dreams clearly said it was the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_.

"Everyone thinks Justin is Harry Potter's next victim," Heather stated softly. 'You must help when troubles present themselves,' she remembered the man say. _Good grief_, she groaned. _I'm not going to play bodyguard until they find the culprit_.

"Are any of you staying here for Christmas?" Valentina asked, just to change the subject. Her three friends shook their heads.

"Are you, Valentina?"Helena asked.

"No," she sighed. She wanted to. "My twin cousins are having their fifteenth birthday. My parents want me there to raise our family's publicity." _And to make it seem like we're all one big happy family_, she added to herself.

"You're so lucky," Helena sighed. They three looked at her enviously.

"Shut up," she said playfully. "I'd rather be petrified than go to that stupid birthday party." They gasped and immediately quickened their pace, as if her statement would send the heir of Slytherin right to them. She silently laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, the blizzard was so bad that Herbology was cancelled for the second, sixth, and third years. Valentina covered her mouth as she yawned. Professor Lockhart had been retelling his story about the time he had fought a group of murderous vampires in Romania. Ginny, once again, was absent. _I swear I saw her this morning_, Valentina thought. _She had rushed down to breakfast as soon as I got up_. She turned her head towards the door and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley walk by. 'You must help when troubles present themselves,' the words rang clear in her ears again.

"Professor?" She called out, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Corleone?" He asked, surprised at being interrupted at the climax of his story.

"May I be excused? I—uh—need to use the bathroom."

"All right, but remember to have someone fill in the details you're about to miss!" He said with a grin. Immediately, he resumed telling his story as she rushed out. Valentina spotted Justin as he turned the corner.

"Oh, excuse me!" She called out. Justin stopped and waited for her to catch up. Valentina looked at him with her large, brown eyes and bit her lower lip. "I'm terrible with remembering where everything is, and I was wondering if you could help me find the girls' bathroom on this floor." Justin blinked at her and grinned.

"Of course!" He replied, puffing his chest out proudly. "I know this whole castle like the back of my hand." Valentina gave him her best smile and held on to his arm as if she were being escorted.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She gushed as they started walking.

"You're that Corleone girl, right?" He asked. She nodded, batting her thick, long eyelashes at him.

"And you're Justin Finch-Fletchley, right?" She asked. "I heard you and Harry Potter had a little run-in yesterday at the Dueling Club." Justin, eager to make conversation with the pretty first-year, began telling her everything that had happened. _I can't do this all day_, she thought. _Someone needs to watch him. Dobby's got his hands full with Potter, so..._ Valentina scanned the corridors, thinking. Justin continued talking until they finally got to the girls' bathroom.

"Oh! _This_ is where the bathroom is," She said, stalling, trying to make small talk until she could think of something.

"Good afternoon, Mister Fletchley, Miss Corleone," Nearly-Headless Nick greeted as he floated by. Valentina almost jumped for joy. _Nick may not be able to do anything if someone attacks Justin_, she thought. _But since he's already dead, he'd be able to identify the person who does attack Justin_.

"Thank you so much, Justin!" Valentina grinned. "Oh, Nick! Did Justin tell you about what happened yesterday?" Justin rounded on Nick, apparently not tired from telling his anecdote only minutes before. She watched the two make their way to the end of the corridor and finally turn the corner. _Why am I so smart?_ Valentina smirked, pleased with herself. She went into the bathroom to adjust and re-adjust her necktie. She had begun to fix her hair when all of a sudden, she heard Peeves the poltergeist screaming.

"ATTACK!" He yelled. "ANOTHER ATTACK!" Valentina bolted out of the bathroom, down the hallway. She turned to where she had last seen Justin and Nick. Every door she had passed opened; All, both teachers and students, were running to where Peeves was. _Now all we have to do is ask Nick_— But Valentina couldn't finish the rest of her thought. Sure enough, Justin was on the ground, petrified. What she hadn't counted on was seeing Nick's black, smoking, ghostly body hovering on its back near the ground. She also hadn't counted on Harry Potter being at the scene._ But it can't be Harry Potter_, she thought. _I'm sure of it_. Her mind, however, was not sure at all.

* * *

><p>Severus was troubled. The double attack of Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Gryffindor ghost had rattled both the students and the staff. He sat in his office and was about to visit the headmaster about his concerns when Valentina burst into the room.<p>

"Master Snape," she began breathlessly. He glared at her.

"What are you doing, you reckless girl?" Severus snapped. "Do you know how foolish it is to be walking around the corridors by yourself?"

"I've missed talking with you, Master," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Your Spanish charm is flawless and well-practiced," he complimented. "But it's not going to work on me. What are you after?" She frowned.

"I _have_ missed you, Master Snape," she insisted. Severus whipped out his wand and she raised her hands to ward him off. "All right, all right!" She cried exasperatedly. "I stand by what I said, but I also have a question and a favor to ask of you. Jeez." Smugly, Severus put his wand back into the pocket of his robes.

"Do you think Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin?" She asked. Severus was expecting this from her.

"I believe Potter is talentless and egotistical," he sneered. "He can barely brew first-year potions correctly. I doubt he can petrify a cat, two students, and a ghost."

"Right," she said, frowning. "And the favor..." She hesitated.

"Well? Spit it out, then."

"I—uh," Valentina began, taking a deep breath. "I need... an escort... to my cousins' masquerade ball." Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"No," he replied. She looked appalled. _Clearly_, he said to himself. _She still isn't used to people saying no to her_.

"Why not?" She pouted. It was a genuine, Valentina-esque pout-a look she had given him many times when he had tutored her.

"I must stay here at Hogwarts."

"Is that it?" She frowned. "What if you didn't have to?" Inside, Severus wanted to escort her. _Silvanus and Flavia would never approve of it_, he said to himself.

"I would still prefer being here at Hogwarts," he snapped irritably. "Now return to your common room." But that had been the wrong thing to say. Valentina's eyes had filled with tears. Severus felt a pang of guilt.

"It's because I'm not her, is it?" She sobbed. He frowned at her quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes at her. His guilt was quickly replaced with suspicion.

"The pretty girl that was with you on the hill!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. She choked out between sobs: "I saw you both... when I went in..." Severus felt his heart beat faster. He felt his face burn from both anger and surprise.

"You were in my pensieve," he stated accusingly. His tone was even, but the anger was clearly evident. Sobbing and heartbroken, Valentina rushed out of his office, leaving him standing there seething with absolute fury.

* * *

><p>Valentina felt like she had run up a million staircases. She wanted to be as far as possible from the dungeons... far away from <em>him<em>. Crying on the stone cold floor of the seventh floor corridor, she tried not to think about the disinterest and anger she saw in his eyes. The young heiress stood up on her shaky legs and paced a small section of the corridor, glancing at a painting of Barnabas the Barmy and dancing trolls. _If only I could hide myself_, she thought dryly. _Somewhere I can hide from my life. My Master. Myself_. Valentina glanced disgustedly at the troll painting and turned around. She found herself facing a handsome door.

"I swear that wasn't there before," she said aloud. Tentatively, she looked around at the empty corridor and opened the door. Stepping inside, the young heiress found herself in a large, cathedral-like room littered with a variety of strange things. There was an large, ancient-looking cabinet, piles of old books, furniture and many other odd objects. She passed by an old mirror and decided to look in and check her hair. She gasped and whirled around, but the room was empty. Frowning, she looked into the mirror once more. Valentina saw herself, not scowling as she was, but grinning happily. She continued to scowl at her happy reflection and noticed her mirrored self was holding hands with an equally happy Professor Snape. She almost didn't recognize him. He wasn't grinning as she was, but his usual sneer was replaced with a kind look and a small smile. Valentina checked over her shoulder once more, but still, no one was there. Reverting her attention back to the mirror, she began to realize there were people standing behind her and her Master. She saw her parents happily grinning and waving. Beside them stood her whole family: the French Coeur de Lions, the Portuguese Leonados, the Romanian Lionas, and the rest of the other branches. There was no animosity in their eyes, only pure happiness.

Valentina placed her small, delicate hand on the glass. It was cool to the touch. _What is this mirror?_ She asked herself. Everyone was looking back at her, waving and smiling happily. Her heart swelled with desire. _Does this... Tell the future?_ She wondered. An hour passed before Valentina stood back. With one last wistful look at the enchanted mirror, the young heiress left and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><em>Damn that girl<em>, Severus thought to himself as he paced his room. _I show her kindness as a child and this is how she repays me?_ He grabbed a book from his table and flung it at the far wall. The majestic Avian opened one yellow eye to stare at him. Severus took a deep breath and sat down to think. _When did she ever have time alone with my pensieve?_ He asked himself. Severus' head pounded with pain from an upcoming headache, so he shut his eyes and let his mind wander.

* * *

><p>The young heiress sat in the highest tower of the Corleone's Spanish mansion, Villa Leon. Her eyes watched the snowless, bustling city of Madrid. She thought about Ginny, who had been utterly distraught after Justin and Nick had been attacked. <em>Two days until Christmas<em>, Valentina said to herself._ One day until the twins' birthday party. What a terrible vacation_. Avian perched himself upon her shoulder and cawed. Valentina detected a note of sadness.

"If you'd rather fly all the way to Hogwarts just so you can be with Master Snape, go right ahead," she snapped. "I'd rather suffer here than there." Avian dug his talons into her skin before he took off; it wasn't enough to draw blood, but enough to piss her off.

"Young Mistress," a house elf greeted, bowing low. "Master and Mistress Corleone have arrived for lunch." Valentina nodded and walked to the grand dining for the afternoon feast. She had found being at home took some time to adjust even though she had been pampered her whole life. The young heiress had begun picking up after herself now and then that, every so often, she had to stop a few house elves from punishing themselves.

"Valentina!" Flavia kissed her daughter on both cheeks and held her in a tight embrace. Though she looked tired, Valentina thought her fair-haired, blue-eyed mother looked absolutely beautiful. The handsome, grinning Silvanus took his daughter's hand and led her to the dining room.

"I'm sure you have much to tell us," he said. She did. During the meal, she told them everything that happened in school, minus her "detentions" with her Master, the rendezvous with Dobby, the conversation with Professor Lockhart, her run-in with Marcus Flint, everything else that didn't seem normal for a first-year Gryffindor. _Ignorance is bliss_, she said to herself, quoting a muggle saying. She was glad she had left those parts out, because her parents were already exchanging worried glances.

"Three attacks already?" Flavia frowned. "Those poor muggle-borns."

"I suspect Dumbledore prevented word from getting to the Daily Prophet," Silvanus noted. "You might as well respect his wishes, Valentina. Not a word about the attacks to anyone tomorrow." The way he said that made the young Corleone suspicious.

"You're not going to be at the party tomorrow," she stated evenly, her temper flaring. She read the guilt in their eyes. "Sending me to the wolves' den again?" She snapped, pushing back the memory of "quality time" she shared with her French cousin.

"_Mija_," her father began. "You know we don't want to-"

"It's fine," she butted sarcastically. "Forget it. I hope I'll be home for Christmas, what with the all Coeur de Lions and Leonados breathing down my neck with their wands at the ready."

"We sent a post to your Godfather to accompany you," Flavia explained. Valentina opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. For the rest of the meal, the wealthy and powerful family of three found nothing to say to each other.

* * *

><p>"You look troubled," Dumbledore said as Severus barged into his office. It was Christmas Eve and Severus could no longer hold in the anger inside him.<p>

"Your goddaughter is a nosy, spoiled little-"

"Ahh," the headmaster chuckled knowingly. "I wondered when you were going to find out." Severus blinked and glared into the friendly blue eyes of the headmaster.

"You knew?" Severus snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure you recall your first day at Chateau de Leon. I'm sorry to say that as you were contemplating her memories, my young, vengeful goddaughter had stumbled upon yours." Dumbledore watched interestedly as the Potions Master's expression went from furious to slack-jawed. _She didn't tell me she had been a child when she was in my pensieve_, Severus thought. _If I had known, I wouldn't have yelled at her as I did_. Guilt filled him.

"Her parents had business overseas again," the headmaster sighed. _Why is he telling me this_? Severus thought suspiciously. Dumbledore continued. "And I have to politely decline, as I have Ministry duties tonight." Severus jerked his head up. _The masquerade_.

"Headmaster," Severus began. Dumbledore cut him off.

"You'll find the invitation in your office. That bird of hers is quite a spectacular creature."

* * *

><p>Valentina paced the entrance hall of Manor des Coeur, the home of her French cousins. She wore silk champagne-colored dress robes with lace trimming as gold as her mother's hair. Her loose curls were sideswept into an elegant updo. The young Corleone was truly a pretty girl; the only thing that ruined the image was the troubled look on her face. <em>Where is Dumbledore<em>? She thought, looking around. _Cousins Pierre and Isabella will hate me even more if I enter after them_. Valentina was about to simply enter the ballroom alone when she felt someone gently take hold of her elbow. Looking up, the young heiress felt her cheeks redden as she gazed into her Master's amused expression. As usual, his ensemble was all black. However, his black velvet robes and the gold buttons on his black vest gave him a very dignified look.

"Your Godfather sends his most sincere apologies," he said softly. Behind the double doors, Valentina could hear her cousins' names being announced, but she didn't care. Her heart soared and she broke into a grin. They climbed up the grand staircase to the attendant passing out masks. She chose white while he chose black. Together, student and Master entered the ballroom.

"And finally," an old wizard announced. "Valentina Comnena Corleone with her tutor and escort, Master Severus Snape." All eyes were on the young, masked heiress and her mysterious tutor whom she seemed to cling to affectionately.


	16. Chapter 16

The ballroom of Manor des Coeur was decorated beautifully for the party. Pierre and Isabella Coeur de Lion were dressed so splendidly, they even outshone the grand gold and diamond chandelier above the dance floor. The two celebrants wore matching royal blue and gold dress robes to match their fair hair and their cold, blue eyes, which were clearly seen from the eyeholes of their masks. Valentina, the youngest of her generation, ignored the hateful stares of her relatives and seated herself next to her Master at the high banquet table. She pointed out the various clans who were all seated apart from each other. Being a guest of high honor and representing her parents from the main branch, Valentina and her Master were seated with the Coeur de Lions. It made her nervous knowing that all present could watch her every move from where they sat.

"My dear," Master Snape said gently as he took her hand on the table and leaned over to whisper in her ear. A shiver went down her spine.

"Yes, Master Snape?" Valentina breathed, not daring to move. She eyed his large, but elegant hand covering hers almost entirely. She anticipated his next words.

"Unless you would rather have your dearest cousins point out your juvenile decisions, I suggest you start with the main course before diving into the pudding." Valentina took back her hand (which _had_ been, in fact, reaching for the pudding) from under his and made a face at him. He smirked and turned to the feast.

"Many thanks and blessings to those who have come to celebrate this wondrous day with my sister and myself," Pierre began. His English was perfect, his voice had already begun to deepen with maturity. "I'm pleased to say that even the great, elusive Corleone heiress has graced us with her presence." Hearty laughter erupted within the grand ballroom. Valentina forced herself to smile as her Master stayed silent. After the main feast, Pierre and Isabella led the younger congregation to the dance floor and began the ball with an upbeat foxtrot. Valentina stayed at the high table with her Master who watched the dance boredly. She ferociously stabbed a candied sweet potato with her silver fork.

"Manners, Valentina," he muttered. She immediately shoved the whole candied piece into her mouth in reply. As the band began to play a slow number, Valentina noticed Pierre walking up to her and her Master at the high table.

"Monsieur Snape," he said, bowing. "May I have a dance with your lovely charge?" Valentina stood, showing she could not refuse a dance with her cousin. Her Master eyed her for a moment before nodding. Valentina caught a smirk from her French cousin as he grabbed her hand, but before he could turn away, Master Snape said something to him in French. She looked up at her cousin, confused. From behind his mask, Pierre glared daggers at her Master.

"_Oui, Monsieur_," he spat, quickly leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Severus watched his young pupil as she danced with her golden-haired cousin. Though it seemed her heart was not quite into it, Valentina danced quite well. Her partner, on the other hand, danced rather stiffly. Severus had seen violence in the boy's eyes and had simply told him, "Do try not to spoil the evening." He eyed various branches of the family who looked distastefully at the young heiress and at each other. <em>Hate seems to be the sole foundation of this family<em>, Severus thought to himself. Pierre had bowed to Valentina as soon as the song ended. An Italian cousin, Hector Leoni, had then taken her as his dance partner for the waltz. He watched the two dance awkwardly, as Hector was almost a foot taller than his young cousin.

Just as the waltz ended, the candles started to flicker and go out. Slowly taking off his mask, Severus stood up and looked around. Black shadows rushed in through the windows and everyone scrambled about. _Dementors_, Severus realized as the room's temperature dropped significantly. Screams filled the great ballroom. Two shadows had surrounded the young Corleone on the dance floor while the others went after the Coeur de Lion twins. Immediately, Severus grabbed his wand and apparated to where his pupil stood, frozen with fear. Her mask had come off in the commotion.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the two dark figures. White light burst forth from the end of his wand. He didn't look to see if his corporeal patronus formed. Valentina's eyes widened as he grabbed her cold wrist.

"Master," she began. Her lips had begun to blue and her usually tanned complexion was as white as snow. "I'm so cold..." She looked faint. At the corner of his eye, Severus spotted a jet of red sparks fly from the exiting crowd. A sickening creak came from above. Looking up, Severus realized in horror that the chains holding the chandelier had broken and the large ornament was about to fall on top of them. He apparated to the great entrance with the young Corleone at his side as deafening crash and more screaming came from the ballroom. The great chandelier had fallen. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Severus pushed Valentina into the large fireplace.

"Villa Leon!" He yelled as he threw the powder at the ground under her. The surprise on her face was the last thing he saw before she disappeared into the green flames. He followed in after her.

"Are you all right?" Severus barked as he stepped out of the fireplace and into the large study of Villa Leon. Valentina took a step forward and threw herself into her Master's arms, sobbing. Severus pursed his lips. _Someone had sent those dementors to Manor des Coeur_, he thought angrily. He recalled the two that had targeted his pupil under the chandelier. A house elf appeared, bowing low.

"Forgive me," it squeaked, bowing low. "I was not aware Master Snape and the young Mistress would be arriving so early-"

"Convey a message to your Master and Mistress," he butted, trying to be heard over his pupil's sobbing. "And _only_ to your Master and Mistress. Valentina and I will be at Chateau de Leon. There was a dementor attack at the French Manor." The house elf's eyes widened with shock. Severus tapped on a golden globe on the mantel. It glowed for a moment.

"Valentina," he said as gently as he could through clenched teeth. She had not been making the situation any easier. "Take hold of it. We're going to Chateau de Leon." She looked over with tears still streaming down her face but obeyed. Severus felt the familiar pull of portkey travel and, in seconds, found himself in the drawing room of the great Chateau. He looked down to see Valentina staring up at him with fearful eyes.

"Don't leave me," she said softly. Severus' expression softened. _She may be as talented and intelligent as the next great wizard_, he thought. _But the child I had tutored so long ago still stands before me_.

"I won't," Severus replied simply as he brushed back a lock of hair from her forehead. A wave of relief seemed to wash over her as she gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you still angry with me for going into your pensieve?" Valentina asked Severus after she had settled into bed. In truth, he didn't know what to say. Besides himself, Dumbledore was the only one who knew about his love for Lily. However, some days he spent with Valentina eased the pain of knowing his love was gone.<p>

"I suggest you not speak a word of what you had seen," he replied, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I haven't and I promise not to." She paused. "Who is she?"

"Go to sleep," he snapped. With a sigh, the young heiress pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes. Childish as she was, Severus knew that one thing he could count on was her word. After an hour, Severus looked up to see his pupil sleeping soundly. Her covers had been pushed down halfway and he watched her chest rise and fall after each breath before he stood to tuck her in. Although he pulled the thick blanket over her sleeping form as gently as he could, Valentina's eyes fluttered open.

"Do you love her?" She whispered, half-asleep.

"Yes," he said before he could stop himself. She nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Valentina woke to the sound of hushed voices from the room below her. She recalled her Master tucking her into bed and settling into the armchair near her night table.<p>

"Master Snape?" The young heiress sat up suddenly, opening her eyes. She looked over at the armchair where her mother sat instead.

"He's downstairs with your father," she said quietly. Valentina jumped out of bed to hug her mother.

"There were dementors everywhere," Valentina explained. "It was cold and I felt-" She didn't want to continue. Her mother held on to her tightly.

"If something happened to you, I don't think I would forgive myself," Flavia said quickly. She kissed the top of Valentina's head and rushed on in Spanish, but the young Corleone could not follow.

"Ma, I'm okay." Valentina frowned, pulling away. She was still annoyed by the fact that she couldn't understand her parents' native tongue. "If Master Snape weren't there..." Her voice trailed off.

"Bless that man," her mother sighed. "He has done wonders for us all." _If only she knew about the werewolf as well_, Valentina thought.

"Where is he?" The young heiress suddenly asked her mother.

"Your father and Master Snape are in the study. _Hija_, it's important that you don't bother-" But Valentina had already rushed out of the room to where her Master was.

"-unless the Coeur de Lions planned it to look like they were also targets, I suspect it could be anyone in that room," Valentina heard her Master say.

"And each branch is powerful in that they each have a limb or two in their respective ministries," Silvanus added with a sigh. Valentina peeked in to see her father rubbing his temples from stress. "According to my sources, the dementors disappeared almost after you and my daughter left the Manor. It's possible that she was the main target." He stood up and walked over to Valentina's Master.

"To be honest, Master Snape," her father began, looking unnaturally sheepish. "I haven't been completely trusting of you... before tonight." He paused. "Even though Master Dumbledore had personally recommended you as a tutor to my daughter, I admit I was a bit reluctant. And your continued correspondence with her throughout the years led me to the point where I had to cross the boundaries of her privacy and read your letters to her. But tonight I regret and apologize for being doubtful of your loyalty to Dumbledore." Valentina's father stuck his hand out. "Please, accept my sincere apology." _I figured father would have read my letters_, Valentina thought as she rolled her eyes.

"There is no need to apologize, Senor Corleone," Master Snape replied, shaking his head. "I understand how hard it is, in your position, to put your trust in complete strangers as myself... Especially for the safety and guidance of your only and most treasured daughter." Silvanus nodded.

"And you have done well with both. I'd like to thank you for everything you've done by having you as a guest to any of our fine estates-both residential and company-owned-whenever you wish."

"That's very kind of you," Master Snape replied, bowing. "I hope I will find time to do so in the near future." He glanced at the grandfather clock.

"I see you are restless," Valentina's father chuckled. "Valentina is safe here. I have my trusted aurors securing the perimeter of this estate. However, you don't need to leave unless-"

"I must apologize, but my return to the castle is essential," Master Snape said quickly. Silvanus nodded in understanding.

"Please don't go, Master," Valentina said loudly as she stepped out from behind the doorframe. Both men had turned to her.

"I must," her Master stated briskly as he tapped his wand against a nearby teapot. "I shall see you at school when the term starts, Valentina." He turned to Silvanus and bowed his head a bit. "Until next time, Senor Corleone." Valentina's father nodded. With that, Master Snape place his hand upon the glowing teapot/portkey and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Valentina woke up to the smell of cinnamon. It was Christmas morning. She had remained in the study and lay on the couch, watching the flames dance in the fireplace until she had fallen asleep. The young heiress was now eyeing the very large pile of presents at the foot of the towering Christmas tree.<p>

"Happy Christmas, young Mistress," Zelfy greeted as she set down a breakfast tray on the side table for Valentina.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Zelfy," Valentina smiled.

"Your Master's gift for you is wrapped in black," the house-elf said, bowing. Before Valentina could say anything, Zelfy disapparated back to the kitchens. The young heiress strode over to the small, black parcel and opened it. There sat a set of five handsome black quills and a letter. _To my stooge of a pupil who has everything_, read the note in perfect, legible script. _Here are some quills that will help you with your still-atrocious penmanship_. _With heartfelt intentions, Master Snape_. Valentina, who had been frowning at the letter, suddenly burst out laughing. _I would've never thought I'd feel this way about him_, she said to herself as she hugged the letter to her chest.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since the end of the Christmas feast at Hogwarts and Severus was now eyeing the large, scarlet parcel sitting on his desk. It had sat there since Avian had come to deliver it that morning. He was not a curious man, but he had become more intrigued about the parcel as the day went on. Finally, as the clock struck midnight, he decided to open it. Under the scarlet wrappings lay a large wooden box with a dial on it. Around the dial read the words: Chateau de Leon, Villa Leon, and Office. Severus turned the dial to "Chateau de Leon" and the box opened, revealing a perfect, small-scale replica of the Corleones' English estate. To his surprise, two small models of his young pupil and himself were walking around the grounds. He closed the box, turned the dial to Office, and watched as the boxed opened to a model of the room he was currently sitting in. Again, two small life-like figures of him and Valentina were inside. The small Valentina was sitting in his armchair and the small model of him was pouring tea. Severus watched as the two talked and could almost hear soft voices of conversation. Alone and in the comfort of his own office, Severus held back a smile of amusement.<p>

* * *

><p>Balthazaar trudged through the snow, thinking. He had been doing that a lot since Griselle had asked him if he were a squib like the rest of his family: his father, mother, Griselle, and his other two sisters Marian and Ophelia (who were ten and six respectively and did not seem to display any magical attributes). He fingered the old heirloom in his pocket that his father had given him on his seventeenth birthday. It was the family wand passed down from perhaps the first Draconius.<p>

"You're a man now," Donovan had told him that night. "Though you don't know anythin' 'bout spells and what 'ave you, you deserve to carry it. My father 'ad given it to me even when 'e knew I was a bloody squib." He had laughed bitterly. "A lot of good that did, eh?" _And a lot of good it's doing now_, Balthazaar said to himself sarcastically. Besides repairing broken glassware and other small jobs around the house, the wand was unused. The young wizard noticed a figure standing at the edge of his father's property, staring at the snow-covered trees that lay beyond the Draconius' small area of land.

"Excuse me, sir," Balthazaar narrowed his eyes at the large man. The stranger turned to face him. His hair was grey, but he didn't seem as old as Balthazaar's father. His eyes were a strange shade of blue, predatory, contrasting sharply with the snowy white landscape that covered the ground. "Do you need directions to town? You seem a bit lost..."

"Do you know what's beyond there?" The man asked, pointing at the land across the rushing river. His voice was deep and throaty, almost like a canine growl.

"I haven't crossed the river myself, but that's Corleone land," he replied slowly. For some reason, he felt as if he should have lied.

"Corleone, eh?" The man growled thoughtfully, staring at the snow-covered trees. He turned back to Balthazaar. "You're not a muggle, are you?" The young wizard felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"No," he replied simply, clutching the wand that sat in his pocket. The man eyed Balthazaar's muggle attire: black and battered combat boots, faded jeans, and a black bomber jacket that had certainly seen better days.

"I see..." The man frowned. "I best be on my way now." With that, the man trudged through the white landscape until Balthazaar could no longer see him. He couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that he was going to see that man again.


	17. Chapter 17

ladedah Thank you! And yeah, I did more research on this than I did on my research papers. =X

CheerupSkitz I dunno, I'm getting a lot of favorites and alerts on it, so I know people are reading lol. And thanks! I appreciate your review. =)

blind-saint Haha, cheeahh. Greyback was actually the catalyst of my writing this fanfic. Something about reading Little Red Riding Hood as well...;D

* * *

><p>"How was your break, Valentina?" Heather asked as Valentina stepped into the first-year girls' dormitory.<p>

"It could've been better," she replied, beginning to unpack.

"Have you heard?" Helena whispered in an urgent tone. "There's been a rumor that Hermione Granger had been attacked." The painful image of Colin lying petrified in the Hospital Wing surfaced in Valentina's mind.

"Fancy going up to the infirmary to see if it's true?" Flora asked. As the girls chattered among themselves, Valentina sneaked down to the common room where she spotted Ginny, who seemed to have a glazed, far away look in her eyes.

"Thanks for your Christmas gift, Ginny," she said. Her friend blinked once and turned to her, looking as though she was seeing her for the first time.

"Look," Valentina began. "I know the attacks have been affecting everyone—"

"You don't understand!" Her friend suddenly snapped. A few Gryffindors nearby had turned to look at them. Ginny's usually calm face was contorted into fury, but there was fear in her eyes. Valentina frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Ginny shook her head and stormed out of the common room, leaving Valentina staring after her with a confused look on her face.

"Quite all right, Valentina," Fred said comfortingly as he patted her shoulder.

"She's been like that since the term ended," George added, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why Avian likes you more," Valentina grumbled to her Master. Avian flew to his side as if to prove a point. She stuck her tongue out at both of them.<p>

"Perhaps he favors maturity in his Masters," he replied coolly.

"Whatever," she sighed, scribbling a note on the side of the inventory lists. _Master Snape is still out of boomslang skin_, she thought.

"You forgot to dot your I's," her quill said in a monotone voice. She grinned and went back to do so.

"Why am I under the impression that you seem to enjoy making mistakes rather than learning from them?"

"I'm having fun as I learn," she replied. Glancing up, she saw he was giving her a disgusted look, probably from putting the words "fun" and "learn" in the same sentence.

"Lighten up, Master," she laughed. "My penmanship is getting better. The other day, Professor McGonagall said she doesn't need the ancient runes professor deciphering my homework anymore."

"You should never be content with 'better'," he sneered. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hermione Granger wasn't attacked during winter break, was she?" Valentina suddenly asked.

"There had been no incidents at all since the Gryffindor ghost and Mr Finch-Fletchley were attacked," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Rumors," she shrugged.

"Of course," he sneered. "The center of your existence here."

"Master!" She exclaimed, feigning shock. "The center of my existence here is knowledge; correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm your top student in first-year Potions."

"Your last essay looked a bit rushed," he said dryly.

"Rushed? I put my heart and soul into that roll of parchment!" As she continued taking inventory, Valentina could see her Master was trying hard not to smile.

* * *

><p>Severus walked to a wooden cabinet to put the corrected essays away and turned to find Valentina inches away from himself.<p>

"What are you—" Severus began, but he wasn't able to finish; his young pupil had reached up, pulling him down by his shoulders, and kissed him on both cheeks. He could smell the scent of strawberries from her. An unfamiliar emotion stirred as he felt her warm lips brushed lightly against each cold cheek. He couldn't move away. In all honesty, he didn't want to move away. With a mere inch between them, the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Severus hated spontaneity; he hated anything that wasn't part of his daily schedule. It seemed different, however, when Valentina was behind the spontaneity.

"Happy Birthday, Master," she whispered. Slowly, she released his shoulders and took a step back. Severus didn't know whether to scold her or take a step towards her. Before he could do either, she quickly turned and walked out of his office. After an hour passed, Severus noticed the red rose Valentina had surreptitiously placed on the desk behind him.

* * *

><p>As she walked up from the dungeons towards the Gryffindor tower, Valentina heard footsteps running in her direction. She pressed herself against the wall and watched as Ginny turned the corner, running towards the Gryffindor tower. <em>How strange<em>, she said to herself, walking in the direction Ginny had been running from. Seeing nothing suspicious on that floor, Valentina climbed down to another. After wandering for so long, she gave up and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"You!" Someone barked. Valentina jumped and turned to see Filch the caretaker quickly shuffling towards her.

"Yes?" She answered, annoyed that he had startled her.

"Don't give me that tone," he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me," she sneered. "I was in detention with Professor Snape." He nodded approvingly.

"Good. Professor Snape is the only one who gives out decent punishments nowadays. Now get to your dormitory before I bring you along with me to see Professor Dumbledore."

"What are you going to see the Headmaster for?" She asked curiously.

"Someone had made a mess on the third floor. Right where Mrs Norris was—" he suddenly made a choking sound. Remembering that Valentina was still there, he yelled hysterically, "What are you still doing here? Get a move on!" The young heiress rolled her eyes and quickly walked down the corridor. As soon as Filch was out of sight, Valentina rushed down to the third floor and almost slipped. _Merlin's beard!_ She gasped as she realized the whole corridor was almost flooded with water. Her eyes flew to the condemned bathroom where the water seemed to be spilling out from. As quietly as she could, Valentina trudged through the watery corridor and was about to open the door when she heard two male voices and a hysterical female voice she concluded to be Moaning Myrtle's.

"He never wrote in it," she heard one boy say. "I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away." As she listened to the rest of the conversation, Valentina slunk back, hiding in the shadows until the two stepped out. To her surprise, it was Harry Potter and Ginny's brother Ron. She waited as they turned to walk up the stairs and entered the flooded restroom. Never having been into the haunted bathroom before, it surprised her that it looked as ordinary as any old bathroom-save the fact it was haunted and that all the faucets—except one—had been left running to cause the torrential flooding.

"Who's there?" A female voice screeched. _That must be Moaning Myrtle_, Valentina thought to herself. The ghost of a plain, bespectacled girl walked through the nearest stall.

"You must be Myrtle," Valentina greeted, curtsying politely. The ghost nodded sadly. "Don't mind me, I'm just turning the faucets off. I saw Filch heading towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office."

"Dumbledore won't tell me to leave," Moaning Myrtle huffed. "He offered this bathroom to me."

"How convenient," she replied, turning off another faucet. She glanced up at the pouting ghost. "You seem depressed."

"You think?" The ghost wailed, rushing into her story about someone throwing a book at her.

"Book?" Valentina echoed.

"Harry Potter said it was a diary," Moaning Myrtle said dreamily. "It's empty, though," she added as an afterthought.

"I see." The young heiress turned off the last faucet. "Well, I hope we meet again someday, Myrtle." Valentina curtsied once more before exiting the haunted bathroom.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Ginny seemed to be back to her normal, happier self. Although this seemed like a relief to Ginny's brothers and classmates, Valentina had the suspicious feeling that whatever happened in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was the cause of her friend's sudden change in disposition.<p>

"As you all know, one of my favorite holidays will soon be upon us," Professor Lockhart announced. The boys shifted uncomfortably as the girls giggled, giving each other knowing glances. "To boost school pride and morale, the Headmaster has given me the responsibility of creating an unforgettable Valentine's Day." Many of the girls cheered and applauded. Valentina scribbled the letters S and V in a little heart as Professor Lockhart continued. "I do suggest that you all participate in the festivities. If anyone would like to send a special Valentine to their special someone, please come forward and see me." The sounds of scraping chairs and eager whispers filled the room. Valentina was surprised that Ginny had gone up with a note in her hand, along with Flora and Helena.

"Do you have a special someone in your life, Valentina?" Heather asked in her usual soft-spoken voice. The image of her Master in his black velvet robes and gold-buttoned vest blossomed in her mind.

"Of course," Valentina replied, clearing her throat.

"You're not sending him a Valentine?" Heather asked with a surprised look. The young heiress chuckled. _Anything Lockhart is in charge of will be silly and flamboyant_, she thought to herself.

"I think he'd prefer something small and subtle," Valentina answered. "What about you? Who's the lucky guy?" She winked at Heather who blushed crimson.

"No one really," Heather mumbled, shaking her head dismissively. Valentina's eyes glittered with amusement.

"It's that Ravenclaw boy, isn't it?" She giggled. Heather bit her bottom lip. "Why don't you send him a Valentine? I'm pretty sure he likes you, too."

"Oh, Valentina," she sighed. "I doubt you go through any of this trouble. You're smart, rich, pretty... Boys fall for you all the time!" Valentina's lip curled.

"Believe me," she stated bitterly. "I know exactly how you feel." Heather gave her a bemused, sidelong glance before getting up to submit her Valentine's Day message.

* * *

><p>The day everyone had been anticipating (or dreading) finally arrived. Celebrating her namesday, Valentina wore a red tie under her uniform. Her hair, up in an simple updo, held a single red rose. She had stopped by Hospital Wing to place a Valentine's day card on Colin's night table before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. To her amazement, the walls were covered from floor to ceiling with large, pink flowers.<p>

"Jeez," she mumbled, taking a seat next to Helena, Flora, Heather, and Ginny.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Flora breathed.

"Hardly," the young heiress replied. "My tie is red; it clashes with the walls. And what the hell is falling from the ceiling?"

"Heart-shaped confetti?" Ginny answered with a half-smile.

"This nonsense is going to ruin my breakfast." Valentina took her wand out, pointed at the ceiling, and said, "Ascendo!" Immediately, the confetti above the five Gryffindors seemed to fall up instead of down.

"Oh cheer up, Valentina,"Helena laughed. "Look! The post is coming." The young heiress searched among the owls for her bald eagle and was sorely disappointed when he didn't appear. She forced herself not to look at her Master at the staff table. Instead, a falcon dropped a small parcel a few feet above her head. Valentina had to catch it before it landed on her breakfast.

"Who's that from?" Ginny asked. The girls leaned in to peek. The young heiress opened the small box to find a diamond encrusted pendant on a gold chain. The card it came with read, _To my beautiful Spanish rose, Happy Valentine's Day. With Love, John Nuttleswink. _Valentina made a cry of disgust and pointed her wand at the gift.

"Bombarda!" She hissed. The necklace, box, and card disintegrated in the small explosion. The four girls looked at each other questioningly.

"Nuttleswink...?" Heather asked. "As in, the Nuttleswink company?" Valentina shrugged.

"As in, the company that's going under," she replied scornfully. The room suddenly fell silent as Professor Lockhart-clad in ridiculously pink robes-bragged about the Great Hall's transformation. As he mentioned that the students ask Professor Snape to help whip up love potions, Valentina found herself glancing over at her Master. She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at the murderous look he was giving Professor Lockhart.

"Has he gone mad?" Helena sniffed disapprovingly. "I'd rather ask a dragon to dance with me than ask Snape for a love potion." The five giggled hysterically, all picturing the look Professor Snape would give them if they were to ask. Their giggles were drowned out by the excited chatter of the student body as a group of harp-carrying, winged dwarves entered the Great Hall. _They're the ones distributing the Valentine's day messages?_ Valentina asked herself, horrified.

"They look a bit... Intimidating, don't you think?" Ginny asked uncertainly. The young heiress immediately stuffed her mouth with food, avoiding the question. The other three girls looked quite close to tears, as they had sent messages to their Valentines as well. The real horror came as soon as they left the Great Hall. Valentina's mouth twitched as a dwarf chased Harry Potter down the corridor. Neither got as far. Even worse, she spotted Draco coming towards the commotion. As soon as the dwarf started to recite Ginny's poem, the corridor erupted into hysterics. Harry, with his broken bag at his feet, seemed to be desperately trying to laugh the whole thing off. Glancing sideways at a furiously blushing Ginny, Valentina felt a bit annoyed that Lockhart had come up with such a ridiculous way of distributing Valentines.

"Come on, Ginny," Valentina whispered, gently tugging her friend's arm. She didn't budge. The young Corleone realized that Ginny was staring, horrified, at the small black book Draco had picked up from where Harry's fallen things lay. _That has to be the book Moaning Myrtle was talking about_, Valentina said to herself. An approaching Percy began to disperse the laughing and jeering crowd that had gathered around Draco and Harry. Ginny finally began to move.

"We've got to hurry," Valentina murmured. "We're already five minutes late to Potions-"

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much," Draco called out after Ginny. Valentina looked over her shoulder and glared daggers at him. She watched his smirk fade.

"Ignore him," Valentine whispered.

"Did you think it was okay?" Ginny asked with hope in her brown eyes.

"Of course!" Valentina lied. "I think he especially liked the comparison you made between his eyes and pickled toads."

"I shouldn't have written about pickled toads," Ginny groaned.

* * *

><p>"Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness," Severus stated as Valentina and Ginny entered the classroom. "I suggest you start on your Shrinking Potions or you'll find yourselves tardy to your next class as well."<p>

"Yes, Professor," both said in unison as they walked over to the ingredients cupboard. To Severus' annoyance, two dwarves stumbled into the classroom.

"I 'ave a message for Miss Corleone," one dwarf said.

"I also 'ave a message for Miss Corleone," the other dwarf said.

"I'm afraid this nonsense will have to wait until after class," Severus snapped, glaring at Valentina as if it were her fault. She was looking at the dwarves, stony-faced.

"No can do, sir," one piped.

"Lockhart's payin' us to 'ave 'em all sent immediately," the other added.

"Fine! Make it quick, or I'll see to it that neither of you get paid." The two dwarves began to argue about who would relay their message first. The class seemed to have forgotten their potions as they watched and laughed at the two wrestling dwarves who had begun shouting out their messages between punches.

"My love for you is like the deepest—"

"—you are much sweeter than chocolate—"

"—I would love to kiss your—"

"—eyes like two dark tunnels of love—" _I've had enough of this_, Severus thought angrily as he drew his wand. Valentina, however, beat him to it.

"SILENCIO!" She cried, pointing her wand at the two. The dwarves, still rolling around on the ground, mouthed silent words. Severus noticed his young pupil was shaking with fury. Before he could say anything, she turned to brew her potion, chopping ingredients in a haphazardly forceful manner. The class steered clear of her for the rest of the period. Even Patience, who usually had something nasty to say to Valentina, kept her mouth shut. Reluctantly, Severus changed his mind about keeping her a bit after class.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Void Princess 21 - I know, right? I can feel the love radiating from my monitor. XD

* * *

><p>The small, muggle highschool courtyard bustled with activity. Teenaged girls gossiped in the corners as their male counterparts swaggered by. Most of the girls, however, had their attentions focused on one teenaged boy in particular. Balthazaar sat on the stone steps of the muggle highschool, flipping through his Latin textbook. He ran one hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair and frowned at the various terms and examples. Studying. Concentrating.<p>

"E-E-Excuse me," said a soft voice. Balthazaar looked up to see a blushing freshman girl smiling shyly at him.

"Yes?" He smiled softly back at her. He knew, of course, that many girls fancied him-but he wasn't interested. His true devotion lay with his father's land and his studies. The young wizard didn't want to cheat a girl out of attention she deserved by toying with her heart, so he merely acted passively towards any advances. Valentine's Day, however, made this difficult for him.

"I-I was wondering if y-you would accept my v-v-valentine," she stuttered, holding out a heart-shaped post. He took it from her and read it.

"This is really sweet," he said. "Thank y—" Balthazaar looked up to see a line of girls forming behind the first. He felt his face burning with embarrassment.

"Excuse me, ladies," a familiar voice crooned from the back. Balthazaar sighed aloud with relief. His muggle friend, Liam Deacon, pushed himself towards the front. "As Balthazaar's most trusted friend, I'm sorry to say that every Valentine's Day card and/or message must be sent or relayed through me." Liam bowed low as Balthazaar slipped away from the commotion.

"You always manage to make such a spectacle of yourself, you heart-breaking git," Liam scoffed, punching Balthazaar playfully on the shoulder.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Balthazaar grumbled with his face in his hands. The two sat on the roof, far from the authority of the teachers and the eyes of the students.

"That's a load of bollocks," said Liam. "Because of you, I got three dates this weekend with three—that's right, _three_—different girls. Come with me. I bet they're bringing friends."

"You're all right, Liam. I need to get some topsoil for the roses this weekend."

"I thought Griselle was in charge of flowers," Liam said, frowning.

"I grow them, she sells them," Balthazaar shrugged.

"You work way too hard, Thaz," the young muggle tutted. "Anyway, my cousin will do her nut in if she doesn't get her hands on your perfectly-chiseled physique soon. Free ink next week?"

"Another tattoo? I'm not sure..." Balthazaar rubbed his right shoulder where Liam's tattooist cousin had given him an exotic and elaborate tribal tattoo almost two months before.

"Don't be a prat," Liam laughed. "She's not taking no for an answer. I'm picking you up next Wednesday at four. Give your mum and sisters my love." He winked and left Balthazaar alone on the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Distraught that her Master had not given her anything for Valentine's Day—not even a small card as he usually did, Valentina held herself back behind her group of friends and sneaked to the seventh floor. <em>The feeling<em> burned through her veins.

"I'm not going to class, so you might as well tell me how to get back into that room with the mirror," Valentina said aloud. As if someone were guiding her, the young heiress walked around the corridor, where the thought about a place where things can be either found or hidden was randomly conjured up in her mind. _Is this how it works?_ She asked herself. The familiar door appeared in front of the ugly troll painting. Sensing a presence, Valentina suddenly turned, but no one was there. She shrugged, entered the room, and sat in front of the mirror. The sight of her smiling Master and her family filled her heart with both sadness and longing. Eventually, the young heiress dozed off with her head resting against the side of the old cabinet.

"Once again, I'd like to point out that a bed would be more fitting." Startled by the sudden voice, Valentina jumped up and turned to the speaker. Dumbledore stood behind her with his blue eyes twinkling and his lips forming a gentle smile.

"Godfather, I—" he held up a hand to silence her.

"Professor Snape had been troubled by your behavior in class today and voiced his concerns to me," Dumbledore stated.

"Master Snape doesn't give a damn about me," she said, her lip beginning to curl.

"There are some people who have trouble expressing their emotions. But Professor Snape does, in fact, care deeply for you." Before Valentina could think of a response, her Godfather turned his attention to the large mirror. "I see you've found an heirloom of yours." She looked at him blankly.

"Heirloom?" She asked.

"The Mirror of Erised is an ancient, magical item that delves deep into the user's heart to show the deepest desires lurking there," the Headmaster explained. Valentina felt the heat rising to her face as she realized that the mirror was not, in fact, showing her the future, but what she wanted. "Used and owned for centuries by the Corleone family. Your father had lent it to me a couple of years ago and it was used last year as a critical part of one of my most ingenious plans." His eyes twinkled merrily as he shortly reminisced.

"This mirror is mine?" She asked slowly, glancing back and forth between the enchanted mirror and her Godfather.

"That is correct. Its main use is a secret only known to your father and myself." He paused. "You're a bit young to know its true purpose, but since you've already discovered it, I believe I should tell you." He chuckled and continued. "Crafted by your ancestor Renato Corleone, it was primarily used as a match-maker."

"A match-maker..." She echoed. The Headmaster nodded and continued.

"Renato Corleone had two potential brides and could not decide which to choose. Being a great wizard, your ancestor created the Mirror of Erised and had each tell him what they saw in it. One saw herself pampered and spoiled by the riches of the Corleone family while the other saw herself in an extravagant wedding gown, walking down the aisle to the arms of Renato. Such a curious thing this mirror is, don't you think?" Valentina's mind pondered the story.

"So my father used it with my mother?" She asked tentatively.

"That is correct," he nodded. "Luckily for your father, the Comnenas had wealth that could match that of the Corleones, so money was not a factor in their meeting."

"So this... Doesn't tell the future." She stated flatly.

"The future is never certain," the headmaster replied. "Not any person or object can truly foresee into one's future." Valentina found nothing to say.

"Since it is, indeed, yours," he continued. "Would you like me to send it to Chateau de Leon?"

"No," she said quickly. "I-I think it'd be better here... for awhile."

"As you wish." The headmaster pointed his wand at the mirror and a large cloth magically appeared, covering the large heirloom. "Well, the afternoon feast is about to begin." Valentina suddenly blushed furiously.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry," she gushed as he took hold of her arm to lead her out. "I haven't gone to all my classes today..."

"The mind is a terrible thing to waste," he tutted. "After today, I trust you would not use class time to explore the castle."

"I won't," Valentina replied honestly. "Godfather, what is that room—" she had turned to point, but the handsome door leading to the mirror was gone.

"A mysterious room, as most things in this old castle are shrouded in mystery—a room that appears when it is needed." What he said reminded her of the man in her dreams. Though she couldn't sense _the feeling_, she knew not to ask and that she was to find out about the man on her own.

* * *

><p>Severus placed the tip of his wand at his temple and drew it out, a string of memories attached to it. Placing it into his pensieve, the furious face of Valentina surfaced. He quickly shut his cabinet and turned to find the young Corleone standing in the doorway of his office. At the same time, both began to speak.<p>

"Master, I wanted to give you—"

"—it's only a small gift for your namesday—"

"—you had Avian, so I—"

"—thought it best to give it to you in person," Severus concluded, both for her and for himself.

"Yeah," she smiled softly as she reached into her bag. He cleared his throat and strode to her, grabbing a black, neatly-wrapped parcel from his desk. Almost shyly, the two exchanged gifts.

"Care to stay for a bottle of butterbeer?" he asked as she turned to leave. She looked at him, surprised.

"That'd be cool," she replied.

"Ad multos annos," Severus toasted ("To many years"), as they both sat comfortably on their armchairs.

"Together?" Valentina asked before taking a sip from her cold bottle.

"Don't spoil the evening with your trivial questions," he replied with a frown. Severus' young pupil batted her long, thick eyelashes at him flirtatiously before dissolving into giggles. As Valentina sipped her butterbeer and made faces at the ever-stoic Avian, Severus studied her. She sat with her legs tucked under her, which he knew would be against her mother's wishes as the behavior was not deemed "lady-like." Her brown eyes sparkled with delight every time she took a sip of the sweet, butterscotch-tasting beverage. Severus remembered Lily's green eyes dance like that when she laughed. _Would they glare accusingly at me if I were to see her again in the afterlife?_ He thought guiltily.

"Hey, Master," she suddenly said, jolting Severus halfway out of his thoughts.

"Mmhmm?"

"Does my nose look big?" He frowned at her question. "Last week, Patience said that I have an abnormally large nose." Valentina's lips formed a pout he knew so well.

"What did I say about asking trivial questions?" Severus snapped. Valentina merely shrugged and took another sip of butterbeer.

"It's not," Severus finally mumbled. Valentina raised her eyebrow at him, bemused. "Your nose. It's fine." And it was; the straight-edged shape was a mix between her father's roman nose and her mother's aquiline one. On any other girl, it would've seemed too prominent. On Valentina, however, the nose complemented the rest of her face, giving it a more feminine and delicate quality.

"I know," she grinned, displaying two sets of perfectly straight, white teeth that could rival those of Lockhart. "I just like hearing you say nice things about my looks."

"The only thing that ever irked me about you," he began. "Is that you know of your own appearance."

"How is that annoying?" She huffed.

"It gives you an excuse to be self-centered and exaggeratedly prideful."

"Would you rather I complain about how ugly I am?" Severus gracefully placed one finger to his lips to silence her. She stuck her tongue out and the two sat in pleasant silence, save the occasional cawing from Avian, until it was time for her to leave.

* * *

><p>For the next few months, peace seemed to have fallen upon Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There had not been any further attacks; conversations of victims, both previous and upcoming, were near-nonexistent. The young Corleone, however, never lowered her guard.<p>

"Valentina's been acting like dear brother Percy," Fred laughed as he plopped onto the couch between Ginny and Valentina.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as Valentina glanced over to look at Percy. The red-haired prefect was furiously scribbling a letter at the other side of the common room.

"That prat's been acting like students are being attacked left and right," Fred replied. "George and I saw him with the Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater the other day but he just said they're on authority-independent patrol." Valentina wasn't listening anymore. Her attention had focused on Ginny, who seemed to have that glazed, faraway look in her eyes-the same look she had displayed when she snapped viciously at the young heiress months before. "You don't think he's trying to find the monster himself, do you?"

"Where are you running off to, Ginny?" Valentina asked as her friend stood up. For a second, she swore that it wasn't Ginny's eyes she was looking into. These eyes seemed dark, cold. But after that second, Ginny's eyes were back to normal.

"I just remembered an assignment I have to finish," she replied quickly, leaving Valentina and Fred looking after her with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for the match with Hufflepuff tomorrow,"Helena sighed.<p>

"Neither can I," Flora chimed. "Have you seen their seeker, Cedric Diggory?"

"I have!" Heather exclaimed. "He's so handsome. Have you seen him, Valentina?" The young heiress looked up at them questioningly with her cheeks full of food from the evening's feast.

"What was that?" She managed to choke out. The three looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I swear, you take your looks for granted too much, Valentina," Flora laughed. "If I looked like you, I'd probably be _dating_ Cedric Diggory."

"Not once have I seen you around—much less, flirt with—a boy yet,"Helena tutted. "All you do is eat, go to class, and serve detentions with Snape. That's not going to get you a boyfriend." As if on cue, Valentina saw Ginny walk into the Great Hall and waved her over to avoid the 'boyfriend' topic.

"Where have you been?" Flora asked. "Valentina's almost finished off the mashed potatoes." Ginny blinked confusedly and frowned.

"I must've gotten lost from Herbology," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Valentina twirled her quill boredly in her History of Magic class the next day. Professor Binns' monotonous droning was proving to be more than she could bear.<p>

"Did you hear?" Tristan Reagan whispered to Ravenclaw Beatrix Chalayan. "Harry Potter's stuff had been ransacked last night." Valentina's mind jolted to attention.

"Really?" Beatrix whispered back. "By whom?"

"I dunno. The incident hasn't been reported to Professor McGonagall, but I heard Longbottom and Thomas talking about it this morning in the Gryffindor common room." Valentina's eyes drifted to Ginny, who was doodling idly on a piece of parchment.

* * *

><p>Valentina felt uneasy as she woke up on the day of Gryffindor's quidditch match against Hufflepuff.<p>

"You should eat something, Ginny," she said. Her red-haired friend was pale and had not said a word yet that morning. Ginny's face was expressionless but there was something strange behind her eyes. Valentina instinctively emptied her mind and stared back into them.

"I-I have to do something," Ginny said quickly, excusing herself and rushing out of the Great Hall.

"What did you tell her?" Heather whispered to the young heiress, who was notorious for her unmercifully sharp tongue.

"I just told her to eat breakfast," Valentina huffed defensively.

"Oh, Valentina," Heather laughed. "Always making sure her friends are well-fed."

"Even though some of us should be told to diet instead," Flora sighed gloomily as she eyed a blueberry muffin. Valentina reached over to place one delicately on her friend's plate.

"You know during medieval times, it was considered beautiful for a woman to be thick and curvy," Valentina explained.

"But this isn't medieval times," Flora mumbled, poking the muffin with her fork.

"Would you rather be underfed and left starving, dreaming of roasted beef-"

"You're quite bad at motivational speeches, Valentina," Flora interjected.

"I agree," Helena added, shaking her head. "Let's go to the quidditch pitch before she makes us eat any more." Valentina made a face and grabbed an English muffin before leaving the Great Hall with her friends.

* * *

><p>"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall announced into Lee Jordan's megaphone. Booing and shouting, the disappointed students glumly marched back to the castle. Valentina spotted Professor Snape among the teachers escorting the bustling students. As they locked eyes, she gave him a questioning glance before turning away quickly to follow her friends.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Flora asked worriedly.

"Another attack, I'm guessing," Heather whispered. Valentina's blood ran cold. _Ginny!_ She said to herself. The young heiress quickened her pace towards the castle. She rushed up stairs and corridors and quickly scrambled into the portrait hole to find Ginny sitting in one of the armchairs-alone, but safe.

"Ginny," Valentina gasped, massaging a cramp in her side. Her friend gave her a confused look as people began to fill the common room. Valentina collapsed onto one of the arms of the armchair.

"I think there's been an attack," the young heiress explained. "They cancelled the quidditch match. Weren't you going to come watch-" Professor McGonagall, followed by Harry and Ron, suddenly climbed in through the portrait hole and looked at them all with a grave face.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: For some strange, bizarre reason, my words get pushed together justlikethis, so please forgive me on that.

* * *

><p>Severus glared at Valentina as she entered his office.<p>

"Explain yourself," he barked.

"I'm here to serve my detention," she replied innocently.

"Your detentions have been temporarily suspended as of today. I'm sure you know of the attack on Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater-"

"I have," she mumbled.

"Then you know how dangerous it is to be walking around the castle alone. Hasn't Professor McGonagall told your house that you are to be escorted—"

"Yeah, but I didn't think that applied to me."

"Why? Because you think you're above rules?" Severus' lip curled.

"I'm a pure-blood," she said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Severus stood up suddenly and walked over to her so they stood face-to-face.

"That high and mighty attitude of yours will get you in trouble deeper than you can even imagine," he said in a dangerously soft voice. She pursed her lips and looked away. Severus, satisfied that she had nothing to say, stood up straight and added, "I'll escort you to your dormitory before I do my rounds for patrol. If I catch you once more wandering by yourself, I will personally send you back to Rothsbane Academy." To his surprise, Valentina gave him a strange look and smiled.

"What?" Severus snapped, taken aback. She shook her head and quickly covered her mouth. He narrowed his eyes and turned to lead her to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Forgetting about her Master's warning about wandering the corridors alone, Valentina hurried out of her dormitory to talk to her Godfather the next morning. <em>I think he should know about Ginny<em>, the young heiress thought. _I don't have anything to show, but I know he'll listen to me_. As she turned the corner to where the gargoyle sat, she found herself looking into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Immediately, Valentina curtsied.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy," she greeted.

"What a pleasant surprise, Miss Corleone," he drawled. "I was just taking a tour of the castle. It seems just yesterday I was a prefect here."

"How impressive!" Valentina said distractedly. "I was just about to talk to the Headmaster about—"

"I'm afraid, my dear, that Professor Dumbledore is no longer headmaster of this institution." He sounded neither sad nor worried. "Professor McGonagall has temporarily replaced him and I have been made governor of the school."

"He's... gone?" Valentina felt numb.

"It was to be announced today at breakfast, but you're lucky to be getting first wind of it," he smirked. A chill went down her spine.

"How... kind of you to give me the heads up on that," she said softly, taking a step back. "Well, I'll just be going downstairs now... Classes and breakfast... Wouldn't want to miss the official announcement."

"Interesting tie, by the way," he added. "Gryffindor colors?" Valentina frowned and stood her ground.

"Yes, they are," she replied.

"Ah... I guess we're not all perfect after all, are we?" He said softly. Valentina bit her tongue to keep from saying anything derogatory.

"I guess not," she said, curtsying. With her head still head high and dignified, Valentina walked down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>News of Dumbledore's removal shocked the school-except those in Slytherin who had been anticipating it.<p>

"I'm glad they finally got rid of that old git," Patience said loudly as she passed by Valentina and her fellow Gryffindors in the dungeons.

"He'll be back, Ross, and you know it," the young Corleone snapped, her brown eyes blazing with fury.

"I do hope the heir of Slytherin's monster finishes off the mudbloods," Patience smirked. "So it can move on with the blood traitors... starting with you." Valentina whipped her wand out just as Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Miss Corleone, put that wand away," he hissed as he passed her. Reluctantly, Valentina stuffed her wand back into the pocket of her robes and turned to her cauldron.

For the next few weeks, the Gryffindor tower was unusually crowded due to the early curfew, evening restrictions, and strict security enforced upon the students since the last attacks. Talking seemed like the only thing to do until bedtime.

"Do you think Hagrid really attacked all those muggle-borns?"Helena asked. The small group of first-year Gryffindors looked at each other, not quite sure of what to say.

"Doubt it," Valentina scoffed, taking a bite out of a cinnamon roll. "If he wanted to kill muggle-borns, I don't think he'd need a monster for that. I mean... Look at him!" Chuckles went around.

"Yes, but then we would suspect him right away,"Helena argued.

"Where'd you get that roll anyway?" Flora butted, nodding towards Valentina, who had quickly finished her small snack and tossed another at Flora from the plate behind her. The young heiress merely winked at her.

"Is that your bird, Corleone?" Tristan asked, pointing at the window near them. Valentina got up to untie the post from Avian's talon. Attached to the letter, which read, "_Absit invidia_" ("no offense intended"), was a single white rose-a usual gift for when her Master was unusually strict with her in class. Valentina deeply inhaled the fragrance of the delicate flower and sent Avian away with the short message, "_Te desidero_." _I know he won't write back after that_, she thought to herself. _But I really do miss him_. To avoid interrogation from her friends, the young heiress quickly bade them goodnight and walked up the stone steps to her dormitory. Valentina stirred from her slumber at midnight to the sound of the door. Peeking out, she realized that it was only Ginny, who had come up from playing exploding snap with the twins, Ron, and Harry. The young Corleone lay there for half an hour when she heard the peculiar sound of a door creaking open in the distance. Almost immediately, she rose from her four-poster bed to investigate the sound that had been carried out through the still, night air. Moving deep into the Forbidden Forest was a small, but visible light. She was about to grab her travelling cloak when _the feeling_ slammed into her hard. _This is not your war_, she remembered the large man saying. Valentina took a deep breath and reluctantly sat upon the stone ledge to do her part and simply watch.

* * *

><p>"I think you need to tell someone," Valentina stated from the doorway of the dormitory. Ginny, wide-eyed, quickly hugged the black book to her chest as if it were a security blanket.<p>

"W-W-What are you going on about?" Ginny asked, recovering quickly.

"I saw your brother Ron and Harry going into theForbiddenForesta few days ago," the young Corleone said, taking a few steps forward. "Professor Dumbledore is gone. The teachers know as much as we do. If anything, you have to tell Harry."

"Valentina, I—"

"Please, Ginny?" She whispered fiercely. "You want the attacks to stop, don't you?" Ginny nodded. "Think of Colin and the other muggle-borns, petrified or not. They need you to tell someone."

"Tomorrow morning," Ginny said thickly.

"You'll tell them tomorrow morning?" Ginny nodded as Valentina threw her arms around her in a quick but comforting embrace. "I can come with you if you want—"

"No!" Ginny said sharply, earning herself a startled look from the young heiress. "I-I'll do it myself."

"That's the spirit!" Valentina winked. "Now come down to the common room for a game of chess. It'll soothe the nerves." Ginny let out a small sigh, smiled softly, and followed her friend downstairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning after Professor McGonagall had announced that the mandrakes were ready for cutting, Valentina watched Ginny nervously make her way to the other side of the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron sat. She gave her two thumbs up as Ginny turned to look her way.<p>

"Can you pass the jam, Valentina?" Heather asked, taking a seat next to the young heiress.

"Snape is so heartless!" Flora wailed as Valentina handed Heather the jar of blueberry jam. "I'm a few inches short of finishing my essay on the history of the Wiggenweld Potion, but I can't think of anything else to write!"

"Want to read through mine and see if you missed anything?" Valentina asked, still watching Ginny.

"If she can get someone's ancient runes book for reference, I think it may prove helpful,"Helenalaughed. Valentina turned to her, pouting.

"I swear, it's totally legible!" She brought out her foot-long parchment and showed them.

"I see,"Helenasaid softly, studying it. "That scribble on the side... that's your name, right?"

"Oh, ha ha. I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry of Magic calls on me to write their secret codes—"

"Hush, Valentina, before you fill your head with silly ideas." As her friends laughed, Valentina turned to where Ginny was to find Percy in her place. _Where's Ginny_? She thought worriedly.

"Hurry, Valentina," Flora called out, tugging on Valentina's sleeve. "Snape won't take your essay if you're late to class again." Valentina made a sidelong glance down the Gryffindor table and followed her friends to be escorted to class.

* * *

><p>"Miss Corleone, I'm under the impression that you're not paying the slightest bit of attention to the lesson," Severus drawled. His pupil had been glancing anxiously at the door ever since she had entered the classroom.<p>

"I am," she lied.

"Is that so?" He said, sneering. "Then you would have no trouble reciting what I had just explained to the class."

"The plant Aconite has toxic flowers, but its leaves are used for potions," she said quickly.

"Wrong," he snapped. "Aconite has toxic leaves, and its flowers are used for potion-making."

"I was close," she muttered, a confused frown on her face.

"Not close enough," he replied, narrowing his eyes at her. _I'm sure I've taught her this before,_ he thought. As he escorted the students to their Charms class with Professor Flitwick, Valentina walked up to him and waited for the last student to enter the classroom.

"Ginny's gone," Valentina said.

"What?" Severus scowled.

"I-I-I saw her at breakfast, but she never came down to Potions and I don't know where she is," she rushed, looking very close to tears.

"Come with me," he said quickly, walking towards Professor McGonagall's office. The two rushed down a flight of stairs to the third floor where they spotted Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher. McGonagall looked down at Valentina and shot him a worried look.

"Miss Corleone wanted to report that Ginny Weasley is missi-" Severus frowned and looked over to where the red words 'Enemies of the heir beware' still shone brightly. Now, however, a new message had been crudely written in the same red substance under the first.

"'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'," Valentina read softly. Severus turned to her as the pieces of the puzzle clicked in his mind. The young heiress looked faint and dreadfully pale. "Ginny," she breathed.

"Oh, dear," McGonagall gasped. "This cannot continue." She put the tip of her wand to her throat. "All students return to their dormitories at once," her voice boomed. "All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

"That includes you, Miss Corleone," she added softly to the young heiress whose hands were shaking violently. With that, the two professors rushed to the staff room.

"Go to my office," Severus hissed to Valentina, who had almost turned to walk up the stairs. "Don't go anywhere else but my office. Lock the door after you enter." She nodded and rushed downstairs towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Valentina sat in her Master's armchair with her knees drawn up against her chest. Avian had sat on her shoulder for comfort, but she felt far from it. <em>I knew I should've gone with her<em>, she said to herself with tears in her eyes. She blinked, feeling the tears spill down her cheeks. Avian flew back to his perch as her mind began to wander and her lids grew heavier and heavier and heavier...

"Valentina," she heard a voice whisper softly. The young heiress felt her Master's hand gently lift her chin as her eyes fluttered open. As she gazed into his troubled face, a string of thoughts she had pushed into the back of her mind surfaced immediately. Colin. Mandrakes. Chamber. Ginny. Sleepiness leaving her, Valentina grabbed Professor Snape's hand and stood up.

"Master, let me help you make the Mandrake Restorative Potion," she pleaded. "Godfather said I—"

"I'm well aware of that," he said softly, gently pulling his hand from hers. "I knew you wouldn't let me hear the last of it if I had made it myself." Her Master gestured to the bag of mandrake roots behind him and conjured up a large cauldron. In silence, Master and pupil worked diligently on the Mandrake Restorative Potion. Every so often, he would have her stir or add another ingredient to the cauldron. Under normal circumstances, this would have delighted the young heiress, because he was not angrily barking instructions as he had been when they made the Pepperup Potions. After what seemed like hours, the Valentina collapsed onto her Master's armchair.

"What do we do now?" She asked, watching him take a large bottle out of his cupboard.

"We let it simmer," he replied.

"They won't close the school, will they?" She asked softly.

"You are all to be sent home tomorrow." Severus turned to find Valentina with her face in her hands.

"It's not fair!" She wailed.

"Quiet down, girl," he hissed.

"I-I—" Valentina bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to tell him that she was afraid of never seeing him again. "I don't want to go back toRothsbaneAcademy."

"So," he said slowly, eyes narrowing. "You would rather the students stay here in fear to suffer because one foolish and spoiled girl doesn't want to go to her exclusive, rich—" He suddenly stopped and frowned at her. Valentina, realizing that her Master saw through her lie, quickly tried to empty her mind but she knew it was too late.

"That is an equally selfish reason," her Master said thickly, clearing his throat. She felt her face burn with embarrassment and stood up to feed Avian.

* * *

><p>"Severus!" McGonagall burst in through the door with a large grin on her usually serious face. Severus' eyes flicked over to where Valentina was, but she had disappeared. "Harry Potter!" Severus looked at her blankly. "He and Ron Weasley found the Chamber and saved Ginny!"<p>

"Did he now?" Severus drawled nonchalantly, pursing his lips. "How fortunate. After I send the Mandrake Restorative Potion to Madame Pomfrey, I shall alert my house." The Deputy Headmistress nodded curtly and left.

"Ginny's back?" Valentina gasped, jumping out from behind the armchair.

"Apparently," he replied, giving the potion another stir. Valentina peered into the cauldron.

"Is it done?" She asked. Not waiting for a reply, she asked, "Can I bring it to Hospital Wing?"

"Yes it is, and no you may not."

"But, Master," she whined. "I want to see Colin!"

"You shall see him at the feast," Severus forced through clenched teeth. The two glared at each other. Finally, Valentina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine," she huffed, rushing out of his office. Severus, feeling the start of a headache, rubbed his temples with his free hand. _I swear that girl hasn't changed a bit_, he told himself. Hearing the door creak open slightly, Severus looked up.

"Will you visit me at VillaLeonwhen the term ends, Master?" Valentina asked innocently, pouting and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Very well," he replied, both to his and her surprise. Before he could take back his answer, she grinned at him and hurried away.

* * *

><p>"Dobby is free, young Mistress!" Dobby squealed as he jumped jovially on Valentina's four-poster bed. Everyone was at the feast already, but the young heiress was excited to hear about Dobby's release from elf-slavery.<p>

"And where will you go now?" She asked him as soon as he finished retelling his story.

"Dobby is not sure, young Mistress," he said. His bat-like ears hung low with sadness.

"Well, my family's Chateau could use a new set of hands," Valentina winked. Dobby beamed at her, his large eyes sparkled with pure joy.

"Mistress is so kind to poor Dobby," he jumped off her bed and bowed low. "Dobby will visit the young Mistress soon!" With that, the now-free house-elf disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Valentina jumped into her father's arms as soon as he had opened the doors to Villa Leon.

"Daddy," she whined. "You have a hand in the Daily Prophet, right?"

"_Mija_, if you want an interview—"

"No, it's about that yearly Daily Prophet money thing."

"The annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon draw?" Her mother asked, swiftly kissing her daughter on both cheeks.

"Yes! That one," Valentina grinned. The two looked at each other and nodded slowly, giving her a suspicious look. "And, well, you've met Arthur Weasley. Right, Daddy? I know his daughter Ginny..."

* * *

><p>"And where is this... Hotel Corleone?" Severus asked as he watched his pupil frowning at her luggages.<p>

"In the beautiful city of Barcelona," she replied. "Do you think I brought enough clothes?"

"My dear, if you were to give away the clothes you have packed, I'm sure you would clothe the world twice over."

"Shit, I almost forgot my hat!" She exclaimed. Severus hit the back of her head with a copy of the Daily Prophet he was holding. "What was that for?" She snapped, rounding on him.

"What have I told you about cursing?" He snapped back.

"'It's not lady-like'," she recited glumly, grabbing her sunhat from the couch. Within the hour, both Master and pupil arrived at Hotel Corleone in Barcelona, Spain.

"Oops," she suddenly blurted, chuckling nervously.

"Is there a problem, Valentina?" Severus asked as he kept his tone even.

"Well, it's my first time here and I forgot that we could send ourselves straight to the penthouse," Valentina said dismissively, dusting the floo powder off her brilliantly scarlet robes. "It's nothing big, really." Severus took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to avoid from snapping at his student. _You are on vacation_, he told himself. _It's only one elevator ride to the top_. _Just keep calm_. Valentina sent their luggage off with two bellhops and skipped towards the elevators with Severus in tow.

"Excuse me," said a falsely sweet voice. "Where do you think you're going?" Valentina eyed the uniformed woman for a moment before answering.

"I had just sent my luggage up—"

"And who said you could do that?" The woman asked, her voice going from falsely sweet to downright rude. She gave Valentina a stern look. Severus raised an eyebrow and glanced at his pupil, whose eyes had narrowed with contempt.

"No one," Valentina replied slowly. "But I know I'm supposed to do it. My tutor and I have the penthouse reserved-"

"Oh, I see," the young woman interrupted, taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes. Severus held back a smile as he realized that this woman did not know she was in the presence of Hotel Corleone's heir. "You think because you are staying at the most expensive suite that you can just overlook hotel procedures? Well, I have some-"

"Oh, shut the hell up," Valentina snapped. "I happen to know hotel procedure and I sure as hell know I'm not doing anything wrong. You, on the other hand, are being a downright _bitch_—" With a loud bang, a woman appeared next to the first. Her gray hair was pulled into a tight bun and her face was contorted with absolute fury.

"How dare you!" She shrieked at the uniformed woman, eyes bulging. A couple of patrons and employees had begun to investigate the source of the commotion. "Do you know who she is?" The older woman continued to shriek, pointing at Valentina who-to Severus' surprise-kept her face completely void of any expression. Needless to say, he expected her to look smug.

"She is the daughter of Silvanus and Flavia Corleone!" As soon as the words left the older woman's mouth, the uniformed employee's face went from annoyed to shocked. Severus could swear that the entrance hall went as silent as a grave.

"I'm tired and hungry," Valentina announced in a bossy tone. "We can discuss this later, Senora Amador. Just get her out of my sight." The older woman nodded, grabbed the young woman by the arm, and the two disapparated.

* * *

><p>The penthouse suite was as grand as Chateau de Leon itself. The white walls and Spanish-styled interior harmonized beautifully with the hardwood floors and magnificently high ceilings. Drinking a glass of Montoya's Flaming Firewhiskey, Snape sat indoors near the large balcony. Through the satin curtains leading to the study, he could clearly make out the head of Senora Amador sitting in the fireplace there.<p>

"_Lo siento_, Valentina," Senora Amador said apologetically.

"Whatever," he heard Valentina scoff in reply. "You don't have to sack her, really. Demote her to the lowest position if you want, but don't fire her." _My, my,_ Severus thought as he took another sip. The Spanish brand of firewhiskey burned his throat, but a pleasant taste of exotic spices lingered, contrasting sharply with the taste of the usual English firewhiskey he was accustomed to. _It seems that my young pupil has a heart after all_.

"Oh, and one more thing, Senora," she added. "Tell that bitch that if I ever see her again, I will personally make sure that she and her descendents will never make anything more than minimum wage for the rest of their lives. _Gracias_, Senora Amador." _Perhaps I spoke too soon_, Severus thought wryly.

"Master, let's go to the beach!" Valentina exclaimed. She had changed into an eye-catching, one-piece swimsuit. At almost thirteen, her hips had begun to widen, showing off a narrow and delicate waist.

"I think not," he replied, simply planning on sitting indoors until the sun set.

"Well, at least sit outside and bask in the glorious, Spanish sunlight," she laughed. "London is so dreary, always rainy, always gloomy."

"I happen to like English weather," he sniffed disdainfully.

"Oh, ho ho!" She exclaimed, eyes widening. "Did you leave England to be with me, your favorite pupil?"

"No," Severus stated firmly. "I decided that I'd be more of use to your parents as a guardian than an auror would."

"Say what you will," she huffed. "If you're not going to the beach, than I won't either." The young heiress marched over to the balcony and sat on a wicker chair, sunning herself.

* * *

><p>"Fancy a walk on the beach?" Severus asked his young pupil after they had finished dinner.<p>

"Are you serious?" Valentina groaned. "There's no sun!"

"One should never become too dependent on the sun. Come, and bring your traveling cloak." Reluctantly, the young heiress followed her Master to the beach just outside Hotel Corleone. The full moon sat in the sky with a plethora of stars at its side. He glanced over in time to see Valentina shiver, and it wasn't because of the cool night breeze from the Balearic Sea.

"Are the scars gone?" he asked gently. She involuntarily rubbed the spot where the werewolf's claw had dug into her arm so many years ago.

"Yeah," she said. "I hate werewolves." Severus' lip curled as he recalled Remus Lupin from his days at Hogwarts.

"Look at this huge shell!" Valentina exclaimed, picking up a large conch shell. He conjured up a medium-sized basket and handed it to her for her shell-collecting excursion. As she flittered off to the tide line, Severus stared off into the waves, his mind wandering around thoughts of Lily. _She would have liked it here_, he said to himself. He thought of her long, red hair flowing freely like the blue waves, her green eyes taking in the sight of the moonlit beach. _Of all the things her son could have inherited from her_, Severus thought venomously. _He had to inherit her eyes_.

It felt like an eternity before he called Valentina to return to Hotel Corleone with him. As soon as they apparated to their suite, she put the large conch shell to her ear. Severus could see her eyes glittering with delight.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Listening to the ocean," she answered simply.

"What?"

"Here, listen." Valentina held up the shell so he could take it. Putting the cool shell to his ear, he could hear the echo of what sounded like waves.

"That's just—" Severus wanted to tell his young pupil that the shell simply captured and resonated the sound of the ambient noise around them, but he looked down to see her eyes still glittering with such child-like delight that he held his tongue. "That's nice," he said somewhat lamely, handing it back to her.

"Hurry off to bed now," he snapped. She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped to her bedroom, the shell still pressed against her ear.

* * *

><p>Severus woke with a start and looked around. He was sure that something had woken him up.<p>

"Master?" He heard Valentina call out softly from behind his bedroom door. Grumbling and muttering furiously about being woken up, Severus forced himself out of bed and grabbed his black robe. Just as he opened the door to reprimand her for rousing him at such an ungodly hour, he found himself at a loss for words. The young heiress stood in front of him in her long, cotton white nightgown with her wavy black hair down and tousled. She hadn't bothered to empty her mind and Severus felt fear radiating from her.

"I-I had a nightmare," she whispered, hugging herself and avoiding his eyes. He strode to her bedroom with her following closely behind him.

"Bed. Now," he snapped, pointing at the canopied four-poster bed. She quickly got into bed and drew the covers up to her chin. He drew up an armchair next to her bed and propped his head up with his arm.

"Master?" She whispered to him.

"What is it now?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Just go to sleep, Valentina," he drawled, closing his eyes. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

"Good night, Valentina," he heard himself reply before he drifted off to sleep.

For the next few weeks, Severus became very well-aquainted with Hotel Corleone. Occasionally, Silvanus' head would appear in the fireplace to have a small chat. Other than that, Severus' stay was quiet-just the way he liked it. Valentina, on the other hand, practically _lived_ on the beach. He watched her from where he sat on the balcony; she wasn't too hard to spot. After the little incident between her and the hotel's employee, word went around that the daughter of Silvanus and Flavia Corleone had come on holiday. Though Severus knew she was most likely telling stories of herself in front of her circle of pilgrims, he doubted that next to no one could really understand what she was saying, being that many of the guests at Hotel Corleone were people born and raised in Spain. Nevertheless, every morning and afternoon, the young Corleone would be surrounded by admirers of different age, gender, and the like, who had flocked to get a glimpse of the bad-tempered but very pretty Corleone heiress.

* * *

><p>Balthazaar, who had just graduated from high school, looked up at the grey skies and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. <em>At least we planted the flowers in time<em>, he thought. The young wizard sat on the hood of his old car with Griselle as he waited for his two sisters, Marian and Ophelia, to get out of school. He had decided to take a year off before going to college... due to the fact that he had no money for college. Currently, Balthazaar was job-hunting.

"You nervous for your first year of high school?" He asked Griselle, elbowing her playfully.

"Of course," she replied. Balthazaar could her the nervousness in his sister's voice.

"You're okay, Griselle." There was a short pause.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"I think you should get a job at the Ministry," she stated bluntly.

"The Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that'd be lovely," he replied dryly. "A seventeen-year-old, muggle-raised wizard who had just graduated from muggle schooling and knows no magic whatsoever is applying for a job at the Ministry of Magic."

"You got your apparating license," she pointed out. "And on the first try, too."

"That's different and you know it."

"It's better than being a squib, I guess," she shrugged. Balthazaar put an arm around her narrow shoulders.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'd rather just... go to a muggle college somewhere and-" Marian and Ophelia rushed up to him from the school doors.

"Summer break!" They both yelled, cheering as wildly as the other kids who had come running out. As soon as they were all buckled up, Balthazaar turned on the ignition. The car, however, failed to start. The young wizard angrily got out and kicked the side of the old car. _Rotten luck_, he thought grimly. _There's never an end to this rotten luck_.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Valentina and her Master had left Hotel Corleone for Chateau de Leon.<p>

"I shall see you at Hogwarts," he had said to her as soon as she settled in.

"You're leaving me?" She asked, outraged. But he had not stayed to argue with her. For a week, Valentina had been moping around the Chateau de Leon, sighing constantly.

"Young Mistress," Zelfy called out one morning.

"I'm dead!" Valentina called back from the victorian couch in the study. "Don't talk to me!" Hearing silence, the young heiress delved back into the recesses of her mind to reminisce about the month she and her Master spent together at Hotel Corleone. _One more month until the end of summer_, she thought sadly. _And I'm so lonely without my Master_. The young heiress looked out the window towards the land beyond the Corleone estate. As soon as the thought entered her mind, _the feeling_ began to stir inside her.

"Stop that," she told herself. "I'm in Gryffindor. I've got courage, see? I'm trying to face my fears." Determined, Valentina grabbed a red velvet traveling cloak and sneaked out of Chateau de Leon. As soon as she stepped into the forest, a flood of memories seized her. She shook her head, gripped the Corleone wand in her pocket, and continued deeper into the wild woods. _I'll go back once I reach the stream_, she assured herself. The trek wasn't as easy as she thought. Every noise startled her. Every movement made her freeze in terror. Though the morning sun stretched its powerful rays far and wide in the sky, the tall trees only let a small amount of light through its twisting boughs. Suddenly, Valentina heard a deep chuckle, almost like a growl. Her heart stopped.

"I see you're filling out quite nicely," said a horrifyingly familiar voice. Valentina looked around frantically, but she couldn't see where he was. The chuckle turned into a threatening laugh as she whipped her wand out.

"The trouble with you wizards is that you think wands will solve all your problems."

"I happen to recall a time where my Master beat your ass using a wand," she said loudly before she could stop herself. The young heiress heard a loud thump from behind her. Whirling around, she found herself a few feet away from the man who had been terrorizing her dreams since she was five: Fenrir Greyback.

"Your tongue is as sharp as ever," he grinned, blue eyes glittering with malice. "I've been waiting for you, little red." She wanted to say something witty, but the words got caught in her throat. He took a step forward as _the feeling_ rushed through her veins. Like before, she felt as though her body was being controlled by an unseen force. Her arm thrust her wand up to the sky. She felt herself scream the familiar incantaion.

"ANIMADVERTO FELIS MAXIMUS!" The familiar red fire burst forth from the end of her wand and into the sky, forming the same lion; the tendrils of its fiery mane glowed as it roared. As it disappeared, she felt the wand fly out of her hand and the wind being knocked out of her. Fenrir had tackled her to the ground. She got up quickly and turned to face him. Her wand lay a couple of feet behind him.

"Where's your Master now, little red?" Fenrir taunted.

"He's coming," she snapped. She couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"Is he now?" He took a step forward, grinning menacingly. Though her mind had been guarded, her voice had shaken; he had seen through her lie. As quick as lightning, Fenrir rushed forward and tackled her to the ground again. She screamed as loudly as she could as she tumbled to the ground. This time, however, he stayed on top of her. Pinned under his weight, the young heiress tried to reach for her fallen wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She screamed futilely, though her wand was a few feet away from her. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! EXPELLI—" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Fenrir chuckled. He bit her ear roughly and tears began to blur her vision. She fought hard, kicking and trying to shove him off her, but he was unimaginably strong. His other hand had slid down to the hem of her skirt. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I laid eyes on you six years ago... So young. So pure. So pretty." She felt his large hand crawling up her thigh, under her skirt. "This might hurt a bit, but I'm sure you'll enjoy every second," he growled. Valentina closed her eyes tightly and felt the tears run down her cheeks as she prayed for her Master to save her.

* * *

><p>Balthazaar looked up at the sky over the Corleone forest in surprise.<p>

"Griselle, did you see—"

"—the lion?" She finished. He turned to her and nodded. He could still hear the ghost of its roar in the wind. Griselle hurried off across the bridge between the Draconius' land and the Corleones'.

"Griselle! Stop!" He chased after her. The young wizard watched his sister rush into the forest. He reached out to grab her shoulder and whirled her to face him.

"What... are... you... doing?" He cried breathlessly between gasps.

"I want to see what that was!"

"This isn't our land!" Just then, the two siblings heard a girl's bloodcurdling scream. They looked at each other with surprise and immediately ran deeper into the woods towards the source of the scream. As the two reached a small clearing, Balthazaar heard a girl yell 'Expelliarmus' over and over again. He drew his wand and pushed his sister against a tree.

"Don't move from this spot," he said softly. She nodded and he peeked out from behind it. In the middle of the clearing, Balthazaar spotted the man he had seen that past winter. And pinned under him was... a young girl?

"This might hurt a bit, but I'm sure you'll enjoy every second," he heard the man say. Balthazaar's blood boiled at the sight of the man's hand sliding up the small girl's thigh. Bravely, Balthazaar stepped out from behind the tree.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He bellowed, pointing his wand at the man. _Please do something useful_, he thought as he recalled hearing the girl yell it out earlier. To his relief, the large man immediately flew off the girl, who immediately dove for something on the ground.

"DEPULSO!" The girl yelled, pointing the wand she had picked up at the man. The man flew against a tree but recovered quickly, looking around. He hadn't seen Balthazaar.

"Don't think we won't see each other again, little red," he barked, quickly turning and charging away, deep into the forest. Balthazaar lowered his wand and walked towards the girl. A twig snapped from under his shoe and she turned to face him, wand at the ready.

"DE—" She stopped and stared at him, then his wand. Slowly, she put her wand down. "I-I-I—" Balthazaar noticed her hands were shaking quite violently.

"Hey!" Griselle called as she peeked out from behind the tree. "Are you okay?" Suddenly, the girl's eyes fluttered shut and her knees gave way. Balthazaar caught her before she fell.

* * *

><p>Valentina looked down at her reflection on the Black Lake. The large man sat beside her. He stayed silent, but Valentina could tell he was fuming.<p>

"A reckless way to thank your Master for saving you the first time," he finally said. His tone was soft, controlled, but the anger was apparant.

"I wanted to show myself that I was brave."

"There's quite a difference between bravery and stupidity." Before she could respond, the young heiress felt an unusual pull, as if she were travelling via portkey. This had never happened before.

* * *

><p>"Please get my smellin' salts, Balthazaar," said his mother, Illiana. His father was in the kitchen, pacing.<p>

"Where'd you say you found 'er, boy?" He asked.

"On Gymesden road," he lied. He wasn't stupid. He knew that if his father found out he and Griselle were on Corleone land, there would be hell to pay-not to mention the girl would be far from welcome in his father's home.

"Damn good thing you were there, eh?" His father nodded approvingly. "Not a lot o' good folks up on Gymesden no more."

"Yeah," he replied simply, reaching for his mother's smelling salts. Walking back to the small sitting room, Balthazaar noticed that all three of his sisters had gathered around the fainted girl. His mother uncapped the small bottle of _sal volatile_ and placed it shortly near the girl's nose. Balthazaar studied the young girl's face for the first time since the incident. He had encountered many pretty girls, but this one was different; he felt that she was in a separate category altogether—exotic, unique. He couldn't quite describe it. Her eyes snapped open with surprise.

"Are you all righ', dearie?" His mother asked softly. The girl did not answer at first. She rubbed her eyes and looked around uncomprehendingly.

"I think so, but... I don't know where I am... or how I got here." Her accent was foreign, American. His parents glanced at each other. Her eyes moved over from one face to the next until they stopped unblinkingly on his.

"You," she began, frowning. Balthazaar felt his face turn red under her stare. He hoped with all his might that she wouldn't recall what had happened. After a minute, the girl dropped her gaze and looked away. "Nevermind. I don't remember." Balthazaar's father ushered Marian, Ophelia, and Griselle (who all argued loudly) into their room so that only Balthazaar, his mother, and the girl were left in the sitting room.

"It's getting late," Balthazaar said. "I'll take you home." _The sooner she gets out of here, the better_, he assured himself.

"I don't think she should leave jus' yet," his mother began. "Are you hungry, dear? We 'ave some soup on the stove."

"No, I'm fine." The girl stood up suddenly and curtsied politely. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I should go." Balthazaar handed the girl her red cloak, which felt remarkably soft to the touch, and the two rushed out of the house.

"Follow me," he said softly, leading her to a small, wooded area at the edge of his land where his sister's flowers grew.

"Thank you for saving me," she suddenly said. He looked at her with surprise.

"You remember?" He asked, incredulous.

"I didn't think you wanted me to say anything," she replied dismissively. "You don't have to tell me why," she added as an afterthought. He blushed.

"I'm Valentina Corleone, by the way." She curtsied.

"Balthazaar," he said, flustered by the fact that she-a Corleone-had just curtsied to him. There was an awkward pause. "Who was that guy in the forest?" He asked tentatively. She shook her head dismissively.

"These flowers are pretty," the girl said, changing the subject. She walked over to the rose bushes. "Are they yours?"

"Yes... I mean, I grow them but my sister sells them."

"Oh. Well, they're really nice."

"They're all right," he mumbled, still blushing fiercely. "Come on, let me walk you home. You live there, right?" He asked, pointing towards the land across the river.

"Don't make me walk through the forest," she whispered fearfully, taking a step back.

"I can apparate," he said quickly. The girl—Valentina—gave him a strange look.

"So you _are_ a wizard," she said.

"I didn't go to school or anything, but yes," he answered dryly.

"Don't be angry. I was only confused because your clothes and your home..."

"You're okay. It's my fault," he said quickly. "Er... take my arm. Where to?"

"Chateau de Leon," she replied, grabbing hold of his arm. Her hands were warm, soft. Being as close as he was, Balthazaar caught the scent of strawberries from her. "It's a large estate. Iron gates and lion statues at the front."

"Chateau... de Leon," the young wizard repeated softly. He closed his eyes and pictured a large estate in the middle of a forest with the iron gates and lion statues she had provided in his mind's eye. Immediately, he felt his whole body being pushed in all directions and the air being forced out of his lungs. For some reason, feeling the young Corleone girl's arm tightly linked with his own made him almost enjoy that particular apparation.

"Blimey." Balthazaar found himself gazing in awe at the beautiful manor house of the Corleones.

"Would you like to come inside?" Valentina asked with a half-smile.

"Er... I think I've got to get back," he replied.

"Look, if there's any way I can repay you for saving me, just name it."

"That's really not-" He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before starting over. "I'm looking for a job." He rushed on before he could take back the courage. "Anything, really. I'm good with my hands. I know a few useful spells..." His voice faltered and he felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"I really liked your garden," she finally said. "If you want, you can be the chateau's groundkeeper. I'll pay you five galleons an hour—"

"Five?" He repeated incredulously.

"We'll make it ten if you want," she said dismissively.

"Hang on! I don't want to be blunt, Miss Corleone, but that's way too much." She was looking at him funny again and he could feel the back of his ears starting to turn red.

"I really do insist you agree with five." To his surprise, her full lips formed into a pout and her eyes suddenly looked sad, imploring. Balthazaar had seen girls do the same, but the way she had done it was natural. Purely charismatic.

"I—er—if you insist," he stammered. Immediately, she grinned, leaving no trace of the look that had previously graced her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then!" She curtsied and skipped to the chateau. Balthazaar bemusedly stared after her, scolding himself for being so easily manipulated by a young girl.

* * *

><p>"And can you believe he had the nerve to just... <em>abandon<em> me here after we had so much fun together at Hotel Corleone?" Valentina blurted loudly. She paused thoughtfully. "Well, he actually stayed indoors the whole time, but at least _I_ had fun there." Balthazaar had been listening to her ramble on for a good half of the morning as he planned out the layout of the East garden. Her accent, a bit hard to get used to, was nothing compared to the speed at which the young heiress spoke. Her topics ranged from her family, her beloved mansion in America (in which she almost broke down sobbing as she explained that it had been more than a year since she had gone there), life at Hogwarts, and finally—her Master.

"My daddy already promised me tickets to the Quidditch Cup next summer, and I'm going with my Master. He better say yes, because I'm not going if he isn't."

"So you fancy him, then?" Balthazaar asked as he began soaking the roots of the roses in a bucket of cold water. "Your Master, I mean."

"Well, yeah," she answered thoughtfully. "He's so... I don't know how to explain it." She sighed deeply and Balthazaar looked up to find her smiling up at the sky. "He picks on me a lot in class, but my friend said that boys do that when they like a girl. Like, I don't get why I have to keep it all a secret."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to get married when I leave Hogwarts, of course!" She stated matter-of-factly. Then, she added quickly, "Well, he doesn't know it, but who could say no?" Balthazaar made a low whistle.

"I reckon you shouldn't go on about that if I were you. Your Master might get in trouble, being a teacher and all." As he dug the holes for the rose bushes, Valentina crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"That's not fair," she mumbled. Balthazaar's mouth twitched as he prevented a smile from forming on his lips. _How strange it much be to have a life with such trivial problems_, he thought to himself.

"Oh, look!" She suddenly exclaimed. Balthazaar looked up in time to see a barn owl swoop down and land next to Valentina. She took the newspaper from it, put a knut in its pouch, and sent it on its way. Completely disregarding the front page, the young heiress flipped to the International section.

"'The Corleone Industries have finally announced the release date of the Firebolt in Spain and the Americas'," she read, scanning the article. "I hate flying," she mumbled, setting the paper aside.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?" He exclaimed, startling the young witch. She glanced at the front page and pursed her lips.

"Good-for-nothing dementors," she snapped. Her face suddenly softened. "Oh, those poor muggles... that Sirius Black is truly an evil man." Balthazaar read the article with interest as Valentina summoned an elf to bring them lunch.

For the next few weeks, Balthazaar found himself looking forward to being at Chateau de Leon. Having Valentina around while he worked borderlined annoying at some times (since he usually worked in complete silence on his father's farm), but he eventually became accustomed to her nonstop chatter. To his surprise, she never ran out of things to say. He was grateful, however, that she was perfectly content with the one-sided conversations they had and also that she never asked him about himself—not that he'd be willing to tell her anyway.

"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?" She asked one day in late August.

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me whenever I plan on going."

"What?" He choked. In truth, the young wizard had never been around other wizards or witches before. _But there's no point going to a place where I'll be treated as a second-class citizen_, he thought glumly.

"It's going to be so much fun!" She insisted. "Traveling by the floo network sucks, but going to Diagon Alley totally makes up for it. You will come with me, right?" She pouted at him again, and Balthazaar found himself saying yes—once more—to the young heiress who looked absolutely pleased with herself.


	21. Chapter 21

traviswj :: Thanks for your last two reviews! And that's good to hear; now that Valentina and Balthazaar had finally met, he'll be written in more frequently. =D

Aurianmule :: Thank you! The lack of reviews is probably because I marked it as rated M and I haven't written any sex scenes which, chronologically, won't happen until later. Way later. Lol =)

rose nine :: Aww! Thanks! I wasn't planning on making an OC story, but I didn't want to completely take control of an already-existing character and mess them up (because I know I will) by giving them characteristics that suit my fancy. And hahaha, Valentina is going to be even _more_ annoying in the next few chapters-especially to Balthazaar and Snape-which may or may not be a good thing. We'll see. =X

blind-saint :: Lol that was my first impression of Gryffindors. XD Yeah, I'm trying to cover school years using only 3-4 chapters each, since they will be a bit longer than my usual chapters. Overall, yes, I'm guessing it will be pretty long (that's what she said), but it's only because I want to build up to the sex scenes rather than jump into them. Also, I'm planning on keeping Snape in character, since I'm strictly sticking to the books, and it won't seem right if I disregard the fact that he's slow to trusting people and whatnot. Thank you for your reviews, by the way. =) they're very well-appreciated and I'm more than happy to clarify and explain my plans for the upcoming chapters. Cheers!

Author's Note: Is it weird that I read Snape's dialogue in Alan Rickman's voice? =O

* * *

><p>"I can't wait until I go back to school," Valentina said to Balthazaar as they walked down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. It was a cheery place, despite the flyers of Sirius Black that were plastered about. She had been right about the floo powder bit, but she had been right about Diagon Alley itself, as well; every store they passed was as interesting as the last. Balthazaar could never say it aloud, but he was envious of the students who were there to buy books and potions and robes for school. <em>I wonder how it would be if I had gone to Hogwarts<em>, he thought to himself. Valentina pulled him into a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Do you think I should get a medium-length skirt or a small?" The young heiress asked Balthazaar as Madame Malkin went out back to get more skirts.

"Er..." He eyed the dangerously short hem of the smaller skirt. "Medium?"

"Oh, you're no fun," she scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him. She did, however, buy the medium-length skirts.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Balthazaar whispered to her as they passed a shop called Broomstix. She momentarily eyed the skinny, bespectacled wizard who was staring, transfixed, at the prototype Firebolt that was on display.

"Yeah, that's him," she replied. "He's in my house at school. I've never spoken to him."

"Are you planning to?"

"Nope."

"Why ever not?" He asked, surprised.

"Why should I?" She scoffed. "I'm not going out of my way to talk to someone, even if that someone _is_ Harry Potter. Without good reason, I doubt he'd ever go out of his way to talk to me either."

"I guess," Balthazaar shrugged. She dragged him to Twilfitt and Tatting's, where she tried on a myriad of clothes, shoes, and accessories. The uptight witch there had given Balthazaar a harsh look when he entered, but was forced to smile politely when she noticed that he was with Valentina. In all seventeen years of his life, Balthazaar had never gone shopping with a girl before; it was strange and new to him. Valentina had not gone in with anything specific in mind to buy, so she basically went throughout the whole store to see what suited her fancy. It would have been completely boring for him (as she had the habit of picking up every single article of clothing and staring at it for hours until deciding whether she should try it on or not), but she would regularly model the outfits and ask him what he thought of them. To this, he would always respond positively and be awarded with a charming, heart-warming smile.

"These wizards and witches," Balthazaar began, bringing up something that had been bugging him for awhile. "Do they know who you are? A Corleone, I mean." She paused before answering.

"No... but only because I don't do flash photography," she finally replied, shrugging. "My name is as famous as it gets, but there's never been a face to it in the papers. For security reasons, of course." In his opinion, the way she carried herself probably was a dead giveaway that she wasn't just some pretty face casually strolling through Diagon Alley. The young heiress held herself straight, balanced. Her strut was proud and confident, giving her an almost regal appearance. Valentina suddenly gave him a sly wink and held on to his arm. "Why? Do you want people to be jealous that you're with me? I'm easily the prettiest witch here." He almost dropped the bags he was holding for her.

"It's not that," he mumbled, flushing with embarrassment. "I just imagined that you'd be getting special treatment, being a Corleone and all." For an instant, Balthazaar saw her lip curl, but it disappeared so fast he thought he had imagined it.

"What, you mean you expected them to organize a back-to-school shopping parade for me?" She laughed. "You know, I'd really enjoy that. But knowing that I'd be going back to Hogwarts and seeing my Master... that's good enough for me." He learned not to ask questions about that again. She was obviously not attention-hungry as he had once thought.

"Ugh... look what she's wearing," Valentina muttered, jerking her head towards a young witch in green robes. "Two different shades of the same color? I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"It doesn't look that bad," Balthazaar said, clearing his throat. _Not an attention-seeker_, he thought. _More like a smarmy, know-it-all snob_.

As they left for Chateau de Leon, Balthazaar had to admit that it was a good day, save the fact that he had to argue with her about who was paying for two of Florean Fortescue's ice cream sundaes. She reluctantly let him at the end when she noticed that people had begun to stare. Afterwards, however, she had bought a second sundae with a repulsive mountain of available toppings added onto it. Needless to say, it ruined his appetite whenever he thought of it.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" She asked as they said goodbye to each other at the steps of Chateau de Leon.

"I guess," he replied without thinking. She blinked, taken aback by the nonchalance of his answer.

"Fine, then," Valentina huffed, recovering quickly. She tossed some keys at him. "For the front gate, the front door, and all the gardens."

"You're trusting me with complete access to your estate?" Balthazaar asked incredulously.

"Let me add that there _will_ be hell to pay if anything happens to Chateau de Leon," she said in a threatening tone. "This, right now, is the only thing that I legally own and treasure."

"I'll keep that in mind," he mumbled, ignoring the shiver that had gone down his spine. She grinned and shook his hand, the previous conversation gone from the atmosphere.

Balthazaar lay in bed thinking about the month he spent with Valentina. She was chatty, condescending, and unbelievably spoiled. But there was something about Valentina that made Balthazaar look forward to every day with her._ It will be awhile until I see her again_, he told himself. _And I'm still not sure whether that's good news or bad_. Sighing audibly, the young wizard drifted off to sleep, dreaming of potions, robes, and a pretty witch whose childlike pout made his heart melt like Florean Fortescue's ice cream sundaes.

* * *

><p>"Valentina!" The young heiress turned to see fellow Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, rush up to her with three people whom she guessed to be his parents and his little brother Dennis.<p>

"Hey, Colin!" She greeted, giving him a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek. She curtsied politely to his parents and smiled briefly at the small boy next to them.

"Colin has been telling us so much about you," Mr Creevey explained, reaching out to shake her hand. "I had my doubts about you when he said you were the heir of the wealthiest company in the world, but after reading his posts on how nice you are to him, well, I'm downright ashamed of myself."

"And you're so pretty!" Mrs Creevey exclaimed, giving Valentina's cheek a quick pinch. Valentina's mouth twitched, confused on whether or not to smile. Silvanus and Flavia were never as casually affectionate as the Creeveys were, but it kind of gave her a warm feeling inside. The two Gryffindors waved goodbye to the Creeveys and got on the train.

"Valentina?" He suddenly asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"Is it okay if I sit with Tristan on the ride to Hogsmeade station?" Valentina exaggeratingly put a hand to her heart.

"It's not because I have _cooties_, is it?" She asked dramatically, feigning shock. Colin shook his head quickly.

"No! It's 'cause—"

"Oh my gosh, Colin," Valentina laughed exasperatedly. "I'm just kidding! You _will_ sit next to me at the feast, won't you?"

"Of course!" He grinned and rushed off to join Tristan and two other second-year boys, leaving the young Corleone feeling awkwardly alone.

* * *

><p>"Is it possible to get any more pretty than you already are?" George crooned at Valentina as they stepped into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She giggled at the compliment.<p>

"What a deliciously golden tan you're sporting there, Valentina," Fred winked, following his twin.

"Oh stop it, you two," Valentina laughed, hugging and giving each swift kisses on their cheeks. "You both are pretty tan yourselves."

"Ah, the beauty of Egypt," George sighed as the twins put their trunks on the ledges above their seats.

"Oh, I totally forgot y'all went to Egypt this summer," she lied, remembering the small bit in the Daily Prophet on the Weasley family.

"Funny how things worked out last year," Fred pointed out. "Ron and Harry got into that bit with our Ford Anglia and the Whomping Willow, our father faced this ridiculous inquiry at work, then Ginny got possessed by You-Know-Who."

"But right after that, mind you," George continued. "Our father wins seven-hundred galleons in the Daily Prophet's annual galleon drawing."

"The oddest thing is that our father doesn't quite remember entering the annual galleon drawing this past year," Fred said softly in an secretive tone. "How peculiar is that?" Valentina cleared her throat and emptied her mind to prevent any emotion to give herself away.

"Does he usually enter the drawing?" She asked. Fred thought for a moment and answered.

"Yes. Every year, but-"

"He must've forgotten then," she said quickly. "It's like breathing. When you're doing something over and over again, you're not really aware of doing it anymore."

"I reckon that's a bit of a stretch for something that happens once a year," George laughed. Valentina rolled her eyes and pouted just as Ginny walked in.

"Hello, Valentina," she grinned, giving her a quick hug. She turned to her brothers and frowned. "Ron told me to get lost."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Fred tutted consolingly.

"How was your summer, Ginny?" Valentina asked as the three settled in.

"It was all right," replied Ginny, who also sported a very healthy tan. It was a pleasant change compared to her pasty complexion back in June when she had last seen her. As the three recalled their holiday, Valentina slipped into her thoughts-revolving mostly around Professor Snape. _In just a few hours or so, I'll be able to see him again_, she thought dreamily. _I wonder if he missed me, too_.

"What was that?" Valentina suddenly asked, realizing that the three had been looking at her in response to something.

"Er... I said we should get into our robes now," Ginny replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Or was it some_one_?" George winked. Valentina blushed crimson.

"Hush up, I was thinking about whether or not I forgot my dragonhide gloves," she lied, fanning herself to get rid of the pink tinge still on her cheeks. She rushed out of the compartment, not failing to hear the twins' sniggering as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Valentina and Ginny came back in time to catch the friendly witch with the Honeydukes Express trolley. As expected, Valentina bought most of the cart for the four of them to share. After an hour, however, the three Weasleys politely refused her later offers of candy, mostly because watching her eat the plethora of sweets was far more interesting than eating it themselves.<p>

"The wealthy Corleone sitting with poor, blood-traitor Weasleys? What a surprise," Draco sneered as he opened the compartment door with Crabbe, Goyle, and-to Valentina's disgust-Pansy. The twins immediately stood up, their wands at the ready.

"You're just jealous because she'd rather sit with us than with you," Ginny snapped, also drawing out her wand. Valentina remained sitting and eating, her eyes merely gazing at Draco's face. He seemed a bit hurt at what Ginny said, but recovered quickly.

"As if Draco would want to be seen with the likes of _her_," Pansy shrieked with laughter.

"Goddammit, Parkinson," Valentina scowled, violently tearing open a chocolate frog. "Draco, if you're going to go around bullying people, don't bring her." She nodded towards Pansy, who was glaring murderously. "She's so fuckin' annoying. Far from intimidating." _Patience Ross is a better bully than this pug-faced excuse for a witch_, she thought. Pansy opened her mouth to argue, but Draco shushed her and motioned for his friends to leave. He then closed the compartment door, giving Valentina a hint of an apologetic look. In return, she pursed her lips and focused on removing imaginary lint from her perfectly black robes.

As the sky grew dark, the four Gryffindors sat in silence, anticipating the familar surrounding of Hogsmeade station. Unexpectedly, the train slowed to a stop.

"That's not right," George muttered, looking out. They were obviously not anywhere near Hogsmeade.

"I'll go check it out," Ginny said, slipping out of the compartment.

"Maybe there's a cow on the tracks," Fred joked.

"Or a troll," George added.

"Is it just me or is it getting a bit cold?" Valentina asked, shivering slightly.

"I think it's just you, Val—" Fred stopped, realizing that he could see his breath as he spoke. "Bloody hell..." Valentina felt a strange tug in the back of her head, trying to place the cold feeling with a closed memory.

"Dementors," she muttered. The twins, looking out the window to see what was going on outside, did not hear her. Sitting with her hands on her knees, Valentina closed her eyes and emptied her thoughts. But as the temperature dropped, it became hard to do so. _Think of Master Snape_, she told herself. _You'll get to see him in a while, just pull yourself together_. As she heard the compartment door slowly slide open, the black void of her mind began to grow sad, depressing thoughts.

"What are _you_ doing here?" George snapped at someone at the door. Valentina opened her eyes to see Draco standing there.

"Er... I-I," he stuttered, glancing at Valentina. She saw concern in his eyes. The twins, however, mistakened it for fear.

"Get a move on, then," Fred added. "Run along to your own mates if you're scared." Draco gave him a scathing look and rushed out, slamming the compartment door shut.

"Annoying git," George scoffed. He turned to Valentina and patted her on the back. "You all right? The train's moving again."

"I'm fine," she murmured. She looked down find the knuckles on her hands were shockingly white. The short ride to Hogsmeade station was silent and tense.

"He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Colin after the new first-years were sorted into their appropriate houses.

"I guess," Valentina replied. Her attention was focused on Professor Snape, who was glaring venomously at the repulsively disheveled Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Immediately, she already decided that she didn't quite like the new teacher, as her Master's obvious hatred had forced him to ignore her. "I bet he's going to be like Professor Lockhart," she sneered.

"Valentina!" Heather gasped. "That's an awfully crude judgment."

"It's not my fault," she said. "Look at him. Look at the state of his robes. If he can't even dress properly, how do you suppose he'll pull himself together for class?"

"Lockhart dressed well," Flora pointed out as she reached for the gravy.

"Whatever," Valentina muttered, realizing that her friends weren't going to side with her on the discussion at hand. She looked over at Draco, who was reenacting Potter's dementor encounter on the train. _Why did he come back to my compartment?_ She asked herself as she sprinkled an unhealthy amount of sugar onto her pumpkin pie. Her four friends sitting near her knew well enough to look away during dessert.

* * *

><p>The next morning was so delightfully cheerful that last night's dementor "attack" on the Hogwarts Express was long forgotten. To Valentina's dismay, the second-year Gryffindors weren't scheduled for Potions until the following day. <em>That's not going to stop me from seeing him<em>, she thought as she planned to stop by at his office that night.

"Valentina," said Helena. "As a friend, I'd like to point out that your diet is far from healthy." The young Corleone looked down at her English muffin which was buried under an abnormally large helping of jam.

"Tell me," Valentina smirked. "Are my teeth perfectly white?"

"Yes, but—"

"And have I gained any weight whatsoever since you last saw me?"

"Well, no, but-" Valentina grinned, forcing her friend to drop the subject.

"Come on, Helena. We'll be late to Professor Lupin's class."

The young Corleone refused to admit it, but she thought the classroom looked pretty cool compared to how it looked when Professor Lockhart had decorated it. The smiling portraits of their last professor were replaced with interesting skeletons of magical creatures and thick, leather-bound books which looked mysteriously appealing. Despite all this-in addition to the interesting lecture being given-Valentina found herself falling asleep.

"The Knockback Jinx is a very simple, but quite useful spell," Professor Lupin explained. Valentina twirled her wand to keep herself awake. "To make the spell more effective, one must wait for the wand's tip to turn red-violet from blue after the incantation is said." _Easy as pie_, Valentina thought sleepily as her professor walked to the front of the class.

"All right, repeat after me: _Flipendo_!"

"_Flipendo_!" The class chorused back. Valentina opted to yawn instead as she continued to twirl her precious heirloom.

"Once more, with more feeling," he urged. "_Flipendo_!" The young Corleone, already annoyed by the constant repetition of the basic spell and the lack of enthusiasm of her classmates, sat up and barked the incantation.

"_Flipendo_!" The moment she uttered the first syllable, the young Gryffindor realized that she had been twirling her wand. And just as the whole spell had been said, the now red-violet end of the wand pointed itself at her. Valentina's lips formed a perfect 'O' as she felt the wind being knocked out of her and the curious sensation of being thrown back a few meters. Her face burned red as she lay flat on her back, staring up at the high ceiling of the classroom. She sat up slowly and blinked her surroundings back into focus. No one laughed, but—to Valentina—they all seemed like they wanted to.

"I should have mentioned that twirling one's wand isn't the best idea when learning and reciting a new incantation," said Professor Lupin as he strode over, offering his hand out to her. This broke the ice; the class broke into muffled laughter.

"You think?" She snapped and stood up on wobbly legs, ignoring his helpful gesture. Though she knew she was overreacting, her unreasonable dislike for him grew after every second. He gave her a small smile.

"It seemed a little redundant to point out—"

"Are you trying to call me stupid, Professor?" Valentina glared daggers at him as the class began to settle down and awkwardly watch the heated dispute. He looked genuinely hurt by her accusation.

"Of course not, Miss Corleone, I'm merely—"

"Whatever." She walked back to her seat, grabbing her books and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm excusing myself. Good day, professor." Ignoring his attempts to call her back, the young heiress stormed out of the classroom, face still burning with embarrassment and eyes burning with anger.

* * *

><p>"You're a bit too quiet for your own good," Severus drawled as he pored over a batch of essays. After the evening feast, Valentina had barged into his office and sat herself on his armchair, seething in silence. Avian had flown over to nip affectionately at his mistress' fingers, but was completely ignored. He heard her mumble something incoherent.<p>

"Speak up, girl," he snapped, now annoyed with her disagreeable behavior.

Valentina lifted her head and said, "Professor Lupin is a-a—" she frowned as she searching for a word to describe him. Giving up, she simply relayed the morning's events for him. "I hate him," she mumbled somewhat lamely afterwards.

"It's foolish to spit out words that lack feeling behind them," he said softly, his lip curling. "I doubt you understand the true meaning of hate."

"And _you_ do?" She scoffed. Eyes flashing, Severus stood up quickly and walked towards her. Each step was made with deliberation.

"To be filled with a feeling so strong that it consumes your very soul, _that_ is hate. To live every waking day wishing suffering and eventual death upon someone, _that_ is hate. To feel that there will never be a compromise no matter how much you will yourself to try, _that_ is hate." His face was inches from hers. "And you know nothing of it." Valentina was looking at him with a strange look. Respect? Fear? She frowned and looked away.

"_Mea culpa_, Master Snape," she apologized. His eyes softening, Severus took her chin in his hand and tilted her face upwards. In addition to the regret from her outburst, Severus was surprised to see that desire was also swimming in her chocolate-brown eyes. _Foolish girl_, he thought. _What exactly does she expect from me_?

He released her and said evenly, "Go back to your dormitory. I have pressing matters with Mr Malfoy and the headmaster this evening."

"What's wrong?"

"And to think that the rumors would have been caught by your gossip-hungry ears by now," Severus sneered. Valentina pouted at him.

"Master, don't make fun. I've been trying to kick the habit."

"If you must know, Draco had a little accident during one of his classes this morning."

"Is he all right?" He noticed her quickly trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"He was attacked by a hippogriff," he replied simply, letting her figure it out on her own. He had given her a lesson about the beasts when she was young and wondered whether she still remembered it now. Watching her eyes widen with understanding, he smirked.

"I should go then," she mumbled, curtsying. "Goodnight, Master Snape." _Dreadful character on that girl_, Severus thought to himself. _Her talent to mentally grasp concepts so quickly, however, is almost comparable to that of Miss Granger's. Almost_.

* * *

><p>Valentina quietly rushed to Hospital Wing to visit Draco Malfoy. <em>I'm just curious about how he got the hippogriff to attack him<em>, she assured herself. _It's not like I care how he is or anything like that_.

"I have a message from Professor Snape to Draco Malfoy," said Valentina to Madame Pomfrey.

"All right, then. Five minutes." Valentina casually slipped her hands in the pockets of her robes and entered the infirmary.

"Nurse? Is that you?" She heard Draco call out. "I asked for lemon in my tea. Not honey-oh. It's you." Valentina gave him a small smile and sat at chair near his bed, eyeing his heavily-bandaged arm in its sling.

"How's your arm?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Painful." He made a face. "I'm in complete agony."

"I call bullshit on that," she scoffed. Draco looked at her in surprise. "What'd you do to provoke the beast? Refuse to bow?"

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, looking slightly appalled. She smirked and gave him a knowing glance. "All right... I may have insulted it a bit, but I didn't think that oaf of a teacher was serious when he said they were dangerous." Valentina laughed at him. "Stupid-looking brutes," he added disdainfully. There was another awkward pause.

"Thank you," she said suddenly. "For coming back to my car on the train."

"I dunno what you're going on about, Corleone," he muttered, looking away.

"Right." She stood up. "It's a shame we can't be seen talking to each other and whatever."

"It's nothing personal—"

"I know. Honey in your tea is good for you, by the way. It helps you sleep... Anyway, see you around, Draco." With Draco's stare piercing the back of her head, Valentina left hospital wing.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Draco returned to his classes. Valentina's Master, however, was far from happy.<p>

"Didn't you hear?" Flora whispered to Valentina and some other second-years during their Charms lesson. "The third years were covering boggarts with Professor Lupin, and-you know what boggarts are, don't you?"

"Yes, yes," Valentina snapped impatiently. "Go on."

Flora, who enjoyed testing her friend's patience with juicy gossip, laughed, "Merlin's beard, Valentina, don't get your damn knickers in a twist. Anyway, Lupin had Longbottom go first. And you know what his boggart turned into?"

"Do you have to be this suspenseful? I'm dying here." Flora ignored her.

"Snape."

"I still don't get why—"

"And—I'm not exactly sure how the it happened, but—next thing you know, the boggart is Snape in Lady Longbottom's taffeta petticoat and what have you." Nearby students who had been eavesdropping snorted into their books. Valentina forced a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, the clever devil," she said through gritted teeth. "Remind me to take a page out of Professor Lupin's book." Valentina, now curled up in her Master's armchair, watched as he brewed a potion she could not quite identify. His scowl seemed more intense than usual, but his potioneering skills were unaffected by whatever emotion he was overcome with. She watched his experienced hands carefully slice and measure an ounce of Dragon Liver.

"So... what are you making, Master?" She asked as he reached for Wolfsbane.

Without looking up, Professor Snape responded, "Seeing as you have already forgotten the only condition I have given you, let me repeat it once more. You, my dear, can only stay as long as you stay silent and out of my way. That includes unnecessary chatter, breathing loudly, and _asking questions about matters that do not concern you_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," she mumbled, standing up to study the various jars of God-knows-what along the shelves of her Master's dimly-lit office._ I don't think I've ever been so bored in my life_, she mentally complained. _And it's not like he's going out of his way to talk with me either_. Overcome with the conceited notion that she wasn't the center of her Master's attention, Valentina grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Master," she said over her shoulder. Professor Snape made a shooing motion with his hand and, quite offended, Valentina slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait until next year," Heather sighed dreamily one evening. Valentina, Helena, Flora, and Heather sat near the fireplace in the bustling common room doing their transfiguration homework.<p>

"Why? What's next year?" Valentina asked, trying to keep her tone as even as possible. She blamed her irritable attitude on her Master, whom she hadn't gone to visit since the night she stormed out of his office.

"Valentina, I swear you ignore us half the time," sighed Helena. "When we're third years, we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"And do you know what's there at Hogsmeade?" Flora asked, smiling ear-to-ear. Valentina blinked at them stupidly. Flora's smile faded. "Everything, Valentina. Everything."

"There's The Three Broomsticks, which is rumored to have the best-tasting butterbeer," Heather explained. "Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop—"

"—Zonko's Joke Shop—" Flora added.

"—Hogsmeade's Hairdressing Salon—" continued Helena.

"Are there any candy stores?" Valentina interrupted, looking a bit more interested in the topic. Her three friends looked at one another.

"Well, there _is_ Honeydukes," Heather said slowly. "The food from the Hogwarts Express' trolley comes from there."

"Really?" Valentina broke into a grin.

Helena pursed her lips and, in a matter-of-fact tone, asked, "Did you know there's a disease one can get from splurging on sweets?"

"Is it the 'happiness disease' by any chance?" Valentina suggested innocently. She and Flora high-fived each other.

"Oh, how mature," she scoffed, shaking her head.

"_What... a... tasty... spider_," said a deep male voice. The quality of the was quite peculiar; similar to how a radio would sound if it were stuck in-between stations. Valentina made a face and turned around. There was no radio that she could see; Gryffindors were sitting about, doing homework, reading, or talking to one another. The quidditch team had also come back from practice.

"Can I get your Charms book, Valentina?" Heather asked. "I forgot mine upstairs."

"Hmm? Sure." She turned around to hand her friend the textbook when a commotion started behind them.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" She heard Ron Weasley yell. A ginger-colored blur shot from beneath a table and chased after a smaller, grey-colored blur. George had grabbed for it and missed. Spectators who were far from the action were laughing amongst themselves at the scene. Valentina, however, sat with a scowl marring her usually calm face and her mouth slightly agape as she stared at the large cat who was furiously swiping at the ugly rat under an old chest.

"_Dirty... creature_," the voice continued threateningly. "_I know... you are_-" Just as the voice became a bit clearer, Hermione Granger suddenly grabbed the cat around its middle and dragged it away. Ron pulled the rat out from under the chest and the two argued furiously until Ron stomped into the boys' dormitory.

"Are you all right, Valentina?" Flora asked, peering into her friend's face.

"The cat—" she stuttered. "It—did you see—"

"Oh, it didn't get the rat," Heather crooned, gently patting Valentina's arm. "Don't worry." Valentina cleared her throat and shook her head.

"I, uh, I'm going to bed," she mumbled, standing up. "Headache." Catching her friends exchanging worried glances, the young Corleone rushed up the stairs to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Balthazaar stared blankly at the bare, white wall as the familiar prickling sensation of a tattooist's needle dug into his back. Shortly, the soft whirring sound stopped and he resisted the urge to turn around.<p>

"What's going—OUCH!" Balthazaar looked over his shoulder at the furious, but still quite beautiful, face of Charlotte Deacon, Liam's cousin. She had hit him smartly on the back of the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "What'd you go and do that for?"

"That was the fifth time," she snapped. Her yellow-green eyes flashed dangerously. Balthazaar wasn't easily intimidated, but Charlotte's wrath was something to steer clear of. "I can't do this fuckin' outline with you sighin' all the time. What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"Be gentle, Charlotte," Liam called from the back office. "He _is _my best mate, after all. Don't tell me you aren't enjoying him."

"Sorry, Charlotte," Balthazaar mumbled, accidentally letting out another sigh. He recoiled slightly, expecting another slap to the head, but she simply straddled him from behind and wrapped her well-toned arms around his naked torso.

"What's wrong, love?" She purred. Like all the testosterone-pumped men who came into the shop to get inked, Balthazaar enjoyed the attention he was getting from the beautiful tattoo artist. Valentina Corleone, however, had unintentionally rooted herself deep into his thoughts.

"It's nothing," he lied as Charlotte kissed his neck. Before Balthazaar could push her away, Liam appeared at the doorway.

"Get off him, you tart," he laughed. "I thought you were with that bloke—what's his name? Patrick, was it?"

"Piss off, wanker," she snapped, moving back to her chair. From the offended tone of her voice, Balthazaar could tell she _was_ still with Patrick. _That's good for her_, the young wizard thought to himself. Stunningly beautiful and clever as she was, Charlotte had the tendency of dating guys who either lacked in appearance, intelligence, or both. In Balthazaar's opinion, Patrick was a bit more on par than her previous beaus. Though, she had always held a space in her heart for her cousin's dear friend.

"What's all this anyway?," Charlotte asked, continuing the outline of Balthazaar's tattoo.

"My family's coat-of-arms."

"Royal-looking thing. You're lucky I get a kick out of inkin' you, detailed as it is."

"I'll gladly pay—" She pinched his arm with her hot-pink, painted nails.

"Quiet, love. I'm tryin' to work here." He obeyed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Valentina woke to the sound of a light tapping. Moving the bed curtains aside, she spotted Avian at the window. She silently pounced out of bed and opened it.<p>

"Sorry, _amicus_," she whispered, stroking the smooth feathers on the majestic eagle's wings. "Why aren't you with Master?" Avian held out one of his golden talons to show her the tiny parcel there. She took it and opened it, revealing a perfect miniature conch shell. A small piece of paper with the word "Engorio" was inserted into the slit.

"_Engorio_," she whispered, tapping her wand against the small shell, which immediately grew to the size of her head. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered her trip to Barcelona with Professor Snape. With a smile of content, Valentina closed her eyes and put the shell to her ear, listening to the calming sounds of the waves as her heart fluttered at the thought of her Master.


	22. Chapter 22

Blind-saint :: Oops... I didn't think it was THAT weird... I swear there were some celebs I would've bonked—or dreamed of eventually bonking—when I was her age (but please don't be under the impression I'm a sex-crazed maniac. I'm sure my fascination with the horizontal roombah at that age was perfectly healthy...). =/ and lmfao! I thought that you made a typo when you wrote "lemons". Well, I know now it's, like, fan-fic colloquial for sex-scene or something. Ahahaha. But it made my night googling yellow fruits, searching for some secret meaning. XD

* * *

><p>Colin watched as Valentina's eyes repeatedly shut and then flutter open. She shifted position so that Professor Lupin couldn't see that she was falling asleep. Against his better judgment, Colin gently nudged Valentina's arm. As everyone knew, he absolutely adored her. She never raised her voice to him, but there were times when he was sure she would. Even this time, the young Gryffindor had expected her to glare at him, but she simply opened her eyes and gave him an amused glance.<p>

"Do you want something, Colin?" She murmured sleepily.

"Professor Lupin said to listen extra carefully this period," he whispered. "His lecture is going to be on the exam next week."

"I don't give a damn about what he says," she sighed, closing her eyes again.

"You're not being fair. Professor Lupin has been extra nice to you since the first day of class."

"Who put you up to this? Was it Helena?"

"No," he said sheepishly. "No one did." Valentina opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. To his surprise, she sat up, pulled a roll of parchment and a quill out of her bag, then began taking notes. _I'm going to remember this day forever_, he thought to himself as he held back a satisfied smile. _I stood up against the short-tempered, sharp-tongued Valentina... and won_.

* * *

><p>Valentina broke into a quick run after Transfiguration, her last class of the day, and heard Professor McGonagall calling out after her. <em>I wonder if I should pretend I didn't hear her<em>, Valentina thought. Mentally shaking her head at the somewhat-suicidal idea, the young Corleone turned to face the head of Gryffindor House.

"Yes, Professor?" She answered politely, carefully speaking without trace of annoyance or impatience.

"Miss Corleone, please follow me. The Headmaster wishes to discuss a few concerns... and I also have some of my own to bring to light." Valentina suppressed a wince as her Professor led her down the corridor.

"Professor, I know I bombed the last exam, but—"

"You have received a near-perfect score," she said briskly, picking up her pace.

"Really?" Valentina's face brightened considerably. "How near?"

"Fifty."

"Points?"

"Percent." Valentina's face fell.

"That's not near-perfect," she grumbled.

"Professor Dumbledore assured me he will take it up with you," the deputy headmistress explained. "I, on the other hand, wish to discuss your behavior in my class." She paused. "You're very easily distracted, you're reckless with your wand, and..." As she droned on, Valentina wondered how far her natural charisma would get during a casual conversation with the strict deputy headmistress.

"I understand how hard it is to have students like me in your class," Valentina said loudly, but not quite borderlining dramatic. "But for you, I will be absolutely willing to change my whole classroom attitude from this moment on." Professor McGonagall seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Really, Miss Corleone, this truly is no time to jest-"

"Jest? Me? I'm not trying to be funny, Professor. In all seriousness, I think this talk was just what I needed to set myself straight." Students in the corridor had begun to take notice of Valentina's monologue and whispered among themselves. The head of Gryffindor House lengthened her stride even more, so the two seemed as if they were racing to the Headmaster's tower. "Just think," Valentina continued, becoming a bit breathless. "Years from now, I will _successfully_ carry on the Corleone legacy. Why? Because of you, Professor. You have seen and acknowledged my errors, thus leading me into the right path." She watched as her Professor suspiciously took in all of what she said. _This is going to be harder than I thought_, she thought worriedly.

"But enough about me," Valentina gushed, her tone changing from serious to bubbly. "I absolutely love your brooch! What is it—amber?" Professor McGonagall fingered it lightly.

"Why, yes," she said thoughtfully, slowing her pace a bit.

"I personally think it would look amazing with tartan, don't you?"

"Miss Corleone, this really isn't appropriate—"

"I apologize once again, Professor," Valentina sighed. "It's just that my ma adores amber, and it kind of makes me homesick thinking about it." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, looking almost regretful that she hadn't just sent the chatterbox of a student straight to the Headmaster's office.

"I heard the weather's going to be nice this weekend," Valentina continued. "I also know for a fact that Oliver Wood scheduled quidditch practice for the team on Saturday. Will you be watching?" She knew she had struck gold; Professor McGonagall was quite a competitive quidditch supporter and Valentina was aware of the animosity between her and Master Snape because of the trophy which sat in the dungeons instead of her office.

"Sadly, no," she answered in huff. "I need to arrange an exam for my fifth-year students." Valentina, who had been trying to weasel any surprise exam information for her _own_ year, gave up on the futile ruse and remained silent as they neared the Headmaster's tower. "Chocolate frogs," Professor McGonagall snapped at the gargoyle, seeming a bit annoyed about the password.

"The Headmaster will join you shortly," she stated, leaving Valentina looking around nervously. The portraits on the wall regarded her curiously. Out of habit (since her ancestors' portraits hung around the corridors of Villa Leon), she curtsied and greeted them a good afternoon. A silver glint on the far shelf caught her eye. _Just a quick peek_, she thought, walking towards the object. It was revealed to be a long, silver, one-handed sword. The hilt, to her eyes' delight, was encrusted with blood-red rubies. As she studied it further, she fingered the letters G-O-D-R-I-C which seemed to glow faintly after each touch.

"Strange," she murmured, moving forward to take a closer look. Neither the sword its nor the name Godric Gryffindor engraved upon it meant anything to her, but it seemed strangely familiar-she heard the door open behind her and curtsied to her smiling Godfather.

"I didn't cheat on that exam," she stated defensively before he could say anything. The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You were not brought here to be accused," he chuckled, conjuring her graded exam and handing it to her. "Do you know why Professor McGonagall has voiced her concerns to me?" He asked. Valentina studied the paper. She knew exactly why her test was odd, but wasn't sure how to explain it. _What is the most useful spell to use when you or a companion suffers from a bone fracture? Name and describe the effects of the spell_. To this, Valentina had scribbled, "_Ferula_", and nothing else.

"There are no solutions to my answers," she finally stated.

"And do you know why there aren't any solutions?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Look," she said hurriedly. "I'm not trying to say I know everything, but when I read these questions, I just... I just _know_ the answers. I can't explain _why_ they're right, only that they _are_ right. I couldn't tell you what _ferula_ does if my life depended on it, but I would bet my life that it's the correct answer to that question." She paused and took a deep breath. "Godfather, I know how weird it sounds... and you can even use Legilimens on me or whatever, but I'm telling the truth."

"My dear, there are many ways of looking into another's mind without the use of Legilimens." He smiled. "However, none of them are necessary at this time. I merely had you summoned so I can personally tell you that you must put more effort into your studies." She stared at him blankly.

"Forgive me, Godfather, but... what was that?"

Professor Dumbledore walked over to have a seat at his desk before continuing, "I believe your test score reflects upon the effort you had put into it. Relying on intuition and prior experiences can only get you so far... academically, that is." Even without raising his voice or changing his tone, the Headmaster's disappointment rang clear. It was the second time in her life that Professor Dumbledore had made her feel guilty about something (the first being when she had been in her Master's pensieve).

"I'm sorry, Godfather," she said sheepishly. "I feel bad that I couldn't get the hint on my own."

"That's quite all right," he chuckled. "Mistakes should often be seen as learning tools rather than life's detriments." He paused. "He was quite skilled in Transfiguration, you know. A master of his time on that particular subject." Valentina opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Again, her Godfather had given a random statement using a pronoun without its antecedent. _Clearly_, she thought. _He's giving me a hint about something... but who is he referring to_?

"Since I've nothing else to bring up," Professor Dumbledore said, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" She thought about the large man whom she had dreamt of since she was young. She thought about _the feeling_ that had saved her life on more than one occasion. She thought about the voice she had heard in the common room the night before. Valentina had a plethora of things to ask him, but decided an indirect approach would be more promising.

"Godfather," Valentina said suddenly. "Let's say you're taking a practical potions exam and all of the ingredients are laid out on the table. Some ingredients are main ingredients, some are supplementary, and the rest aren't supposed to be used at all." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "In the whole scheme of things, I feel like I'm just a supplementary ingredient."

To her surprise, Dumbledore asked, "What do you know about Wolfsbane?"

"What? Well... it's used in some healing potions to help strengthen them."

"Is that it?"

"That's all I know about it. But what does that have to do with my example?"

"The Wolfsbane Potion is made almost entirely out of Wolfsbane. Therefore it is supplementary in many, but the most important in another. A very useful potions ingredient, if I do say so myself."

"Not to sound rude or anything," she said, keeping her voice even. "but if I were blessed with so much goddamn talent, why aren't I in the thick of it all?" Professor Dumbledore smiled apologetically.

"My dear, you have yet to find the right potion." Before Valentina could continue, the door opened and three old wizards walked in.

"Ah... good afternoon," the Headmaster greeted. He glanced at her momentarily. "Forgive me, my dear, but we must continue this conversation another time."

"Yes, of course, sir," she said, curtsying to all before exiting the room. Valentina hated how everyone seemed to speak to her in riddles about what was going on, but at that moment, she was overwhelmed by the things she didn't quite know about herself.

"Good afternoon, Valentina," Fred and George greeted in unison.

"Oh, hello," she smiled. "Where are you two going?"

"We're about to smuggle some snacks up from the kitchens," Fred winked.

"Would you like to come with us?" George added.

"No, but thanks anyway." She turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh! You have a Transfiguration exam on Monday. Did you know?" The twins exchanged glances.

"That must be when McGonagall's giving us the surprise exam she's been going on about," said George thoughtfully.

"She wanted to punish the class for misbehaving this past week," Fred explained. "How'd you manage to weasel that out of her?" Valentina merely winked and walked away.

"God bless the charm of the Spanish," she heard George chuckle as she turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Severus walked among the bubbling potions in the pewter cauldrons of the second-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Valentina's and Patience's potions, as usual, were finished; the two spent the rest of the period exchanging nasty looks and snide comments. As he walked by the young Corleone's cauldron, she looked up expectantly, waiting for well-deserved praises he could never give her.<p>

"Your potion is a few shades lighter than it should be," he criticized. She automatically glanced over at Patience's potion, which was an even lighter shade of blue than hers. _It's for her own good_, he thought. _It's for her to do better-to do it correctly and perfectly next time_. But he knew Valentina was too wrapped up in her own hubris to see the main point behind his criticism.

"But, Professor—" she began.

"Must you insist on arguing with me?" Severus snapped. Valentina's eyes flashed for a second, but she quickly looked down at the contents of her cauldron.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir," she mumbled. "Thank you for correcting me." He smirked, feeling triumphant, while ignoring the hateful glares of Valentina's fellow Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm the most important person in the world because I ride on the coat-tails of my parents' Spanish empire<em>," Patience drawled, mocking Valentina's thick, New English accent. The second-years were in study hall; Most were doing anything but studying. The Slytherins, for instance, were taking turns imitating the young Corleone, who actually seemed to be studying.

"_I'm only popular because I pay people to be my friends_," Patience continued.

"Ross is only lucky that Snape's supervising study hall," Helena muttered to the young heiress. "Otherwise, Colin would've tried hexing her a long time ago." Valentina looked over at Colin, who was glaring daggers at the group of sniggering Slytherins. It surprised her that Colin could muster up a look with such malice.

"It's all right, Colin," whispered Valentina. "Just ignore them."

"Miss Corleone." Professor Snape had suddenly appeared behind them. "Dim as you are, you should know that study hall is indeed for studying, not for your incessant gossiping."

"She wasn't gossiping, Professor," Colin argued. "She was just explaining where my potion went wrong today."

"Is she now?" Valentina met her Master's gaze and looked down. "Did she manage to tell you where _hers_ went wrong? Or was she too proud to admit that she was wrong at all?" Valentina's face burned with both anger and embarrassment. _What's his deal lately_? She thought to herself. _Everything I do is never good enough anymore._ Valentina's mind recreated the image of her Master and his red-haired love on the grassy hilltop. _Maybe he's comparing me to __**her**_. Valentina's slender, delicate hands curled into tight fists. "Now do something productive, or I will be forced to take points for wasting time." Valentina's eyes flicked up into his, jealousy burning behind her dark brown irises. For a second, Professor Snape's eyes widened with surprise but was soon narrowing with annoyance. He whirled around and stormed off, snapping at a fearful-looking Hufflepuff who had dropped her ink bottle all over the floor.

"That was so unfair of him to call you dim in front of all the second-years!" Flora cried, pulling Valentina into a tight hug. It was Halloween morning and Valentina, Heather, Helena, Flora, Tristan, and Colin had congregated near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "And the way he ignored Patience Ross when she was making fun of your cute little accent..." Valentina's mouth twitched with amusement.

"It's cool," she mumbled, pulling away from Flora. "If that's all Patience can make fun of, then so be it." Valentina's thoughts wandered to her Slytherin rival. With straight, light-brown hair and dark blue eyes, Patience had a very distinguished appearance—undeniably a pretty girl, despite her less-than-pretty attitude. _But then again_, Valentina thought. _I'm not so very nice, myself. I guess we're not so different after all_.

"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!" Colin cried out, jolting Valentina from her thoughts. She looked up at the skinny, bespectacled third-year who had just come in through the portrait hole.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey-" Colin glanced at his companions. "You can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!" Harry took a step back and gave him an awkward smile.

"Er-no thanks, Colin. I-I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done." And with that, he hurried back out of the portrait hole. Valentina glanced over at Colin, whose face had fallen significantly.

"Oh, don't worry, Colin," Helena crooned, patting Colin's shoulder affectionately. "He's just sore because he's not at Hogsmeade with his friends."

"And anyway," Tristan added. "We have Valentina in our group. She's twice as nice as Potter." The five turned to the young Corleone, whose usual condescending sneer was replaced with a pout.

"Is that why the common room is so empty?" She cried. "Everyone's at Honeysuckle's—"

"—Honeyduke's," Heather softly corrected.

"Right, right. Everyone's at Honeyduckle's buying candies and whatever while I'm here doing goddamn Charms homework?" Her five friends exchanged awkward glances as Valentina stood up quickly. "Screw this. I'm taking a walk."

"It's called _Honeydukes_!" Helena called out after her as she climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah? Well I call it, shut the f—" the portrait swung shut before Valentina could finish.

Grumbling, the young heiress wandered the corridors aimlessly and suddenly found herself in front of her Master's office. She blinked at it for a few seconds and, impulsively, knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, Valentina turned to leave but shook her head and took out her wand.

"_Alohomora_," she hissed, pointing her wand at the doorknob. Hearing the bolt unlock, she pushed open the door and stepped into her Master's empty office. A large cauldron sat in the middle of the room, the potion inside it was smoking and emitting a rather dull, unpleasant smell. She peeked into it and stared at her reflection from the potion's dark surface.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," drawled the unmistakable voice of Professor Snape. Valentina jumped back and felt his hands grab her shoulders. She didn't dare move, fearing the look on his face if she were to turn around.

"What are you doing in my office?" He asked slowly. She could feel her heart pounding.

"I-I was bored," she managed to choke out. His grip on her shoulders loosened.

"If that's the case, then I'm not in the mood to entertain you tonight," he said coldly, releasing her altogether. She quickly turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"I lied," she cried. "We haven't talked in so long, and I've missed you." Professor Snape scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but promptly decided against it.

"If you want me to go, I'll go," she said softly, already moving past him.

"Sit," he snapped, making her jump.

"What?"

"Are you going deaf, girl? Sit down." He pointed at his armchair. Tentatively, Valentina walked over to it and sat, watching her Master conjure up his own seat. They stared at each other for a few seconds, he glared while she merely gazed at him curiously.

"Well?" He suddenly barked.

"Well what?"

"Talk." She blinked at him, grinned, and flew into her usual one-sided conversation as her Master closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"—and so I got angry because it's just not fair that the whole school except the first- and second- years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Isn't that unfair? I think it's unfair-outrageous, even. My friends told me about the places there: The Three Broomsticks, Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Honeyducky's—"

"What was that last one?" Professor Snape winced.

"Honelduckle's... Dukle's Huckles... Honkie's-"

"HONEYDUKE'S," he snapped. Valentina rolled her eyes.

"Jeez. You, too? I swear, if someone corrects me one more time-"

"Ironic," he muttered, shaking his head. "The only place where I can easily picture you going, and you can't even say the name."

"That joke shop seems interesting, too," she added. Her Master made a face.

"Zonko's Joke Shop is the most useless place there," he stated.

"Have you ever been there?" She asked innocently. His eyes flashed, and she held her hands up defensively. "All right, all right. I take it that means no." An hour or so passed until he finally ordered her out.

"What's this potion?" She asked, passing by the large cauldron.

"One of the professors is feeling a bit... under the weather," he sneered.

"But it's not Pepperup Potion."

"Interesting observation," he said sarcastically. Huffily, she dropped the subject.

"You'll be at the Halloween feast, right?" She asked before leaving.

"Naturally," he replied without enthusiasm.

"See you there, then. And... thank you." She curtsied and walked out. As she headed towards the Gryffindor tower, she met up with the crowd of students who were coming in from Hogsmeade. Enviously, she walked among them, hearing snippets of their excitable chatter.

"The butterbeer there is amazing, is it not?"

"Fancy going back to Dervish and Banges for more color-changing ink?"

"The free sample at Honeydukes was quite good, no?" Valentina gasped as she felt something with coarse hair brush against her bare legs.

"You all right, love?" Asked a friendly-looking seventh-year whom she had bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry—" she looked down but saw no trace of whatever had brushed up against her. _Strange_, she thought.

The Halloween feast, as usual, was nothing short of amazing. Valentina watchfully studied the enchanted ceiling while they ate. Flaming, orange streamers danced between the floating pumpkins as bats fluttered around, their wings flapping loudly.

"Ouch!" Valentina cried as she pulled her hand back. Helena had slapped her hand as she reached for the last slice of pumpkin pie. "What the hell was that for?"

"You've had three slices already," she said calmly, pursing her lips.

"Well, I didn't get to go to Hogsmeade. Therefore, I deserve this slice." Before she could reach for it again, she realized that Flora had grabbed it and was happily biting into it.

"Everyone hates me!" Valentina wailed.

"You can have mine," Colin said, offering his thick slice of pie. Helena and Heather shot him angry looks.

"Colin, what would I do without you?" She grinned, giving Colin a quick peck on the cheek.

"You can have mine too, Valentina," Tristan added with a wink. Helena, who was sitting next to him, quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nevermind..." He grumbled, rubbing his side. Valentina chuckled and looked up at the staff table where her Master sat. She wished she could have spent more time in his office because that's where she felt most at ease. _Why won't he look at me_? She asked herself bitterly. She noticed he kept glaring venomously at Professor Lupin between bites. Before she could deepen her thoughts on it, the ghosts glided into the Great Hall, looking as ghostly as ever. Nearly-Headless Nick performed a very passionate reenactment of his beheading before the feast drew to a close.

"That was amazing," Valentina said to him as they filed out.

"Thank you, my dear," he replied, bowing. "Always a pleasure."

"Valentina," Heather whispered. "I think there's something wrong." The corridor where the fat lady's portrait hung was packed with Gryffindors.

"I think it's time for operation push-and-shove," Valentina said in a serious tone.

"You can't be serious—" Valentina grabbed Heather's arm and the two pushed their way to the front. Valentina's smile faded in degrees as she studied the fat lady's portrait. The canvas was ripped and torn so viciously that she had to look away.

"Fuck," she whispered. Heather, also stunned, couldn't quite muster a reprimand for her friend's use of profanity. Valentina could hear Percy ordering the Headmaster to be summoned.

"What do you think happened?" Heather breathed. Valentina shook her head and watched as people made way for Professor Dumbledore.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied. Peeves had joined the scene and began talking with the Headmaster.

"I wonder where the fat lady-" Heather began. Valentina shushed her in time for them both to hear Peeves' next cackle.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore had led the Gryffindors back into the Great Hall where they were joined with the other three houses. As he explained the current situation, Valentina spotted her Master among the teachers and wished he would look at her. The Headmaster finally took out his wand and conjured hundreds of purple sleeping bags. She frowned and turned to Flora.<p>

"Why did he do that?" asked Valentina.

"Do what?" Flora asked nonchalantly, picking up two and handing one to Valentina.

"Summon these sleeping bags." Flora took a deep breath and the two walked over to where Heather, Helena, Colin, and Tristan were sitting.

"What could you have possibly been doing while Dumbledore was talking?" Flora asked.

"I had a lot on my mind, all right? Jeez."

"He and the teachers are doing a search of the castle. We're all supposed to sleep here and-"

"WHAT?" Valentina cried.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked, concerned.

"Y'all expect me to sleep here? In this sleeping bag? On the floor?" The concerned look on Heather's face was replaced with a somewhat annoyed one.

"Would you rather sleep in the Gryffindor Tower where Sirius Black could possibly be waiting to murder us in our beds?" Huffed Helena.

"Well, I'd rather die comfortably—" The young Corleone began. Tristan laughed as Flora, Heather, and Helena began to snap at Valentina.

"—honestly, you don't see how serious—"

"—always thinking lightly of death—"

"—might as well use you as bait—"

"These sleeping bags aren't that bad," Colin suddenly said, already settled into his. "It's really no different from our beds, Valentina." The young heiress' gaze softened. _I swear he does this on purpose_, Valentina sighed to herself.

"Fine. Whatever," she mumbled, placing her sleeping bag next to his. She took her wand out and pointed at it. "_Mutaruber_," she said, changing her sleeping bag from calming purple to fiery red. Climbing into her sleeping bag, she looked up at the amused and disbelieving glances of her fellow Gryffindors.

"The hell are you all looking at?" She snapped. "Go to sleep." With that, the young heiress buried herself into her surprisingly-comfy sleeping bag and waited for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

><p>"I don't think a banshee could wake her up," Valentina heard a voice say as she lay on the brink between slumber and consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked her friends into focus.<p>

"Whatimesit?" She mumbled, slowly sitting up.

"What?" Flora asked.

"What time is it?" She repeated, fully awake now. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her necktie.

"It's seven. Professor McGonagall told us to try waking up the students around us."

"Mmm... Sounds fun. I'm guessing they didn't find Sirius Black, huh?" Valentina was about to gather her hair into a ponytail when Colin suddenly blurted, "Stop!" The five Gryffindors turned to him confusedly.

"Whatever's the matter with you?" Valentina frowned.

"I-I just wanted you to leave your hair down," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"What? Why?"

"No, I think he's right, Valentina," Tristan added. "You look like a fit bird."

"Calling me fat now, Reynolds?" She snapped.

"Leave it down, Valentina," laughed Helena. "These gits are trying to tell you that you look pretty!" Indeed she did; the young Corleone's beautiful black hair fell down her back in shiny waves. It framed her still-tanned face and made her look all the more exotic.

"Oh..." She frowned and raised an eyebrow. "I don't like it down, though... it gets in my way." Colin's face fell. "But... I'll leave it down—only for today, though," she added, earning an adorable grin from Colin. _Oh, he knows exactly what he's doing_, she thought with a wince.

* * *

><p>The conversation during breakfast was of nothing but Sirius Black. Valentina chewed glumly on her chocolate muffin as everyone around her tried to figure out how Black had come into the castle.<p>

"A fine time for that murderous jerk to sneak into Hogwarts," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked.

"You want to know what's wrong?" She snapped. "I'll tell you exactly what's wrong. First, I've let my hair down for the first time since I've gotten into Hogwarts, and no one has really noticed. Second, it's my birthday, and yet no one except y'all have wished me a happy birthday. If I find Sirius Black, I'm not waiting for dementors. I'll kill him myself! He ruined my birthday!"

"Oh, don't start with this," sighed Helena. "You have a mountain of presents waiting for you upstairs in our dormitory. That's really nothing to complain about." _Yes it is_, she spoiledly insisted. She added the third grievance in her head. _And third,_ _the one whose gift actually matters the most hasn't sent me anything._ That morning, Valentina had looked through all her gifts without opening them, searching for a trace of her Master's familiar handwriting.

"You'll like my gift," Colin grinned. "It's a muggle thing, so I'll show you how it works when you open it." Valentina smiled back at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Enthusiastic as she was about anything from the muggle world, she was still down-hearted about not receiving a gift from her Master.

"If that were my bird, I think it would have died from exhaustion already," she heard someone behind her say as the morning deliveries flew in. Valentina looked up. Her eyes widened as the ever-majestic Avian swooped down with an unusually, but rather delightfully, large parcel.

"You're truly magnificent," she crooned at her beautiful bald eagle. Avian nipped at her finger affectionately and flew off.

"What is it?" Her friends asked in unison. The excited heiress unwrapped the parcel and gasped with extreme happiness as she discovered an enormous box of sweets from Honeyduke's.

"This must've cost a fortune," said Fred, who had come by with George to inspect the large package. "These aren't just the regular sweets they have at Honeyduke's. This box includes imported chocolate and high-quality, assorted toffees."

"As well as a handful of absolutely everything from the store," Flora added enviously.

"Whoever sent this must seriously like you, Valentina," George winked. Valentina, feeling her face begin to heat up, bit her bottom lip.

"Don't keep us waiting," said Fred. "Who is it?"

"My parents of course," she lied, quickly fanning herself. "They probably knew how sugar-deprived I am here at Hogwarts-" Uninterested about the details of her personal suffering, her friends returned to their own conversations and left Valentina in her thoughts. Shyly, she sneaked a glance at the staff table where her Master sat poring over the Daily Prophet, a satisfied smirk on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Gabrielle. Rickman. Snape :: Thank you very much! =) Hopefully I can update as much as expected.

Author's Note :: I'm really really really sorry for not updating last weekend. I've had three exams this past week and I had to go to my mate's house to study, sleep, study some more, etc. Once again, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Balthazaar proudly studied the large greenhouse he had been working on since the beginning of September. He had set aside a handsome sum of money from his wages to pay for the glass and stone, but it was worth it. The structure of it was so simple, yet it complemented the castle-like look of Chateau de Leon. <em>I hope she likes it<em>, he thought anxiously. _Her letter said she would be here for her winter holiday, so I have exactly one month to plant all the flowers_. To be honest, he missed Valentina's non-stop chatter and energetic presence. Filled with new-found energy and motivation to finish the greenhouse project, Balthazaar easily carried a heavy bag of fertilizer into the greenhouse. He wasn't sure why he was going out of his way to make such an extravagant addition to the estate's grounds. But there was a small glimmer of hope in his heart that she would see his dedication and passion for everything—and perhaps help him with his financial burdens when he finally did go to college._ But I won't ask for that much_, he thought as he sprinkled the fertilizer evenly over the moist earth. _Letting me keep this job is good enough for me_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Corleone!" Valentina looked over her shoulder at a leering Marcus Flint.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked dismissively.

"You look different," he said, looking at her up and down. _Well, I did ask for more attention on my hair_, she thought. _But this isn't quite what I meant_.

"Chivvy along, Flint," Flora huffed. She pushed herself between him and Valentina and glared at him.

"Shove off, you tub of lard," he snapped. Valentina's eyes flashed and she reached out to slap Marcus in the face.

"How dare you call her that, you piece of sh—"

"Miss Corleone!" Professor McGonagall had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Valentina's wrist. "A point from all three of you."

"Professor! I—" Flora began before the head of Gryffindor cut her off.

"I don't know what's going on, but I suggest that you all go to your classes this instant." Valentina tugged herself free from Professor McGonagall's vice-life grip.

"Catch you later, Spaniard," Flint smirked as soon as the Transfiguration teacher was out of earshot. Fuming, the two Gryffindors turned to find a murderous-looking Patience Ross. Before Valentina could say anything about it, the glaring Slytherin whirled around and headed towards the dungeons for Potions.

"What was that about?" Flora whispered as they themselves headed down to the dungeons.

"Hell if I know," replied Valentina. "Thanks for that back there, Flora," she added as she gave her friend a wink. Flora grinned and winked back.

* * *

><p>"Settle down," Severus said as the class filed in. <em>Where is that girl?<em> He asked himself, his eyes flicking over to each table. Finally, Flora Motts shuffled into the classroom, her eyes cast downwards. Behind her was Valentina, who marched into the classroom with her back straight and her head held high as if she weren't late at all. She tossed her shiny black hair over her shoulder and grinned at her fellow Gryffindors. _Birthday or not, that brat is truly in need of lessons in humility_, Severus grumbled to himself.

"Five points from Gryffindor," he drawled. "Miss Motts and Miss Corleone should know better than to be tardy. But of course, this isn't the first time the little heiress has been late to class, is it?" Valentina pouted at him as she took her seat. "In spite of what you think, Miss Corleone, special treatment will not be given to you because of your pedigree. One more tardy and I shall notify the head of Gryffindor house." Severus stood up and silently strode to the front of the classroom. "Today you will all be making Swelling Solutions. Turn to page sixty-seven and begin. Ingredients are in the cupboard and scales are on the back table." As the class shuffled about, Severus noticed that Patience Ross had suspiciously taken the seat directly behind Valentina. He watched her for a moment but dismissed the thought of any upcoming sabotage, since he had already taken points from Gryffindor for Valentina's tardiness. _Miss Ross should be satisfied with that already_, he told himself.

Valentina made a face as she inspected the pufferfish eyes on her scale. _I love potions, but why do the ingredients have to be so disgusting_? She asked herself. She was about to dump the eyes into her cauldron when she suddenly felt a blast of hot air behind her.

"Valentina!" Helena cried. "Your hair! IT'S ON FIRE!" Horrified, the young heiress jumped up and, without thinking, grabbed her flaming locks. In a scream of pain, she released her hair and let loose a long string of loud curses. She could feel the fire spread quickly on her back, almost to her shoulders.

"_Aguamenti_!" Ginny cried, pointing her wand at Valentina's hair. As the cool water extinguished the fire, the classroom fell silent. Valentina leaned against her cauldron, breathing hard and feeling the cold water dripping down. She looked down at her fairly-burnt hands and held back a wince of pain as the fabric of her robes brushed against her equally scorched back. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Patience Ross, who had her wand out and the same murderous glint in her eyes as before. _The feeling_ reared up inside her, but she quickly ignored it as her vision became red with rage.

"YOU BITCH!" Valentina screamed. With almost cat-like agility, the young heiress suddenly pounced with her arms outstretched, her hands reaching for Patience's neck. In the process, Valentina knocked her rival's wand out of her hands.

"I HATE YOU!" Patience shrieked repeatedly, trying to land a punch on Valentina's face.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR, YOU PSYCHO!" Valentina shrieked back over the screams of Patience's hateful mantra. Valentina dodged the blow and solidly socked her rival in the nose, hard. In a flurry of robes and knocked-over ingredients, the two girls rolled around the dungeon floor screaming bloody murder and throwing furious punches.

"ENOUGH!" Valentina heard her Master yell. She felt herself being flung and pinned against the far wall by an invisible force, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. She was in shock at what had just happened. Tears were streaming down her face. To her surprise, Patience—pinned at the wall directly across from her—also had angry tears which mixed with the blood on her face.

"I HATE YOU, VALENTINA!" She screamed.

"YEAH? WELL, I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' _KILL_ YOU FOR TORCHING MY HAIR!" Valentina screamed back.

"SILENCE!" barked Professor Snape. Valentina looked over at her Master whose eyes were filling with anger, but she didn't care. _My precious hair_, she cried to herself. _She burned my beautiful, precious hair_...

* * *

><p>"Good heavens!" gasped Professor McGonagall as Severus entered her office. He gripped Valentina in one hand and Patience in the other. The two looked pitiful; their robes and uniforms were disheveled and torn. The back of Valentina's was scorched while the front of Patience's was stained with blood. Valentina's usually long, shiny black hair was tousled and burned to shoulder-length while Patience, who was sporting a black eye, was holding her bloodied nose.<p>

"These two," he began, pushing both forward. "Had a row in the middle of my class."

"Is this true, Miss Corleone? Miss Ross?" Both girls, unmoving, stayed silent. "And what was this argument about? I'm assuming it had to be quite important for it to escalade to such a degree of violence." Still, the two girls remained silent. "And to think I had just reprimanded you this morning for your violent conduct with Marcus Flint, Miss Corleone." Severus noticed that Patience's eyes flashed angrily at Valentina at the mention of Marcus Flint. _I see_, Severus thought.

"If I may shed some light on the matter, I believe the source of this fiasco is a certain young man," Severus scoffed. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at the two, a bit surprised.

"Is that it? Really?" As the two continued their silent brooding, the Deputy Headmistress pursed her lips. "You are both much too young for this—this kind of nonsense. I understand the rivalry between you two, but this is ridiculous! Severus, please take them up to Hospital Wing. Ten points from each of you. Any more of this, and we shall take it up with the Headmaster. Of all the childish things..." As the three filed out, Severus could still hear Professor McGonagall grumbling, "Honestly... fighting over a boy..."

* * *

><p>Valentina lay in bed at the infirmary, refusing to look at Patience who lay in the bed across from hers. <em>That bitch burned my hair off... because of Marcus<em>? She fumed, her hands curling into fists. As the minutes dragged on in silence, the young heiress could hardly contain her anger. She suddenly sat up and glared at Patience, who had already been sitting up against the headboard with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the hell is your problem, Ross?" She hissed, keeping her voice low to prevent Madame Pomfrey from sending in a teacher.

"My problem?" She snapped quietly. "You think you're better than us all because you're rich. You think you can just get any guy you want because you're pretty. Frankly, I'm tired of your high-and-mighty attitude, Spaniard."

"Merlin's beard... you really _did_ burn off my hair because of Marcus Flint, didn't you? Girl, I'm not even remotely attracted to ugly, troll-blooded jerks like him. And to be honest, I think you can do way better, too." Valentina blinked stupidly for a second; she had blurted out the last remark without thinking. Patience was giving her an awkward look. Blushing furiously, the two quickly lay back down into their beds and remained silent for the rest of the morning and afternoon.

* * *

><p>The corridors were dark and empty. Silently, Severus walked into Hospital Wing. <em>First, Black manages to sneak into the castle and make a mess of things<em>, he thought. _And now, the little Spaniard is playing matadora with a bull-headed Slytherin. Will I ever get peace_? He had insisted to Madame Pomfrey that he make and administer the Hair-growth Potion and Burn-healing Paste, since he wished Valentina to serve detention with him that night. Patience, whose nose was not broken after all, had been released by Madame Pomfrey in the late afternoon.

"Mr Creevey," Severus hissed as he neared Valentina's bed. Evidently, Colin Creevey had come by to deliver a fresh pair of robes to her and had now fallen asleep at his friend's bedside. Both Gryffindors turned to him with sleepy eyes. "Mr Creevey, I suggest you return to your dormitory before I take any more points from Gryffindor." The mousy-haired boy gave Valentina an apologetic look and shuffled out of the infirmary. Pupil and Master stared at each other for what seemed like a very long minute.

"I believe you're well enough to walk," he drawled. "Come with me." Silently, the young heiress followed him out of Hospital Wing to his office in the dungeons. In the middle of his dark quarters sat a bubbling cauldron.

"I suspect this isn't one of your greatest birthdays," Severus sneered as he gently applied the Burn-healing Paste on her hands. The room stayed silent, save for the bubbling potion that had begun to simmer and cool. "My, my... if I had known this could shut you up, I would have burnt your hair off years ago." Her eyes flicked up to meet his and her brow knit into a frown. He moved behind her and gathered her unevenly burnt hair.

"_Caesa_," he whispered, moving his wand across the jagged ends of her hair in a slashing motion. Now, the bottom of her hair was ruler-straight, but shorter than ever. Severus examined the scorch marks on the back of her robes.

"Is your back burnt?" He asked with a sigh. She nodded and began to loosen her tie. Clearing his throat, he walked over to his cupboard for a goblet.

"Why, if I may ask, did you not attend the evening feast?" Severus questioned. "Your injuries are far from serious." To his surprise, she finally spoke.

"There's no point in being seen by anyone... if I'm ugly," Valentina replied in a soft voice mixed with sadness and bitterness. He had to admit that he didn't quite like the short-haired look either, but he wasn't in the mood to sympathize with her on something so superficial. Scowling, Severus returned to tend to her mildly burnt backside. The young heiress had unbuttoned her blouse and lowered her robes so that her exposed back was bare, save for the red straps of her brassiere. He examined the raw, scorched patches of flesh as he prepared to apply the paste. She flinched when the tips of his cool fingers met with her warm skin.

"_Mea culpa_," he apologized before he could stop himself. Recovering quickly, he snapped at her to sit still immediately afterwards.

"I assume you refused the dinner provided at the infirmary," Severus drawled as Valentina came out from behind the room's divider, dressed in the clean robes Colin had brought her. It was a bit unnerving that she was not at all shy about getting dressed in her Master's quarters. _But then again_, he scoffed. _Lady-like qualities such as modesty are not in her vernacular_.

"I wasn't hungry," she replied, shrugging.

"Hmm... How long would you like it?"

"How long would I like what?"

"Your hair," he snapped.

"Oh, right," she murmured, running a hand through her dreadfully short locks. Finally, she said, "Forty centimeters, please." He grunted in reply and poured enough of the potion to grow the forty centimeters.

"It may take a while, given the texture, type, and present length," he explained as he handed her the goblet. She nodded and began to drink.

"It's disgusting," she choked after the first sip.

"A fair price for beauty, is it not?" Severus remarked as he put the unused ingredients back into the cupboard. He turned to find her holding out the empty goblet, a disgusted but triumphant look on her face. Smirking, he conjured two chairs and a small, candlelit table of food from the kitchens to replace the stool and cauldron.

"Dinner, perhaps?" He asked. "I admit that I didn't have much of an appetite during the feast." A slow smile began to form on her face before she nodded enthusiastically. At first, the meal was quiet, pleasant. However, as her hair grew past her shoulders to its former glorious length, Valentina's robotic movements and faraway gaze was replaced by her energetic, loquacious self.

"—and so I had Madame Pomfrey chase out anyone who wanted to see me. Well, except Colin because he's too adorable! And the doll even brought my clothes! What a sweetheart, right? Anyway, did you see Patience's nose? I know it wasn't broken or anything, but I swear it's way more crooked than it was before. God help me if I had a nose like hers." As she chattered on, Severus' thoughts wandered to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. _I know that werewolf helped that pathetic excuse for a wizard into the castle... Dumbledore is far too trusting_—

"Master," Valentina suddenly said, cocking her head to one side. "Are you okay?" He realized he had been scowling hard at the far wall. Clearing his throat, he waved his hand dismissively, permitting her to just continue on with her monologue until he felt it was time for her to leave.

"Thank you," said Valentina before she walked out. The two stood close, face-to-face. "For everything: my gift, my hair—" she ran her hand through the thick black waves. "And my dinner, of course." She stepped forward to give him a hug he impulsively returned. It was then that Severus noticed how tall she had grown since the last time she had hugged him. "You were wrong," she suddenly whispered.

"About what?" he murmured. She broke off the hug and grinned at him.

"This was a good birthday."

* * *

><p>Valentina was surprised that her Master decided to walk her to the Gryffindor Tower. "Safety precautions," he had told her. But a small ray of wishful thinking told her that he just wanted to spend a little more time with her. Stepping out of his office, it pained her a bit to know that—in public—she and her Master could never show how close they actually were.<p>

"Fairest maiden!" Sir Cadogan called out to Valentina from his portrait. "I shall fight the ugly demon that holds you captive! _En garde_, brute!" He swung his sword wildly and fell flat on his back. Valentina glanced at her Master whose scowl was even more fierce than usual.

"Flibbertigibbet," she said, giggling.

"What? Oh. Yes." Sir Cadogan's portrait swung open.

"What kind of a password is that?" Professor Snape hissed. Valentina shrugged and curtsied.

"Goodnight, Professor. And... _Gratias_." He mumbled something incoherent and whirled around, heading back to the dungeons. _I love him_, she sighed. _I really do love him_...

* * *

><p>It was day of Gryffindor's first match. Since Draco Malfoy's arm was still shot, Gryffindor was to play Hufflepuff instead. <em>It's going to be a hell of a match<em>, Valentina said to herself as she sat upon the windowsill of her dormitory, watching the raging storm outside. _Too bad I won't be there to see it_. She stood up and was about to jump back into bed—as it was barely three in the morning—when she heard a very faint mumbling. She froze, trying to find the source of the voice among the sounds of the light breathing from her sleeping friends and the storm outside. The young heiress tiptoed out of the room and into the corridor, where the mumbling had been replaced with a faint scratching sound. She then realized that whatever—or whoever—was making the noise was in the room adjacent to theirs: the third-year girls' dormitory. _What if it's Black_? She thought fearfully. Cautiously, Valentina opened the door. To her relief, Hermione Granger's large, ginger-haired cat padded out of the room. _Maybe the mumbling was just the fuckin' wind or something_, she assured herself.

"Got to piss?" Valentina chuckled as the cat headed down the spiral staircase towards the common room. Surprisingly, the cat turned around and gave her a condescending look with its yellow eyes as if it had understood what she had said. It then promptly continued its trek down the stairs. A chill went down her back as she returned to her bed. _I definitely need to add this to my list of scariest moments_, she said to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh, y'all can go on," Valentina reassured her friends. "I'll be at the pitch in a bit. I'm looking for my brooch." Heather, Helena, and Flora shrugged at each other and left. <em>I know I don't usually lie, especially to my friends<em>, she sighed. _But today's just not a good day to watch quidditch_. Partly because she didn't like the rain. But mostly because she was a bit annoyed of everyone's constant complaints that Professor Snape was temporarily teaching Professor Lupin's class. On more than one occasion, she had to rudely excuse herself from conversations revolving around insults of her Master.

Valentina, brushing her long, black hair, watched the whole school fight their way to the quidditch pitch through the pouring rain and the strong wind. She hadn't put let her hair down at all except during baths and when she slept. After tying up her hair, she then headed down to the common room and curled up into a chair in front of the fire. She then turned, catching sight of an orange blur coming down from the staircase which led to the boys' dormitory; it was Granger's cat again. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Come on up," she called out. "I'll pet you." Obediently, the large cat walked up to where she sat and curled up onto her lap. "You're a good cat. Everyone's out at the pitch. I would've gone too, if it weren't raining. I hate rain."

"_So do I_," the cat replied in a deep voice she had heard once before. Valentina's hand, which had been petting its fur, froze in midair. The cat's yellow eyes turned to her questioningly, as if wondering why she had stopped.

"D-D-Did you... just talk?" She stuttered.

"_Of course_," it said matter-of-factly. "_You, my dear, are lucky I understand your dreadful human tongue. Most cats only understand felidus_." She gave him a blank look, so he added, "_the language of cats_." Feeling a bit light-headed, Valentina began to fan herself.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She breathed, glancing around the room. In the back of her head, however, she knew that she and the cat were the only ones in the whole tower.

"_Not at all_," replied the cat. "_I assume you knew nothing about your—how shall I put it—gift? I wouldn't be surprised. I'm afraid there hasn't been mention of a felid for decades_."

"Felid? The hell is a felid?"

"_One who can talk to felines_," it scoffed. "_I'm under the impression that you've never heard felidus spoken before_."

"Well... I mean, I've heard you before, just not as clearly. You were after Weasley's rat."

"_Ah... I see_," it said simply. There was an awkward pause.

"What's your name?" Valentina asked tentatively. She was still intimidated of the fact she could understand it. The cat studied her unblinkingly with its yellow eyes.

"_My given name is Crookshanks_," he finally replied.

"Oh. Is there a name you prefer being called?"

He licked his paw before answering, "_Your Majesty_."

"Crookshanks it is," she snapped.

"_Very well. And what is your name, if I may ask_?" She hesitated before answering.

"Valentina Corleone."

"_Spanish, I take it? I once knew an Iberian lynx from Spain. Beautiful creature. The species is almost extinct, you know. How utterly dreadful_." Valentina wasn't really listening. _I'm having a fuckin' conversation with a cat_, she thought, pinching herself. He noticed.

"_You're not dreaming, my dear_," he assured her. "_But I can stay quiet if you prefer_—"

"It's cool," she mumbled. "I'll get over it soon."

* * *

><p>Valentina stirred awake as the common room filled with Gryffindors. She opened her eyes and, seeing no sign of Crookshanks, thought to herself, <em>that was definitely a dream<em>. She stretched and looked around. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she noticed the sad looks and defeated trudges of her fellow Gryffindors.

"Hey, Valentina," Colin sighed, sinking into the seat next to hers.

"You'll catch your death if you don't get out of those wet clothes," she scolded him.

"We lost the match." Her eyes softened and she reached out to pat his cold hand as he told her the events of that morning. _Dementors_, she thought. _Godfather must've been pissed_...

* * *

><p>"Are you mad, Helena?" Flora laughed. "Of course I'm not staying here for the holiday. I don't think anyone is, what with Black on the loose and what have you."<p>

"I was only asking," snapped Helena. Valentina glanced over at Crookshanks, who was sitting on Ginny's lap. His yellow eyes were focused on her.

"What about you, Valentina?" Heather asked. Valentina tore her eyes away from his and grinned at her friend.

"I'll be at my Chateau of course," she replied. "I might even visit the Corleone mansion in America if I have time. I haven't been there in awhile." Her friends looked at her enviously.

"_Spaniard_," said Crookshanks suddenly. Valentina jumped and everyone looked at her.

"My bad," she chuckled weakly. "I thought I saw a bug." They shrugged and continued their conversations.

"_A quick word if you will_," he said, jumping off Ginny's lap.

"I, uh, forgot something upstairs," Valentina explained as she stood up and headed for the dormitory with Crookshanks following closely behind.

"You don't happen to have a galleon I can possibly borrow, do you?" asked Crookshanks. Valentina collapsed on her bed with her face buried in the pillows. _I can still understand him_, she groaned. _And now he's asking me for money_.

"_Spaniard_?"

"What could you possibly want with a galleon?" She cried into her pillow.

"_I have a bit of mail I want to send_," he replied simply.

"What? Got a girlfriend or something?" She chuckled and lifted her head to look at him. He licked his paw, ignoring her remark.

"_I really have no time for jokes, Spaniard. The students will be leaving for Hogsmeade within the hour and I must leave the castle with them_."

"All right," she mumbled, pulling out a coin purse. "One galleon. Don't bother paying me back... I'm practically made of money."

"I see..." Crookshanks took the galleon in his mouth and made a motion that seemed to resemble a crude bow. He left quickly, leaving the young heiress looking after him with a bemused look.

* * *

><p>Severus scanned the pages of the Daily Prophet as Valentina paced about the room.<p>

"What do you mean, you can't go to Chateau de Leon with me?" She cried.

"For the hundredth time," he said through clenched teeth. "I have duties here that I must attend to." _And if anything happens to Potter while I'm gone, I would never forgive myself_, he added mentally.

"But Master, we haven't hung out at the chateau since..." She paused, thinking. "Since forever!"

"That's enough, Valentina," he hissed. She gave him a sad, imploring look. Had it been anyone else, their hearts would've melted faster than an ice cube on a hot sidewalk after receiving that look from the young Corleone. Severus, however, was unaffected by it.

"Your pathetic attempts at getting your way may work on weak and foolish minds," he sneered. "But you shall have to try harder if you come across wizards like myself." Valentina bit her lip in deep thought.

Then, batting her eyelashes and lowering her voice to a poor imitation of a sultry growl, she said, "I'll let you have... my body." Severus' face instantly turned a rather bright shade of red from both anger and embarrassment.

"GET OUT!" He barked. Genuinely hurt by his reaction, tears fell from Valentina's eyes.

"Well, it's not like I was ever welcome here anyway!" Valentina cried, storming out of his office. Severus groaned and rubbed his temples as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Balthazaar opened the gate to Chateau de Leon and looked up at the large estate. Strangely, there was a light glowing from one of the upper rooms. <em>That's a bit strange<em>, he thought. _It could be one of them house-elves, but_... Taking a deep breath, he marched up to the front door and decided to go in. He had been inside the chateau a few times, but never had the chance to climb the large staircase to the upper floor. _Third room on the left_, he told himself as he stepped off the second floor landing. The door was ajar and light was spilling through the crack. He drew his wand and gently pushed the door wide open. Valentina was lying facedown on the large bed, sobbing her heart out onto one of her many pillows. Balthazaar stuffed his wand back into his pocket and coughed softly to make his presence known. She hadn't heard him.

"Er—Miss?" He called out softly. "Miss Corleone?" Valentina sniffled and looked up at him, tears spilling out of her large brown eyes.

"Oh. It's you." She dabbed at her eyes with a red handkerchief and pointed at the chair next to her bed. He nodded and stepped in. The room was extraordinary; it was painted pure white, making the ceiling seem higher than it was. Diamonds from the large chandelier sparkled and formed small rainbows on the walls. Above the fireplace was a portrait of her and two other people whom Balthazaar deduced to be her mother and father. Along the walls were more portraits, paintings, and photos of the young heiress at various ages, though they all wore the same prideful look that seemed to say "I'm better than you." However, the main centerpiece of Valentina's quarters was the magnificent four-poster bed; its heavy velvet curtains were blood-red and the tassels and lining were sparkling gold. A step-stool which Valentina used to climb into bed was set near the side. He sat down and waited for her to speak.

"My Master doesn't want to stay for Christmas," she choked, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Did—er—did he say why?" Balthazaar asked tentatively.

"He said that he had stuff to do." She suddenly broke into tears again. "Master hates me!" _What a right mess I've gotten myself into_, he sighed to himself. _I'm nearly twenty and I dunno how to comfort a little girl_. Girls were never as emotional around him and Griselle rarely showed emotion at all. In short, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Look, Miss, I'm sure your Master wants to spend Christmas with you, but—" her sobbing became louder. "—maybe he's staying to make sure Black won't be in the castle when the students come back from holiday—"

"For fuck's sake," she cried. "Black this, Black that... Ever since Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban, no one has paid the slightest attention to me! He ruined my birthday and he's about to ruin my Christmas!" A small chuckle escaped Balthazaar's lips and he tried to play it off like he was coughing. She wasn't fooled.

"What's so funny?" She snapped, glaring at him through tear-filled eyes.

"I'm not trying to have a go at you, Miss," he quickly explained. "It's just... Sirius Black is a mass murderer and ever since he's gotten out, it seems as though he's been ruining your life—er—indirectly."

Her gaze softened and, looking somewhat thoughtful, said, "It's true, though."

"I'm sure it is, Miss." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, save the occasional sniffling from the young heiress.

"Are you all right now?" Balthazaar suddenly asked.

"I guess," she sighed. "My Master sent me sweets for my birthday... I ate all the strawberry tarts." She buried her face back into the pillow and lay silent.

"I know how to make strawberry tarts," Balthazaar offered. "If you want, I can whip some up—" Valentina suddenly looked up at him, her sad brown eyes now sparkling with delight.

"Can you really?" She gasped.

"I've helped my mum make some, yeah," he replied shyly. Grinning, she led him to the kitchens, practically skipping down the corridors.

"Can I watch?" She asked. He shrugged and began to look for ingredients.

"Aren't the house elves usually here?" He asked.

"My parents ordered them not to help me force my Master here, so I gave them the morning and afternoon off to punish them." Balthazaar gave her a sidelong glance and shook his head. _Spoiled to the core, this one_, he thought. How the house-elves managed to find anything in such a large kitchen, he would never know. But Balthazaar did eventually find everything he needed to make the strawberry tarts and immediately got to work.

"It's kind of like making a potion, isn't it?" Valentina suddenly asked. She had been watching him measure ingredients as if he were doing the most fascinating thing.

"I wouldn't know," he admitted.

"Oh, right." Remembering that he had never gone to wizarding school, she had enough grace to flush a bit with embarrassment before giving him a short explanation on potions. "It's almost like what you're doing," she ended. "But the ingredients we use in potions are gross."

"I see. Sounds about right then, yeah."

"Hey... can I help?" She grinned and reached for the sugar; Balthazaar didn't have the heart to say no.

* * *

><p>"Señor Corleone told me that my dearest Goddaughter had quite a fit when she returned to Chateau de Leon," Professor Dumbledore said to Severus, his blue eyes twinkling with pure amusement.<p>

"You know why I must stay here," Severus replied evenly.

"I doubt Mr Potter will be attacked while I'm here."

"I'm not leaving the castle," Severus insisted. The Headmaster shook his head and sighed.

"Valentina will be quite disappointed spending another Christmas by herself." The Potions Master felt a small pang of guilt but quickly ignored it.

"I have already ordered a gift for her. She will be quick to overcome her disappointment, as always."

"Severus," said Professor Dumbledore sadly. "There will come a time when her emotions will not be bought with material wealth. You know this."

"In the meantime, it will have to do. Please excuse me, Headmaster." He then stood up and headed towards the door, down to his office in the dungeons. _And there will come a time when I won't be there to keep her company_, Severus said to himself. He sat at his desk and spotted the large box she had given him last Christmas. Turning the dial to his office, he opened it and watched two small figures eating a candle-lit meal. Once more, he felt the familiar feeling of guilt override all other emotions.

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing on Christmas?" Valentina asked Balthazaar as the two snacked on freshly-baked strawberry tarts.<p>

"I usually take my sisters sledding on Gymesden Hill," he replied, pushing the tart-filled tray towards the young heiress. They were proving to be a bit too sweet for his taste.

"Oh. That's... That's cool."

"I guess. What about you, Miss?"

"Open presents," she shrugged. "Eat. The usual." The grandfather clock in the study chimed three times.

"I reckon I better get going," Balthazaar said, standing up. "I'll see you on the twenty-sixth, yeah?"

"Sure," she said, giving him a small smile. "Merry Christmas, then."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Miss."

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning, Balthazaar realized it was quite chilly outside—too chilly to be out sledding on Gymesden Hill. It was still a good Christmas, however, since he finally had money to spend on Christmas gifts for his sisters and parents.<p>

"I'll also be starting at the University come spring," he told his overjoyed parents. "I've decided to major in business."

"Well, I 'ope ya get further than your mum and I ever could," his father said to him with a wink. "I 'ave a feelin' yer gonna get glory back to our name, son." Balthazaar simply gave him a small smile and headed out to watch his sisters build their snowman.

"Why aren't you faffing about with the snowman as well?" He asked Griselle, who had been sitting on the fence in front of the small yard.

"I dunno," she replied with a shrug. "I was thinking."

"About?"

"I really liked the new books you gave me... they seemed a bit expensive though."

"It was nothing, really."

"So you're working for that Corleone girl, then?" Balthazaar stared, dumbstruck, at his sister.

"What are you going on about?" he asked, recovering quickly.

"Oh, Thaz," she laughed. "Don't play dumb with me. I've known since you saved her in the woods this past summer. She's a lovely girl, yeah?"

"I haven't noticed," he lied.

"It's a bit weird, though," Griselle added thoughtfully.

"What is?"

"Her being the woods by herself. You would think the heiress of the Corleone fortune would be with her parents day and night." _Come to think of it_, Balthazaar said to himself. _She was always by herself at Chateau de Leon during the summer. Could she possibly be alone right now?_ Balthazaar quickly jumped off the fence.

"Where are you off to?" Griselle asked.

"I have one more Christmas present to deliver," he grinned before apparating himself in front of Chateau de Leon. He rushed into the large estate, weaving between the house-elves that were running about to prepare for the afternoon's lunch, and began to walk as he neared the study. Looking in, he spotted Valentina sitting cross-legged and staring at a flower suspended in a belljar. She had seen him.

"Come on in," she said, a half-smile forming on her face. She quickly swiped at her eyes with a lacy handkerchief. _Had she been crying_? Balthazaar asked himself as he noticed her puffy, red eyes.

"Look what my Master got me for Christmas." She pointed at the belljar. Upon closer inspection, Balthazaar realized the flower was a rose made entirely out of gleaming jewels. The emerald leaves and stem glinted in the soft candlelight while the petals of sparkling diamonds glittered proudly.

"It's... wow," he said somewhat lamely. His face suddenly burned with embarrassment. _I can't show her the greenhouse_, he groaned. _Not after her Master had given her something like this_!

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She turned to him and frowned all of a sudden. "Are you okay?" He had forgotten that Valentina had tendency of knowing what was on his mind.

"It's nothing, Miss, just..." His eyes flicked to the window for a fraction of a second.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to show me what you've been up to while I was at Hogwarts," she chuckled, standing up.

"What? How—"

"I told you. I know everything that goes on in Chateau de Leon. Now lead me!" He had no choice.

"It's a bit shabby," Balthazaar mumbled as he opened the doors to the greenhouse. Valentina stepped inside and looked around. _What if she hates it?_ He asked himself, patting the snow off his jacket. He didn't want to look at her expression as she wandered down the green aisles. To him, it was his greatest bit of work yet; it had been different compared to growing flowers at home since those flowers were merely being grown to be sold. The roses for the greenhouse, however, were all chosen and planted with Valentina in mind, so Balthazaar was able to express a bit more creativity and, at the same time, plant each bush and every vine with calculated precision.

"Hey," she said suddenly. His heart pounding, Balthazaar turned to welcome his fate. To his surprise, she was smiling. "This place is beautiful. I'm not sure what to say... I mean, this is way beyond what I'm paying you—"

"Think of it as a Christmas gift, Miss," he said, cutting her off before she could continue.

Beaming, Valentina gushed, "Oh... Thank you! I really do love it!" She then, astonishingly, grabbed him by his shoulders, pulled him down a bit, and quickly kissed both his cheeks.

"W-w-what d-did... you just—Miss!" He sputtered incoherently. Balthazaar felt his whole face burning up like mad. She merely grinned at him and skipped off to inspect the roses, leaving the young wizard staring after her, his grey eyes blinking with confusion and his mouth forming into a half-smile.

* * *

><p>Severus noiselessly walked from the large fireplace in the study (which was still littered with a plethora of unopened gifts) to his young pupil's bedroom. Ridden by guilt, the Potions Master decided to pay her a little visit. Sadly, the thought had come to him a bit later than he had realized. <em>I shouldn't have come to Chateau de Leon<em>, he grumbled. _She's most likely been asleep for hours_. He silently opened the door to her chambers and peeked in at the young Corleone asleep in her ridiculously over-sized bed. At his usual place in the armchair at her bedside, Severus watched her sleep for a few moments. _Silly girl_, he thought. _She kicked off her covers again_. As he tucked in her sleeping form, Valentina's eyes fluttered open just a bit. To his relief, Severus realized that she was still half-asleep.

"_Mea culpa, deliciae_," he whispered, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Master," she sighed, her eyes slowly closing. Before he could change his mind and stay the night, Severus strode back into the study and stepped into the fireplace to send himself back to Hogwarts castle.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand Latin, by any chance?" Valentina asked Balthazaar the next morning. She had been watching him set up a trellis for the new roses.<p>

"I've taken a few Latin classes, yeah," replied Balthazaar.

"Do you know what '_deliciae_' means? I had the strangest dream last night and my Master called me that." Balthazaar blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Valentina, frowning.

"It's—er—a term of endearment, from what I remember. I reckon it translates to 'darling' or 'sweetheart' or..." Valentina's heart fluttered. _If only he would call me that in real life_, she thought. _Nevertheless, dreams are just as good as the real thing_. With a dreamy sigh, Valentina picked a rose off a nearby bush and began to daydream.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: So... long time no see, yall... =\ Mid-terms. My apology would be more than 10kb long, but I know yall just want to get to the update. Enjoy! Sorry again!

TheQuiveringQuill :: I see what you mean. That's a bit of weak writing on my part. Glad you caught that. =) I'll be sure to try changing it whenever I get the chance to. And regarding the small bit in the last chapter, you're absolutely right. I think I had meant "almost 20" instead of "nearly 20" (this is a thing with me where I round things—mostly ages). I should get started on changing that. lol Thank you so much for catching these!

Ani-sand :: Haha! Thanks! I love those parts, too! I think Colin deserved more of a personality than what was given to him in the books. Glad you enjoyed that!

aliceAmnesia :: Thank you for your review and my goal is to update more often, and I'm really really hoping I can do just that. =)

* * *

><p>"Young mistress," said Zelfy, the head house-elf of Chateau de Leon.<p>

"Mmhmm?" Valentina was at her desk in the midst of writing a letter to her Master.

"A house-elf by the name of Dobby wishes to speak with you."

"Dobby? Really? Send him in, then." Dobby apparated behind Zelfy, bowing low. His usual attire was replaced with a wool vest and a pair of green trousers. Both were ill-fitted, but significantly better than his old pillowcase.

"Good morning, young mistress," he greeted. "It is a great pleasure to see the young mistress once again."

"It's great to see you too, Dobby." She put down her quill and leaned forward, looking quite attentive. "What's up?"

"Dobby has come to ask the young mistress for a favor." He clasped his hands together. "Dobby has broken free of his family—" Zelfy made an audible gasp. "-and wishes to ask the young mistress for new employment."

"Yeah?" Valentina looked thoughtful. "Working for the Corleones is pretty intense."

"Dobby is a very hard-working elf," he insisted.

"You'd have to travel to our estates in Spain and the United States whenever you're needed there."

"Dobby loves traveling, young mistress."

"And you have to work well with the other house-elves. Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Yes, young mistress!"

"All right, then," Valentina grinned. "Welcome to the family." The house-elf's large, brown eyes were beginning to tear up with happiness. Zelfy, on the other hand, looked far from pleased.

"Thank you, young mistress!" Dobby exclaimed, bowing low. "The young mistress is so kind to poor Dobby." He then looked up at her, shifting uncomfortably.

"Something on your mind?" asked Valentina.

"Dobby would like to ask the young mistress..." His voice faltered. Suddenly, the little house-elf grabbed a nearby decorative vase and began whacking himself over the head with it. Alarmed, Valentina stood up quickly.

"Zelfy!" She cried. "Stop him!" Zelfy immediately pried the vase out of Dobby's hands. "Cut it out, Dobby! What is your problem?" He looked ashamed.

"Many apologies, young mistress," he squeaked. "But it is not right for a house elf... But Dobby is wanting..." Searching his eyes, Valentina found the source of his blubbering.

"You want... to be paid?" She asked slowly. Dobby glanced up at his new mistress, expecting her to order him off the estate. To his surprise, she had an amused look on her face.

"The young mistress is correct," he replied, wringing his hands nervously. "Dobby is free and is wanting pay."

"You are a disgrace!" Zelfy shrieked, pointing her finger at Dobby. "You are not a good house-elf! We do not ask for pay, but for the kindness and generosity of the Corleone family!"

"It's all right, Zelfy," Valentina said over the head house-elf's interjection. Zelfy looked at her mistress, incredulous.

"Young mistress—"

"Can you draw my bath, Zelfy? I want to talk to Dobby privately." The angry house-elf threw a murderous glare at Dobby before disapparating.

"So..." Valentina turned her attention to the poorly-dressed house-elf in front of her. "What's the average wage of a newly-liberated house-elf?" Dobby broke into a grin.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common room was bustling with commotion as the holiday drew to a close. Valentina lounged lazily on the coziest armchair which she had successfully charmed Tristan into offering her.<p>

"I don't get why you're in such high spirits," huffed Helena. "I doubt you finished any of the assignments the teachers had given us."

"As a matter-of-fact, I have!" grinned Valentina. _With a little help, of course,_ she added to herself. During her holiday at Chateau de Leon, Valentina found the young groundskeeper constantly looking over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the textbooks she had brought with her. Taking advantage of his thirst for knowledge on the magical world that he, sadly, had not been born into, Valentina permitted him to read her textbooks as long as he agreed to help complete her assignments. He proved to be very willing.

"Can I copy them, Valentina?" asked Flora, already reaching for the completed essays.

With a dismissive wave of her hand, the young heiress replied, "Knock yourself out," and continued chatting with Colin.

"Are you going to the quidditch match next week?" the mousy-haired boy asked her excitedly.

"Who's playing?"

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Tristan replied. "I've bet a few sickles on Ravenclaw."

"You should quit while you're ahead," Valentina scoffed. "Ravenclaw's main seeker isn't playing tomorrow."

"Who's playing then?"

"Their understudy Holmstable." Tristan made a face.

"How do you know that?"

"Beatrix Chalayan told me," she replied, noting to herself that Helena had slightly turned her head at the mention of Chalayan.

"Valentina," Flora butted in. "What's this scribble say?"

"It says, 'A will-o'-the-wisp that lights up bogs,'" she replied, squinting.

"Funny how you can make out words from that," muttered Helena, making everyone around them hide their laughter with inconspicuous coughing fits.

"I can't believe Snape assigned this stupid essay," Flora grumbled.

"I agree. Hinkypunks aren't even in our books!" Cried Heather.

"Well, most of this is common knowledge," Valentina said defensively.

"Not for muggle-borns," Colin added shyly, making the young heiress flush with embarrassment.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry, Colin, I—"

"Get off it, Valentina," he laughed. "I know you didn't mean it." Nevertheless, Valentina kept her mouth shut for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Severus was planning the week's lessons when there came a knock at his office door.<p>

"Enter," he said, not bothering to look up from his parchment.

"Hey, Master," greeted Valentina. He took a moment to glance up at her positively radiant face.

"Okay," she began, placing two hurriedly-wrapped parcels on his desk. "So, I know your birthday is in, like, three weeks, but I couldn't wait to give you your gifts." He stared at them blankly. "What are you waiting for? Open them!" Reluctantly, the Potions Master found himself reaching over to carefully peel the wrappings off the nearest parcel. "I know the wrappings are a bit weird, but I wanted to do it all myself."

"Your house-elves must've had a field day," scoffed Severus sarcastically. The first parcel was revealed to be filled with misshapen-looking, strawberry tarts.

"Try one," she urged. Her eyes were filled with such pure delight. "I made them myself." Given the state of them, anyone else would've politely refused without hesitation. Severus, however, knew that in all the years he had known Valentina, she had never once lifted a finger to do anything by herself. The fact that she had taken the time to make strawberry tarts-regardless of how they looked-was so unlike Valentina that he couldn't say no. Bravely, he took the first bite.

"Well?" She was biting her lower lip anxiously.

"Exactly how much sugar did you use?" He asked nonchalantly. They weren't as bad as they looked.

"Maybe a few cups..." Her voice trailed off and he looked up to see that she seemed a bit disheartened. "You don't like it, do you?"

"What gave you that impression?" He took another bite and she beamed at him.

"Do you really like them? Maybe I'll use less sugar next time."

"That would be advisable," he said, reaching for the other parcel. "And what would this be?"

"Oh, you're going to love it." Under the wrappings lay a handsome, black leather-bound book. He interestedly flipped through it, but was confused to find that the pages were blank.

"I have no time to keep a journal," he said dismissively.

"Master, don't be silly. It's not a journal!" She laughed. "It's a babbling book, duh!"

"A... babbling... book," he repeated slowly. "And what, pray tell, is the purpose of it?" Valentina gave him a very exasperated book and pulled out a book of her own from inside her bag.

"We use it to write to each other!" Suddenly, the pieces clicked in Severus' mind. They weren't called the babbling books. The _animos libri_, or the soul books, were used so only the two that owned them could read and understand the content inside. Only a few pairs of soul books have made it through the centuries. He knew that some, such as the Voynich Manuscript (which was virtually useless to any wizard or witch and was currently in the hands of a muggle university), had lost its matching book during the 12th century. Though many may try enchanting their books to mock the power of the original _animos libri_, none could last as long. And he could tell that the pair he and his pupil held were not cheap imitations.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My daddy got them for me last week when he visited the middle east," she grinned. He vaguely noted the gold, intricately-made etchings on he cover. "See, we write our names in both books and we can write to each other without using that lazy bird." She stuck her tongue out at Avian, whose golden eyes flicked over at her in annoyance.

"The book's change in color indicates a new message," Severus added.

"So you _have_ heard of the babbling books!"

"Don't patronize me," he snapped. "Furthermore, they are _not_ called babbling books..." She merely laughed at him. It was then that he realized how much he had missed her presence during the holiday.

* * *

><p>"Which one of you is Valentina Corleone?" Helena looked up from her essay and almost did a double-take. If it weren't for the other girl's too-prominent chin and flat-straight hair (whereas Valentina's chin was elegantly curved and her thick, black hair poured down her back in voluminous waves), she could have doubled for the young Spanish heiress herself on a first glance. <em>Actually<em>, thought Helena with intense scrutiny. _She's really not as pretty as Valentina_. Though the English winters had taken its toll on Valentina's golden tan by replacing it with a much paler hue, her exotic features still managed to radiate through.

"She's over there," Flora replied, nodding her head towards the far corner. "The one in the red armchair."

"Really?" The girl raised her eyebrow, looking a bit unimpressed. Valentina was poring over a muggle magazine from Colin, who was sitting at her feet looking up at her with a look of pure adoration. The two had been chatting amicably about the muggle world since they had come back from dinner. It was true that, at the moment, Valentina looked more like just another pretty face rather than the heiress to the richest company in the wizarding world. _But it won't take long for her to catch a glimpse of Valentina's bratty side_, Helena told herself. The trio looked on interestedly as the girl strolled up to the young heiress.

"Hello," she began. "So _you're_ Valentina Corleone?"

"The one and only," replied Valentina. She hadn't even bothered looking up from the muggle magazine. _She's as rude as ever_, Helena scoffed.

"That's great!" The girl gushed, not yet offended by Valentina's lack of attention. "My name is Romilda Vane. I'm a first year. I've always wanted to meet a Corleone**―**specifically you**―**especially after the Corleone company took over WASP." This got the young Corleone's attention.

"Witch America Skincare Products?" Valentina grinned. "I almost had to beg my daddy to buy the company out. Do you know how much we paid for WASP? Come to think of it, it wasn't all that bad; we didn't have to dig too deep into our pockets." Helena rolled her eyes as Valentina laughed her usual patronizing, Valentina-esque laugh.

"In my opinion," the girl**―**Romilda Vane**―**continued. "The quality of WASP products is so much better than before. Oh, well, you of all people would know, of course." Valentina gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"You _have_ used the products, right?"

"I've never needed to," Valentina said slowly, her eyes beginning to narrow. Heather, Flora, and Helena exchanged knowing glances.

"Valentina's naturally pretty," piqued Colin, who instantly blushed bright red. Valentina beamed at him.

"Oh," Romilda said simply. She didn't look as though she believed it one bit. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too, Matilda," said Valentina airily, waving her hand in a lazy manner and reverting her attention back to her magazine. Romilda opened her mouth to correct her, thought better of it, and quickly walked away.

"You're going to make loads of enemies doing what you did," Helena pointed out as the trio walked over.

"Doing what?" Asked Valentina innocently. Flora and Heather laughed. In all honesty, Helena wasn't sure whether or not Valentina was aware of her snobbish tendencies.

"Nevermind," she sighed.

"You gave up too easily today," Flora noted when Valentina had left for bed.

"I'd put more effort into arguing if she treated us like that," she replied with a shrug. "But Valentina... she's a good friend."

* * *

><p>Valentina tossed and turned in her four-poster bed; Fenrir Greyback had managed to prowl into her dreams again. <em>It's six o'clock<em>, she thought to herself. _I might as well get up_. As quietly as she could, the young heiress got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Spaniard," she heard someone whisper. Valentina turned and spotted Draco by the staircase leading to the dungeons.

"Hey," she whispered back, striding over to him. There was an awkward silence between them; neither could meet the other's gaze.

"Your brooch is crooked," he said thickly, reaching out to adjust it. She stayed silent and merely watched him.

"Thanks," Valentina finally said. "Good luck on the match today." Draco nodded and the two continued to stand in silence. It was when the sounds of waking students began to echo off the corridor walls that the two finally moved.

"I'm going to win today's match for you," he smirked before heading off. A slow smile started on Valentina's face before she, too, headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Helena, Heather, and Flora chatted happily as they walked out of their dormitory. They followed a bunch of first-year girls down the spiral staircase.<p>

"So you met that Corleone girl yesterday?" One asked Romilda, who was in the center of the group.

"Yeah," she replied dismissively.

"What's she like? She's so pretty!"

"Actually, she's quite average-looking up close," Romilda scoffed.

"Valentina is prettier than you'll ever be," Helena said loudly. The group turned around to face the trio. "You know it as much as I do." Romilda's face turned a rather ugly shade of puce.

"It'd be nice if you get out of our way now," Flora butted, staring down Romilda and her friends until they cleared a path.

Much to the surprise of both Flora and Helena, Heather said, "Remember to hold your tongue and we won't tell Valentina about that remark."

"See you at breakfast, _Matilda_," added Helena for a finishing touch. The look on Romilda's face before Sir Cadogan's portrait slammed shut was priceless. The trio was beside themselves with giggles.

"That was so much fun!" Heather laughed.

"It's no wonder Valentina's so sharp-tongued," said Flora, shaking her head. "Anyone can get a kick out of acting like that."

"I think she's finally started to rub off on us," Helena chuckled as they made their way into the Great Hall. "But we shouldn't let it go to our heads."

"Of course!" Heather nodded with conviction. "But that was a mean thing to say about Valentina. That girl must be jealous out of her mind."

"Who's jealous out of her mind?" Asked Valentina, who was pouring sugar all over her buttered toast.

"Never you mind," replied Helena. Under normal circumstances, she would've probably lost her appetite from a few seconds glance at Valentina's breakfast, but the morning's events made her absolutely famished.

* * *

><p>"A lovely day for flying, isn't it, ladies and gents?" boomed Lee Jordan's voice throughout the stands.<p>

"What's he talking about?" Valentina grumbled. She and her friends were huddled in their seats, arms linked, trying to stay warm.

"I can barely keep my eyes open," Flora squinted. The cold wind was sharp and stung their eyes.

"Filling in for the usual Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, is Walter Holmstable!" There was scattered applause.

"I told you," smirked Valentina. Tristan mumbled something incoherent and shook his head.

"He looks nervous," Heather pointed out.

"Colin," the young heiress suddenly snapped. "One more step near the edge and I'm going to drag you back into the castle." Colin, camera in hand, gave her a sheepish grin and took a few steps back.

"Another ten points for Slytherin! Their captain, Marcus Flint, seems to be on fire today, folks! Though I think it's more luck than skill..." Looking for her Master, Valentina's eyes flicked over at the cheering Slytherin crowd. It was hard to see anyone in her own section let alone the whole pitch. _I wonder if he even came to watch the match at all_, she thought to herself. The game was intense. After half an hour, the score was tied at eighty and the snitch was still nowhere to be seen.

"A fantastic quaffle dive by Ravenclaw captain Roger Davies!" Enthusiastic cheers erupted from many of the stands, including Valentina's. She, however, only applauded half-heartedly.

"What's this?" Lee Jordan blurted suddenly. "Holmstable and Malfoy have spotted the snitch!" Valentina's dark brown eyes followed the movement of the green and blue blurs. "They're neck to neck now! Holmstable's maneuvering techniques are flawless. Is Malfoy's nimbus up to the challenge?" _I can't look_, thought the young heiress as she surreptitiously crossed her fingers and bit her bottom lip.

"A Slytherin chaser just sent a bludger at Holmstable and there he goes-Malfoy's got the snitch! Wait, what? I call time out—" but he was drowned out by the roaring Slytherin crowd and the disappointed boos of the Ravenclaws.

"A pretty cheap move from the Slytherin team," Lee remarked. "Are their chasers so useless that they need to do the beaters' bloody job? The wankers—"

"Mr Jordan!" snapped a very cross Professor McGonagall. "You put that megaphone down immediately!"

"But professor, I**―**" as their banter continued throughout the pitch, the disappointed crowd made their way back to the castle, ignoring the cheers of their Slytherin counterparts. Valentina tried her hardest to look as depressed as her friends. And when they weren't looking, she hung back and slipped around the crowd towards the Slytherin locker room. _I'm just going to congratulate him_, she assured herself. _It will only take a second or two_. She waited behind the door and watched as players began to leave. Seeing that Draco wasn't one of them, the young heiress slipped into the dark room and wandered among the lockers.

"Draco?" She called out. Hearing someone behind her, Valentina whirled around. To her surprise, Marcus Flint stepped out from the shadows.

"You just missed him," he said.

"Right," she mumbled, disappointed. She stepped forward and realized Marcus was blocking her way to the door. "Mind getting out of my way now?" He grinned, a strange glint in his eyes. Without a second thought, Valentina quickly turned and bolted towards the other side of the room.

"_Subsisto_!" She heard Marcus yell. To her horror, her legs stopped moving and she merely stood, listening to Marcus' footsteps come closer and closer until he was literally breathing down her neck. _What am I doing_? She thought to herself. _I'm a fucking witch_. Before she could reach into her robes for her wand, Marcus grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her. She cried out in pain.

"It's funny," he chuckled into her ear. "I was just thinking how I could celebrate Slytherin's first match of the season." He whirled her around to face him.

"You get your fuckin' hands off me, you pig," she spat angrily, glaring.

"Or what? I reckon your parents won't be too happy reading a bit in the Daily Prophet about their dearest daughter creeping into the boys' locker room." Valentina paled significantly.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would. Unless—" he bent over until his face was directly in front of hers. "Just a small kiss from the Corleone heiress would do." He grinned maliciously. The image of her Master appeared in her mind's eye. _I'm not wasting my first kiss on Marcus_, she thought spitefully.

"One kiss, Spaniard," he repeated. His other hand was fingering her brooch. "And maybe just a bit more."

"Wait!" She cried, moving her head in time. Marcus' lips grazed her cheek. She could feel the spell wearing off her legs, but still not enough to move. Marcus roughly grabbed her chin with his free hand. _Master_, Valentina thought wistfully. _I'm sorry_.

"Mr Flint," said a calm voice. "I suggest you release Miss Corleone unless you would like explaining to _your _parents why you'll be repeating your seventh year for the third time." Marcus quickly released her and Valentina fell to her knees, a wave of relief washing over her. She looked up at tired face of Professor Lupin, who was pointing his wand at Marcus Flint. The Slytherin captain said nothing but was glaring murderously. Professor Lupin stepped forward and helped Valentina back onto her feet, mumbling something so that the spell was lifted off her entirely. Without a word, he led her out of the locker room and towards the castle.

"Why?" She asked simply as they stopped at an empty corridor. Professor Lupin looked at her curiously. "Why did you help me?" He seemed flustered and very taken aback by her question.

"Would you rather I had just left you?"

"Yes—I mean, no." Valentina frowned and felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Professor... From the way I've been treating you since the first day of class, _I_ wouldn't have helped me if I were in your shoes." To her surprise, her professor merely laughed.

"My dear, we as teachers aren't supposed to take everything personally.

"I guess." An awkward silence hung between them.

"I'll... um... I'll see you in class, then," she mumbled. Without another word, she turned and rushed towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Severus made a furtive glance at Valentina who had been working, almost silently, on a long scroll of parchment. <em>One could only guess what she's working on so diligently<em>, he thought, reverting his attention to another stack of over-the-holiday essays.

"Master," she called out after a few minutes. "How tall can an adult porlock grow?"

"About sixty centimeters," he replied without hesitation. "It's unusual of you to put so much effort into your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't want to give Professor Lupin a hard time," she shrugged dismissively. Severus felt a small stab of jealousy.

"I see your hate for the _wolf_ in sheep's clothing has subsided," he sniffed disdainfully. She gave a bemused look.

"What does that mean?"

"You've never heard the saying?" He snapped. "Narrow-minded as you are, I expected you to have at least come across it in your readings."

"What's your problem?" Valentina retorted venomously. "I know what the saying means. I just don't know why you referred to Professor Lupin as a wolf in sheep's clothing." Severus felt a bit embarrassed and ashamed he had called her narrow-minded for no reason, but he was too proud to apologize.

"Way to ruin your own birthday," she suddenly stated, throwing down a long-stemmed rose onto his desk. The force was great enough to make a few of the delicate petals fly off. He said nothing, earning himself an exasperated look from her before she stormed off. Severus groaned inwardly as he felt the beginning of another headache.

* * *

><p>"Anencephalous," Valentina snapped before Sir Cadogan could say anything. The portrait door swung open.<p>

"'Tis true, fairest maiden!" Came his muffled reply. The common room was empty, as everyone was still having their dinners. _It's been a month since the night at his office and he still hasn't apologized._ Valentina thought. _Is he going to be all uptight because we have one less thing in common? How dumb_. She spotted the ginger tail of the large tabby and tiptoed across the room.

"_Spaniard_," purred Crookshanks from the armchair.

"Not in the mood, Crookshanks," she sighed, heading up towards the girls' dormitories.

"_My, my... and to think that your friends spoke so highly of you_." Her hand froze a mere inch away from the doorknob.

"They did?" She asked curiously.

"_I have no reason to lie to you. Their loyalties to you are quite honorable_."

"Helena, too?" Valentina looked thoughtful. "I would've thought she talked the most smack-"

"_On the contrary, she praises you a lot more than you think. Never have I once heard her mutter a negative comment about you_."

"You're kidding..." Helena had always been more critical than most when it came to Valentina's sugar-filled diet and atrocious writing. Finding out that Helena never spoke ill of her came as a bit of a pleasant shock.

"_I'm the eyes and ears of this tower_," he said in a grave tone. "_I speak the truth of what I see and hear. Once again, I have no reason to lie to you_."

"All right, Crookshanks," Valentina sighed. "Since you've put me in a good mood, what do you need?"

"_Simply open the door to the boys' dormitory_," he replied nonchalantly.

"That's it?" The young heiress scoffed. "Jeez. You made it sound like you wanted me to assassinate someone." She followed the large tabby up the staircase which led to the boys' dormitories. He stopped in front of the third-years' door, his yellow eyes watching her pull the door open.

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" She asked as he padded into the room.

"_No_," he replied. "_That will be all. Thank you very much, my dear_." She shrugged and headed back down to the common room but decided to pay a visit to someone she had been wanting to speak to for a while. Signaling the end of dinner, the corridors had begun to fill up with students heading for their respective houses. Valentina casually shoved her hands into the pockets of her robes. _I can't believe I'm about to do this,_ she sighed to herself as she stared at the door to Professor Lupin's office.

"Ah, Miss Corleone!" Called out a familiar voice. She turned around and forced a small smile.

"Hey, Professor Lupin," she mumbled awkwardly.

"I hope you weren't waiting on me too long," he said. "I was tutoring one of my students."

"Actually, I didn't even knock. I just got here." She paused. "Umm... I just wanted to tell you that... I mean, about last month's quidditch match, I didn't properly thank you—" _I didn't thank him at all, now that I think about it_, she remembered as her face grew hot with embarrassment. _Great, now I feel like an even bigger jerk than I already am_. He merely smiled at her gently.

"There's really no need to thank me. It's my duty as a teacher to oversee the safety of the students." He opened the door to his office. "Fancy a cup of tea?"

"No," she said quickly. "Thank you, though. I have homework. Loads, really."

"Well, don't let me keep you from them then," he laughed. "And thank you for that interesting essay on porlocks."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Valentina quickly headed for Gryffindor tower with Professor Snape on her mind. _It should be Master Snape asking if I want to sit and have tea with him... not Professor Lupin_, she grimaced. She couldn't admit she missed Professor Snape even though she knew he was sorry. _I need him to actually tell me that he's sorry_, she told herself.

* * *

><p>Flora looked at her teacup anxiously. <em>Bollocks<em>, she thought. _It still has whiskers on it_. Sighing deeply, the young witch rested her head on the table, defeated.

"Where's Valentina when you need her?" She whined.

"She's probably nicking some sweets from the kitchens," Helena teased.

"I hope she brings some for me, too," grumbled Flora. "And... I don't want to say that she's dumb or anything, but how in the world does she manage to learn these spells so quickly when she can't even pass McGonagall's tests?" She, Heather, and Helena looked at Colin.

"Well, she doesn't copy off me!" He cried, looking offended.

"Oh, well," Heather sighed. "Maybe she's just really talented with spell-casting."

"I doubt it," Helena tutted. "She's almost a complete failure at Charms."

"Is that what I think it is?" Tristan said softly, staring at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The two had just walked into the common room with a broom that seemed to resemble the Firebolt...

"It is!" Tristan whistled low and rushed over to get a good look at it with Colin following close behind.

"Boys," Helena sighed.

"That's a mighty fine broom, though," said Flora as Valentina finally climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey, y'all," she greeted, eyeing the group of Gryffindors huddled around Harry Potter. "How'd he get that? Not even the American quidditch team has those yet."

"I heard McGonagall's been holding it since before the term started," whispered Heather. They watched as Ron gingerly took the broom**―**after it had been passed around**―**and carried it to the boys' dormitory.

"We're definitely winning the next match," said Tristan. "There's no way we could lose with a firebolt on our team."

"Or Harry Potter," Colin added. "He's never failed the catch the snitch**―**" A loud yell came from the boys' dormitory. The Gryffindor common room fell silent and listened as Ron's footsteps echoed closer.

"What's that he got with him?" Asked Helena in a hushed voice. He was dragging a bedsheet behind him with what seemed like... a bloodstain. As he began to yell at Hermione Granger, Flora turned to Valentina. To her surprise, the young heiress was glaring at the large, ginger cat which sat on Ginny's lap.

"Valentina?" Flora placed a hand on her friend's arm. "What's going on?" The young heiress stood up suddenly.

"I'm feeling a bit sick," she said coldly. "Excuse me." She marched over to the girls' dormitory and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Valentina rubbed her eyes. She, feeling more guilty than she had ever been in her life, had come down to the common room for a chat with Granger's cat.<p>

"_You wouldn't understand if I told you_," Crookshanks sighed.

"I should've asked why you wanted to go to the boys' dormitory last night," Valentina muttered. "If I had known you were just trying to eat someone's pet-"

"_It's not_—" he stopped talking suddenly and licked his fur, grooming himself.

"You're not even ashamed, are you?" She hissed.

"_There's no reason for me to be ashamed_." He seemed to glare at her with his intelligent yellow eyes. Yet, his voice was controlled. "_You who knows the art of the mind... can you not see that I'm telling the truth_?" Valentina blinked, taken aback from the fact that he knew she used Legilimency and Occlumency.

"How'd you...?"

"_My dear, to the trained eye, you make it quite obvious_."

"Shut up," she grumbled, recalling what her Master had taught her so many years ago. "And it's not always accurate. If you're a skilled Occlumens, you can easily fool a trained Legilimens. And I only know the basics of Legilimens because—" _Because my Master has used it on me countless of times and I've picked up on it_, she ended to herself.

"_I am skilled in neither one_," he admitted.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"_I will. But not now_." She opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it.

"Fine," she huffed. "And until then, no more favors. I'm not your fuckin' lapdog." To her surprise, Crookshanks let out a soft chuckle.

"_Funny you should mention that_."

"Mention what?" She snapped, annoyed.

"_Just one last favor_," he purred.

"You want to go after someone else's pet now?"

"_You're being ridiculous_."

"How do I know if I should trust you?"

"_You already do_," he replied simply. "_Why do you think you haven't told anyone that you could talk to me_?" Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. In the past, she relied heavily on _the feeling_ to help her with decisions, but she hadn't felt it at all when she talked with Crookshanks.

"What do you need then?" She asked.

"_Take me out of the castle tomorrow morning_."

"Gladly," she scoffed. "I can throw you out the window right now if you want."

"_Oh, dear. The young Spaniard is becoming irritable_," he purred. "_I suggest you go back to bed_."

"Don't tell me what to do," she hissed. She did, however, march herself back into her dormitory, still feeling as guilty as before.

* * *

><p>"Have any of you seen my cat?" Asked Hermione Granger as Valentina and her friends were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They shook their heads.<p>

"The big ginger one? I haven't seen it since the night before," replied Flora. Looking disappointed, Granger thanked them and went on her way.

"That poor cat," sighed Heather.

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine," Valentina said casually. "And speaking of missing things, have any of you seen my brooch?"

"The one you're wearing?" Asked Helena disinterestedly.

"No," Valentina scoffed. "This is onyx. I'm looking for the ruby one." The three shook their heads, and she reminded herself to look for it later. "Anyway, I'm glad the weather is great today. Perfect quidditch conditions."

"Tristan's probably bet a fortune on Gryffindor," said Helena, rolling her eyes.

"Well we're going to win, so it won't matter," Valentina pointed out. But she wasn't really thinking about the game. Valentina wondered why _he_ still hadn't used the babbling book-even to apologize. She looked over at the staff table and zeroed in on her Master. He was looking at her. She felt her heart beating faster in her chest as the two locked eyes. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded her.

"Merlin's beard," she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, Valentina," said an apologetic Colin. "I couldn't help it. It was a perfect shot." Valentina glanced up at the Potions Master again, but he was now poring over the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>"WE WON! WE WON!" Shouted Flora and Tristan, who were dancing merrily in the common room.<p>

"Of course we won," Valentina sighed lazily. Her thoughts wandered to the end of the match where Harry Potter had cast a silvery beast at the three Slytherin "dementors". _Master Snape had done the same at Manor des Coeur during the twins' birthday celebration_, she recalled. She longed to ask him about it, but he still had not written to her.

"Why isn't the lovely Spaniard enjoying the festivities?" Laughed Fred as he pulled Valentina to her feet.

"Oh, Fred, please don't," she huffed. "I'm really not in the mood—"

"Will a few of these change your mind?" He grinned, whipping out a handful of Peppermint Toads.

"You truly know how to win a girl's heart," she giggled. The party went on until Professor McGonagall burst into the common room at one in the morning and shooed them all into bed. However, the Gryffindors were in such high spirits that Valentina even caught a giddy Helena giving Tristan a peck on the cheek before rushing up the girls' staircase. _That definitely took my mind of him_, the young Corleone said to herself before she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of being in a large ballroom. There were whirling robes of vividly bright colors. She herself was wearing dress robes of sparkling white. Her hair was let down and the waves of black tumbled freely down her back. Dancing with her, clad in billowy black robes was him, Master Snape. His expression was nondescript, but he seemed at peace. Her heart raced as he brushed back a lock of hair from her face. She felt butterflies fluttering wildly in the stomach. The two danced until the ballroom around them spun faster and faster—

"Valentina!" She woke up with a start. Heather was at her bedside, shaking her arm.

"Thefuckisgoingon?" Hissed the irritable heiress, quickly pulling away from her friend.

"I dunno," Heather breathed. "But there's a commotion in the common room. Come on!" Cursing bloody murder in a low tone, the heiress trudged out of bed in her nightgown and followed Heather to the common room where it seemed the whole house was gathered.

"I swear, I'm going to choke a bitch if y'all just want to start partying again-" she was cut off by Ron Weasley's shouting.

"-SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" The common room erupted in buzzing whispers.

"Merlin's beard," gasped Flora. "It's a miracle Black didn't obliterate him." Valentina frowned, feeling uneasy. The House stood silent again as Professor McGonagall stepped outside to speak with Sir Cadogan. The young Corleone bit her bottom lip as she heard the exchange between the two.

"But—but the password!" Professor McGonagall sputtered.

"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan replied in a proud voice. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!" The Deputy Headmistress stepped back into the common room, looking frightfully pale. Valentina narrowed her eyes and took a few steps back from the crowd. Her gaze swept the common room, looking for the ginger cat. _He must still be outside then_, she told herself.

"Which person... Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" Professor McGonagall asked shakily. There was a squeak and, slowly, Neville Longbottom raised his hand. _I knew it_, Valentina groaned. _Everytime I help that stupid cat, something bad happens_... The whole Gryffindor House stayed in the common room until dawn, wide awake.

"How is he getting into the castle?" Helena wondered aloud. "There has to be some sort of secret passage no one knows about."

"Or maybe he's getting help from the inside," Valentina added in a matter-of-fact tone. Her friends looked at her, shocked.

"That's crazy!" Flora cried. "No one's dumb enough to team up with Black. They'd be too afraid of him double-crossing them."

"But wouldn't they also be afraid of saying no?" Colin suggested. The group went into silence, too worried to think about any more possibilities of Black's infiltration into Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Won't you tell us again how it happened?" Helena asked Ron Weasley as the four girls bumped into him and Harry Potter in the corridor. Ron grinned, obviously enjoying the experience of retelling his frightening anecdote. Out of the corner of her eye, Valentina glanced at Harry. She didn't need to use legilimency to see that, although the morning's events were history, he was looking at his friend with a bit of worried relief.<p>

"You don't have to worry," she said to him without thinking. Harry blinked at her, bemused, and then gave her a small smile.

"He's my best mate," he told her. _The feeling_ stirred momentarily with what she interpreted as pride. Having only experienced _the feeling_ during times of danger, she decided it was a pleasant change (though still a bit strange). Remembering that it was partly her fault that Sirius Black had entered the Gryffindor tower, her guilt quickly grew. But not after her anger towards Crookshanks flared up inside her. The large tabby had returned to the tower, but was always with Granger so Valentina never had a chance to speak with him yet.

"—and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he _scampered_," Ron finished. The four, awed, thanked him profusely for his time and flitted off towards their next class.

* * *

><p>Severus walked among the bubbling cauldrons, trying to avoid walking past <em>hers<em>. He knew that it was his fault they weren't on speaking terms, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of admitting it. "Eyes on your own cauldron, Mr Reagan," he hissed. Unknowingly, he found himself in front of Valentina's workstation, where she was focused on slicing a piece of Asphodel Root. Before he could move away, she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I believe you skipped over the sidenote," he said thickly. "Your pieces of Asphodel Root must be sliced thinly." He anticipated the fire to burn behind her eyes and the snappish voice to argue with him. He could already hear her say, "_I think my slices are thin enough, Professor_." Surprisingly, she merely shrugged and began to carefully re-slice her roots.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning arrived quickly. Severus watched as the older students gathered in the entrance hall for their trip to Hogsmeade. He spotted the grinning Weasley twins whisper to each other, no doubt planning on purchasing items from Zonko's in bulk. <em>I'll remember to check those two for dungbombs before tomorrow's class<em>, he noted to himself as he climbed the staircase to the third floor.

"I don't understand that thing about garlic at all," said the unmistakable voice of Neville Longbottom. He walked towards the voice. "Do they have to eat it, or**―**" Severus spotted him and**―**to his dismay**―**Harry Potter.

"And what are you two doing here?" He asked, eyeing the two. "An odd place to meet—" He looked over at Harry and noticed the statue of the one-eyed witch next to him. Severus racked his brain for the memory... the vague memory of James standing next to this exact statue as well.

"We're not meeting here," said Harry, jolting the Potions Master from his thoughts. "We just met here."

"Indeed?" Severus scoffed. "You have the habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are rarely there for no good reason... I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower where you belong." As the two walked off, Severus examined the ugly statue, running his hands over it, searching for some secret mechanism to miraculously show him why Potter had been near it.

"I figure this is a bad time?" Said a highly amused voice. Severus straightened up quickly and looked up at a smirking Valentina.

"I was under the suspicion that there's more to this statue that meets the eye," he stated coolly. She looked as though she was trying her hardest not to flat-out laugh at him.

"That's wonderful," she smiled. "Tell me when the wedding is, yeah?"

"Go to your dormitory, Corleone," he snarled.

"Go _get_ a room," she giggled before bursting into laughter. He glared at her and stomped towards the dungeons, still hearing Valentina's clear, crystal-like laughter echo in his head. For about an hour, he sat in his office grading the sixth-years' tests. Occasionally, his eyes would wander towards the leatherbound, black book on his shelf. The image of Valentina's laughing face appeared in his mind's eye. Sparkling brown eyes, rosy pink cheeks... Severus took the soul book to his desk and slowly dipped a quill into his inkpot. He missed her company, her laugh, her daily gossip, her predictable expressions to his insensitive remarks, and-annoying as it was-her New English drawl. The tip of the quill was poised over the first page of the book, his hand ready to write out a simple invitation for tea.

"Professor!" His office door flew open and a gasping Draco Malfoy rushed in. "Hogsmeade... Harry Potter... Floating head..."

"What?" Snapped Severus. He let go of the quill and stood up quickly. Draco, hands on his knees, managed to choke out a coherent sentence.

"I was at Hogsmeade... and I saw Harry Potter's floating head." Severus narrowed his eyes. _I knew that boy was up to no good_, he said to himself. _How can I protect him from getting killed when rushes to meet death_?

"That will be all, Draco," he said nonchalantly, rushing to the third floor. _If I'm right, then I know exactly where he is_. Just as he had thought, Potter was on the third floor, standing right next to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

* * *

><p>Easter holidays, inappropriately named, did not feel like the holidays at all. Teachers had piled so much homework on all the students that there didn't seem to be time for fun. And, to her friends' surprise, Valentina was studying more than everyone else.<p>

"Why bother studying at all?" Asked fellow Ravenclaw Demetrius Ferrell during their study session in the library. Valentina looked up at him, frowning.

"What?"

"What I mean is, we have to get good marks to be aurors and healers and whatever else," he pointed out. "But no matter what you get, you're still going to take over the Corleone Corporation, right?" Everyone exchanged looks. They knew he was right, but they weren't sure how Valentina was going to respond to it.

"Just stick your nose back into that book, Ferrell," she said coldly. "And mind your own fuckin' business." Demetrius paled, muttered something, and continued studying. As soon as the hour ended, Valentina rushed out without a word. _How dare he_, she grumbled, entering the girls' bathroom. _It's times like this I wish I weren't a Corleone_. She froze as soon as she saw Patience Ross washing her hands at the sink. The two stared at each other until Valentina forced herself keep silent and simply use the farthest sink from where Patience stood.

"Anticipating the match next week, Spaniard?" Asked Patience nonchalantly. Valentina had almost forgotten the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match-the match that would determine which house wins the Quidditch Cup.

"I guess," she shrugged, letting her hair down so she can re-tie it properly. There was silence again.

"Marcus asked me out last month," said Patience haughtily.

"Yeah? That's great." Something red glinted off the base of Patience's neck, catching Valentina's eye. She turned her head. _That looks exactly like my ruby brooch_, she thought. _Except there's a snake on it instead of my family crest_... She tried to recall the last time she saw it. Malfoy had adjusted it at the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match. And then after the match, she had gone to the locker rooms and saw Marcus— Valentina held back a groan. Marcus had been messing with her brooch in the locker room and it must have come off in his hand when she turned her head to avoid his kiss.

"Want to make a bet?" Valentina smiled. She could've easily gotten a new brooch, but her hatred towards Marcus was overpowering... and the fact that he had gotten rid of the Corleone crest and had given it to a girl was almost too much to take in.

"A bet?" Patience echoed, looking thoughtful.

"If Gryffindor wins, I get that brooch." Patience fingered the decorative ornament and looked into the mirror at it.

"I dunno..." She mumbled hesitantly.

"I guess you're not too confident in your team, huh?" Valentina sneered. Patience glared menacingly.

"Of course I am," she snapped. "If Slytherin wins, you have to leave Hogwarts and never come back." That definitely wiped the grin off the young heiress' face.

"What? Not confident in your team?" Patience teased.

"Shut up," Valentina scoffed. "If that's what you want, fine. Do we have a deal?"

"Get your bags ready, Spaniard." The two girls shook hands and went on their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"If Snape finds out you've been hexing all those Slytherins, he'll definitely give you a detention," Heather said worriedly to the laughing Valentina.<p>

"Lighten up," she grinned. "I've only been using the Confunding spell. They couldn't rat me out even if they wanted to."

"Is that so?" Said a deep voice from behind them. The two girls squealed and whirled around. Tristan and Colin had collapsed hysterically behind them.

"That's not funny, you guys!" Valentina cried. She couldn't risk her Master finding out about her antics. He'd use legilimency to find out she had betted her Hogwarts education on a stupid brooch. "_Your excessive pride disgusts me to no end_," she could almost hear him say.

"I think she's right in hexing them," Colin grinned, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "They're all trying to injure Harry before the match."

"Well she can stop today," Helena butted in. "The match is tomorrow and he's in the common room. No one's about to attack him there."

"Sirius Black got into the tower once," Valentina pointed out, earning her glares from her friends.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the match. Valentina had seen many quidditch matches, both professional and amateur. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, however, was the dirtiest one she had ever witnessed. Penalty goals were abundant. Beaters were sending bludgers at players' faces without mercy. And, occasionally, Professor McGonagall had to wrestle the megaphone from a swearing Lee Jordan.<p>

"GRYFFINDOR LEADS BY EIGHTY POINTS TO TWENTY!" Lee shouted as Gryffindor chaser Angelina Johnson scored another point. But Valentina was staring at Draco, who was diving at breakneck speed for something glittering above the grass below him. In seconds, Harry Potter had noticed it and dove after it as well. Valentina knew how much this victory would mean to Draco, but she didn't want to leave Hogwarts... or her Master.

"GO, POTTER!" She cheered. "YOU CAN DO IT!" She held her breath as she watched the two even out and reach out towards the golden snitch. She wanted to close her eyes, but willed herself to keep watching.

"HE GOT IT!" She screamed, hugging Colin, who was snapping pictures as fast as his finger could click. The stands around them erupted with cheers and many people had rushed down to the field to help carry the Gryffindor team to the tower.

* * *

><p>Even during the week of exams, Valentina was still celebrating that she did not need to leave Hogwarts. But-overloaded with reviewing old tests, practicing spells, and celebrating Gryffindor's victory-she had certainly forgotten Patience's end of the deal. Valentina had studied hard and breezed almost easily through each and every test. To everyone's surprise, she had done so well in her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. And, more surprisingly, she had blushed a deep crimson when Lupin stated in front of everyone that he was both impressed and proud of her academic progress. Furthermore, her hours of studying of Transfiguration definitely paid off: its exam was as easy as Potion's.<p>

"I can't believe we're free!" She sang as she did a cartwheel on the lawn.

"Valentina!" Helena gasped. "Don't do that! You're wearing a skirt!"

"Relax, y'all. I'm wearing shorts underneath," laughed Valentina, rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Oh, no," Heather wailed, covering her face. "Those fifth-year boys are coming over now and I'm not even wearing make-up!"

"At least you aren't fat," Flora sighed, looking as glum as ever.

"Flora," Valentina leaned over and took her friend's chin in her slender hand. "If I were a boy, I'd see you for who you are: a beautiful witch inside and out."

"Really, Valentina?" Flora breathed, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Valentina whispered. "Even as a girl, I'd—"

"Cut that out," Helena snapped. Valentina and Flora immediately pushed away from each other and burst into laughter. "I swear, you two do that on purpose to bug me."

"But really," Flora said, looking at her three friends. "Whenever we're together, I feel like the fat friend that just tags along." The young heiress eyed her chubby friend. Flora wasn't grotesquely fat, but she definitely was overweight.

"Then do something about it," sighed Valentina. "If there's something about yourself that you don't like, change it."

"That's not nice," Heather said quietly. "What happened to being yourself?"

"If you don't like yourself, how can you expect others like you?" Asked Valentina in a serious tone.

"She's right," Flora agreed. "This summer, I'm going to dedicate myself to losing weight!"

"Not too much," Valentina noted. "I'm not a fan of too-skinny girls. And you might not grow where it matters, if you know what I mean."

"How shallow!" Helena gasped. She went on to scold Valentina for being superficial, but the young heiress simply laughed her off.

As the sun began to set, the students made their way back to their respective houses. Valentina was about to jump into bed until she realized that the handsome, leather book on her nightstand had turned a lovely shade of red. She blinked at it stupidly for a few seconds before opening the book to the first page.

"You barely received an A on your exam," was written in her Master's perfect penmanship.

"I miss you, too," she wrote back with a mischievous grin.

"I'm quite serious, Valentina," he responded quickly. "You stirred your potion too fast for the potion to thicken correctly."

"I'm sorry," she wrote, pausing. "You made me nervous."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You mean that you find it hard to tell if I'm serious when you're not using Legilimency on me."

"I don't need to be a skilled Legilimens to know when you lie to me. I know you well enough."

"And you miss me," she added. Their playful banter continued well into the late evening. Valentina, dressed in her nightgown, let down her hair and looked up at the moon. It brought back memories both bad and good. She dwelled on the good ones.

"Remember our first night in Spain?" She wrote. "The moon is full now, just like it was on that night." There was a very long pause and she had almost closed the book when his response finally appeared.

"There is something I must attend to momentarily," it read.

"I'll be waiting," she replied. Valentina closed the book and waited. She waited as her fellow Gryffindors entered the dormitory. She waited as their hushed whispers died down. She waited as the castle fell into slumber. She waited until her eyelids felt too heavy to hold up. Finally, with her arm holding the book against her chest, the young Corleone drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>When morning came, she woke with a start and disappointedly realized that her babbling book's cover was still as black as night. Seeing her friends' beds already empty, Valentina dressed as quickly as she could, knocking over a small ivory box in the process. It was then that she remembered about Patience and her brooch. With a grim smile, Valentina rushed out of Gryffindor tower and to the Great Hall. <em>I see Marcus is with Patience at the Slytherin table<em>, she said to herself. _This day is getting better and better_...

"So, about our bet," Valentina smirked. A light pink blush appeared on Patience's cheeks as she ducked her head and began to unpin the brooch.

"What are you playing at, Spaniard?" Marcus snapped. "I gave that to Ross when we started going out."

"And where'd you get it, Flint?" Valentina snapped back. He opened his mouth to reply, but it suddenly dawned on him that he had stolen it from _her_. She quickly took out her wand and pointed it at the scarlet ruby in Patience's outstretched palm.

"_Reverto_," she hissed. The golden etching of the snake slithered back into its original form: the Corleone family crest. Patience closely examined it and, understanding fully, she rounded on Marcus.

"You stole that from her?" She screamed. Most of the Great Hall was now staring at them.

"Anyone can change that stupid design," Marcus said defensively. Patience didn't look convinced.

"You stole that when you attacked me after the Ravenclaw match," snarled Valentina. "Right before Professor Lupin scared the shit out of you."

"The only thing Lupin can scare off is a tailor," he laughed. "I can't take him seriously when he dresses as poorly as a blind bloke."

"Professor Lupin deserves as much respect as any teacher here," she said as evenly as she could. "He's a great teacher, a great wizard, and—"

"A werewolf," added a voice from behind them. Valentina turned to the smirking face of Professor Snape. "He was running loose on the grounds yesterday."

"What?" She breathed, her voice sounding strangely distant.

"Oh, my," he coughed, feigning innocence. "I didn't mean for that to slip out." With a triumphant sneer, the Potions master strode out of the Great Hall. The Slytherins, and many students in the other houses who had heard the startling news, chatted loudly amongst themselves while Valentina stood staring after her Master.

"Here, Spaniard," said Patience, tossing the sparkling brooch at the young heiress. "I never liked it anyway." Turning to Marcus, she said, "We're over," and left the Great Hall with her friends following closely behind.

Severus looked up at Valentina, who was standing at the doorway of his office. Troubled thoughts were brewing beneath her expressionless face.

"Is he..." She began, her voice trailing off. She cleared her throat and began again. "Is Professor Lupin really a werewolf?"

"The truth is never what you expect, is it?" He asked, reverting his attention back to organizing his shelves.

"That would mean that not all werewolves are bad, then." She said after a moment's pause. _Not bad_? He felt anger and hate filling his veins. _That werewolf is the reason Black is still running free_. Glancing at Valentina's worried face, his anger subsided.

"I believe you would have to formulate your own opinion on that," he forced himself to reply. She nodded and went over to feed Avian.

"May I ask you something, Master Snape?"

"Mmhmm?"

"My seventeenth birthday is in four years."

"You're doing well in arithmetic, I see," he said sarcastically. She ignored him.

"I want to speak Latin fluently." He looked up at her, slightly amused. "For my debut..."

"If you haven't already noticed, you seem to lack the tongue for any language besides English."

"But I can understand and read Latin!" She argued. "I know that I can learn to speak it if I practice and if someone were to be so kind and teach me..." She glanced at him almost shyly.

"Is that an invitation to Chateau de Leon?"

"Daddy said you don't need one to enter our estates anymore, but yes. I'm inviting you to stay at Chateau de Leon."

"Fine," he said, more to his own surprise than hers.

"Really?" She beamed. He couldn't take it back-not when she was looking at him with such delight.

"Perhaps not the whole summer, but yes."

"Thank you, Master!" She flung her arms around him. He opened his mouth to scold her, but changed his mind and slowly returned the hug.

"I'm only willing to teach if you're willing to learn," he said softly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Spaniard<em>," a deep voice called out. Valentina spotted the large tabby sitting near the window. The common room was empty, and Valentina had only gone up to take a short nap.

"You," she hissed, resisting the urge to give him a swift kick.

"_Now that everything has gone smoothly, I owe you an explanation_._ Please, have a seat. I insist._" She glared at him venomously but slowly sat on the armchair next to him. "_Good, good. Comfortable? Excellent. Let me begin: I was in a shop called Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley when a red-haired boy, his bespectacled friend, and a young witch entered. The red-haired one carried a rat in his pocket..."_


	25. Chapter 25

Wolviegurl :: Thank you! I actually can't wait to start on the next chapter. =)

* * *

><p>Valentina, exhausted, collapsed on the large Victorian couch in Chateau de Leon's study. Though she greatly enjoyed being at Hogwarts, she always looked forward to returning to her English estate. This time, however, she was too troubled over what Granger's cat had told her to fully enjoy her homecoming. <em>So Sirius Black isn't a mass murderer and Peter Pettigrew is still alive?<em> She asked herself. _It still doesn't explain how either of them are still on the loose from the Ministry. It's almost as if that damn cat hadn't given me all the details―_

"Good evening, young mistress." Valentina looked over and grinned at a beaming house-elf.

"Hey, Dobby," she greeted. "How are you?" To her surprise, Dobby's large, bat-like ears began to droop and the smile faded off his face.

Concerned, the young Corleone sat up and asked, "What's wrong? And why aren't you wearing the house-elf uniform?"

"Many, many apologies, young mistress, but Dobby returned the uniform that the Corleone family had provided so kindly. Dobby thinks this is not the right place for Dobby to be."

"If the work is too much for you―"

"Dobby is enjoying the work very much, young mistress," he assured her. "Dobby is proud to work under the great Corleone family, but..." He quickly broke eye contact with her, but not before she saw what had been troubling him.

"So... my house-elves are giving you a hard time?" Dobby squeaked with surprise and covered his face. "Oh, don't be like that. I can just order them to leave you alone."

"Please," he began, dropping to his knees and giving her an imploring look. "Dobby wishes the young mistress fires him. Dobby cannot have the young mistress force other house-elves to treat him kindly when Dobby is at fault when he asks for pay."

"Come on, Dobby. It's not a big deal." But he could not be dissuaded. _Fine,_ she thought. _If he wants to work somewhere else, I won't stop him. We have dozens of house-elves anyway. But..._ Sighing, Valentina reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a small money-pouch.

"Take this, then," she said, tossing it to him. "It's going to be hard finding work... it'll help a bit. If you need more, don't be afraid to ask me..." Dobby looked at her incredulously while his large eyes filled with tears. "Don't start―"

"The young mistress is always so kind to poor little Dobby!" He wailed. Valentina forced herself not to smile as he went on praising her unending kindness.

* * *

><p>Balthazaar looked around at the roses surrounding the greenhouse. The climbing roses had grown to their full height, covering the trellis with intricately weaving vines of spiky thorns and delicate red buds. Small white roses peeked out of dark green bushes like stars in the night sky. Valentina had returned from Hogwarts the night before. He had missed her dearly and couldn't wait to see her and hear what she had to say about her school year. He wiped the sweat from his brow and left the hot greenhouse to get a cool drink from the Chateau's kitchen. As soon as he entered Chateau de Leon, Balthazaar spotted a tall, dodgy-looking wizard. He wore all black and the expression on his face was far from friendly. The two locked eyes and immediately reached out to grab their wands.<p>

"_Expelliarmus_!" bellowed the stranger before Balthazaar could even open his mouth. The young wizard went flying out the door and onto the hard path leading to the Chateau's entrance.

"Master, no!" He heard Valentina shriek. Balthazaar's body ached. The back of his head throbbed._ That's her Master?_ He groaned inwardly. He sat up and trudged back into the Chateau, stowing his wand back into his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Valentina asked him, concerned.

"Chuffed," he replied, glaring at the sneering wizard―Valentina's Master.

"My apologies," he said mockingly, looking at Balthazaar up and down with a critical eye. "I wasn't aware that my pupil hired a... grounds-keeper for the chateau." Balthazaar nodded but said nothing.

"Oh, yeah," Valentina chuckled nervously. "I forgot to tell you... Balthazaar, this is Master Snape, my tutor. Master, this is Balthazaar." She looked from one to the other. "Um, Master? Will we be in the study today?"

"Wouldn't you prefer your lesson be taken outdoors?" He asked.

"Definitely," she grinned. "Let me just go upstairs to grab a sunhat. I'll meet you outside, okay?" The two wizards stood silently as the young heiress rushed up the stairs.

"Balthazaar, is it?" Snape sneered. "How old-fashioned. Do you have a surname to match?"

"Draconius," Balthazaar replied, watching as the older wizard narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"I've never heard of that name. Are you muggle-born, perhaps?"

"No," Balthazaar replied, keeping his voice steady. Snape raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the approaching Valentina.

"The girl watches the lazy peasant," drawled Severus, watching as Valentina frowned in deep thought. He held in a smirk as Balthazaar, who was working nearby, had turned red with embarrassment.

"_Puella spectabat ignavos rusticos_," she finally said.

"You've forgotten, my dear, that the adjective comes after the noun it modifies," he corrected. She looked at him strangely, as he was usually severe with careless mistakes, but she smiled and tried again.

"_Puella spectabat rusticos ignavos_," she repeated correctly.

"Very well," Severus nodded. "I do believe it's time for lunch." She beamed as house-elves appeared with trays of food and turned to the direction of the young grounds-keeper. "Balthazaar!" she called. "Come have lunch with us!" To Severus' annoyance, he accepted the invitation and joined them.

With feigned curiosity, he stated, "My dear, you still haven't explained how you happened to hire your grounds-keeper." Sheepishly, Valentina told him how Balthazaar had saved her from a werewolf during her short-lived adventure in the forest surrounding the Corleone estate. Afterwards, ready for a harsh scolding, she ducked her head guiltily. Severus, however, frowned and looked towards the forest as if he expected a werewolf to come pouncing out. He knew the estate was protected from intruders; unless invited, no one could enter Chateau de Leon―even if they wandered the forests until the end of time.

"Apparently," Severus began, giving Valentina a scathing look. "Being attacked the first time did nothing to prevent you from wandering the forests again." Valentina blushed. He turned to Balthazaar, who hadn't spoken since he had joined them.

"So you're a wizard, then," Severus said disdainfully, eyeing his muggle attire. "Not a trained one, I presume, but a wizard nevertheless." The young wizard's eyes, filled with shame and anger, flicked upwards at him.

"I know enough," was all he said. Severus sneered and the three continued their lunch.

* * *

><p>"I suggest you stop lurking in doorways, Valentina," the young heiress heard her Master utter from the study. "It's not a good habit. If you need to speak to me, then, by all means, knock like a proper lady and enter." Making a face, Valentina opened the door and sauntered in, the end of her red nightgown trailing behind her. Professor Snape was sitting on an armchair in front of the roaring fireplace where her father's handsome, smiling head sat. She curtsied to both and sat opposite the fireplace as well.<p>

"How'd you know I was outside the door?" She whined.

"It was getting too quiet in the house," he replied sarcastically. "Anyway, your father and I were discussing the arrangements for World Cup next month." She grinned and rushed into details about the event.

"Oh, it's so exciting! The last time I went to the World Cup was when it was held in Spain. There were tons of people and food and excitement and you're absolutely going to love―" Her father coughed loudly.

"My dearest daughter," he began, frowning a little. "Your Master cannot attend the World Cup with you." Her grin fading in degrees, the young heiress looked at her father and then to her Master.

"But you promised!" She cried. "I can't go to the World Cup without you!"

"Valentina," her Master began, looking slightly annoyed. "I must return to Hogwarts at the end of the month, by order of the Headmaster." Valentina scowled._ If Godfather needs my Master to do something, it has to be important,_ she thought grudgingly. _But what about me?_

"_Mija_, wouldn't you like to invite your friends instead?" Her father suggested. Sighing, Valentina felt defeated.

"I guess," she replied. "I need more tickets, though."

"Anything for you, _princessa_."

"Thank you, Daddy," she sighed. Giving her Master an apologetic look, her father bade them both a good night and disappeared.

"I'm going to bed," Valentina huffed. She was about to storm off when _he_ called after her. It wasn't the way her Master called for her, but the fact that he had done so at all. The frowning heiress looked over her shoulder at him. He strode over and took hold of her elbow.

"I'll take you to bed," he said thickly.

"You're coming to bed with me?" She asked brightly. He scowled at her. "I'm only joking." She gave him a half-hearted smile and stayed silent as the pair walked down the lit corridors to her bedroom. To her delighted surprise, he tucked her in and took a seat in the armchair at her bedside. She glanced over at him, noting that, although his expression remained blank, his troubled eyes gave him away.

"_Cur etiam hic es_?" She suddenly said, asking him why he was still there. As if realizing where he was for the first time, he sat at attention and cleared his throat.

"You do realize that I wouldn't accompany you to the World Cup even if I could," he stated matter-of-factly. Although her parents saw nothing wrong with Master Snape accompanying her to a public event, Valentina was aware that he definitely did. _And anyway,_ she thought. _A Gryffindor student hanging out with the head of Slytherin house is probably the biggest taboo―even though I could care less about House rivalry..._

"I know," she shrugged, giving him a wry smile. "I just like the thought of you with me." For a second, she caught the expression of pity on his face, but it was only for a second. He stood up to leave.

"Promise me you'll never wander the forest again."

"All right," replied Valentina, caught off guard.

"Do I have your word?" He snapped.

"Yes, Master Snape." He leaned over and she felt his lips brush her forehead ever so lightly before he left. She slept well that night.

* * *

><p>It was a little over a month since Balthazaar had been introduced to Valentina's Master. And every day since then, his dislike for the older, sneering wizard grew more and more. He was under the suspicion that Snape would purposely hint to Valentina of Balthazaar's incompetence as a wizard. It would've bothered him more if Valentina scorned him as well, but she was always quite nice to him and smiled whenever they crossed paths. As Balthazaar trimmed the hedges around the front garden, he heard a high-pitched scream from inside the chateau. Alarmed, he immediately burst in through the doors and ran toward Valentina's bedroom, where the scream was coming from. Snape was standing in front of her closed door, glaring murderously.<p>

"Open the door this instant, Valentina," he bellowed, knocking hard. The heavy oak door remained shut, but neither dared to use magic to try and open it.

"No!" She cried from the other side. "I'm not coming out! I'm never coming out!"

"What is the matter with you, you insufferable child?" Snape spat. Hearing no answer, the heiress' irate tutor stormed back to the guest wing, ignoring the young wizard as he walked past. Balthazaar tentatively stepped from behind the corner and nervously knocked on the door.

"Miss?" He called out gently. "Miss, is there something wrong?" He heard shuffling from the other side and waited until finally, the door opened. The curtains covering the great windows were drawn and the lights were dim, giving the usually-bright room an eerie feel. Even the portraits of herself on the walls were looking somber.

"Shut the door behind you," Valentina said coldly. He did so and shoved his hands in his pockets, not quite knowing what to do. Upon looking up, he realized that she was wearing a scarf which covered the lower half of her face.

"Are you feeling all right, Miss?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not feeling all right!" She ripped the scarf away and glared at him. "Look at this and tell me that I should be feeling all right." Balthazaar stared at her pretty face, bemused, and then zeroed in on the bit she was pointing at. He blinked. Alas, he spotted the cause of the morning's boisterous commotion: a small blemish on the heiress' chin. She whirled around and faced her vanity mirror.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" She sniffed with disdain as she looked at her reflection. "I can't go to my lesson and have him see me like this." _Then why did she open the door to me?_ Balthazaar asked himself, feeling a twinge of jealousy. _Because I'm only the poor grounds-keeper?_ Valentina sauntered over to her bed and buried herself under the covers. His jealousy quickly disappeared. He was ashamed of being jealous when he knew that he never even had the chance.

Without thinking, he blurted, "Miss, I wouldn't care to see you like this every day." She poked her head out from the covers and studied him.

"With the deformity on my chin?"

"It's only a pimple, Miss. And I doubt anything could ruin how pretty you are." He could feel his cheeks burning and his hands shaking a bit. Momentarily, she looked a taken aback, but soon gave him a small smile.

"That means a lot coming from you," she said, slowly submerging back into the depths of her covers. "I just wish he'd say the same."

* * *

><p>Severus examined his usual guest suite as if he hadn't been there hundreds of times. The morning's ruckus had caused him to ponder over things―mostly Valentina. Setting aside her terrible temper, her fiery spirit and Gryffindor-esque personality reminded him of Lily. But there was so much more of Valentina that was both different and charming. <em>One day, she will be one of the most important people in the magical world―maybe even the most important.<em> He closed his eyes and frowned. _And where shall I be in all this? He had lost Lily to Potter, but maybe..._ Did fate purposely have him cross paths with Valentina for this very reason? She loved him already. And now, Severus could safely say that he had also grown quite fond of her. With time as an opposing force, he wasn't sure if the relationship between them could evolve into anything more than Master and pupil. To Severus' annoyance, Valentina's grounds-keeper had burst into the suite. He hated the fact that Valentina was so careless as to hire a stranger into Chateau de Leon. Severus had seen the immature feelings of infatuation in the young man's eyes whenever he looked at Valentina. It worried him to think of what may happen between them if he himself weren't there to keep Valentina's mind occupied.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He snapped. Balthazaar's eyes nervously took in the dreary atmosphere of the room before answering.

"I―er―Miss Corleone needs a potion," he said.

"The little heiress needs to grow up and learn how to speak instead of screaming like a spoiled child," Severus responded coldly. Fire burned behind the young wizard's eyes.

Through clenched teeth, he said, "She just didn't want you to see, Sir."

"See what?" Severus snapped, annoyed.

"She's got a bit of acne on her chin, is all. But she's sensitive about you seeing―"

"That girl," he snarled, whipping out his wand to conjure a small, potted plant and several bottles. "Apparently being a witch means nothing to her. Did she send you here, boy?"

"No... I―er―came to ask on my own." The Potions Master eyed him for a moment.

"Very well, then." He gestured to the potted plant. "You know what that is, don't you?" The young wizard shook his head. "I'm not surprised. You're as useless as a common muggle. It's a Bubotuber Plant. Squeeze the swellings on the vine and collect the pus in those bottles. Use dragonhide gloves, you fool. The pus will burn your hands." Severus would've easily done the task himself, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity of watching Balthazaar struggle with something so simple (simple to a real wizard, that is). After a long hour, Balthazaar had collected enough Bubotuber Pus to fill several bottles and had taken one to bring to Valentina.

"That pus needs to be diluted first, you idiot," Severus hissed, snatching the bottle from his hands. "Lest you want her whole face covered in boils." Balthazaar paled and anxiously watched as Severus expertly measured and poured enough water and other things into the bottle.

"I think she'd rather have you bring it to her," said the young wizard.

"So..." Narrowing his eyes, Severus thought for a moment. "You go through all the trouble of acquiring the Bubotuber Pus for my dear pupil, but refuse to reap the benefits? Why?"

"Miss Corleone fancies you, sir." It was a simple statement, but Balthazaar had said it with a sort of reluctance that made Severus smirk triumphantly.

"I see." With the bottle in his hand, he stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and by the way―" he turned to face him again. "I've done a bit of research on the Draconius family. Marrying into power and wealth seems like the only way to restore your name to its former glory, isn't it?" Balthazaar said nothing, so Severus continued. "A pity you'd rather lose your chance to someone who will always see her as a mere lovesick child. You're a pathetic fool. A coward." Without a second glance, Severus turned and walked away. _Only as a precaution_, he thought, rubbing his left forearm. _In case fate has other plans for me._

* * *

><p>"Master," Valentina whined in Latin, giving him a well-practiced pout. "Do you have to leave now?" She noted approval in his eyes. Her Latin dictation wasn't as natural as his, but she knew he was proud of her improvement.<p>

"I shall see you at Hogwarts soon," he replied, also in Latin. For a moment, it seemed as though he was glaring at someone behind her, but there was only Balthazaar by the greenhouse, so she dismissed it.

"I know, but you have to pretend you hate me," she giggled.

"It's not as difficult as you may think."

"You're joking right?" She laughed. His expression was as blank as ever. "Right? Master!" Finally, a faint hint of a teasing smile played on his lips. She felt relieved.

"When are your friends arriving?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'friends' with a light scoff.

"This afternoon," she replied, frowning. "So I guess you have to leave now..."

"Naturally."

"They'll think you're trying to recruit me into your Slytherin club," she teased. He smirked at her. Valentina didn't want him to leave. He had been so nice to her during his stay; she felt that if her Master left now, he would return to his usual, cold self by the time she returned to Hogwarts.

"Behave and stay out of trouble tomorrow," he told her, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, Master."

"Don't wander off by yourself."

"Yes, Master."

"Do nothing you think is heroic. Your lack of careless judgment astonishes me to no end."

"Master, I―" He gave her a stern look. "Yes, Master."

"Very well. _Vale, deliciae,_" he said before touching the portkey.

"Wait! Master I love―" but he was gone before she even opened her mouth. Sighing, Valentina turned to find house-elves peeking out from various shrubs and garden statues.

"What?" She snapped. "I was going to tell him that I love the candy at Honkledonkle's and if he could bring some back for me." The Corleone servants giggled in response. "Shut up and get back to work or I'll give y'all a two-week vacation."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Chateau de Leon," grinned Valentina as her friends stepped out of the fireplace. The three witches dusted off their robes and looked around in awe.<p>

"Oh, what a high ceiling!" Cried Heather.

"This room alone is probably as big as my house," Helena stated, impressed.

"Valentina, who is that gorgeous hunk outside?" Flora giggled, looking out the window. Immediately, Heather and Helena joined her and the three giggled and whispered amongst themselves. Valentina frowned.

"Who's outside?" She asked, finally rushing over as well. It was only Balthazaar.

"Oh!" She laughed. "That's my grounds-keeper. Balthazaar."

"Notice how she says, 'my grounds-keeper' instead of, 'the grounds-keeper'?" whispered Helena to Heather and Flora. Valentina blushed.

"Well, I _did_ hire him," she said defensively. As if sensing four pairs of eyes staring at him, Balthazaar looked up, making all four girls dive for the ground in giggles.

"So he's not your boyfriend or anything?" Heather asked thoughtfully.

"Not in a million years," Valentina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Introduce us to him, then," Flora demanded with a wink. Sighing exasperatedly, the young heiress led her friends to the garden where Balthazaar was using his wand to fix a broken shovel. To her surprise, he looked up, blinked, and immediately turned red.

"Balthazaar!" She called out. "These are my friends from school: Flora, Heather, and Helena." The three surrounded him and began talking all at once.

"Valentina's never mentioned you before―"

"Probably trying to keep you all to herself―"

"A miracle she hasn't scared you off with her temper yet―" Balthazaar gave her a helpless look, turning even more red. _She grinned at him and winked. I would've never believed he'd be so shy around girls,_ she thought, finally taking a moment to study him. He was tall―as tall and broad-shouldered like her Master. Unlike her Master, however, he was barrel-chested and had arms as muscular as her father. His face was handsome, too. He gave the girls a nervous but genuine smile, showing off a cute dimple she had never noticed before.

"I forgot to tell you," Heather said to Valentina as Helena and Flora bombarded Balthazaar with trivial questions. "Colin phoned me the other night―"

"Phone?" Valentina echoed questioningly.

"It's this thing muggles use to talk to each other," Heather explained. "My mum and I don't use it, but my dad needs it for work. Anyway, he phoned me to tell you that Tristan had bought him a ticket already."

"You're kidding!" Valentina pouted.

"Nope! And get this―they're supporting Bulgaria!"

"Shut up!" Valentina gasped. "B-But don't they know my family sponsors the Irish team?"

"The Bulgarians have Viktor Krum on their side," Helena stated, joining the conversation. They watched as Flora flirted casually with the still-shy Balthazaar.

"So?" Valentina scoffed. "Lynch is one of the best seekers I've ever met."

"You've met Aiden Lynch, Ireland's seeker?" gasped Helena. Valentina pinched her cheek playfully.

"You have yet to witness all the amazing things I can do as a Corleone," she crooned, making Helena frown. "Anyway, we're all going to meet them tomorrow. We're sitting in the Top Box and celebrating with the Irish team after the match―whether or not they win. But I have to tell my daddy that we've got an extra tick―" Her eyes wandered over to Balthazaar, who was showing Flora the wide variety of roses he had planted. "On second thought, I think my daddy would be pleased that I've gotten us a chaperone." Her two friends exchanged glances and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Yawning, Valentina led her four sleepy companions to their campsite. It was at least six hours before the match, but she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Finally, she spotted it―the familiar large, silk tent with brilliantly-colored peacocks strutting about at the front. It was too overly-extravagant to go unnoticed by the muggle site-manager, but she didn't care. <em>That's what anti-muggle security is for,<em> Valentina thought. Silvanus Corleone, as prideful as his daughter, loved showing the world that the Corleone family had far more privileges than others.

"Good morning, _mija_," Valentina's father greeted as she rushed up to hug him. It was strange to see him in muggle attire. But, clad in dark-wash jeans, a collared, button-up shirt, and a black leather jacket, Silvanus Corleone looked as dashing as ever. Helena, Heather, and Flora nearly swooned when he smiled at them all.

"Good morning, daddy!" Valentina squealed, kissing him on both cheeks. Although she loved her mother more than any person could possibly love a parent, Valentina felt as though she shared more commonalities with her father and was always glad when he visited. She introduced her father to her friends. He was a bit wary of Balthazaar as chaperone, but she assured him that he was as competent as any auror on the job.

"I have some aurors nearby," Silvanus told Valentina later. "You and I would enjoy taking the risk, but your mother would kill me if I had left you with only one wizard for protection." She pouted but, for the sake of her friends' safety, decided not to argue.

"You look just like your father!" Flora cried as soon as he disapparated. The five of them lounged about in the kitchen inside the large tent.

"Really?" She asked, amused. "I've never noticed."

"Surely you're kidding," laughed Helena. "If you were older, I think you two would pass for twins! What does your mother look like?" Valentina gestured towards the study across the hall to the large, hanging portrait of the present Señor and Señora Corleone. The four of them stared at it, bemused.

"But the portrait doesn't do her justice," Valentina smiled, picturing her mother's golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Pretty as Valentina was, Isabella and Pierre Coeur de Lion had often teased her for inheriting her father's dark features instead of her mother's fair characteristics. _But then again,_ she thought to herself. _I'm a Corleone, and they're not._ She had finally noticed Balthazaar shifting uncomfortably in his seat as the four girls began to gossip.

"I think there are more people on the grounds now," Valentina suddenly said. "Let's all take a walk and buy souvenirs, okay? And then we'll come back and paint our faces." She felt the corner of her mouth twitch as Balthazaar let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

><p>"Look who it is, everyone." The voice had an American accent, so the three girls paid no attention and walked on ahead, but Balthazaar's pace slowed as he noticed that Valentina had stopped walking and turned to the direction of the voice.<p>

"What's up, Johnny?" She drawled in an unfriendly voice.

"Long time no see, babycakes." A good-looking wizard stepped forward, a small group of American wizards and witches behind him. He was smoking a cigarette and puffed a cloud of smoke over his shoulder. "I see you've made a friend here."

"I see you've got the same shitty friends you've always had," she laughed meanly. The group behind the wizard had begun to glare at her venomously. He ignored her.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Of course," she sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Balthazaar, this is John Nuttleswink heir of the _slowly-disappearing_ Nuttleswink company." Balthazaar kept his hand in his pocket, fingering his wand. Valentina was being a smart-ass and he knew this couldn't possibly end well. John's yellow eyes flashed.

"You're still a bitch, I see." Balthazaar reached forward and held onto Valentina's elbow.

"Come on, miss," he whispered.

"You two an item or something?" John snarled, stepping up to Balthazaar. He was a head shorter and a bit less bulky than the young wizard, but he looked like he knew a few ugly spells.

"What?" Asked Balthazaar, not quite understanding the question.

"Are you two fuckin' each other?" John said slowly, as if Balthazaar were stupid. The group behind him snickered loudly.

"You're sick," Valentina said disgustedly.

"Me?" John laughed, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He blew it out in Balthazaar's face. "I'm not the one fuckin' some British, wizard-wannabe." He turned to him and sneered. "You look too comfortable in those muggle clothes, _Balthazaar_. The fuck kinda name is that anyway?" He and his friends laughed. Balthazaar blushed and tried to pull Valentina away as gently as he could.

"Miss―" he began. Valentina wouldn't budge.

"I'm not fuckin' anyone Johnny," she hissed. "And you've got some nerve making fun of Balthazaar."

"It's fine, miss," he whispered. "Let's just catch up with your friends."

"You think I'm jealous?" John laughed. "Of what, him? Look, babycakes, if you want a real man, come by my place. You know where I live, right? Better yet, come by my tent after the match and I'll let you ride on _my_ Firebolt―" Balthazaar had suddenly punched John in the face, knocking him out. He had enough of that slimeball's mouth. In a matter of seconds, John's group had gotten to their feet and Balthazaar had drawn out his wand, but five wizards―the Corleone aurors―immediately apparated between the two groups.

"Quite enough of that," growled a fierce-looking wizard. "Off you go. Both of you." Balthazaar led Valentina away from the scuffle.

"That was amazing!" She gushed. "I doubt he even saw it coming!" Frustrated, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Balthazaar was not proud of what he had done; he would have let John insult him all day if he could. The only reason he punched John was because his language was too vulgar and disgusting for Valentina to be hearing... and partly because Balthazaar just wanted him to shut up.

"Miss, please don't―"

"That was really brave of you." She batted her thick, black eyelashes at him. Balthazaar felt trapped. He had seen her do the same on her Master when he would reprimand her. _I dunno how Snape manages to resist her charm,_ Balthazaar said to himself.

* * *

><p>The Corleone tent was filled with excitement. The match had been spectacular. And, although the snitch was caught by Krum, Lynch was treated as the star of the party. Balthazaar sat on a barstool a few feet away from where Valentina, still dressed in her muggle attire, was dancing with Colin Creevey, the muggle-born wizard they had met up with after the match. Colin's friend Tristan Reagan was dancing with Helena off to the side. The other two girls were chatting animatedly with some of the vivacious Irish Chasers. It was a pleasant change to see her in something other than a pleated skirts or billowing, red robes. Clad in a white hoodie and dark-wash jeans, Valentina seemed like any other normal teenaged girl. He wondered how she would be like had she been born a muggle, though he couldn't imagine her any less pompous or superior.<p>

"Fancy a pint, mate?" Grinned the drunken Keeper, Darren O'Hare.

"You're all right," he replied, holding up his bottle of butterbeer. He had never felt so content as he did now. _So this is how it feels to be a Corleone?_ He asked himself. Balthazaar had never even dreamt of being at the World Cup, and yet he found himself partying with the heiress of the Corleone empire and the whole Irish National Quidditch team. His brain was still trying to take it all in.

"She's a pretty lass, isn't she?" Lynch asked, gesturing towards Valentina.

"Of course," replied Balthazaar.

"Señor Corleone must worry 'bout her every second, eh? But you seem like a good lad."

"What?" Balthazaar choked. "We're not―I mean, I'm not her boyfriend."

"Sure ya aren't," he winked, getting up to dance. "Treat her well, yeah?" Shaking his head, Balthazaar took another swig of butterbeer and thought about how lucky he was to at least find himself in the presence of Valentina as often as he did.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, the five teenagers in the Corleone tent slept soundly in their beds. The Irish team and whoever else was invited to the party had finally left when the Corleone aurors shooed them off. The night was quiet, still. The young heiress, however, was continuing the party in her head. Valentina dreamt of red banners waving as she paraded down a crowded street. Sitting upon a large beast, she laughed and waved jovially at the cheering crowd. Suddenly, she saw him―her Master. He was running alongside the float, trying to get her to stop, but the beast had begun to run. The crowd flew into a panic and screams filled the air. "<em>Wake up, deliciae,<em>" she heard him say. She let go of the beast's red mane and felt herself fall down, down, down... into the arms of her Master. Her eyes flew open and she found herself being carried out of the tent by Balthazaar.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we have to go―" There came a loud bang coming from behind them. She jumped out of his arms and, wand in hand, stared at the repulsive scene. Some of the tents had been set on fire. Hers was all right, but the sleeping peacocks were now gone.

"Miss Corleone," yelled Reynaldo San Torro, one of the family's aurors. "Follow me into the woods! _Ahora mismo!_" Quickly, Valentina and her friends followed San Torro to the thick woods.

"The rest of my team had gone to help the Ministry," he explained in Spanish as they huddled in the trees. Valentina glanced at her friends; all were wide-eyed and scared.

"What's going on, Rey?" She asked anxiously, peeking out from behind the bushes.

"Death Eaters," he spat in English. "They have one of the site-managers and his wife and kids up there." Valentina felt sick.

"Can't I help them?"

"No. _Quedarse_," he barked, ordering her to stay put. She said nothing, flinching as a loud bang came from the trees nearby. San Torro swore and stood up, wand at the ready.

"Guillen will take my place shortly," he said. "I'm going to clear the perimeter. Señor Corleone is returning with your mother." He looked at her. "Do not move. _Entiendes?_" She nodded. Satisfied, San Torro disapparated. A flash of green appeared at the direction of the crowd and her friends had turned to look. Without hesitating, Valentina stepped into the shadows and ran towards Tristan's campsite. _I'm just going to bring them to where we are,_ she thought. _It's safer there. Especially for Colin._ Her heart was beating fiercely at the thought of her dear friend running into the Death Eaters. The feeling burned motivation into her veins as if it approved of her actions and was urging her on. Amidst the excitement of her altruistic quest, she had accidentally run into a group of drunken wizards.

"'ello, girly," one hiccuped. "You wouldn't 'appen to be a muggle, would ya?" The others laughed.

"No," she replied, taking a step back.

"I think she's lyin'," laughed one of the larger men. Valentina glared at him. "If you ain't a muggle, why are you runnin' from them Death Eaters?"

"I'm not going to waste my time talking to a bunch of fuckin' drunks," snapped Valentina. She stepped aside and found herself face-to-face with a tall, heavily-bearded wizard. He grabbed her chin with his hand.

"Filthy mouth ya got there, but ain't you a pretty one," he leered.

"Fuck off," she snapped, pushing him away. He scowled and charged at her, but a jet of red sparks hit him in the chest. He fell on his back, stunned.

"What the―" Valentina turned to find the men being stunned one-by-one. She took her wand out and looked around, but suddenly, a very bright flash of green erupted in the sky across the clearing. Looking up, she found herself at a loss for words. She had seen that mark before. Her father had shown her dozens of newspaper clippings from the time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers had caused panic all over the world. She looked over and saw the group of masked Death Eaters fleeing the scene, running into the woods right where she stood.

"Shit," she swore. Panicked, her legs felt as frozen as ice. All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and dragged her behind a large bush.

"Get off―" the stranger covered her mouth with a large hand. The Death Eaters had stopped only a few feet from where she and the stranger were crouched.

"The Dark Lord's mark!" Whispered one of them.

"But does that mean... the Dark Lord has returned?" Valentina felt the stranger stiffen behind her. Shouting arose in the distance and the Death Eaters disapparated. She was about to let out a relieved sigh when she felt herself being pulled into the sickening motion of a side-along apparation.

"Goddamn it, would you give me a warning next time?" Valentina cried as soon as she felt the stranger release her. She looked around and found herself in the dark.

"Lumos," muttered the familiar voice of Balthazaar. She realized she was back where Reynaldo had left her and her friends. Remarkably, Tristan and Colin were with them, too.

"Valentina, where the hell have you been?" Cried Helena, pulling her into a quick hug. Valentina blinked stupidly._ How the hell did I get here?_ She asked herself.

"The other auror went to look for you," Flora said, biting her bottom lip and playfully punching Valentina in the arm. "We had just turned around for a second and you were gone!"

"I was going to look for Colin and Tristan―but, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You're so reckless sometimes," Helena scolded.

"Tristan and Colin got here right after you disappeared," Heather explained.

"Were you really looking for us?" Colin asked excitedly. Valentina beamed at him.

"Of course!" She said proudly, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I heard the Death Eaters were attacking the muggles, and you were the first person I thought of."

"I'm muggle-born, too, Valentina," Tristan prompted.

"Oh, come off it," snapped Helena. "Your parents work for the Ministry."

"Whatever," Tristan blushed. "Some strange bloke apparated us here." Everyone looked at him and Colin quizzically.

"It's true!" Colin added. "A robed wizard came into our tent, grabbed us, and the next thing we knew, we were standing here in our pajamas."

"Señorita Corleone," gasped a young, disheveled auror. "I had been looking all over for you."

"Hey, Guillen," Valentina greeted brightly. "Sorry about that. I was exploring the woods a bit." He gave her a pleading look.

"I beg you not to go exploring alone again," he said. "Señor and Señora Corleone will be arriving shortly." She nodded and sat, deep in thought as her friends nervously chatted about the Dark Mark overhead. Looking up, she caught Balthazaar staring at her before blushing guiltily and looking away. _He's so weird,_ she chuckled inwardly.

* * *

><p>"Voldemort's Mark had been cast last night," stated Professor Dumbledore in a grave tone. "But I suspect you already knew that."<p>

"Of course," replied Severus.

"And yours...?"

"More clear." The two continued to speak for awhile until Severus politely excused himself.

"She had run off again, I presume?" Asked the Headmaster as Severus opened the door to leave.

"I caught up to her before the Death Eaters arrived," Severus replied simply. And, in an almost-spiteful tone, he added, "Had she known more about it, she would have thought twice before doing anything so foolish."

"It will come to her naturally. Until then, we can only wait."

"And if I can't?" He turned to look into the calm, kind face of the old wizard.

"I see," he chuckled. "I only hope it would not interfere with the plan at hand." Severus nodded and rubbed his left forearm, thinking of some way he could ease the topic into a future conversation.


	26. Chapter 26

aliceAmnesia :: You're absolutely right. I changed a few parts from this chapter (and a little of the ending =O) after reading your review. lol Sorry about that!

Brilliantteazer :: Thanks, Kev! Hope the rest of the story is to your liking as well. =)

blind-saint :: L M F A O ! I always look forward to reading your reviews. Haha! Tell you what, when I finally grow some balls to write the lemon chapter, I'm totally dedicating it to you. Yes? Hahaha! And about the secret... ^_~

tennis14321432 :: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it! =D

wolviegurl :: Yup. I had fun with Snape and Balthazaar's first encounter. And even more jealousy awaits. =) Oh, and — _don't say his name_! XD

* * *

><p>The first day of the new school year at Hogwarts had never been filled with so much excitement. The young heiress and her three friends were chatting even more than usual.<p>

"So what do you think about the Triwizard Tournament?" Asked Heather.

"Well, if I were a bit older, I'd totally be in it," Valentina grinned, shoveling a rather large helping of raspberry jam onto her toast.

"I wouldn't doubt that," scoffed Helena. "They'd have you as one of the challenges; the champions would have to translate your scribbles into intelligible sentences." Flora and Heather sniggered into their glasses of orange juice.

"Oh, ha ha," sneered Valentina, skimming through their schedule. "We have Divination, Charms, and double Potions today." She paused. "What the hell is Divination?"

"The art of seeing the future," replied Heather dreamily. "It sounds so intriguing, doesn't it?" Valentina shrugged.

"Could be cool, I guess." They joined up with Tristan, Colin, and Ginny, and headed towards the North Tower.

"Fred and George are definitely going to try joining the Tournament," said Ginny exasperatedly.

"I'd rather have them represent Hogwarts than a Slytherin," said Tristan.

"I just can't wait until the other students get here," Flora grinned.

"What other students?" Valentina asked, staring at her blankly.

"Did you fall asleep during dinner yesterday?" laughed Flora.

"To be perfectly honest, I was just way too hungry to listen."

"No matter. Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are coming in October." A chill ran up Valentina's spine. _Beauxbatons?_ She asked herself. _At Hogwarts? That would mean_— The trapdoor above their heads opened, and they all climbed up.

"Good morning, class," said Professor Trelawney in a voice that reminded Valentina of Luna Lovegood. "To start off the year, I will introduce you all to palm-reading, the earliest and most common type of seeing into the future." She paired them off and began lighting some incense.

"Oh, wow," gasped Ginny, as she took Valentina's hand in hers. "Your hand is so soft!"

"That's probably because she's never lifted a finger in her life," Flora mumbled, holding back a laugh.

"Not true!" Valentina argued. "Aren't you even considering the possibility that I might just have amazingly nice hands?" Her friends thought for a moment.

"Yeah—and no. You're a Corleone through and through," scoffed Helena. Professor Trelawney, who had been walking by to check on their predictions, let out a dramatic gasp.

"My dear!" She grabbed Colin's hand and stared at his palm, transfixed. "I've never had such a reading!"

"What?" Asked Colin, looking a bit nervous.

"I forsee danger and... death." Valentina looked over at his small hand; she didn't see much of anything besides lines and the list of ingredients he needed for developing his pictures (scribbled on the base of his palm).

"Y-Y-You do?" he stuttered. Professor Trelawney looked away quickly.

"Please," she said. "I'm afraid I can only tell you so much. The future is never clear, but death is quite evident." Colin gulped.

"Hey Colin," whispered Tristan. "When you—er—decide to go... can I get your camera?"

"Tristan!" Valentina snapped. "How rude!" Colin beamed at her. "He promised to give _me_ his camera." His smiled faded as quickly as it came.

"Oh, they're only joking," Helena whispered consolingly, patting Colin's arm and giving dark looks to the high-fiving pair.

* * *

><p>Severus, in the middle of correcting essays on poisons, looked up at the beaming heiress who had just entered his office.<p>

"Good evening," he greeted curtly. He was relieved that she still found the will to see him as often as she did.

"What's up, Master?" Valentina grinned. He didn't know how to answer that, but it didn't matter as she continued, "You look busy. Do you want me to organize your supply cabinet?" Suspicious, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is there any particular reason that you, of all people, would volunteer to do such a menial task?" he asked.

"My hands are too soft," she replied, giving hers a quick glance.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My friends said my hands are too soft—you know—because I don't do anything."

"Well, by all means," he said as she walked over to his private supply, passing by Avian.

"You do know that Master gave you to me," she scolded the majestic bird of prey. Avian fixed his yellow eyes at her and cawed.

"I heard there was a disturbance at the World Cup," Severus said casually. "So much that your mother and father had to personally see your journey back to Chateau de Leon." Valentina looked over from the inventory lists, studying him with her intensely dark brown eyes.

"You didn't need to help me," she huffed. "I would've taken them on by myself." He shook his head, ignoring the fact that she figured out it was him that had helped her.

"I highly doubt that. You're too slow to react. Had I left you there chatting away, you would've made it out as badly as those muggles." To prove his point, he picked up his wand and sent a large jar hurling towards her. She eyed it momentarily and—to his surprise—she drew her wand as quick as he could blink.

"_Aresto momentum_!" she cried. The jar slowed and and eventually stopped it in midair, a foot away from where she sat.

"Did I prove you wrong?" she smirked.

"No. You let it get too close," he replied stiffly. "And it would have been more impressive had you returned it to its proper place." Scowling, she let it float over to where it usually sat on the shelf.

"I guess I'm not as good as I think, huh?" she sighed.

"Exactly... and that's why I've decided to teach you how to put that wand of yours to good use, starting tomorrow." At first, she had just frowned at him. Then, as he saw she was beginning to understand, her face broke into a grin.

"New spells?" Valentina asked excitedly. "Curses? Jinxes? Enchantments?"

"As many as I see fit," replied Severus in an even tone. "If I see signs of your lacking in effort, I won't hesitate to terminate my tutelage of you."

"You know that charm you used on the dementors at Manor des Coeur?" She asked, showing no indication that she heard his previous statement. "Can you teach it to me first?"

"That, my dear, is far too advanced for you."

"Harry Potter learned it last year," she argued.

"Harry Potter," began Severus through gritted teeth. "Had not used it on real dementors." The fact that Lily's son had learned the Patronus Charm at such a young age still annoyed him.

"If you can handle the first lessons, I shall teach you that charm," he added a bit reluctantly.

"Sounds like a plan," she grinned, returning to her task. Severus watched her eyes sparkle as thoughts of learning new spells coursed through her mind. It always caught him off-guard when she looked as normal as she did now, given that he knew what set her apart from others. _Perhaps she knows already_, he told himself.

"Have you experienced any... strange occurrences... as of late?" Asked Severus.

"Well, I thought I found a split-end when I was learning the Cheering Charm today—"

"Not like _that_, you silly girl," he snapped. "Occurrences of importance." Valentina took a moment to think.

"Well," she began slowly, as if wondering whether it was safe to continue. "Last year, I started having conversations with Crookshanks—Hermione Granger's cat, that is." He blinked stupidly at her, feeling his jaw slackening. _This girl_... he said to himself as he recovered.

"And you haven't figured it out yet?" Severus snapped.

"Figured out what?" she retorted irritably. At that moment, Severus' office door flew open and—to his great annoyance—Mad-eye Moody limped in, clutching a red-faced Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well," Moody began gruffly. "If it isn't old Snape." Snape said nothing but watched as Moody's magical blue eye traveled over to where Valentina was now standing.

"Miss Corleone found it fit to cause a disruption in my class this afternoon," Severus explained nonchalantly. He turned to his young pupil. "You may go." Valentina curtsied to both and left.

"Giving punishments to other students when yours aren't exactly angels, eh, Snape?" Moody chuckled. "Now, let me tell you what Lucius Malfoy's son has been up to..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Confringo!<em>" Valentina cried out. The moving crate burst into flames and immediately disappeared. She'd been learning the spell for almost a week and had just learned to use it on moving targets.

"Did you see that?" She asked, punching the air above her. "I totally killed it that time!"

"Sadly, it took you more than three blasts to eventually hit the target," her Master drawled.

"But I did okay, right?"

"You cannot continue pointing and cursing willy-nilly," he sighed irritably. "Time is, and will always be, a factor in every duel. There will be situations when you won't be given three or four chances to cast a spell. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Now," he produced another floating box, keeping it moving in a rhythmic pattern. "Study and anticipate its next movements. And... begin."

"_Confringo!_" she bellowed, throwing a blast of hot air at the target. Her aim was true and the box exploded, her Master keeping the noise and combustion to a very minimal level. Valentina threw her hands up in the air and cheered.

"Tell me that wasn't amazingly good," she laughed.

"I would hope you learn the next spell faster than you learned this one," was all he said. She was content with that. She knew her Master wasn't big on praise but she was motivated to do her best until he finally caved.

"Goodnight, Master," Valentina yawned as she picked up her bag. He made a shooing motion as he himself stifled a yawn.

"And about that bit from Monday—"

"My dear, either you find out yourself or never find out at all. Now march yourself to your dormitory or I will be forced to take points off Gryffindor." Shaking her head, Valentina smiled and left, humming a tune to herself as she headed towards Gryffindor tower. Although he criticized her constantly during lessons, her Master seemed quite patient and determined to teach her. _But why?_ She asked herself as she hopped over a trick step in the staircase. _And what did he know about my talking to Crookshanks?_ Once again, the young heiress was forced to dig deeper into the mystery of the strange man, _the feeling_, and the reason behind her parents' decision that she learn Occlumency. There had to be some sort of connection among them.

"Balderdash," she said distractedly to the Fat Lady.

"Are you still seeing the same boy?" She asked with a secretive wink.

"What?" Valentina blushed.

"Don't try and fool me, dear," the Fat Lady laughed. "Ever since you've been sorted into this house, you've been coming up late and alone."

"I've been getting detentions. That's all."

"Mm-hmm," she smirked, unbelieving, and swung open to reveal the portrait hole. Valentina rolled her eyes and climbed in to the warm and welcoming common room. _I wish Master Snape's office were this cheerful_, she sighed as she sunk into a comfy armchair by her friends.

"More detentions with Snape?" asked Heather sympathetically. Valentina nodded, feigning exasperation.

"What have you done exactly?" inquired the ever-questioning Helena. "Patience hasn't been harassing you lately."

"Yeah. Patience is pretty chill now," Valentina replied, avoiding the question at hand. Helena was about to ask again when Hermione Granger made her way over to the group.

"Excuse me," she began in a very cool and professional tone. "My friends and I have established an organization called the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." She went on to explain goals—both short-term and long-term—and even showed them badges she had made with the letters: S.P.E.W.

"I don't understand," Valentina stated bluntly.

"House-elves are being forced to work unprivileged and unpaid. Wouldn't this be considered as slavery?"

"But they're house-elves," the heiress replied, still not quite getting it. She turned to her friends for help, but they seemed to be more amused than anything.

"So you're saying that it's okay for them to be enslaved only because they're house-elves?" Hermione asked forcefully.

"Believe me. I really don't think they want to be paid," Valentina smirked, remembering how Zelfy had acted when Dobby requested a salary. Hermione frowned at her. "But I like that cute red badge. How much?"

"It's two sickles for a badge and membership," Hermione replied reluctantly.

"Do you three want one?" Valentina asked her friends. The trio shook their heads, watching the exchange interestedly. "All right. Here's a galleon. Keep the change, it's fine." She pinned the badge onto her bag and smiled at it.

"I don't have to fire my house-elves by joining, do I?" she suddenly asked.

"How many do you have?"

"A dozen or so." Hermione gave her a disgusted look and went on to corner a couple of first-years by the fireplace.

* * *

><p>It was the day before Halloween—the day of Durmstrang's and Beauxbatons' arrival. The third-year Gryffindors walked out of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Moody (who had taught them the rather unpleasant Conjunctivitis Curse, which causes the opponent to develop pinkeye-like symptoms) and climbed up the stairs to their dormitory. Professor McGonagall had requested they look as presentable as possible, giving Tristan, who was known to "forget" his tie upon occasion, a severe look.<p>

"We should each make a pact to hook up with a guy from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons," Flora giggled.

"I really don't like long-distance relationships," said Helena.

"I think that's the point," Heather laughed. "A relationship with no strings attached. Are you in, Valentina?"

"Hmm?" The Corleone heiress had not been listening. Her mind was focused on one thing—something she should have looked in to during the summer. _But it's not my fault_, she assured herself. _I didn't know the Triwizard Tournament was going to happen. Then again, I could've asked daddy if _they_ were still at Beauxbatons_—

"Come on, Valentina," urged Flora. "We're going to be the last ones out of the castle." Hurriedly, the young heiress grabbed her rose-gold brooch, bearing the Corleone crest, and ran after her friends to the front of the castle. Standing in the third row from the front, Valentina realized her hands were shaking from nervousness. She let out a shaky breath and looked up at the large, blue carriage. Minutes later, the students of Hogwarts found themselves staring, openmouthed, at the Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Oh, wow," Tristan made a low whistle. "At least she's got a pleasant face, right?" He grinned at Valentina who smirked half-heartedly. She turned back to focus her attention on the students behind the large woman. Finally, she spotted them. Among the dozen Beauxbatons were two distinctly-familiar faces. Inseparable as usual, her cousins Isabella and Pierre Coeur de Lion—arms linked—strode into the castle. Had she not known them all her life, she would've thought them to be a couple. She shivered noticeably, but was glad they couldn't see her.

"Such a shame neither school is sitting at our table," Flora sighed. She, like almost all the girls, was staring at Viktor Krum. Heather and Helena nodded agreeably. Between bites, Valentina warily looked up at the Ravenclaw table to study her cousins. Though the two were not directly related to Valentina by blood, the three shared the same perfectly-chiseled, aristocratic features common among all members of the family tree. It was something short of a miracle that no one had seen the commonalities yet.

"Are you all right, Valentina?" Asked Colin. Genuine worry was evident on his face. Valentina gave him her best smile.

"Of course I am," she replied brightly.

"Did you know I play the ukulele, Valentina?" asked Colin's brother, Dennis. She laughed and pinched his cheek affectionately.

"No, I didn't. Are you any good?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"I won a ribbon in elementary school." He went on to give her the play-by-play of the talent show he had won the ribbon in while the distracted heiress' eyes wandered over to her Master. She knew what she wanted for her birthday, but wasn't sure how to ask. _Maybe I'll just pop the question before we begin the new lesson_, she thought.

"—and I can teach you if you want," Dennis finished.

"Oh, sure," Valentina replied, not really knowing what she was saying yes to.

* * *

><p>Severus, eyes closed, frowned and rubbed his temples. He didn't know how Harry had gotten his name into the goblet, and was torn between keeping a close watch on him and focusing his attention on Valentina. <em>I feel I shouldn't bother with that boy<em>, Severus thought. _Moody seems to be keeping his eye on him anyway_.

"You expect a lesson today?" He drawled as Valentina sauntered into his office. Severus had thought her to be celebrating with the rest of the Gryffindors in their tower.

"I'm always expecting a lesson," she said. "But we don't have to, if you're not up for it."

"I'm not," he replied coldly. She shrugged and went over to feed Avian.

Almost wincing with guilt, he said in a polite tone, "You haven't given me a hint on what you want for your birthday."

"Teach me that Patronus Charm," she demanded with a broad smile.

"No."

"It's either that or a birthday kiss," she teased, grinning slyly. He scowled and thought for a moment. _She will never let this one go_, he told himself. _Stubborn girl... I might as well.._.

"I'll... teach you the Patronus Charm," he grumbled. Her face lit up considerably, and he decided it was well worth giving in. "However, when the lesson ends, I won't teach it again until you've mastered the basic spells."

"Why not?" she whined.

"I find there is no point in wasting time on an advanced spell when it takes a week for you to learn the spells I've been teaching so far."

"Okay, okay," she sighed, curling up onto his armchair.

"Your assignment for tomorrow's lesson," he began. "Find a memory—a pleasant one, mind you."

"Pleasant? A happy one? That's easy. I have _tons_."

"One will be sufficient," he said through gritted teeth. "You will need a single, powerful memory to produce a corporeal Patronus."

"What's a corporeal Patronus?"

"Take the word apart, my dear, and tell me." Valentina crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes, and frowned. He enjoyed watching her like this, in deep concentration.

"Corporeal... _Corpus_... _Corpus_..." Her eyes flew open and she grinned. "It has a body—a physical form. Right? And Patronus... _Patron_... Hmm... guardian? Am I right?" Severus nodded, pleased. It was one of those times she deserved well-earned praise—but it was also one of those times he couldn't give her praise.

"So a guardian with a definite form?" she asked, slightly confused. "Kind of like an angel?" He knew she was picturing the winged, gladiator-like warriors of God painted in the many cathedrals she was used to seeing every Sunday.

"That is correct," he replied. "But each Patronus takes on an animal form."

"I guess that's okay, too," she said, looking a bit put-off that she wouldn't be conjuring an angel. "Which animal?"

"That depends on the caster."

"What's yours? Can mine be like yours?" Severus spent the night answering her trivial questions, skimming over the ones he felt she didn't need to know. _Not yet_, he assured himself.

* * *

><p><em>It's my birthday<em>, Valentina thought anxiously as soon as she opened her eyes the next morning. She was looking forward to learning an advanced spell; she was hungry for her Master's praise and had spent most of the night thinking about what memory to use. _Absolutely full-proof_, she said to herself. _With this memory, I'm going to produce the most corporeal Patronus ever_—_on the first try_. Not usually a morning person, her roommates gave her strange looks as she danced around the dormitory, getting ready for the day's classes.

"Feeling all right, Valentina?" asked Colin with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. She had greeted him that morning by grabbing his hands and forcing him into a short tango.

"I'm beyond 'all right', Colin," she laughed, curtsying extravagantly to the shock-faced Patience Ross. Her friends shook their heads, shrugged, and followed after their still-dancing companion.

"Everything looks delicious today, doesn't it?" She grinned, piling a large stack of pancakes onto her plate.

"Everything is delicious to you every day," scoffed Helena.

"No, but today is just... you know." She grinned and, as always, spent a full minute dousing her pancakes with syrup.

"See y'all in class," she gushed, rushing out of the Great Hall as soon as the Beauxbatons entered. Her friends didn't notice the surreptitious way she dashed out, as if avoiding being seen by the French students. To Valentina, the day went by slowly. But that only heightened her anxiety even more. Finally, she ate her dinner and rushed down to the dungeons for her lesson on the Patronus Charm.

"Are you ready?" Her Master drawled, amused at the burning determination behind her eyes.

"Definitely," she smirked, whipping out her wand.

"The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_." She mouthed the words to herself for a few seconds. Finally, in perfect dictation, she repeated it.

"_Expecto Patronum_." She knew that her lessons in Latin gave her an instant boost, but knowing the incantation was only half of the charm.

"Do you have your memory?" He asked. She nodded. "Then, begin."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she cried. Nothing happened. Her mind raced with nervousness as she saw her Master's lip curl. She tried again.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Still, nothing. _What am I doing wrong? She asked herself_, biting her bottom lip. She chose the memory of her knowing she was going to Hogwarts and that she would be able to see her Master again. _Is the memory not good enough?_

"_Expecto Patronum!_" She said, a bit more forcefully. Her face fell as she realized, once again, that nothing happened. Valentina spent the rest of the hour shouting the incantation until her throat felt sore. Still, she continued until her Master finally lifted his hand to stop her.

"I believe that is quite enough," he said sharply. She almost dropped her wand.

"No, wait!" She cried. "Just one more time, please?" She didn't have to pretend she was begging for another chance—and he knew that, too. Her Master sneered.

"Fine. Only once more—if you think _that_ would help," he added. She didn't have time to be smug about it. She frowned, concentrating. For the first time, Valentina admitted that she couldn't do this on her own. _You don't have to help me_, she told the dormant part of herself. _Just tell me what I'm doing wrong_. At first nothing happened, but _the feeling_ suddenly kicked into action so suddenly that she almost stumbled forward. A memory so vivid suddenly filled her mind; she, her Master, generations of Corleones, and scores of foreign relatives stood in front of her. _Thank you_, she said gratefully, now void of any negative thoughts or feelings.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A puff of white smoke erupted from the tip of the Corleone wand.

"Oh, no," she choked out as the smoke quickly disappeared. Her knees felt weak and _the feeling_ had left her. Immediately, Professor Snape was at her side, holding her up.

"_Bene capto, deliciae_," he whispered.

"No. It wasn't a good try," mumbled the exhausted heiress as her Master set her down in his armchair. "I really thought I could do it."

"As I said before, this is a very advanced charm," he explained, digging through his cabinet for something. "To be absolutely honest, I never expected you to produce anything." Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Eat this," he said, handing her a piece of chocolate. She didn't need to be told twice. A warm feeling filled her whole body, almost ridding her of exhaustion.

"I didn't know you had a secret chocolate stash," she whispered, smiling softly.

"I didn't tell you? It contains a plethora of chocolate frogs and caramel toffees," he scoffed sarcastically, making her laugh.

"Seeing that you can somewhat handle the Patronus Charm," he said thoughtfully. "I believe we can practice in-between every new lesson."

"Are you serious? Thank you, Master!" She beamed.

"However, if there is no improvement, I will cease your learning of it. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." Professor Snape let her sit in his armchair for the rest of the night while he corrected some of the day's tests. It was only until he noticed she had fallen asleep when he sent her to her dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Fancy some badges?" said a group of first-year Slytherins to Valentina and her friends as they walked out of the Great Hall. Valentina took one and inspected it. "Support Cedric Diggory—The REAL Hogwarts Champion," it read.<p>

"Look what else it does," laughed one of the girls. She pressed down on hers and the message "Potter Stinks" replaced the first.

"Funny how no one in Slytherin—seventeen or not—got chosen, eh?" snapped Valentina. The smiles on the Slytherins' faces fell in degrees. She tossed the badge up.

"_Confringo!"_ She hissed. The badge exploded in a small ball of fire and rained down on the first years in ashes. They cried out and ran away, dropping a couple of their badges in the process. One of the girls had even burst into tears.

"Hang on! Let me see if I can blast the one pinned on your robes!" Valentina called after them menacingly. She had returned to her normal, slightly-vindictive self after her birthday. No one knew why, and no one had the heart to ask.

"You're so good with children," scoffed Helena as she eyed the first years' quick departure. Valentina gave her a hearty grin.

"_Accio_," she whispered. The fallen badges flew upwards and floated around them. Valentina took three and began to juggle them expertly.

"I think Harry Potter is the real champion," Colin said, frowning at the floating badges. One of them still read "Potter Stinks."

"I think he should automatically win the Triwizard Tournament," Valentina laughed, adding a fourth badge to her juggling routine. "I mean, bypassing Dumbledore's age-line is already a challenge." She threw them up in the air and blasted them all without a second thought.

"Where'd you learn to juggle?" Heather giggled.

Valentina cleared her throat dramatically before rushing into her tale: "I was in my bedroom at Villa Leon—my parents' estate in Spain—when I spotted the muggles outside having a fiesta with clowns, dancing animals, jugglers... There was a fantastic fire-juggler named Ricardo. He would juggle up to ten burning torches—"

"I know where this is going," winced Helena.

"—and one night, he had missed one of the torches and it had fallen on him. He juggled for days—on fire, mind you—until he eventually burned out."

"And the part where you learn to juggle is...?" Flora scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I had watched him all those days he was on fire, and by watching, I learned. I now juggle in memory of Ricardo, the most talented fire-juggler—"

"Forget I even asked," cried Heather as Tristan and Colin burst into hysterics.

"How much of that is true?" Colin whispered to Valentina as Helena, Flora, and Heather hurried on to their classroom.

"Everything except the part where he burned to death," she winked. "There really was a fire-juggler named Ricardo. And he really did teach me how to juggle. I mean, there's not much to do as a kid when you haven't gotten any friends, right?" Pity showed clear on Colin's face.

"But you have us now, Valentina," he smiled softly. She gave his cheek a quick pinch and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Spirits soared wildly after the First Task and the announcement of the Yule Ball. Valentina wasn't surprised that her friends had gotten dates already and were probably the only girls in their year that were going to the Ball. The young Corleone wanted very much to attend, but didn't see a point if she couldn't go with her Master. Her friends, however, were starting to get suspicious of her behavior. She was asked out at least once a day, and had turned down every single guy.<p>

"That boy from Durmstrang is looking at you," Flora whispered, giggling. It was their second visit to Hogsmeade. Tired from shopping and walking around, Valentina and her friends settled down at the Three Broomsticks, drinking bottles of butterbeer.

"As if I give a damn," Valentina scoffed. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye. He _was_ good-looking, she had to admit, but he seemed a bit dim to her.

"He looks like he just woke up," she added with disdain, gesturing towards his rumpled appearance. "God help him if he thinks he can walk over here and ask me to the Yule Ball looking like a piece of—"

"Excuse me." To her annoyance, he had walked over to where they sat and bowed to her respectfully.

"Vould you like to attend the ball vith me?" He asked in a thick, Bulgarian accent. Valentina sneered and—to her friends' embarrassment—she had opted to laugh in his face instead of simply saying no.

Severus watched as Valentina continued her futile attempts at producing a Patronus. She mastered a handful of new spells, but had not quite improved on the charm she was truly intent on learning.

"Why do you insist on wasting your time with this?" He yawned, bored. She gave him a scathing look.

"I'm not wasting time," she argued. "The white stuff is getting a lot bigger, don't you think?"

"Here," he muttered, tossing her a piece of chocolate. "Before you keel over." She ate it gratefully, savoring the taste of it. Severus studied her thoughtfully. Her face had begun to mature, showing off the defined jawline she had inherited from her father. She was growing out of her plump cheeks, giving rise to high cheekbones similar to that of her mother's. His eyes wandered over to her naturally-red lips. _My young pupil has truly grown_, he said to himself. Realizing he had been staring too much, Severus cleared his throat and looked away. Her red lips had reminded him of Lily. It hurt too much.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball tomorrow?" Valentina asked, unaware of anything her Master had been thinking or feeling.

"The Headmaster insists I attend," he said through gritted teeth.

"The tally of guys who asked me out goes up to fifteen," she grinned, throwing her hands up in mock celebration.

"And you turned down every one? How heartless of you."

"I have a heart. Someone else has it, that's all." She gave him a knowing wink. Severus felt heat rising to his face and shooed her out before she could see.

* * *

><p>"<em>Excusez-moi, mon petit<em>," said a highly amused voice. Valentina knew that voice. It had frightened her as a child. Though the voice had very much matured since she was young, it still possessed the same curt tone and delicate French lilt. But she was no longer afraid. It was as if she had been anticipating this moment.

"_Salve_, Pierre," she greeted, giving him her best smile. Her French cousin looked as dashing as ever with his curly blonde hair and electric-blue eyes. He gently took her hand in his and brushed his lips against it.

"Latin? I've longed to hear you speak the tongue of the Corleones."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, cousin," she drawled unapologetically.

"No, you're not. You've been avoiding us as well. Did you think I wouldn't be able to recognize your face among all the students here?"

"I didn't think you wanted to see me," she replied simply. "Where is Isabella?" Pierre had taken her by the arm and the two walked down the corridors.

"She doesn't like leaving the carriage, I'm afraid," he tutted. "I'm surprised to see you, princess of sunny Madrid, here in this cold, dreary castle."

"I happen to like Hogwarts," she said, pulling her warm robes around her more closely.

"To be near your Godfather?"

"I don't need protection."

"No? I supposed that's your lover's job, isn't it?" He was sneering at her.

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled, looking away.

"When you were walking up that staircase, your cheeks were flushed and your eyes—muddy in color as they are—give you away quite clearly." Out of impulse, she blocked her mind and pulled away from him.

"Get out of my head, Pierre," she hissed.

"You won't go running to daddy Silvanus, telling him that I was being mean to his little princess, would you?" He teased maliciously. Valentina walked away from him but he caught up quickly and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Lover or not, you don't have a date to the Yule Ball," stated Pierre nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you too well, Spaniard—you aim for the stars. You love a good challenge, a good hunt. I'm guessing he's an older boy. A seventh year? Or is it someone out-of-bounds?" _He's too close to home_, she realized nervously.

"I don't have a lover," she snapped. "And I don't have a date because no one is up to my standards." His eyes were twinkling and he had a suspiciously delighted grin.

"Am I up to your standards?" Valentina blinked at him stupidly but recovered fairly quickly.

"What?" She asked. He bowed mockingly.

"I, Pierre Alexandre Coeur de Lion, am asking you, Valentina Comnena Corleone, to the Yule Ball." He raised his blue eyes at her. "So?"

"Fine," she replied reluctantly.

"Marry me and give the Coeur de Lions the title of main branch we so rightfully deserve?"

"To hell with that," she snapped, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"It was worth a try." Straightening himself, he added, "We are wearing royal blue."

"But I want to wear red!" She argued. He took her chin gently in his hand.

"Prove to me, a lowly Coeur de Lion, that a Corleone can look good in anything—something besides the colors of your crest." With that, he sneered and walked away. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest. _What just happened?_ She asked herself. Valentina walked to the Great Hall for dinner in a daze. She was pleased that she was going to the ball with someone who was at least close to her standards, but at the same time, she was wary of what he might be up to.

"What's up, Ginny?" Valentina greeted, sidling up next to her red-haired friend at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Valentina," she replied in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" Ginny shook her head, but eventually gave in to Valentina's persistent questioning.

"Neville asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him and I said yes."

Raising an eyebrow, the heiress asked, "So... that's it?"

"Today, I found out that _he_ didn't have a partner for the Yule Ball," she groaned, putting her face in her hands. Valentina's lips formed an O as the pieces in her mind clicked.

"Oh, uh... wow," she said lamely, making a face.

"I really want to go with him," she sighed. Suddenly, turning to Valentina, she asked, "What would you do if you were in this situation?"

Without even thinking, Valentina replied, "I'd ditch Longbottom and go with Potter." Ginny stared at her unblinkingly. "But then again, that's what sets us apart," she added, taking a bite out of her chicken leg. "Do you want some? They're not as spicy as yesterday's." Ginny suddenly groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Valentina asked, concerned. "The ones on the other side aren't spicy at all, if you want—"

"It's not that," she said. "I can't go to the ball! I haven't got any dress robes!" It was Valentina's turn to be worried.

"Shit," she hissed. "I don't have dress robes, either."

"You're going?"

"A last-minute decision, but yes."

"What are we going to do?" Valentina closed her eyes, thinking. _I have an idea_, she said. _But this is really cutting it close_.

"Go up to the dormitory and look through my trunk. There's a magazine right on the top. Pick any of the dress robes you want, all right? I'll pay." Ginny blushed.

"Oh, but I can't—"

"Ginny, this is no time for your modesty bullshit," Valentina laughed, standing up to leave. "You better have one picked out by the time I get up there." She rushed out, leaving her friend staring after her with a bemused look on her face.

"Master," Valentina gasped as she burst into Professor Snape's office. "I—need—Avian—quick—" Without looking up from the parchment he was reading, he made a lazy hand gesture, showing that he could care less. She grinned and coaxed the majestic eagle onto her shoulder.

"You'll be flying to Spain, all right?" she explained as soon as they stepped out of her Master's office. "The thing is, you only have a week to send the order and bring the two packages back. Are you up for it?" Avian cawed loudly. He seemed delighted for a chance to spread his wings out and show off his amazing speed to his young Mistress.

"Go," she whispered to him as she opened a window by the lower staircases. "I'll be in my dormitory. Ginny will open the window for you, okay?" Avian nipped at her finger affectionately and rushed outside into the snowy night. _I hope he's as fast as he needs to be_, she thought.

* * *

><p>It was the day everyone was waiting for—the Yule Ball. The second and first year girls who were not invited looked on enviously as Valentina and her roommates filed down the dormitory steps to the common room.<p>

"I'm still angry you and Ginny kept this startling piece of information from us," huffed Flora. Valentina merely grinned and looked over at Ginny. She wore emerald-green dress robes and wore her hair up in an elegant knot that Valentina had so carefully done for her. Her hair reminded Valentina of her Master's young love, and it depressed her for a moment.

"Look this way, ladies!" cried Colin, who was eagerly snapping pictures of his friends. Valentina put on her best smile and posed.

"You look really pretty tonight, Valentina," Colin grinned as her friends headed down to the Great Hall to meet their dates. Though she didn't agree with her cousin's choice in color, the young heiress looked magnificent in royal blue. The Corleone crest on her newest brooch gleamed on her chest. Small, white-gold hoop earrings glinted from her ears. She had let down her hair, and it flowed down in black waves, shining as the light hit the loose curls.

"As opposed to any other night?" She winked. He laughed and took one last picture before she climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Late as always," Pierre drawled as he kissed her hand. He looked stunning, like a celebrity, but his eyes were as cold as ice.

"You know how I love making an entrance," she sneered. She and Isabella had locked eyes during the meal, but her cousin had turned away to talk with her date.

"If I were her, I would've just gone with you," Valentina whispered to Pierre. "Her date looks like a troll."

"Oh, you flatter me too much. That is Isabella's beau, Latimer Cloutier. You've heard of him, I assume?"

"Cloutier?" Valentina laughed. "The French wand-maker?"

"The very one."

"She's trying too hard," she scoffed. "He's rich, but the next generation of Coeur de Lions are going to be hideous." His eyes flashed, but he said nothing. The champions had begun the dance, and Pierre led her to the dance floor.

"Isabella always envied your grace," he said softly. It was a slow number, and he held her close. "It's a shame such talent is being wasted on someone like _you_." Valentina opened her mouth to snap at him, but was interrupted by the change of song.

"Excuse me," she said coldly, heading for the punch.

"Your partner is gorgeous!" Flora gushed as she intercepted Valentina's path. "Details later in the dormitory, all right?" Valentina gave friend a small wave as she made her way back to her Durmstrang date.

"I see Pierre pitied the little Spaniard," said a soft voice. Valentina looked up from her punch to a sneering Isabella. Valentina had a fistful of things to retort, but she knew that, because they were older, they deserved her respect—regardless of her status as the Corleone heiress.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," Valentina managed to say, kissing her cousin on both cheeks. Like her brother, Isabella had chosen to wear dress robes of royal blue and looked as beautiful as he did.

"I'm glad your being in America didn't deprive you of your manners," she smirked. Valentina said nothing and looked over at Pierre, who had asked Harry Potter's partner for a dance.

"Not now, please," Valentina mumbled, rolling her eyes. "It's bad enough I had to put up with your lip as a child..."

"Have it your way, then." Isabella took a sip of her punch and continued. "Do you know what I learned over the summer?"

"Humor me."

"Pierre and I are distant descendents of Richard Coeur de Lion—Or Richard the Lionhearted, as you may know him." _How dare she try and prove her superiority over me_? Valentina thought venomously.

"That's really great," Valentina said sarcastically. "Another fine example of your side's brush with fame. Descendent of Richard the Lionhearted? Cousin of a Corleone? Thank you for showing me that your branch is as useless as the Coraleo's." Isabella glared at her. The Coraleos had been the family's Portuguese relatives, but they had failed to produce an heir and no longer existed. _She definitely took that to heart_, Valentina smiled to herself.

"You—" In an instant, Pierre wedged himself between the two.

"If you two are going to fight, let us take it outside," he said calmly, looking around to make sure no one could hear.

"Take her to the carriage, brother," Isabella spat, walking over to speak with her beau.

"You've truly angered her," Pierre noted, taking Valentina's hand in his. "Come. Neither of us will dance again tonight."

* * *

><p>Severus was frustrated. Enraged. But most of all, jealous. He watched his pupil with narrowed eyes as she held the arm of a handsome student from Beauxbatons and entered the Great Hall, looking as stunning as ever. <em>She hadn't told me that she would be attending the Yule Ball<em>, he thought angrily. Jealousy roared through his veins as he watched the two dance. The way her partner danced seemed somewhat familiar to him, but Severus was too caught up in being angry to look deeper into the matter.

"Not going to dance, Severus?" Asked the smiling Headmaster.

"I can find a hundred things I'd rather be doing," he replied casually.

"Suit yourself." Severus watched as Professor Dumbledore led the large Madame Maxine to the dance floor. His eyes flicked over at Valentina, who was now being led out of the Great Hall, hand-in-hand with her partner._ Foolish girl_, he thought. A dash of worry was now added to his already jealous and angry mind as he lost sight of them. He stood up and weaved his way past the dance floor to the extravagantly-decorated garden outside. The many rosebushes surrounding the garden caught his attention. _No matter_, he thought, rolling up his sleeves and drawing his wand out from the pocket of his robes.

"Severus," called out a voice. Severus turned to find Igor Karkaroff trailing after him.

"Good evening, Igor," he drawled, reverting his attention back to the first of many rosebushes. "_Bombarda_!" He was disappointed to see a Hufflepuff student and a Beauxbatons girl rushing out from behind it. _I predict a very long night ahead_, he thought acidly as he blasted another rosebush apart.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to fight her," Valentina insisted as she sat on the steps of the Beauxbatons' enormous carriage.<p>

"You and I both know that's a lie," Pierre chuckled, taking out a pack of cigarettes and offering her one.

"I didn't know you smoke," she said disgustedly after refusing.

"I didn't know you were against it." He took a long drag and blew the smoke into her face. It reminded her of John Nuttleswink. She looked away.

"You decided to come after all, Spaniard," said Isabella, stepping out from the shadows.

"Under the condition that we keep our wands in our robes," Valentina hissed. The twins raised their empty hands in compliance. "Good."

"Your mother visited us at Manor des Coeur this past summer," Isabella noted casually. "She's very beautiful. Such a shame someone with such striking beauty came to marry a Moorish barbarian like your father." Valentina's eyes widened. Silvanus was only a bit darker in complexion than most Spaniards, but thought of her father having Arabic ancestry never occurred to her. Hearing Isabella use it as a derogatory term made her lash out in fury.

"Silvanus Corleone is a great wizard and a perfect father," she said in an even tone. "It's a miracle _your_ father still holds Corleone shares after that bullshit he pulled with Kristine LeClerc. How many bastard children does he have now?" As quick as she could blink, Isabella pulled out her wand. Valentina, however, was much faster.

"_Accio wand_," she snarled, snatching her cousin's delicate wand from the air. In two steps, she had rushed forward and held the tip of the Corleone heirloom against Isabella's heart. For a second, Valentina's eyes flicked over to Pierre, who had dropped his cigarette in surprise. He kept his word about not pulling out his wand and simply glared at her.

"Spaniard—"

"Shut up, Pierre," Valentina snapped. "I'm tired of you two acting like I don't deserve to be a Corleone. Look at yourselves. Did either of you really expect to be chosen as the Beauxbatons' champion? Really?" She laughed meanly as she watched her cousins flush with shame. "Next time you even think of talking shit about a Corleone, just remember that you'll never be as great as one." She tossed Isabella's wand onto a pile of snow.

"Fetch, bitch," she sneered, taking a step back. Isabella turned away, shame-faced. Silently, the young heiress journeyed back to the castle, not feeling quite as satisfied as she thought she'd be.

* * *

><p>"Explain yourself," Severus hissed as Valentina stepped into his office. It was midnight; the Yule Ball had just ended and his conversation with Karkaroff had left him feeling annoyed and very irritable—not to mention the fact that he had not seen Valentina since she had walked out into the garden hours ago.<p>

"I'm not sure where to start," she said in a small voice. He had the sudden urge to simply send her away.

"You can start by explaining why you felt it necessary to keep your going to the Yule Ball from your Master," he snapped.

"I didn't think it was important," she replied, looking a bit hurt. "My cousin escorted me."

"Your... cousin..." He repeated thickly. Severus wanted very much to crawl into a ditch and bury himself. Her partner's leisurely gait and stiff-legged dancing _did_ look familiar. He cleared his throat, hiding his relief.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It wasn't as fun as I had thought. Pierre and I only danced to one song." It pained him to see Valentina unhappy, especially when she looked like she had spent a good amount of time making herself look as pretty as she did that night. Impulsively—and against his better judgment—Severus tuned his radio to the Wizarding Wireless Network and walked over to his disgruntled pupil. He took one of her hands in his and put it to his lips ever so softly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly. She looked stunned.

"Of course," she breathed, allowing him to take hold of her waist. Luckily, the WWN had begun to play a rather slow rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." It felt nice holding her in his arms, even though he kept them at a respectable dancing distance. True to his observations, she was an excellent dancer; she could detect even the slightest change in direction and blended into it as if they had rehearsed the whole thing. Finally, the song ended. They had stopped dancing but had not yet pulled apart. He took her delicate chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards so their faces were mere inches apart. She looked up at him with her large, dark-brown eyes. Her perfectly-arched eyebrows were slightly raised, as if questioning his actions. Her eyes had begun to close and her lips were moving in on his. With only a short breath between them, she stopped advancing, daring him to make the bold move.

"_Vos es decorus_," he said softly, just before he closed the small gap between them. The kiss was short, simple. But he had felt the strong surge of electricity rush through his whole body. And—by the look on her face—he knew she had felt it, too.

"Master," Valentina whispered, leaning in for another kiss. _What a greedy child_, Severus thought amusedly. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"It's time for bed, _deliciae_," he stated. She nodded and smiled at him, a faint blush dusting over her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Master," she replied, curtsying. She turned to leave but suddenly stopped, eyes widened as if experiencing an epiphany.

To Severus' surprise, she pulled out her wand and cried, "_Expecto Patronum_!" Finally, after three months of practicing, a silvery beast erupted from the end of her wand: her corporeal patronus. Severus looked over at his shocked-faced pupil. She scrutinized her Patronus and then looked down at her wand. Finally, she inspected the handle where her family's crest had been carved and broke into a satisfied smile.

"Merlin's beard," she chuckled. "I finally got it."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Ummm... I know, I've been MIA for half a year now. BUT, I haven't forgotten—and that's the most important part. Sorry anyway. =\

* * *

><p>"Look," Flora said in a low undertone. "Fawcett and Stebbins aren't fawning over each other this morning." Valentina looked up from her sugary breakfast to study the usually googly-eyed couple.<p>

"Cut the crap, Flora," said Valentina, hiding a smirk. "I know you already know what's going on." Flora laughed heartily.

"Sometimes I feel like you can read my mind," she said, making Valentina nearly choke on her chocolate biscotti. "Anyway, I heard she and Stebbins were snogging in the garden yesterday—during the Yule Ball, mind you—and Snape caught them while he was destroying rosebushes like a madman—"

"Really? What for?"

"What makes you think I know what goes on in his head? So anyway, I heard that kind-of started their row and she called him a pig..." As Flora went on gossiping, Valentina quickly finished her breakfast.

"What's your rush, Valentina?" Heather asked. "Are you going to meet up with that Beauxbatons boy from yesterday?"

"Fat chance," she muttered, getting up to leave. Valentina had been itching to get into the library ever since she had produced her Patronus the night before. She scoured the bookshelves for one book in particular, almost bumping into someone.

"_Fire and Ice: Mastering the Elements_..." She read softly as she walked by. "_Fishing for Grindylows_... _Follow the Magic Volume 3: Transfiguration_—I'll probably need that. Oh, for fuck's sake—" she looked up and realized the book she was searching for was on a higher shelf. Too proud to admit to herself that (although she was a bit taller than her friends) she was still a few inches short of getting the book without a step-stool of some sort, Valentina made a futile attempt to simply reach for it. _Curse that 'no magic in the library' rule_, she thought to herself as she dug into her pockets for her wand.

"Let me get that for you," said a voice. Valentina looked over to see Cedric Diggory reaching up into the shelf.

"_The Founding Fathers_?" he asked, handing over the large book. "Writing a paper for Binns' class?" She blinked, thinking that Cedric Diggory was probably one of the most good-looking guys she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh—yes. Thank you," she smiled.

"Not a problem." He paused. "You're Señor Corleone's daughter," he said suddenly. "I met your father at the World Cup. Our campsite was right next to yours, remember?" She almost laughed. _One of Hogwarts' champions is asking me if _I _remember meeting him. What modesty_... She instantly felt bad about the time she had told her friends that Harry Potter should've immediately replaced Cedric as Hogwarts champion.

"Oh, yeah. Your father's Amos Diggory, right?" They chatted on for a bit until Madame Pince came by to reprimand them for talking in a library.

"Catch you later sometime," she whispered.

"You too, then," he smiled as they parted ways. It was strange; she was used to being around good-looking and popular guys such as John and Pierre. _Cedric is different though_, she thought to herself. To her, he had seemed almost reluctant to bask in the glory of being one of the Triwizard Champions. It was a refreshing change.

* * *

><p>Severus looked through the Daily Prophet for anything of interest as he sat in the teachers' lounge. <em>Still no sign of Bertha, is there<em>? He asked himself. _On the other hand, the Corleones have launched their products in Ireland_... He wondered whether Valentina knew anything about business. His mind wandered. The kiss they shared the night before burned deep into his thoughts. He did not love Lily any less; he wasn't even sure that he loved his pupil the same way, but his feelings toward Valentina had taken an unexpected turn. Childish as it was, he had the sudden desire to know every little detail about her: What was she doing now? Was he on her mind? Had that been her first kiss? He promptly shut his eyes. _I'm going to get another headache fussing over such nonsense_, he groaned inwardly. Professor Dumbledore had entered just as Severus stood up to leave.

"Ah, Severus," the Headmaster smiled. "Do you fancy a game of wizard's chess?"

"Later perhaps," he replied unenthusiastically, almost walking out the door. He stopped and turned back to the still-beaming Headmaster. "She knows."

"As expected. She's a very bright child."

"I believe she has outgrown the title of 'child', don't you?" Professor Dumbledore merely chuckled in reply.

* * *

><p>The large man was laughing—a deep, booming laugh which echoed far into the night. Valentina, red-faced, and the man were walking towards Hogwarts castle now. She had asked him in a somewhat demanding voice, "Why didn't you tell me?" Before apologizing profusely for being so rude. <em>It's so strange how I didn't care about my attitude before<em>, she thought, still embarrassed. He was so clear now and as real as any other person—but she knew he wasn't. Not really.

"I don't believe it wise to tell a young child she would be sharing her mind with one of the family's ancestors," he said gently, his eyes twinkling. She noted his fatherly aura and asked herself why she had not felt it before. They walked in through the entrance hall and up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"The castle seems different," she pointed out.

"This is my own personal memory of the castle," he nodded, looking about. The portrait usually covering the entrance to the common room had already swung back so the two climbed in, welcomed by a roaring fire.

"So what do I call you? Grandpa?" Valentina asked as she curled up onto a cozy, red armchair. He seemed quite pleased with that. The two sat in silence, save the crackling fire in front of them. She looked over to study the large man. His long mane of red hair looked rather bold against his bottle-green robes. His eyes, also green, were also striking, intelligent. _I have his nose_, she thought as she studied his face. _And his chin... my father's chin..._

"Do you understand now?" He asked suddenly. She did—most of it, at least. Ever since she knew about him, everything else seemed to click, such as the reason she was able to blurt out the incantation for the lion in the sky at Chateau de Leon's forest, in addition to why the Ministry was not able to detect her using magic when the _feeling_ controlled her actions. She also realized why she was able to talk to Crookshanks and why the Sorting Hat had bowed at her sorting. There was one thing, however, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Professor Dumbledore had me learn Occlumency so no one would find out about you," she stated. "But I don't get why you're here in the first place."

"I feel I had been summoned back into this plane of existence to assist with the events unfolding."

"With you-know-who?"

"Perhaps... But I feel I am most responsible of preparing you for the war being fought within the bloodline." He gave her a knowing glance. Her anger flared.

"Do you know what Isabella called my dad—"

"Your cousins know only the beliefs they had been taught," he said in a grave tone. Valentina let out a sigh. He was right. The contentious Coeur de Lions didn't know any better. There was no doubt that her aunts and uncles have poured words of poison into her cousins' ears since the moment they heard the name Corleone.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Prove them wrong. Show them that peace can be made. You are the one who will unite the family. It is far too late for your parents' generation, but your own desire for unity is great." Valentina recalled her reflection inside the Mirror of Erised. Hope burned behind his eyes. She only hoped he was right.

"You must return to your Hogwarts now, my child. I don't expect you to take this all in at once, but please keep in mind that dark forces are gathering even though the world casts a blind eye towards it." She nodded.

"By the way," he added thoughtfully. "How was it that you've come to figure out who I am?"

"Aren't you already in my head?" she asked without thinking. He laughed before she could apologize.

"I only know what you want me to know," he replied. "I see what you want me to see, and so forth."

"Well, my Godfather was always sending these weird books and would always drop subtle hints now and then. But I guess the pieces really came together right after I conjured up my Patronus."

"Can you show me?" His eyes danced with excitement, making her grin. She took her wand out, picturing her kiss with Master Snape and the thought of a great, unified family.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" She cried. A blast of silver exploded from the tip of her heirloom and the two watched it take shape. Muscles rippled beneath its silvery skin. The long tail curled at its end, as if ready to pounce. Pointed claws drew out from four large paws. The lion shook its powerful head, its mane flying wildly about. Her ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, put his large hand on Valentina's shoulder.

"Gryffindor blood flows strongly in your veins," he chuckled. The great lion let out mighty roar, sending her conciousness back into the four-poster bed of her dormitory.

* * *

><p>The dungeons felt particularly dreary during the winter months, but Severus found it considerably cheerful with Valentina's presence. At the moment, she was laying on the <em>chaise longue<em> she had summoned, looking extraordinarily out-of-place. It was difficult to grasp the concept that the heir of Gryffindor—and perhaps the present incarnate of Godric Gryffindor himself—was sitting in his office, reading a muggle textbook on the First Crusade. Nevertheless, he thought she looked quite lovely. _It's a shame I can't tell her_, he sighed. _Not when her ego is the size of the smallest Corleone estate_. Nevertheless, he was content with the comfortable silence that lay between them.

"So, Master... about your Patronus..." _Near_ silence. Every five minutes, Valentina would ask about his Patronus—something he did not want to reveal to her.

"I find that rather annoying, wouldn't you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Nope. If I could, I'd tell the world about my patronus." She grinned.

"Believe it or not, hubris is a rather nasty vice. And what could you possibly gain from knowing the form of my Patronus?"

"I don't know—it might strengthen our relationship."

"What relationship?" He asked without thinking. As soon as the words left his lips, he realized it had been the wrong thing to say. Valentina was still smiling, but the laughter had left her eyes.

"I was kidding." She let out a shaky chuckle, casting her eyes down.

"Valentina—" he tried to apologize, but she cut him off.

"It's fine, Master. I forget sometimes... about you and her—"

"Val—"

"She's really pretty... Really lucky, too—"

"Valentina!" He barked. She looked up at him in surprise. He cleared his throat and said in a significantly gentler tone, "She's dead." It was such a simple declaration, a small fact. He had even said it with careless nonchalance to weaken the delivery of it. But the impact of those two words still made his heart heavy with such painful sorrow. Valentina's eyes widened.

"Oh—Oh, Master," she breathed. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know." She stood up, fumbling with her book and her bag.

"I should leave—so sorry, Master—" She rushed towards the door, but he headed her off.

"For what?" he demanded. "Why do you apologize?"

"For bringing it up," Valentina replied in a soft voice. "I know you still love her, Master. I can see it." He frowned and took her small chin in his hand, lifting her face. A genuine feeling sat behind her warm, brown eyes: pity... for him. Severus hid the guilt he had felt at that moment. He had expected to see self-pity or even triumph over not having competition stand between them. The spoiled girl who threw tantrums to get her way had grown into the altruistic young woman now standing before him. And it pained him to see anything but happiness in her eyes.

"Perhaps fate wanted you and me to cross paths instead," he told her. She gave him a questioning look as she searched his eyes. "You have truly grown, _deliciae_. Sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed her lips. She had dropped her book in surprise and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. It was as perfect as their first. The pain in his chest from remembering Lily subsided as Valentina placed her delicate hands on his shoulders. She broke off the kiss and looked up at him, a hint of a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Marry me, Master," she whispered. "We'll live in Chateau de Leon and have a million kids—" He kissed her forehead to silence her.

"How do I put up with your absurd fantasies?" He asked. "You haven't even finished school."

"Will you wait for me?" She asked quickly, giving him a wry smile.

"I shall do my best," he replied, straightening himself. She pouted and picked up her fallen book.

"Catch you later," she said.

"Valentina," he called out before she left.

"Yes, Master?"

"Do keep this in mind: _I don't want children_. One Corleone brat is already too much for the world." Her face broke into a grin. Severus listened to her crystalline laughter as she left the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Valentina watched as Avian flew towards Beauxbatons' blue carriage, a small note tied to his golden talons. She had thought about what Godric had said to her. It was too late to extend friendship towards her aunts and uncles, but her cousins were young. <em>They could still be persuaded to throw in the gloves on this pointless feud<em>, she told herself as she pinned the brooch to the front of her robes and gathered the two parcels she had wrapped meticulously the night before. There was a Hogsmeade visit that afternoon which she wanted to take full advantage of.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us on our group date, Valentina?" asked Helena.

"And be the seventh wheel?" scoffed Valentina. "Fat chance."

"Are you mad? It's not like you're a troll or anything," Heather laughed. "You're _Valentina Corleone_. If you drop your bag, a dozen boys will surely rush to pick it up for you."

"I don't like boys," Valentina said, rolling her eyes. Her friends looked at her strangely. "Oh, no! I didn't mean that—but I think my Spanish charm works on the ladies as well, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow and moved her full lips into a seductive pout, to which her friends merely shook their heads at. "Well anyway, I meant that I'm into men. So y'all have fun with your boys on your group date at Madame Puddifoot's and I'll be... around." She winked and headed towards The Three Broomsticks.

"You're late," said Pierre as Valentina took a seat at his and Isabella's table.

"I know," she sighed. The three sat in silence and sipped their butterbeer, observing the significantly happier people around them.

"_Mea culpa_," she apologized. The twins looked taken aback by the sudden apology. Valentina found Latin easier to work with, so she continued in it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful the other night." She placed the two boxes in front of them. "And I forgot to wish you both a happy birthday." The two remained silent but eyed their respective packages warily. "I noticed you two weren't as prepared for the English winter as well as you should be... they're fur-lined robes from Switzerland." The two continued to stare passively. _Just open your fuckin' gifts, you ungrateful_— she took a long swig of butterbeer to prevent the angry words from coming out. After a few more bottles of butterbeer and still no response, Valentina left a hefty tip for Madame Rosmerta and stood up.

"Thank you for accepting the invitation," she curtsied. "I hope you both find it in your hearts to forgive me." Still, the two sat silent, expressionless. For a moment, Valentina thought she saw a flicker of warmth in Isabella's cold blue eyes. As she returned to the castle, she hoped it wasn't just her imagination.

* * *

><p>The holiday at Hogwarts met its sad end as students rushed to complete their assignments for the beginning of the term. Severus was a bit reluctant to continue his lessons with Valentina, as she was beginning to look a bit stressed.<p>

"You've been able to handle multiple tasks before," he scolded. "What could you possibly be doing aside from your classes and lessons with me?" She had only winked at him slyly and tried (unsuccessfully) to coax more kisses from him. He hated spoiling her.

"Just one kiss," she demanded, tugging on his robes. The two stood face-to-face one evening in January. Fire blazed behind her eyes, but he knew she was far from angry.

"That's enough, Valentina," he said sharply. She pouted at him.

"But, Master!" She whined. He gently took her hands in his and kissed them both.

"Go to bed, _deliciae_. Tomorrow we—" he stopped suddenly and flipped her hands, studying them. She tried to pull back, but he held on tightly, thumbing over the calluses on her small, delicate fingers. They were only slightly callused, but callused nonetheless.

"What have you been doing?" He asked softly. Although she was a Corleone and direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, the fact that his young pupil could aquire such imperfections made her seem all the more real to him.

"You think I like looking at my hands?" she retorted defensively, finally managing to pull away from him. "But anyway, it's nothing to get all pissy about."

"Is that so?" He quickly pulled out his wand. "LEGILIMENS!" Severus found himself in a large room in front a roaring fire. He looked over and saw Valentina standing next to a large, red-haired man— the memory changed to her carefully wrapping a large box in her dormitory. Suddenly, they were back in his office. She, breathing a bit heavily, smirked triumphantly.

"Almost got me there, Master," was all she said before leaving him alone in his office.

Eventually, Severus discovered what the young heiress had been up to. On the evening of his birthday, Valentina burst into his office, grinning ear-to-ear with her bag looking slightly bulkier than usual.

"Happy birthday, Master!" She greeted cheerfully, jumping onto the armchair next to his desk.

"I would like to think you've finished the essay I assigned yesterday," said Severus in a stiff tone.

"Don't be like that," she laughed. "I know you want to know what you're getting for your birthday." Feigning interest (as he, in fact, had nothing else to do), Severus looked up at her. Valentina pulled out a small ukulele from her bag and began to play a simplified version of A Magic Party by the Weird Sisters. He raised an eyebrow at her. _So she took the time to learn even though she knew it would ruin the state of her perfect hands_? Severus wondered. It amazed him how she was still able to find ways of diverging from her natural character to surprise him. However, the sweet surprise turned sour when she began to sing. Her speaking voice, annoying and irritating on its own, was nothing compared to her singing voice. _Merlin's beard_, Severus thought to himself. _She sounds terrible_. He took a deep breath and focused on the song itself, hoping it would help divert his attention away from her singing.

"..._so when it's warm and we're alone, I'll take off your clothes just to hear you moan_—"

"Valentina!" he snapped. "How could you possibly think I would enjoy this song?" She glared at him.

"Master, this is the most requested song on the Wizarding Wireless Network," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And it just so happens to be my favorite song."

"I find it tasteless."

"Yeah? Says the guy who enjoys eating olives. Gross!"

"It's an acquired taste—"

"—a gross taste." She pretended to barf into her bag.

"Would you happen to know any other song?" he asked before their argument had a chance to mature.

She thought for a moment and replied, "I know a muggle song. It was the first one Dennis taught me." Slowly but surely, Valentina began to play a song that seemed all-too familiar to him. He fixed his gaze on one of his shelves, listening. Her singing didn't seem all that bad now.

"..._and the dreams that you dare to dream_—uh—"

"—Really do come true," he finished boredly. Seconds later, he realized she had stopped playing.

"What?"

"How do _you_ know that song?" She asked, giving him a strange look.

"Never you mind," he snapped. "Just keep playing." She shrugged and continued, looking like she was using all her willpower to hold back a smile.

* * *

><p>Balthazaar reread the letter Valentina had sent him before the holidays. It explained why her plans to stay over at Chateau de Leon were cancelled and that she hoped he was looking forward to her coming back in the summer. Enclosed was a picture of her and her friends all dolled-up for the ball they were about to attend. She hadn't bothered developing it in the potion so the people in the picture could move about, but he didn't mind. She looked absolutely radiant and he wished that he could have seen her in person dressed like that. <em>You'll see her like that one day<em>, said a voice in his head. _But she won't be dressed like that for you_. Balthazaar cleared his throat and studied the picture some more, trying to block out the negative voice that taunted him. _You know it's true_, the voice continued. _You two aren't cut from the same cloth. There's no way Valentina Corleone will see you as anything more than her grounds-keeper or the poor chav who lives at the edge of her great estate_.

"That's not true," he said aloud. But deep inside, he knew it was. Balthazaar remembered Dobby the house-elf, with whom he had formed an unlikely friendship during the elf's short-lived employment. Like Balthazaar, Dobby knew working for the Corleone family would be a financial gain. But there was something about being near such wealth that made one feel so inferior, so worthless. _I bet that's the main reason Dobby left_, Balthazaar thought. He himself had wanted to tell Valentina of his resignation plans. But the salary was so much better than what he would be earning, that he had to stay. He was determined to make something of himself, even if he had to work at Chateau de Leon just a little longer.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time for the second task, Valentina!" Flora called from behind the thick, velvet curtains.<p>

"I don't feel like going," Valentina called back. Never having been a morning person, she turned over and pulled the covers even more closely around her. After what seemed like mere seconds (though nearly an hour had passed), another voice came from behind her curtains.

"Young Mistress?" Valentina's eyes flew open.

"Dobby?" She asked tentatively, pushing back the hangings around her four-poster bed. Behind them, large, green eyes seemed to stare right into her very soul.

"Dammit, Dobby," she hissed, nearly falling out of bed from shock.

"Many apologies," Dobby squeaked. Valentina set herself right and shook her head.

"It's cool. I didn't know you worked here at Hogwarts."

"Dobby has just started, young Mistress," he bowed. "And Dobby has another favor to ask of Mistress Corleone."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Dobby remembers that the young Mistress is always getting detentions from the Potions Master because of her temper—"

"Temper? I'm... yeah, well. What of it?"

"Dobby is in need of the young Mistress' help once more." He bowed deeply, his long nose almost touching the ground.

"You want me to ask him something?" Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby needs something from the office of Professor Snape," he said, ears drooping slightly. "Dobby is not able to get past the spell on the door. It needs wizard magic." The young Corleone raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want to steal something from his office?" She asked, contemplating. She recalled her Master being mighty pissed when someone had broken into his office to steal boomslang skin a few weeks ago. He had even gone through the trouble of placing a more powerful spell on the door.

"Dobby needs to, young Mistress! It is for Harry Potter!" Despite the fact that Valentina was a little jealous that Dobby would risk stealing something from Professor Snape for Harry Potter, she was impressed by Dobby's loyalty to him.

"All right. I'm guessing we need to hurry, right?" She asked, quickly getting into her robes.

"Yes, young Mistress. The challenge starts in thirty minutes." Finding the castle empty, the two rushed down to the dungeons and stared at the impenetrable detriment—Professor Snape's office door. Valentina took her wand out and closed her eyes, trying to remember the incantation he had cast on it. _Dammit_, she thought. _Now how did it go? Why did I have to be day-dreaming?_ She knew it wasn't a very powerful spell, but knowing the exact incantation would leave less evidence of a break-in. Finally, she remembered it: a long string of words and a slight wand movement. With her eyes closed, she mimicked the whole thing as accurately as she could. Besides the slight rush of air, nothing happened. Dobby nervously pushed the door and gave her a look of pure joy when he was able to open it easily.

"Don't mess around, Dobby. What do you need?"

"Gillyweed, young Mistress." Valentina, who had taken inventory the week before, was hesitant in giving him the last pound of gillyweed. _Master is definitely going to notice_, she told herself. _But lame as it was, I didn't go through all this for nothing_. She grabbed the gillyweed off the shelf and tossed it at him.

"Here," she whispered. "Go to Potter. Not a word of me, okay?" Dobby nodded.

"One more thing," she added. "How did you know about the gillyweed?"

"Dobby had heard Professor Moody talking to Professor McGonagall," Dobby replied as he bowed deeply and disappeared. _How strange that Dobby just happened to be there_, she said to herself. Seconds later, she decided that she might as well watch the second task.

* * *

><p>"Harry is definitely going to win the tournament," Colin grinned as he and Valentina headed towards the common room after the second task.<p>

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I don't doubt that one bit." Colin didn't quite notice how glum Valentina seemed. He chatted on about how brave and selfless Harry was as Valentina merely gave monosyllabic sounds of agreement.

"He really is a true Gryffindor," Colin finished, making Valentina flinch. She looked over at the youngest Triwizard Champion. The celebration of the second task was at full-swing, but he wasn't hard to spot. She studied him from his untidy hair to his black trainers. He was scrawny, unkempt, and far from fascinating. Yet, she had seen her Godfather's face when the champions' scores were announced. The pride. The joy. Valentina stood up.

"Where are you going?" Colin asked. She ignored him and quickly strode out of the common room, climbed out of the portrait hole, and headed towards the Headmaster's tower. Luckily, she ran into him at the foot of the stairs.

"Good evening, Godfather," she curtsied.

"Ah, Valentina," he smiled gently. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Can we talk? If you're not busy, that is," she added hastily.

"Of course, my dear." In silence, the two passed the gargoyle and headed up the tower steps, their footsteps echoing softly. In his office, Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk and gestured for her to have a seat in the armchair across him. There was a newly-set game of wizard's chess on his desk.

"Were you expecting someone?" Asked Valentina.

"Yes and no," he replied. "I have been looking forward to playing with anyone who wishes to."

"Knight to A3," she said casually. The Headmaster looked rather delighted. They played for a bit until the young Corleone felt comfortable enough to talk.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor's descendant." Before she could stop herself, she went on. "I'm a Corleone! I'm the richest heiress in the world! Why haven't I done anything yet? What's so special about _Harry Potter_?" She spat out his name so venomously that even she surprised herself.

"Would you like a lemon drop perhaps?" asked her Godfather. She stared at him.

"What?" When her jealousy had raged, her voice had grown close to a yell. Now, it was barely above a whisper. He produced a jar of lemon candies and motioned for her to help herself—which she did, eventually.

"When you were born," he began. "Your parents and their most trusted friends and colleagues, such as myself, were so filled with joy. It had been only few hours after Voldemort was reported to have been vanquished. Naturally, the whole world rejoiced with us. On the other hand, Harry Potter was one of many children who was born during the dark times; when it was unsafe to leave your home at any given time... when you would fall asleep with dread in your heart and awaken feeling no different." Valentina remained silent, only speaking to move her chess pieces.

"You were born into a world where wants and desires can be satisfied with an endless supply of money." She looked up at him, expecting him to look at her with distaste. There was none. "You were born to two parents who would do anything to make you happy. Two wonderful people who will love you until the end of time. Mr. Potter has experienced none of that. He was raised by muggles who have no desire to be part of his life. Even now, he must return every summer to his own aunt, uncle, and cousin who look at him as a burden instead of a blessing. This is, of course, because a dark wizard valued power over human life."

"This lemon drop is beginning to taste a bit bland, Godfather," she said softly, dropping her gaze to the chessboard. The Headmaster laughed.

"I did not intend for you to feel guilty, Valentina. I merely want you to see that Harry Potter did not choose to live the life he does now, nor did he choose to be known as 'the boy who lived'. I am certain he very much wants to be as normal as any other young wizard. Fate, however, can be so unfair. But to you who has everything, is it unfair for someone else to have their name written in history as well?" Valentina sunk back into the armchair, arms folded, legs crossed. Her expression, however, looked rather sheepish.

"He did well during the task today, didn't he?" She asked suddenly. Professor Dumbledore nodded, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Never in a million years would it cross my mind to do what he did."

"You would be surprised at what people would do under certain circumstances." Valentina shrugged and let out a loud sigh.

"Well, I'm just going to head out... Queen to G7," she said, getting to her feet. "Oh—does Professor Moody seem like the chatty type? Like someone who'd just burst into conversation?" The Headmaster looked amused.

"From my experience, Professor Moody was always wary of people; he never seemed to speak of important matters unless necessary for fear of someone overhearing."

"Yeah? Potter's lucky that Moody's losing his touch, then." Realizing she said too much, Valentina quickly bade him goodnight and made a hasty retreat, hoping he wouldn't call on her to spill the beans on Dobby. He didn't. On her way back to Gryffindor Tower, Valentina thought hard about what her Godfather had told her. _Maybe it's all right not getting the glory. Without me and Dobby, he wouldn't have passed the second task_. Valentina still harbored irrational feelings of jealousy against the youngest Triwizard champion, but she entered the common room feeling much better about her role than before.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore studied the finished chess game, a broad smile on his face.<p>

"I have only lost to one other person," he said to Fawkes, who was preening himself at his perch. "Like master, like pupil."

* * *

><p>The months came and went. Severus found it increasingly difficult to focus his attention on keeping his young pupil happy and making sure Lily's son was safe. The day of the third task was upon the champions and he was sure the Dark Lord will soon strike. Involuntarily, he rubbed his left forearm.<p>

"Master," said Valentina, who was twirling her wand. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Aren't you betting on anyone to win?"

"No."

"What if I were a champion?" She grinned. "Would you think I would win?" Severus flicked his eyes over to her. Valentina was sitting in his armchair without a care in the world. It was the last day of exams and she had just learned and mastered the stunning spell within the hour.

"No," he said simply. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why not?" She whined. "I've learned a ton of new spells."

"You've never been in combat, my dear. Knowledge isn't everything." Valentina frowned at him.

"Can we duel, then?" She asked. Severus sneered at her in reply.

"Don't be cheeky," he merely said. His mind was too busy thinking about Karkaroff, Moody (who has been watching Severus as closely as ever), and the theories revolving around Mr Crouch's disappearance. Suddenly, Severus' door flew open. At first, the intruder seemed worried. But as his eyes wandered from the lounging heiress to Severus, he seemed surprised and then ultimately suspicious. The room was so silent and still that Valentina's abrupt movement startled the two men.

"I think I should get down to watch the third task," she said, curtsying to both. "Good evening, Professor Karkaroff. Mast—uh—Professor Snape." She rushed out, leaving Severus feeling very irritated.

"That girl—" Karkaroff started, narrowing his eyes.

"—is none of your concern," Severus finished. But Karkaroff ignored him.

"Is she not a Corleone? What are you planning, Severus?"

In a dangerously soft and even tone, Severus replied, "I am planning nothing, Igor. As I said before, it is none of your concern. Now tell me why you found it reasonable to barge into my office like a madman... or leave as quickly as you came."

"The mark, Severus," he choked out, still looking as though he wanted to say more about the topic at hand. "I've never seen it so clearly since the Dark Lord's powers were at their peak."

"I am fully aware of that. Did it not occur to you that I also possess the mark? Why do you insist on—"

"But this is different, Severus. You cannot stay at Hogwarts if the Dark Lord is as strong as before."

"Why do you worry about me, Igor?" Severus sneered. "You should care more for your own skin. You've sent many to Azkaban... unless you plan on turning me over to the Dark Lord in exchange for your life?" Karkaroff, pale as a ghost, opened his mouth to say something, but ultimately chose not to. Instead, he gave Severus one last look and rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The evening air was cool. Valentina hurried over to the quidditch pitch with a small group of stragglers. <em>Why does Karkaroff keep bugging my Master?<em> She asked herself, feeling as annoyed as her Master had. Someone's arm brushed against hers for a moment.

"_Excusez moi_," said a familiar voice. Time seemed to stop as Valentina's eyes locked onto her cousin's piercing blue ones. He looked as surprised as she did.

"You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?" Valentina asked before he could turn away. Pierre raised an eyebrow but gently took her arm and led her to where his twin was seated. When the two cousins joined with Isabella at the stands, Valentina sat between them.

"You're wearing the cloak I got you," she said to Isabella. "Do you like it?"

"It is very warm," Isabella replied. "Thank you." Though the response was so very generic, that was all Valentina needed to hear. As the third task began, the young heiress wished that the audience could see what was going on, much like the first task. As she waited for something interesting to happen, Valentina eyed Karkaroff at the judges' table. He seemed to be looking around a lot more than usual. In fact, he didn't even seem to be paying attention to the task. Instead, Valentina realized he were holding his forearm as if he were hurt. _Did Master hurt him?_ She wondered. Suddenly, the Beauxbaton champion's scream filled the night. Murmurs erupted among the spectators.

"Ah, well," Pierre sighed as they announced the dismissal of the Beauxbaton champion. "She had done well."

"Pierre fancies her," Isabella whispered to Valentina, making them both giggle. They locked eyes and stopped abruptly, then quickly looked away as if the moment they shared were wrong somehow. Not long after, red sparks could be seen at the opposite end.

"The Durmstrang champion is unable to complete the task," Bagman announced. A wave of disappointed Bulgarian voices were drowned out by the cheers of the Hogwarts students. Valentina looked over at Karkaroff to watch him aid Viktor Krum. However, she saw that he had taken advantage of the commotion to sneak away from the judges' table.

"Excuse me," she said to her cousins. "I'm sorry. Thanks for letting me hang with you two, but I need to do something." She hurriedly kissed their cheeks and rushed from the stands, leaving them looking a bit worried. It was dark, so she had no trouble staying hidden. She followed Karkaroff's retreating back towards the castle. To her surprise, he entered the dark forest. Valentina felt a bit wary—as she had never gone into the dark forest before—but took out her wand and quickly followed. As the two ventured deeper into the forest, Valentina found it increasingly difficult to stay hidden, silent, and aware of her surroundings at the same time. Once or twice, she found herself losing sight of him until finally, she realized that Karkaroff had suddenly disappeared. Valentina kept her wand at the ready, and pressed on in the direction she had last seen him.

"Stupefy!" She heard him shout.

"Depulso!" She shouted, aiming her wand at the red sparks flying towards her. She spun around, trying to see where he was. Suddenly, a great force knocked her off her feet, sending her into the trunk of a large tree. Her vision blurred, but she stayed concious. She stood up on shaky legs and found herself face-to-face with Karkaroff. She smirked as she pointed her wand at his chest, but—glancing down—she realized the tip of his wand was pointed at her own.

"Why have you been following me?" He demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked calmly. "I'm taking a little nighttime stroll." He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the tree.

"Lumos," he whispered, pointing his wand at her face. She grimaced and looked away. He immediately released her.

"I knew it," he whispered. "The daughter of Silvanus Corleone. Severus put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No. I just want to know what's more important than your champion or the Triwizard Tournament."

"Foolish child," Karkaroff spat. "Your _Master_ hasn't told you anything, has he? If you value your life, you best stay away from him." Valentina glared at him.

"My Master would do anything to protect me," she hissed. Karkaroff laughed patronizingly and took a step closer to her, quickly pulling up the sleeve of his robes.

"Look," he ordered. "Look, child!" Valentina's eyes studied the tattoo of the dark mark on his forearm. "Do you know what this is? It's the mark that shows allegience to the Dark Lord. Your Master has one as well."

"Liar," she spat, tearing her gaze away.

"Believe what you will. I have known him longer than most, and I know how loyal he was to the Dark Lord... I don't doubt that he still is." Valentina said nothing.

"Give your Master a message," he said. "Tell him I have fled and that I urge him to do the same." He turned away, but looked back at her for a moment. "And I warn you now... the Dark Lord is growing powerful again. Even if you believe Severus has truly changed, steer clear of him lest you find yourself becoming an instrument of the Dark Lord as well."

Valentina didn't know how long she stood at that spot or even when she started running. The forest around her became a blur as she thought long and hard about what Karkaroff had told her. After what seemed like hours, she reached the castle—ignoring the commotion from the quidditch pitch—and rushed to the dungeons, towards her Master's office. With the golden-eyed eagle staring down at her from his perch, Valentina curled up in her Master's armchair and soon became lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>A cloak of despair had fallen over the castle that night. Even the dungeons seemed darker than usual. Severus rushed to his office to grab a bottle of his strongest veritaserum, under the order of the Headmaster, when he found the young heiress sitting quite still in his armchair.<p>

"Valentina, this is not the time," he began before stopping himself. Her expression did not seem right; she stared fixedly at nothing in particular as if mesmerized. He put a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned to him.

"Karkaroff left," she said in a soft voice that did not quite belong to her.

"How did you—"

"He wants you to leave, too," she finished, letting her gaze drop from his forearm to the floor. His heart stopped. How much has Karkaroff told her?

"Valentina—"

"I guess that's all I needed to tell you tonight, Master. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out.

* * *

><p>News of Cedric's death had reached Valentina before the morning. Though their first and only encounter was brief, the young heiress did not think grief would hit her as hard as it did. She thought about Karkaroff and her Master and, ultimately, Harry Potter. She had not seen him that night, but the rumors already spreading said that Potter had brought Diggory's dead body from God-knows-where. She wondered how he was feeling. Unable to sleep, Valentina tiptoed down to the empty common room. A large orange tabby sat near the fireplace as if waiting for her. She sunk into the nearest armchair and watched as he settled himself on her lap.<p>

"_You're troubled_," stated Crookshanks. Within the hour, she told him everything that happened and everything that was on her mind. After her ramblings, he jumped off her lap and stretched, watching her with his glittering, yellow eyes.

"_Do you believe in a higher power?_" Crookshanks asked.

"What? You mean God? Yes." Valentina was perplexed beyond imagination.

"_Can you prove the existence of your God?_"

"I'm not up for having a fucking religious debate with a cat tonight."

"_Answer the question, Spaniard._"

"No. All right? I can't."

"_You've never heard or felt your God?_"

"No."

"_You have never even seen your God?_"

"No."

"_And yet, you believe._"

"Don't chastise me," she snapped.

"_I'm not. I envy you and many others who can believe without seeing._"

"I don't get how this is related—"

"_Do you trust your Godfather?_"

"Of course."

"_Your Godfather trusts your Master, correct?_"

"Yeah, I mean, he trusts him with me."

"_And even though you cannot see your Master's loyalty to your Godfather, is it so hard to believe it is there?_" Valentina said nothing. To be quite accurate, Valentina didn't know what to say. As soon as the clock struck four, Valentina headed back to bed.

"Oh... Crookshanks?" She asked, turning around. He opened a sleepy eye and stared.

"_Yes?_"

"Before Granger bought you... who—uh—who owned—?"

"_I've lived here and there,_" he replied. "_Why so curious?_"

"You're so weird... in a good way, of course," she added.

"_Of course. Good night, Spaniard._"

"'Night, Crookshanks."

* * *

><p>The night was still at Chateau de Leon. Silvanus Corleone paced up and down the study, eagerly and nervously awaiting his daughter's arrival. Occasionally, he would glance at his wife Flavia, who was also casting nervous glances at the large fireplace. Silvanus felt that worry didn't quite suit Flavia, the last descendant of Alexios I Komnenos, one of the greatest Byzantine Emperors. He recalled the first time they had met in Italy, during the auctioning of Alexios' crown. Silvanus had been so very young and foolish back then. When the crown was displayed, no one dared to place a bid. Silvanus' father had even told him beforehand that placing a bid on an item that rightfully belonged to the current Comnena family was a sign of disrespect. Nevertheless, Silvanus had placed a bid of several thousand galleons on it and won. Later that day, Flavia had challenged him to a duel, fighting for ownership over the crown. He would never admit it, but she had been the strongest opponent he had ever dueled against. After hours of dueling, Silvanus stood victorious. He did, however, offer to give her the crown in exchange for her heart. Four years and many roses later, she agreed. Even now, Silvanus would still see the young witch with the heart of a warrior and the glint of ferocity in her eyes. No, worry did not suit her at all.<p>

"_Sientate_," she snapped, ordering him to sit. Annoyance had replaced the worried look. _Much better_, he thought as he settled on the leather sofa next to her. Finally, the red flames turned green and two figures stepped out of the fireplace. Valentina ran to hug Flavia first.

"How was the journey, San Torro?" Silvanus asked the large man—the Corleone family's head bodyguard.

"All was well, _Señor_," San Torro replied. He bowed and disapparated to the outer grounds to resume his post. Silvanus turned to his daughter.

"Dumbledore had spoken to us about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he began. He continued to explain that he and Flavia's voluntary duties would be to make negotiations with others of wealth and power that could challenge even a branch of the Corleone family.

"Your Godfather had voiced his concerns about the muggle-borns, as they had been violently persecuted in various parts of Europe during the first wizarding war. He hoped, with Corleone money and influence, their safety would be more secure." Silvanus paused so that Valentina could take it all in. It was a difficult task—as many companies were very old-fashioned in their ideas of muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches—but the pair would be the least conspicuous, as they frequently traveled from country to country on a weekly basis.

"So basically," Valentina said slowly. "You two have to bribe all the powerful people to be on our side?"

"This is to secure alliances and to provide security to both the muggles and muggle-borns," Flavia explained. Silvanus could see that Flavia had held in a wince from Valentina's raw understanding of their duties.

"I know we have taught you that bribery is wrong," said Silvanus. "But this is for a good cause, is it not?"

"I know, Daddy," Valentina gave him a half-smile. "I just—I mean, you guys never tell me things like this, so I'm trying to make sure I get what you two are doing." Silvanus looked at Flavia, hoping she could say what he couldn't put into words.

"Valentina," Flavia began. "This is only for precaution, but... if your father and I were to—" She started over. "If something were to happen to us, you are the last of both the Corleone and the Comnena families. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma," Valentina nodded. "I have to take care of the wealth and our name."

"Do you know why?" Silvanus asked. Valentina frowned in deep thought.

"Reputation is the reason we are still here today," Silvanus explained. "The Corleone name itself is priceless." He paused. "Unfortunately, because our name is associated with our gold, we must think carefully on what we do with our money. Every act done with Corleone gold is an act that reflects upon the family. So when you—uh—" Flavia interrupted to save him the trouble.

"When you marry, you must be the one to take control over everything. Do not depend on an outsider to care for our name. It is your responsibility, Valentina." Valentina looked at them in surprise.

"Married?" She croaked.

"This is in case something were to happen to us, of course," Silvanus said, clearing his throat. "The council expects the heir—heiress in your case—to be married in order to take control over everything. They look down upon absolute power of only one person."

"One more thing," Flavia added, quickly glancing at Silvanus. "We would like for you to return to Rothsbane..." She paused to let Valentina argue, but no argument came. "But it is your decision," she ended shortly. Valentina turned to look at the large fireplace. It was one of those times where Silvanus regretted her education of Occlumency.

"Can I think about it?" She finally asked. Silvanus and Flavia exchange looks and nodded. They ate a late dinner and Silvanus walked his daughter to her bedroom to tuck her in.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust my Godfather?" Silvanus could not quite hold in his surprise. He took a seat near the edge of her bed and studied her face.

"Oh! Of course, _mija_. I trust that man with my life. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I trust him, too," she stated thoughtfully. "I just wondered why you and Ma want me to go back to Rothsbane." Silvanus winced.

"Hogwarts, we feel, is where the most... _happenings_ will take place." _For lack of a better word_, he thought.

"Then I want to stay at Hogwarts," she stated defiantly. "Despite everything, I feel safe there—plus, going to Rothsbane is like running away, isn't it? Daddy, what would you do? You would stay, wouldn't you? I won't endanger myself and I can help Professor Dumbledore. You would do the same." He blinked, smiled, and kissed her forehead. _She truly is a Corleone_, he said to himself with pride.

"Valentina?" He called out before stepping into the corridor.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"He who controls the money, controls the world. Please keep that in mind."

"Yes, Daddy. Goodnight."

"_Buenas noches_, Valentina."

* * *

><p>Severus sat in his armchair by the fire. He didn't need to look into Valentina's mind to see what she knew about him. The night before their departure from Hogwarts, his young pupil had come to visit him in the dungeons.<p>

"I kept forgetting to bring it up earlier, but... I heard you were destroying rosebushes during the Yule Ball," she had said after a long moment of silence.

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"Looking for you, naturally."

"You thought I'd be making out with some stranger, didn't you?" She said with a pout.

"I see nothing wrong with doing my duty as your guardian. Imagine Señor Corleone's expression if you were to come home with his grandchild."

"Well, no one needs to worry about that," she laughed. "My kisses are only for you." Severus' eyes flicked upwards to study her. She opened her mind to him, but there was none of the contempt he had expected.

"If my parents and my Godfather trusts you, there's no reason I shouldn't either," she said simply. In one smooth motion, he reached out to lift her chin and kiss her lips. He savored the electricity from it when they pulled apart.

"Will you be staying at Chateau de Leon this summer?" He had asked.

"Yes, Master." She turned and grinned. "Will you visit me?"

"Perhaps," he replied thoughtfully. Dumbledore had given him several tasks before they were to congregate at the new meeting place.

"I will never give you a reason to distrust me, Valentina," Severus told her before she exited his office. She had merely smiled at him, probably wondering what he meant by that. Sitting in his home at Spinner's End, he found time to appreciate what she had said.

"Fear leads to distrust," he said to Avian, who merely eyed him with his golden eyes. "And the Dark Lord is good at spreading fear."


	28. Chapter 28

Blind-Saint :: Thank you! And yes, about that... I'm actually strictly following the book, so the Cedric Diggory Valentina referred to was a young, talented, good-looking wizard and not a sparkly fairy-boy. :)

Skidney :: Why, thanks! I hope this new chapter is to your liking as well.

Phoenix1592 :: Hahaha. Yes, that basically sums up the previous chapter.

Author's Note: I had my Spanish friend read and edit everything I've written so far. Apparantly, "_hija_" is just "daughter", whilst "_mija_" is "my daughter". It doesn't seem like much, but—according to her—"_hija_" sounds very disconnected, which was not the way I wanted to portray the relationship between Valentina and her parents. So, I went back and changed all that. Furthermore, I'm sorry if my terrible Spanish and Latin have irked you; the only language class I've taken is Italian, which made me realize that English is the only language I will ever fully know. That being said, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" Severus said blankly. The Corleone couple sitting across from him at the breakfast table had such different expressions that he wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.<p>

"Silvanus and I shall be hosting our 20th anniversary this month," Flavia responded with nonchalance. Her male counterpart, on the other hand, looked rather troubled.

"But the Diggory family is still mourning," Silvanus argued. "I find it rather insensitive to host a celebration when the son of an associate has passed."

"It is expected of us," she frowned, not quite making eye contact with her husband. Valentina sauntered into the room, traces of sleepiness still on her face.

"Breakfast is served at exactly eight o'clock, _discipula_," admonished Severus, using the neutral term "pupil" when around her parents.

"Sorry, Master," she yawned. He scowled. "What's this about a party?"

Silvanus responded first, "We are still discussing the situation."

"There's nothing to discuss," Flavia said loudly.

"I'd rather not argue in front of a guest."

"Severus is here often enough to be Valentina's second _padre_," snapped Flavia. Silvanus almost cracked a smile and Severus' eyebrows moved up a fraction of an inch.

"Can Master Snape be my escort?" asked the youngest Corleone, now wide-awake at the idea of a party.

"I don't care who your escort is!" Flavia stood up quickly and glared at Silvanus. "But we are having an anniversary ball no matter what." Before Silvanus could respond, she disapparated.

"Did you hear that?" said Valentina as she turned to Severus.

"Perfectly," he replied. "And I feel it necessary remind you that wishful thinking often leads to disappointment."

"I, too, wish for you to attend," Silvanus said, standing up.

"Señor Corleone, I—" Silvanus held up his hand.

"Please, Severus, we are too well-acquainted for honorifics."

"Very well, Silvanus," Severus corrected, feeling a bit pleased. "However, my duties with Professor Dumbledore make my schedule quite… hectic."

"I understand. But if time permits, we would greatly enjoy your presence." That being said, Silvanus disapparated. Severus focused his attention back to the Daily Prophet where an article questioning Dumbledore's position as Hogwarts Headmaster caught his eye.

"Master, guess which classes I'm taking next year," Valentina said with a grin.

"The same as last year except you've enrolled yourself into Muggle Studies," Severus replied curtly. His pupil pouted.

"How'd you know?"

"_Deliciae_, sweetheart—" She almost swooned at his words. "I'm your Professor; I make it my duty to know." He put down the Daily Prophet. "Why are your parents pressured into celebrating their anniversary?"

"It's probably because of the council," Valentina replied thoughtfully. She took a sip of orange juice before continuing. "They're these twelve people who decide policies and whatever for the company."

"I was under the impression that the Corleone family controlled the company."

"Of course we do," she said huffily. "It's just that, like, a long time ago, the Spanish Ministry had to put the council there so we wouldn't monopolize stuff and take over the world." She laughed. "But anyway, if ma and daddy don't celebrate their 20th anniversary, the council will think something's up between them, and they'll send people to watch us and blah blah blah."

"Interesting," Severus said coolly. "I'm surprised you know that."

"I'm a Corleone; I make it my duty to know."

"You make a fine Corleone." He instantly regretted his compliment, as she beamed at him and stared at him dreamily the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in the dark kitchen of Grimmauld Place with other members of the Order. To his annoyance, Sirius Black was one of them, looking a bit anxious ever since Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin, and several more had sauntered in at the beginning of the meeting. Clearly, Harry Potter had just arrived. Severus' eyes wandered to the tarnished clock hanging on the wall. He was to give a formal report today, but that wasn't what was troubling him.<p>

"Bored?" Sirius snarled at him. Whatever discussion was going on had now ceased. "If you have nothing to contribute—"

"As a matter of fact," interrupted Severus. "The Corleones have secured an alliance with the Kelpyrs Corporation in Ireland as well as the Rorrington Industries right here in Great Britain." Approving murmurs went around the room.

"Corleones?" Sirius scoffed. "Don't you have any other duties besides acting as a messenger boy to those Spanish bigwigs?"

"Silvanus and Flavia Corleone are under constant surveillance. Not a second of their time can be unaccounted for. As for me," he sneered. "I've been in the front lines under the Headmaster's orders. How has the cleaning been, by the way?" Severus made a show of looking around the basement kitchen. "Doesn't seem to be going well, does it?"

"Well, I think this meeting has come to an end," Arthur Weasley said brisquely, jumping to his feet and smiling uncertainly.

"Would you be staying for supper, Professor Snape?" Molly Weasley asked, drawing Severus' attention from Sirius.

"Sadly, I have an important engagement to attend to this evening," he replied before turning to leave.

"Why bother asking that greasy git after every meeting?" he heard Sirius ask her. "He'll never say yes and, frankly, no one wants him here—" Severus closed the door before he could hear anything else and followed some of the other Order members out of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Valentina adjusted the engraved, amber brooch at the base of her throat. The bottle-green robes she wore hadn't been her first choice, but she had remembered Pierre's words from the past winter: "Prove to me, a lowly Coeur de Lion, that a Corleone can look good in anything—something besides the colors of your crest."<p>

"I can pull off any look," she said aloud.

"Mistress," Zelfy called from behind the room's divider. "The guests have begun to arrive."

"Is Master Snape here?" Valentina asked, inspecting her elaborate updo. The brief hesitation was all she needed.

"Nevermind," Valentina scoffed. "Tell my parents I'll be coming down in a second." She heard Zelfy disapparate and went to sit on her Master's usual armchair near her bed.

"Damn it," she mumbled. "I don't have an escort." She had half a mind to spend the whole night in her room. _But I can't do that to my parents_, she thought. After a moment, she stood up slowly and opened her door.

"My, my, _deliciae_," her Master's velvety voice crooned. He wore black dress robes with shiny, platinum fastens and buttons. She looked up at his face in surprise. "I'm under the impression that you weren't expecting me." She recovered quickly, feeling her pulse race with happiness.

"You're late," she huffed. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Forgive me," he whispered, a playful smirk on his lips. She held on to his arm and the two went down the staircase to join the celebration.

"Corleone Heiress, Valentina Comnena Corleone with her tutor and escort, Master Severus Snape." Applause and excited whispered filled the ballroom. Valentina beamed as her Master led her to the high table where her parents were already seated.

"We are most pleased that you could attend, Severus," Flavia smiled as Silvanus and Valentina's Master shook hands. Valentina eyed the other guests while the announcer continued to introduce more guests and her parents and Master fell into discussion. Most of the other Corleone branches, like the Coeur de Lions, had come. Even the Nuttleswink family—to her dismay—had been invited. Finally, her father rose to greet the congregation.

"Good evening and welcome to Chateau de Leon," he began. "My wife and I wish to thank you all for taking the time to celebrate our 20th year of marriage with us. I would like to personally introduce and welcome William Nuttleswink, his lovely wife Grecia, and their son John, who has been named Financial Director of the Nuttleswink Wand Company." Everyone applauded. Valentina clapped once and rolled her eyes.

"On behalf of the Corleone Company, we are delighted to announce that we will be endorsing Nuttleswink products and will help to distribute—" Valentina felt an uncomfortable tingling, as if someone were staring at her. She looked over at the Nuttleswink table where John's yellow eyes gleamed at her. She shivered noticeably.

"—with that said," she heard her father say. "Let us begin the feast!"

"I had thought that porcelain and fine china were the traditional 20th wedding anniversary gifts," Valentina heard Severus say to her mother during the meal.

"They are," her mother replied. "But I found it a bit bland. The modern gift for this anniversary in America is platinum." Valentina looked on enviously at the guests who had begun to dance. _I hate that Master has to divide his time between me and my parents_, she thought.

"Valentina," her father whispered from behind her. "Let us dance; I can sense your restlessness." She blushed, but he simply smiled and led her to the ballroom floor. The band began to play an upbeat piece.

"Daddy, do you and ma really like the Nuttleswinks?" She asked suddenly, making sure there weren't any eavesdroppers. He gave her a weak smile.

"When making alliances, we can't afford to be picky," he replied. "Their fortune is dwindling, but their name is old, as is ours. It is good to have old-money associates. And now that we are financially connected, their alliegance will not falter."

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. Her father quickly eyed the people around them before speaking.

"Before," he began. "When... He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named was at the height of his power, it is rumored that the Nuttleswink company had sent groups to round up muggle-borns in the rural areas of the United States even though they publicly denounced _his_ ideology." Valentina frowned. "Our influence was more concentrated in Europe during that time, so there was nothing we could do."

"They weren't caught?"

"There was no proof of their involvement in those events, but that very rumor is the reason behind their dwindling fortune." Valentina looked up at her father. The sadness in his brown eyes caught her by surprise.

"Daddy?"

"Please promise me that you will take care of our fortune," he said suddenly. "It is not for the sake of having money; it was never for that reason. The Corleone company has created jobs and livelihoods for thousands of families in Spain and America alone. Great wizards and witches such as the San Torros were born and raised just to serve the Corleone family."

"Daddy, you know I'll do anything to—"

"Señor Corleone," drawled a familiar voice. Valentina looked over into the yellow eyes of John Nuttleswink. He broke eye contact to bow. "May I share a dance with your lovely daughter this evening?"

"Of course," her father replied, giving her hand to him. He looked at Valentina and said, "_Estate en paz_," before heading back to the high table. The band began to play a slow ballad, much to her chagrin.

"Remind me to tip the band this evening," John chuckled.

"Remind me to fire them," Valentina retorted.

"What was that Señor Corleone said to you?"

"Nothing. He just said to have fun," she lied. Her father had basically told her to behave, but she knew John would ask for context if she were to tell the truth.

"Of course," he began to trace a lazy pattern on her side where he held her. "Where's your mudblood boyfriend?"

"Balthazaar?" She frowned. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend. Second, he's not a—" In honesty, she wasn't sure if he were muggle-born or not.

"Not part muggle?" John laughed. "Come now, Valentina. That guy reeks of muggle blood." She said nothing. "And who is that escort of yours? He's as old as your father."

"Don't be an asshole," she snapped. "That's Master Snape—my tutor."

"I would've been a much better escort."

"I doubt that," she scoffed. She felt his fingernails digging into her side where he held her. "Ouch—Johnny! That hurts!" He pulled her close.

"Listen, babycakes, I don't know if your parents told you, but a lot of shit is going down around here. If something happens to them before you turn seventeen, I'm at the top of your arranged-marriage list."

"I'm not having—"

"If you want to keep your name in power, then yes." His predatory eyes flashed. "You do." Valentina's blood froze. _Is Johnny really at the top of the list?_ She asked herself. _There has to be more suitors... Oh, Merlin_—

"Were you planning on keeping me from my charge all evening?" said the velvety voice of her Master. Valentina let out a shaky breath as John released her.

"My apologies, sir," he bowed stiffly before disappearing into the dancing crowd. The young heiress fought the desire to fling herself into her Master's arms. He took her hand and put his other on her waist.

"Perhaps I was wrong in thinking that a dance with me would delight you," he drawled.

"Oh—_mea culpa_, Master," she apologized.

"If the young Nuttleswink believes a place on an imaginary list secures a union with you, he is sadly mistaken." Valentina gave him her best smile.

"That's my girl," he whispered in Latin. She savored the feeling of being so close to him as they waltzed, pushing away the conversation with John and wishing the night would last forever.

* * *

><p>"Your total is 168 quid," said the smiling salesgirl. Balthazaar paid for his textbooks and left, Liam chatting on excitedly the whole time.<p>

"Glasgow University?" Liam repeated for the umpteenth time. "Thaz, that's brilliant! I can't believe that—well, I can. I never thought you were dim or anything, but… _Glasgow University_?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Balthazaar grinned as he drove them back to Liam's place. He had saved enough money from his job at Chateau de Leon as well as the other odd jobs he found around he city in order to even consider college. But when he had sent his application to Glasgow, they had phoned him almost three weeks later for an immediate interview.

"We can assure you that there are programs which will help lessen your financial burden," they told him. He found himself a freshman at Glasgow University not long after.

"Tell me if the ladies at Glasgow are as hot as they are smart," Liam laughed as they headed up the walkway. "Eh, Thaz—Hey! What's that?" He dove for something that had fallen out of Balthazaar's jacket pocket.

"What's what?" Balhazaar turned and flushed red as he recognized what Liam was holding. "Give it back, Liam."

"Hang on, mate. The red-head's cute, but this one in blue is stunning—" Balthazaar snatched the Christmas picture Valentina had sent him.

"Ahh, so Charlotte's got competition, eh?" Laughed Liam. "Which one is it?"

"None of them, you great prat."

"Eh? Introduce me to the fox in blue, then."

"Chivvy along, Liam."

"So you _do_ fancy her, yeah? Explain yourself, Thaz. You can't even talk to a girl without turning into a pile of rubbish—"

"All right, I fancy her. Happy?"

"Chuffed," Liam grinned. "So... have you shagged her yet?"

"Why you're single still baffles me," Balthazaar drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, come off it. Have you told her yet?"

"I can't."

"Wha—? Why?"

"She fancies someone else," Balthazaar replied with a shrug. He carefully put the picture back into his pocket.

"Oh—ah... Thaz. Sorry, mate." An awkward silence hung between the two of them during the rest of the walk to Liam's flat.

* * *

><p>"How was your summer, Valentina?" Colin asked as he blinded her with the flash of his camera. She had just stepped into her friends' compartment on the Hogwarts Express.<p>

"Wonderful, as always," she replied, giving him a big hug. "And yours?"

"It was awesome! My dad got me a new camera—"

"—with a thousand-watt flashbulb, we know," she laughed, making him blush.

"It's got a wider view, too! Look." While the two fussed over Colin's new camera, Helena, Heather, and Tristan talked about who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be.

"That job is definitely cursed," Heather said darkly.

"I agree! Every teacher who's taken up that job has left... under strange circumstances, of course," added Helena thoughtfully.

"I wish Professor Dumbledore would let Snape teach. That ought to get rid of him," Tristan laughed.

"Hey!" Valenina started, rounding on him. Before she could continue, however, the compartment door opened. Standing there was a very pretty witch with blonde hair who looked suspiciously like—

"F-Flora?" Valentina sputtered. Flora grinned at them and spun around once. Everyone in the compartment burst into applause. ("Close your mouth," Helena had said to Tristan. "Dragons will fly into it.")

"You've lost so much weight!" Heather and Colin exclaimed.

"I was thinking about what you said our second year," Flora said to Valentina. "I realized that I can't expect people to like me if I don't like myself. So I bought the Corleone dieting products and... _Voila_!" Everyone applauded again.

"You should've told me you were going to use Corleone products," Valentina said. "I could've sent them to you for free, you know."

"But then I wouldn't have seen the surprise on your faces," she laughed. Valentina smiled, her eyes drifting to the countryside rushing past the window.

* * *

><p>Severus moved his rook across the board. The students had just been sent to bed after the start-of-the-term feast.<p>

"Among these pieces," the Headmaster began. "Which is the most important piece?"

"The king, of course," Severus replied wih ease.

"And why is that?"

"Once you've lost your king, you've lost the match."

"And the queen?"

"What about the queen?"

"The Queen can move horizontally, vertically, and diagonally—as many spaces as she wants; the queen is the most powerful piece on the board."

"But when you've lost your queen, you are still in the game," Severus said. After a moment, he added, "Like Harry Potter and Valentina Corleone." Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows with interest.

"Go on," the headmaster gently insisted.

"Miss Corleone has unlimited power on the board, whereas Potter has next to none. Yet... if we lose Potter, we've lost to the Dark Lord." He moved his queen into a vulnerable spot.

"Are you saying that Miss Corleone's loss will not affect the outcome?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he captured Severus' queen.

"You've less power without the queen, but—as I said before—you are still in the game."

"Interesting," the headmaster chuckled. "Interesting indeed."

"Your thoughts, headmaster?" Severus drawled, holding in a smirk. "Which is the most important piece?" At that moment, Severus caught his mistake; Professor Dumbledore moved his pawn to checkmate.

"Every piece is equally important," he replied.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of <em>her<em>?" Flora asked, referring to Professor Umbridge.

"She seems—umm—kind of fake, you know?" Valentina replied. "I'm not sure how to explain it. But, then again, I'm really bad with first impressions." She recalled both Professor Lockhart and Professor Lupin, whom she had judged too soon and very incorrectly.

"Maybe we'll learn new jinxes this year," Colin said, looking hopeful.

"Too bad that we won't know until tomorrow," sighed Helena.

"Anyone else have Muggle Studies?" Valentina asked, looking around. Her friends shook their heads. "Well, I've got to run. The class starts in ten minutes." She bade goodbye to her friends, grabbed a cinnamon roll, and hurried off to her first class. _I can't wait to learn about muggles_, she thought excitedly. _Like, how do telephones work? And how do they—_ Valentina accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry about that," she apologized quickly, holding in her surprise when she saw it was Patience.

"Watch where you're going, Spaniard," Patience snapped.

"I wasn't the one running like some first-year," Valentina snapped back. "Jeez... almost made me drop my roll." She stepped into the classroom and almost dropped her roll again as she saw Patience following her in.

"_You're_ taking Muggle Studies?" Valentina asked incredulously.

"What's it to you?" Patience huffed, taking a seat at the far corner. Valentina raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and took a seat at the opposite corner.

* * *

><p>"We've been reading for half an hour already," Tristan complained softly to Valentina. The young heiress sneaked a look at Professor Umbridge who, at the moment, was looking around with a pleased look on her face.<p>

"You should've brought a magazine with you or something," Valentina whispered back. Honestly, she didn't care what they were doing in that class. _I'm getting dueling lessons from Master Snape anyway_, she thought.

"Have you brought an extra one?" Tristan asked.

"Do I look like a library to you, Reagan?"

"Skinflint," he mumbled.

"_Hem, hem_," said Professor Umbridge. "There is no reason to be having a conversation, is there, Miss—" she glanced at the seating chart. "Corleone?"

"Close," Valentina responded. "It's pronounced Cor-le-own. The 'e' is silent." Some students giggled. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows with surprise for a millisecond.

"Well, Miss _Corleone_, this is a silent period, so unless you have a question on the text, I suggest you remain silent."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Valentina said politely, thinking nothing of Professor Umbridge's wide smile before returning to the magazine hidden within her texbook.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Valentina!" Ginny called out just as Valentina was about to leave the Great Hall. Dinner had just ended. There was an unusual amount of inter-house chatter, but it was the evening before the Hogsmeade weekend, so Valentina readily dismissed it.<p>

"What's up?" Valentina asked as Ginny and a group of other students caught up with her.

"You know Hermione Granger, right? Well, she's asked me to recruit people who might be interested in actually learning Defense Against the Dark Arts—you know, the way Lupin did. Anyway, there's going to be kind-of a club meeting tomorrow morning at the Hog's Head."

"Really? Damn, but I got detention with Professor Snape tomorrow morning and afternoon, though," Valentina replied, feigning disappointment. "But it sounds really cool. Tell me how it goes, all right?"

"Okay. See you later, then." Ginny and the group headed for the Gryffindor Tower while Valentina headed for the stairs to the dungeons.

"Miss Corleone," said a voice from behind her. Valentina turned to face Professor Umbridge.

"Oh—hey, Professor. You scared me a little." The High Inquisitor merely chuckled.

"Would you like to come to my office for a bit of evening tea?"

"Tea? That sounds great, but I actually have detention with Professor Snape, and—"

"Oh, that can wait. I'll tell him I had you run an errand for me." _Well, she _does_ work for the Ministry_, Valentina thought to herself. _If I can get an ally from the Ministry of Magic_...

"All right," Valentina shrugged, following a beaming Professor Umbridge to her office. _I hope Master Snape still has time to help me perfect the full-body bind_. Professor Umbridge's office, to Valentina's distaste, looked a bit like her bedroom—when she was seven, of course. The brightness of the pink and the tackiness of the lace were both very overwhelming.

"I like your decor," Valentina smiled weakly as she sat in a lace-covered, pink armchair.

"Would Tailored Seasons suit your fancy?" Professor Umbridge asked as she began pouring the sweet-smelling tea into floral-pattered teacups.

"That's actually my favorite brand," Valentina grinned. "My parents are planning to launch a tea line in the company after we start coffee production in the US."

"That's a clever idea," Professor Umbridge said as she handed Valentina her teacup. "I doubt the coffee line would make much revenue in these parts."

"Yeah... I'm more of a tea person myself." _Professor Umbridge isn't so bad_, Valentina thought. _Even though her taste in clothes, color, and design sucks, she's actually pretty friendly_. The young heiress took a long sip of the sweet tea.

"Would you like a biscuit, dear?"

"No, thanks. What flavor of Tailored Seasons is this? It tastes different."

"It's a special flavor, Miss Corleone." A wide smile erupted on Professor Umbridge's face. Valentina tried to smile back, but she noticed that, although her professor's teacup was full, she hadn't taken a sip.

"Won't you be drinking?" Valentina asked, getting suspicious.

"It's a bit too hot for my taste at the moment," she replied. "Now, for pressing matters." She leaned forward in her chair, staring unblinkingly into Valentina's face.

"What did the young Miss Weasley tell you after dinner this evening?" Valentina blinked and frowned. She tried to stay silent, but she felt her mouth move on its own.

"Ginny told me that people were going to meet at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade tomorrow morning," Valentina found herself saying. She began to feel Godric's energy slowly pulsing through her veins.

"What will they be doing?"

"They—They're—" she fought the urge to talk, but she couldn't help it. "They're going to start a club or something... to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts." _Shit, _Valentina mentally swore._ Why can't I shut up? I can't believe I've ratted them out. But how...?_ Valentina finally noticed the half-empty teacup in her hand. Panicked, she accidentally dropped it.

"A-ha..." Professor Umbridge paid no attention to the fallen—and now broken—teacup on the floor. "Well, thank you for that bit of information, Miss Corleone. You've done a great deed for the Ministry tonight. But I can't have you running around, telling people of our little tea-time, can I?" Valentina's eyes widened as Professor Umbridge raised her wand and pointed it at her. Godric's energy burned so strongly at the pit of her stomach that it was starting to hurt. "Don't worry, dear. I promise you that you won't feel a thing—but if you do, you won't remember it anyway."

* * *

><p>"Would you care to explain why you're late?" Her Master asked as Valentina rushed into his office.<p>

"I was running an errand for Professor Umbridge," Valentina replied breathlessly. "Sorry, Master."

"Really? Did you happen to tell her that you had detention with me this evening?" Valentina frowned.

"Yeah, of course... well, I think I did. Uh..."

"Nevermind," he snapped. "We'll be standing here all night waiting for a straight answer."

"Sorry, Master." _I'm pretty sure I did_, Valentina thought.

"I distinctly remember teaching you the full-body bind. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very well. If, by some miracle, you manage to land the curse at me before I do, we can move on. Are you ready?" Valentina drew out her wand.

"Ready."

"Begin." Before she could lift her wand, her Master raised it and pointed it at her. The scenario seemed very familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. A sharp pain erupted from her temple.

"Shit!" She gasped, putting her hand against her forehead.

"_Petrificus totalus_," her Master uttered. Valentina felt her body stiffen in moments. Luckily, he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"My dear, that expletive was not the incantation I had taught you," he scolded as he restored her movement.

"I know it isn't, Master," she frowned. "My head just started to hurt when you pointed your wand at me. I had a _déjà vu_ or something..." The pain was dull now, but still there.

"Perhaps we should end today's lesson," he said nonchalantly. "Clearly, you are unable to handle the work load you've received so far in addition to your lessons with me."

"It's not that, Master!" Valentina insisted. "I just... I just feel weird right now. That's all."

"'Weird', is it? Your colloquial isn't quite helping your case. Now sit down before you fall over." Without argument, Valentina sunk into her Master's armchair and began massaging her temples.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked gently, failing to keep up his stoic act. Valentina stared ahead unblinkingly. _Tea?_ Valentina asked herself.

"Yes, please," she replied softly. Her headache was growing more painful by the minute. Master Snape handed her a teacup of hot tea. "You know, my parents are planning to launch a tea line in the company after we—" Valentina shut her eyes, frowning. Her head felt as if it were about to explode. She tried to place the teacup back on his desk, but she missed and it hit the dungeon's stone floor and shattered.

"Valentina!" Her Master scolded.

"Not another one," she groaned involuntarily.

"Another what?"

"Teacup, Master. I've dropped another—ugh—" Her head was hurting more than ever. "I can't remember... and it hurts to." She felt her Master's hand grasp her chin gently, tilting her head upwards so they were face-to-face.

"Show me your mind, Valentina," he said softly. "Let me see everything." Valentina stared into his dark eyes, trying to ignore the mind-blowing pain in her head.

"Where were you before you arrived in my office?"

"I was in Professor Umbridge's office."

"What were you doing?"

"Running an errand."

"What type of errand?" Valentina realized that she couldn't recall at all what she had been doing in Professor Umbridge's office.

"I-I don't know..."

"I see," Professor Snape whispered, now scowling furiously. He pressed his lips together to form a thin line. Valentina took a nervous step back; she had never seen him that angry before. Instinctively, she emptied her mind again.

"Don't," he said, recovering from his silent fury. "I'm going to perform Legilimency on you. Do not empty your mind." He raised his wand, but she recoiled.

"You can't!" She exclaimed.

"And why is that?" He asked fiercely. She rubbed her temple again, frowning.

"I—I don't know," she replied.

"Valentina," he began. His voice and expression were gentle again. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Valentina asked confusedly.

"As I've said before, I will not give you a reason to distrust me. Now... do you trust me?"

"Yes, Master," she said with more confidence.

"Good." He raised his wand. "LEGILIMENS!"

* * *

><p>Severus placed the tip of his wand on his temple and drew a string of silver memories. He dropped it into his pensieve and watched Valentina's worried face appear on its surface.<p>

"You won't do anything, right?" She had choked out. There were tears in her eyes. "They aren't doing anything wrong—and I bet they're already in trouble with that _bitch_—" As he swirled the contents of his pensieve, Lily Evan's face appeared. He promptly shut the door to his cabinet. Severus had already alerted a few members of the Order about the upcoming gathering at the Hog's Head, as well as the fact that the Ministry's spy knew so, too. He was a bit wary of their decision to send Mundungus Fletcher, but he was more concerned about Valentina.

_So_, he said to himself. _You attempted to wipe Valentina's memory and plant a false one in its stead? Very clever, High Inquisitor. However, my dearest pupil's mind is stronger than most_. Severus had given Valentina a tonic for her headache. A flash of anger erupted inside him when he thought about the pain she must have felt, trying to recover the true memory. He felt guilty as well, since it was he who had given Professor Umbridge the Veritaserum in the first place. _Had I known she was going to use it on Valentina_... He slammed his fist on his desk, startling the dozing Avian.

* * *

><p>"Did you see it?"<p>

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?" Valentina noted the unusual clamor at the Great Hall and then glanced furtively at the group around the Potter-Weasley-Granger trio. _It's my fault Professor Umbridge made up that stupid decree_... Her face burned with shame, and she could still feel a dull ache in her head whenever she tried to remember the real details of what happened in Professor Umbridge's office without the help of her Master.

"Do not force yourself to remember," he had. "You've seen the true memory anyway... You will only be hurting yourself."

"Valentina!" Flora called out. The young heiress waved her over. "You will _not_ believe what happened."

"Were you tricked into drinking a truth serum and then given a false memory after yours was wiped?" Valentina offered.

"What was that?" Flora asked, settling in.

"Nothing. So what's up?"

"Well..." She was grinning ear-to-ear. Valentina noted her flushed cheeks and took a quick peek into her eyes.

"You're in love?"

"Oh, I knew you would guess it!" She waited for Helena and Heather to join them. "Roger Davies talked to me when I was at Hogsmeade yesterday."

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Just so you know, bumping into you and saying, 'Excuse me' doesn't count," Valentina joked. Helena and Heather snorted into their breakfasts.

"It was not like that," Flora huffed. "Well, I was walking out of the Three Broomsticks with Beatrix and Roger was in front of us. Anyway, he dropped this book he was carrying, so I ran over to give it to him and we started chatting away, you know?"

"Are you going to say hi to him today?" Asked Helena.

"I'm not sure... should I?"

"Definitely not!" Valentina said. "You're supposed to let _him_ chase _you_—not the other way around."

"But what if he has a friend who's telling him the exact same thing?" Heather pointed out.

"That means he's stupid and you should forget him," she replied simply.

"Such great advice coming from the ever-single Valentina," giggled Helena.

"That's right," Flora laughed. "Have you even had your first kiss, Valentina?"

"I think we've all had ours last year during the Yule Ball," Heather said.

"Yeah, before Snape went and blasted the garden apart," Flora added.

"Of course I have," Valentina replied. She could almost feel the electricity that ran through her body when her Master's lips touched hers for the first time.

"Was it with that Beauxbatons boy?" Heather asked.

"Oh, gosh. No way!" Valentina replied.

"Then who was it?"

"Balthazaar," she said quickly without thinking. _Balthazaar_? She asked herself. _Why did I even think of him_?

"Ooh!" Helena gushed. "Your hot groundskeeper?"

"What? No! Just... 'the groundskeeper'."

"I was just about to say," Flora laughed. "If you hadn't snogged Balthazaar by now, I'd reckon you were a bit mental."

"So did you like it?"

"Are you both an item now?"

"Have you seen him _naked_?" Valentina finished her breakfast at top speed and nearly sprinted out of the Great Hall, her face turning a rather lovely shade of red. Running to the restroom, she found herself in the company of Patience and her friends.

"The spoilt Spaniard by herself?" One drawled.

"Didn't pay them enough to be your friends today, eh?" Another one taunted. To Valentina's surprise, Patience stood silent, looking nervously at the ground.

"Fuck off," Valentina mumbled, rolling her eyes. She proceeded to walk to the mirror to fix her hair. "Haven't yall grown out of this house rivalry yet? So what if we don't eat at the same tables or sleep in the same dormitories? Just grow up already." Finding nothing to say, the Slytherin girls stomped out. From the corner of her eye, Valentina swore she saw a ghost of a smile cross Patience's face.

* * *

><p>Severus opened the door to his office to find his young pupil hovering a foot off his desk in a meditating pose.<p>

"Valentina, what are you doing?" She cracked an eye open.

"I was waiting for you, Master," she replied, descending slowly until she was sitting upon his desk. "Ta-da!"

"Self-levitation?"

"Yep! We're learning about famous muggle illusionists in Muggle Studies. Did you know that the muggle escape artist Harry Houdini helped the American Ministry fortify Mt. Huxley Prison? They wiped his memory after, but it would've been a great addition to his biography."

"You've really taken a liking to that class, haven't you?" Severus asked as he took a seat at his armchair.

"Of course," she replied. "Did you know Patience Ross is in my class?"

"So I've heard. And you've both managed to keep out of each other's hair."

"Yeah..." Valentina set herself near the edge of his desk so her legs were dangling. "I'm fifteen today, Master."

"I'm very aware of that, _deliciae_. It would be a sin to forget. And, seeing as you've taken an interest in the muggle world—" Severus pulled out his wand and conjured up a jewelled cube. She reached out and grabbed it.

"What is it?" She asked, fingering the fifty-four large jewels on it.

"That, my dear, is a Rubik's cube. It is a puzzle that requires both skill and patience. I took the liberty in having this one made especially for you—the jewels represent their traditional colors: Red ruby, blue sapphire, yellow topaz, orange amber, green emerald, and white diamond." He flicked his wand upwards, and the Rubik's cube's blocks moved to various positions, scrambling itself. When it finished, Valentina grinned and started moving the panels to solve it.

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm..."

"When I finally turn seventeen, graduate, take over the Corleone company, and all that... will we really get married, or are you just saying that to not hurt my feelings?" Severus raised an eyebrow. It was hard to tell how she was feeling, given that her concentration was focused on solving the Rubik's cube.

"Seventeen seems a bit too young for marriage, Valentina," he finally replied.

"You know what I mean; are we _ever_ going to get married?"

"Valentina, I'm almost as old as your father—"

"You're 45?"

"I said _almost_," he winced. "I'm 35."

"You don't look a day over 20."

"Wouldn't you like to broaden your horizons by courting wizards your own age?"

"But I want to be with _you_, Master," she replied, glancing at him for a second before blushing and looking back down at her puzzle. The thought of Valentina even being with someone else made Severus a bit nauseated—but he wanted to know for sure.

"I barely have a galleon to my name, Valentina," Severus drawled. "Even that Draconius boy could easily be a better suitor." Valentina merely pursed her lips and continued moving around the jewelled panels of her Rubik's cube. A long and heavy silence hung between them.

"I can't do it, Master," she sighed after half an hour. Without a word, Severus gently patted his knee and waited as Valentina slowly set herself upon it.

"I've told you that it takes patience," he said, taking the cube from her. "Watch, _deliciae_." He started to turn the panels with ease.

"I know you like me, Master," she said suddenly.

"I'm aware of my own feelings," Severus said curtly. The Rubik's cube was already half-solved. "Any man who says differently is either a fool or a liar." To his surprise, she leaned over and kissed him full on the lips, her hands clasping his shoulders. He placed a hand on her waist to steady her. The point where their lips met sent electric waves throughout his body. She soon broke off the kiss, but didn't pull away. He took a second to study how long and thick her eyelashes were before she finally opened her eyes.

"Ever since I was little, I've always imagined you being with me," she said softly, fingering the collar of his robes. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with someone who isn't you... I love you, Master."

"Don't throw that word around," he said sharply.

"Master, I'm not—"

"Have you even been paying attention to the algorithm?" She snatched the Rubik's cube from his hand and slowly continued the solution.

"So you _were_ paying attention," Severus drawled, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled. He brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Be patient, Valentina," he said softly.

"But, Master," she whined. "All the girls in my year have already been dating and stuff."

"I doubt any of the other girls is seeing her professor besides you," he retorted. A smile crossed her face.

"So we're dating, then?" Severus held in a wince.

"I suppose," he sighed. "In a manner of speaking..." He had a slight feeling that he was going to regret his response, but it wasn't in his best interest to take it back.

"So we're, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She grinned.

"Valentina—"

"Do I still have to call you 'Master'?" She interjected.

"Of course."

"But why? Can't I call you…" There was a slight pause. "Master, what _is_ your first name?" Severus stared at her, stunned.

"You've known me since you were five and you don't know my name?" He slowly asked. She blushed.

"Well, I don't know it at the top of my head," she said defensively. "But I can recognize it if I see it. Like, my parents have said it..."

"Many times."

"Okay, okay. I'll stick with 'Master'. Jeez." She looked down at her puzzle. "If I solve this, will you tell me your name?" With a slight sneer, Severus flicked his wand upwards, caushing the Rubik's cube to fully scramble itself once again.

"Yes," he said to the half-angry, half-shocked heiress.


	29. Chapter 29

"So then, the girl heard footsteps... followed by the sound of something being dragged," said Helena in a low voice. The four girls sat around the fireplace in the sitting room at Chateau de Leon. They had been engrossed in Hogwarts gossip for a few hours (including rumors on why Ginny Weasley, her brothers, and Harry Potter had left Hogwarts two days before the end of term) but decided to start telling scary stories after hearing a noise from the darkness outside.

"The girl went up to the attic and looked around. She found an old chest and opened it, but it was empty. She decided to go back downstairs. Suddenly, she felt something grab her ankle—" Flora suddenly screamed.

"Something grabbed my..." Flora started. She realized that Valentina had started to laugh. "Valentina! Oh, you... you witch!" Valentina laughed even harder.

"Young mistress," Zelfy began as soon as she apparated. "Zelfy would like to remind the young mistress that her bedtime is before midnight." Her three friends snickered.

"Zelfy-y-y," Valentina whined, pouting. "I'm fifteen years old! I don't need a bedtime."

"Master Corleone thinks otherwise," Zelfy replied, disapparating back to the kitchens.

"I have an idea," Valentina whispered excited. "Let's explore the garden. The last to flake out wins the game."

"Flake out?" Heather echoed.

"Yeah! You know... Whoever runs back into the Chateau," Valentina grinned. Shrugging in unanimous agreement, the three girls grabbed their travelling cloaks and followed her, tiptoeing out into the gardens. As glorious as the atmosphere was in the daylight, Valentina found that darkness gave the Chateau's garden an almost sinister appearance. The various lion statues cast gargoyle-like shadows in the moonlight. The branches of the trees seemed like arms about to grab whoever dared to walk past.

"Anyone flaking out yet?" Valentina whispered, her nervous tone almost giving her away.

"What's that?" Helena asked, pointing towards the greenhouse.

"The rose-garden," Valentina replied. "Balthazaaar made it. Want to see?" She led her friends to the greenhouse. The floating baubles that Balthazaar had placed around the greenhouse glowed dimly as they entered, giving their surroundings an ethereal glow.

"It's beautiful!" Flora breathed. In contrast with the haunting appearance outside, the greenhouse seemed to almost welcome the four girls. They looked around, admiring the various species of roses.

"Hey," Valentina giggled. "This one's orange and—" She suddenly stopped, frowning.

"What?" Helena whispered nervously. But soon, they all heard it: the sound of heavy footsteps in tandem with the sound of something being dragged.

"Merlin's beard," Flora gasped. "Just like... from the story."

"It's just a story, Flora," Heather whispered uncertainly, her voice a little more quiet than usual. The four huddled together, waiting as the footsteps drew closer and closer and closer... Valentina stepped in front of them as the garden door flew open.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone started screaming and running, but suddenly stopped when each party realized that the other was doing the same.

"Balthazaar?" Valentina called out.

"Miss? What are you doing? It's nearly midnight!" He pushed the sack of mulch he had been dragging onto a cart. "I didn't want to forget it at home again, so I decided to bring it now; couldn't sleep anyway." He stared at them all with wonder. "Why were you all screaming?" They told him about the story Helena had been telling them and convinced him to sleep over with them since they were all too frightened to sleep alone. Again, Balthazaar found himself saying yes, just as Valentina agreed that he should as well.

It was a little after midnight when the five settled in for the night. They all decided to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor of Valentina's room, which looked a bit plain in the absence of the grand four-poster bed. Balthazaar's eyes wandered from the sleeping portraits on the walls to the dying embers in the fireplace at the end of the room. Life at Glasgow University and at home was going well. He had been having a hard time sleeping as of late, but he knew what was keeping him up. The Daily Prophet sometimes refused to acknowledge some of the strange occurrences, but other wizard papers (more reliable, albeit less well-known), shed light upon what was going on recently. And Balthazaar found himself worrying about his family while he was at school. _But I worry about _her_ the most_, he thought to himself. As his thoughts wandered, he heard a furtive whisper.

"Balthazaar," Valentina called out quietly He turned to where her sleeping bag was situated. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes, Miss," he whispered back. As quickly and quietly as a shadow, Valentina snuck out of her sleeping bag and into his.

"Miss, what are you—" she put a delicate finger onto his lips as she used her other hand to stifle her own giggle.

"You'll wake them up," she said. "I would've woken up Helena if I dragged my sleeping bag here." He could hear his heart beating like mad in his chest. The sleeping bag was quite roomy enough for two, but he could still feel the heat of her body as if it were pressed against his.

"I nearly did my nut in back there... in the greenhouse," he said suddenly, before she could say anything.

"You really scared us! For a second, I thought it was..." Her voice trailed off and she shifted position.

"That bloke in the woods?" He asked. She nodded. "You never did tell me who he is..." He paused. "I'm sorry, Miss. You don't have to." But she did. In the darkness and silence of the night, she told him everything. He comforted her. She said she was over it, but he knew otherwise.

"Balthazaar?" She asked after a while.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Are you muggle-born?" The question caught him off-guard. During the time they knew each other, she had never asked a question about him. "I'm sorry. Are you mad that I asked?"

"Oh no, Miss," he replied quickly. She had mistaken his silence for anger. "My parents and my sisters... er... my whole family, actually..." He let out a soft, embarrassed chuckle. "They're all squibs." He was kind of glad it was nighttime; he didn't want to see her expression too well.

"But you're not," she pointed out in wonder.

"I might as well be," he replied. "It's not like I went to Hogwarts or anything..."

"I feel bad now," she said bluntly.

"What? Why?"

"I feel like I've taken everything for granted, you know? I can go to any school I want and... I don't know... Sometimes, I don't take it as seriously as I should. Probably because it doesn't matter, really. The Corleone empire will be mine no matter what. You deserve to go to Hogwarts... You help me with my homework and you learn everything so quickly... You might as well go to Hogwarts for me."

"Don't say that, Miss," he laughed. She was so over-dramatic sometimes. "Just know that you and your friends are really lucky. And I like helping you with your homework." They talked for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, Balthazaar?" Her voice was getting softer; she was getting sleepy.

"Yes, Miss?"

"I couldn't tell them that… my first kiss was with Master Snape."

"I know, Miss." A mix of emotions rose within him. He didn't know if it were sadness for himself, happiness for her, or…was that jealousy he was feeling?

"So I told them..." She yawned. "That I had my first kiss with you..." He felt his face burn—almost as if they had actually kissed.

"Me?" Balthazaar echoed, leaning in closer to hear her. "Why?"

"Because... Mmm..." Her sleepy eyes closed and he suddenly realized his proximity to her. His heart thudded wildly in his chest. Save the first time they met, Balthazaar had never been this close to Valentina before. In the dim moonlight, he was able to make out her features: thick, long eyelashes… high cheekbones… perfect lips…

_Those lips_, Balthazaar thought as he felt the familiar pang of jealousy. _Those lips I'll never be able to kiss_… To his horror, Valentina's eyes fluttered open. Frozen, he didn't know what he was expecting from her. Sheer and complete outrage, maybe. Pity was another possibility. Instead, she gazed at him with curiosity. He watched her eyes scanning his face like a judge evaluating a guilty man. Perhaps it was the fact that they were so close or that Balthazaar's heart had given up and felt it mattered neither one way nor the other. Impulsively, his hand reached for her hair. He let his fingers gently tangle in the black ringlets. So rough and calloused were his hands that it seemed almost a sin to be touching something so soft and beautiful.

"Balthazaar…" Valentina whispered. He moved in ever so carefully so that there was but a short breath between them. Still, she did nothing. To him, their lips were still a million miles away but he would close-in within a second if she would permit him.

"Just once…" Balthazaar felt himself saying, surprising himself. It was a pitiful plea. Pathetic. He hated himself the moment the words left his lips.

"Balthazaar… I can't," she finally said. Her tone was apologetic, but not regretful. Balthazaar understood. A kiss from Valentina Corleone was like the Hogwarts letter he was forced to turn his back on so many years ago. Moving away from her lips, he buried his face in her hair. She smelled of strawberries.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. To his surprise, he felt her slender arms wrap around his waist and her warm lips briefly graze his cheek.

"No, I am." She replied. "You're perfect, Balthazaar. But not perfect for me." Balthazaar didn't know how long they lay like that, though he wished he could do so forever in her arms. He knew he had no chance with her; he knew that he never had a chance. But if she ever needed him, he would always be there for her. Like the few before and the many people who have yet to follow, Balthazaar realized that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Valentina Corleone.

Valentina sat up as soon as her eyes shot open. She looked over at the empty spot beside her and felt a blush rise on her cheeks. _What had happened between her and Balthazaar?_ She thought it was all a dream but she wasn't in her own sleeping bag, which was folded up on her nightstand. Her friends were all sleeping still, so she lay back down. His side was still warm, as if he had gotten up merely seconds before. She took in his scent. It was an earthy smell, like sandalwood or pine—but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Valentina recalled his closeness and the feeling of his breath against her lips. Much to her chagrin, she guiltily recalled nestling close to him as the night had wore on. She could still feel his powerfully-built arms around her. She didn't know how to feel around him now. Nervous? Angry?

_Why did it matter?_ She thought to herself. _Many people admire me, of course._ But deep inside, she knew that Balthazaar didn't just admire her… she had seen that look before. The look her father gave her mother. The look her Master gave— The sound of shoveling from the gardens awakened Valentina's sleepy friends.

"Balthazaar is up and about already?" Flora yawned, sitting up. "You're working him like a common house-elf!" Valentina merely gave Flora a half-smile as she folded up her sleeping bag and quickly walked out of the room, leaving her friends to fawn admiringly at Balthazaar from the window.

* * *

><p>I apologize for its length... and the delay.<p> 


End file.
